New Friends and Old Faces
by Anne Cay
Summary: Starting September of 2004, an old coworkerfriend of Michael Baldwin's returns to Genoa City, setting off a dramatic chain of events, forever changing the lives of many city residents. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

The following is back story for the characters of Susan and Rachel Brantford. They are people I have created to interact with existing Young and Restless characters.

In the spring of 1994, Susan Brantford came to Genoa City to visit and reconnect with her old friends, the Abbott family. Shortly, after arriving in town, Susan discovered her old boyfriend, Ryan McNeil, also lived in Genoa City. She and Ryan had a relationship, in the past when both were eighteen and he proposed. Before a marriage could happen and following a miscarriage, the relationship failed and although both went their separate ways, Susan's feelings for Ryan never dissipated.

Susan decided to stay in Genoa City and began to make friends, with others such as Malcolm Winters and Sharon Newman, whom ultimately became her best friend.

Despite warnings from others, like Sharon, Susan became involved romantically, with Matt Clark. She moved in with him and ultimately married him. The marriage lasted only one week before he left town.

Seeking comfort from Ryan on a night when his wife Nina, was out of town, they slept together. The following day, after Ryan rejected her, she made the foolish decision to drink and drive, which resulted in accident with another car. The driver of the other car was Ryan. Shortly, after he recovered, Susan found herself pregnant. It became a paternity issue, with either Matt or Ryan as the potential father. She gave birth to a baby girl, whom she named Miranda and Ryan was eventually revealed to be the father.

Over the years Susan began her career working retail at Fenmore's, and then moving on to Malcolm's photo studio where she became his assistant. She also spent some time working as an office assistant to Michael Baldwin. She had developed feelings for him but they were not returned and an argument ended that job. She then found herself working at Newman Enterprises as a personal assistant to Ryan.

Several years later, Susan's younger sister Rachel, came to Genoa City. Rachel had a penchant for getting into trouble and shortly after coming to Genoa City she met Billy Abbott. Even though she was two years older, Rachel developed a crush on him. Billy initially showed an interest in her, but her stronger feelings unreturned and they conceded to be friends.

Rachel developed great distain for Brittany (mostly because of Brittany's relationship with Billy), which resulted in several spiteful occurrences between the two.

The following chapters pick up, in September 2004, a few years after the sisters left town and Susan's return to Genoa City.


	2. Chapter 2

Y&R – 2004

Jack was hard at work at, poring over papers at his desk, when someone knocked on his door. "Excuse me, Mr. Abbott?" a voice said.

"I'm sorry but I'm very busy, you'll have to come back later," Jack said, without even looking up to see who it was.

"Too busy for an old friend?" the woman said.

Jack looked up from his work and recognizing her he smiled and said, "Susan?"

"For a minute there I was afraid you didn't remember me," Susan said.

Standing up and walking towards her, Jack said, "How could I ever forget you?" They shared a hug.

"Jack, it is good to see you again," Susan said.

"The same goes for you," Jack said, "You look terrific."

"Thank you," Susan smiled, then adding, "It's been awhile."

"Yes, a couple of years," Jack said, "I should be insulted. No contact, no pictures of my goddaughter."

"I know, I'm sorry," Susan said.

"Miranda must be six or seven years old," Jack said, "Did you bring her with you?"

"No," Susan said, "Miranda, is…with my mother."

"Your mother?" Jack said.

"I know, she and I don't get along," Susan said.

"That's an understatement," Jack said.

"I didn't have a choice," Susan said, "I didn't have anyone else who could look after her."

"You couldn't bring her with you?" Jack said.

"No, I couldn't," Susan said, "Not this time."

"The way you say that, is Miranda okay?" Jack said.

"Oh yes, she's fine," Susan said.

"Then what's wrong?" Jack said, "Because I can tell something is."

"I don't know, Jack," Susan said, "Maybe I'm making a big deal out of nothing and maybe I'm being and overprotective big sister, but I'm worried."

"So, this has to do, with your sister," Jack said.

"Doesn't it always?" Susan said.

"What has she gone and done this time?" Jack said.

"I wish I knew," Susan said.

"I'm not following you," Jack said.

"I don't know where Rachel is," Susan said, "I don't know how she is or how to find her. Jack, she has disappeared off the face of the earth.

"Rachel is missing?" Jack said, "For how long?"

"I haven't seen or heard from her in over four months," Susan said, "We were living together and then I woke up one day and she was gone. No note, no phone call, nothing. I should have known she would take off."

"Were there problems between you two?" Jack said.

"You know the history," Susan said, "Rachel and I were never very close, but all that changed after she moved to Genoa City. We became a lot closer, especially after our father died. A little while after that, Rachel changed. She became fixated about everything she did and everyone she knew. Her days were centered on how to make her life happier and that included her infatuation with Billy."

"Yes, I remember him telling me that he thought Rachel had a rather big crush on him," Jack said.

"It was more of an obsession," Susan said, "She talked about him constantly. Then she started to have these dreams, actually they were more like nightmares. Not just about Billy, but about everything. They were really disturbing and that's one of the reasons we left Genoa City a few years ago. I thought if I could get her a change of scenery a new place to start fresh, it would help her regain who she used to be."

"I get the feeling that didn't happen," Jack said.

"If anything she got worse," Susan said, "At first all she would talk about was how she missed Genoa City and her friends. Then she stopped talking almost altogether. She never spoke to me unless I spoke to her and then she would only give me these brief responses. She kept to herself a lot and hardly ever went anywhere. I tried to get her to come back with me for Ryan's funeral, but she refused. About a month before she went missing, she started to come out of it. She started talking to me more and made an effort start living again. Now, out of the blue she has disappeared without a trace."

"Did you file a missing persons report?" Jack said.

"Yes," Susan said, "I waited awhile at first thinking she might come back. When she didn't I filed the report and tried everything I could think of to find her. I called people, I've put flyers up and newspaper reports, but she is nowhere to be found."

"I wish I could say the family has heard from her," Jack said.

"She hasn't even tried to contact Billy?" Susan said.

"Billy, doesn't live here anymore," Jack said, "He's off traveling on a soul searching mission."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Susan said.

"We will do everything we can to help you find her," Jack said, "I'll help you put some flyers up around here. Another good place to put some up might be Crimson Lights, a lot of the younger crowd hangs out there."

"Thanks, Jack," Susan said, "But I'm beginning to think I am never going to find her."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susan entered Crimson Lights, scanning the room. She knew there was little hope that Rachel might be there, but still she looked for her.

"Susan?" a surprised voice spoke from behind her.

Susan turned to see a familiar face, "Sharon," she smiled.

"Oh my goodness, it's been a long time," Sharon said, sharing a hug with her friend.

"Too long, I know," Susan said.

"It's really good to see you again," Sharon said, "How have you been?"

"I've been good," Susan said, "And yourself?"

"Thing are really good right now," Sharon said, "What brings you back to Genoa City? Are you moving back?"

"Actually, I'm on a mission," Susan said.

"Sounds intriguing," Sharon said.

"You remember, my sister Rachel," Susan said.

"Yes, she was a few years younger, right?" Sharon said.

Susan nodded. "She's missing," Susan said, "For a few months now."

"Oh, no," Sharon said, "What happened?"

"I wish I knew," Susan said, "One day she just up and disappeared. And I haven't seen or heard from her since. You haven't seen her around here by chance, have you?"

"I can't say that I have," Sharon said, shaking her head, "I'm sorry."

"I didn't think so," Susan sighed.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sharon said.

"I have some flyers about her," Susan said, showing one to Sharon, "Could I put some up around the coffee house?"

"Of course," Sharon said, "And I'll ask everyone here to keep an eye out for her."

"Thank you," Susan said.

"I can tell you're really worried," Sharon said.

"I'd like to say Rachel, can take care of herself," Susan said, "But in her state of mind, she just wasn't thinking clearly."

"You know, she may show up with a perfectly good explanation as to where she's been," Sharon said.

"When I find Rachel, she had better have a good explanation alright," Susan said, "It had better be exceptional."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you so much for helping me out," Lauren said, as she stood in the boutique, "I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't critical."

"Not a problem, Lauren," J.T. said, "I don't mind at all."

"I just need someone to be out here while I take care of some work in the back." Lauren said, "Hopefully, it won't be more than a couple of hours."

"Don't worry about it," J.T. said, "I'm not in a hurry."

"Thanks," Lauren said. As she gathered up two large binders, a flyer on the wall, caught J.T.'s eye. Looking it over he said, "Rachel."

"Oh, I just put that up this morning," Lauren said, "She's been missing for awhile. Her sister has been looking for her."

"I know her," J.T. said, gesturing towards the flyer.

"You do?" Lauren said.

"Well, I used to," J.T. said, "Just casually. She was a friend of Billy's."

"I hope she's found soon," Lauren said.

"Yeah, it's strange how people can just disappear like that," J.T. said, "I'll be on the lookout for her."

"Me too," Lauren said, "Well, I have to get to it." She smiled and headed for the back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susan sat in the restaurant, enjoying a drink. She was deep in her thoughts when a voice beside her said, "Don't I know you?"

"Michael," she said, looking up.

"After two years, I thought I might warrant a hello, or how have you been," Michael said.

"Sorry," Susan said.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Michael said.

"Suit yourself," Susan said.

"Should I go out and come back in again?" Michael said.

"You want to sit with me?" Susan said.

Taking a chair, Michael said, "I know the last time we had any contact I wasn't very hospitable."

"You threw me out of your office," Susan said.

"And I'm sorry about that," Michael said, "I handled the situation badly. Can we call a truce?"

"Sure," Susan said.

"So is this just a visit or are you moving back?" Michael said.

"Neither," Susan said.

"Whatever the reason, you don't seem very happy to be back here," Michael said.

"I would be if the circumstances were different," Susan said.

"Am I supposed to understand that?" Michael said.

"Never mind," Susan said.

"If you can't tell your problems to a lawyer than who can you tell them to," Michael said.

"Maybe you can help me," Susan said, "Give me some advice."

"Officially or unofficially?" Michael said.

"Unofficially," Susan said.

"Alright," Michael said.

"My sister is missing," Susan said, "I have looked everywhere and called everyone I can think of and she is nowhere to be found. I've been putting up flyers, but no one has seen her."

"Missing for how long?" Michael said.

"A few months," Susan said.

"Did you notify the police?" Michael said.

"Of course I did," Susan said, "I filed a report but even the police can't seem to locate her."

"That depends on how hard they're trying," Michael said.

"What does that mean?" Susan said.

"It's been my experience that the police are not always on top of things the way they should be," Michael said, "This sister, is she older or younger?"

"Younger," Susan said, "She just had her 23rd birthday a few weeks ago."

"She sounds old enough to take care of herself," Michael said.

"You don't know my sister like I do," Susan said.

"Unless she's done something illegal, I suggest you let her be," Michael said, "She will come back when she's ready."

"Michael, if I don't find her, I'm afraid she will do something illegal," Susan said.

"Like what?" Michael said.

"Rachel, doesn't always think very clearly about her situations," Susan said, "She acts impulsively and if she doesn't hurt herself, I'm afraid she will hurt someone else."

"It almost sounds like you want to find her, before she finds you," Michael said, "Do you think she's dangerous?"

"I think she might be, if she's pushed too far," Susan said.

"If you're that intent on finding her, then I have one other suggestion for you," Michael said.

"I'll try anything," Susan said.

"How about a private detective?" Michael said.

"That's something I never thought of," Susan said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I know where you can find a good one," Michael said.

"Where?" Susan said.

"Have you ever heard of Paul Williams?" Michael said.

"Yes, I've briefly met him a few times," Susan said.

"He could help a great deal with your search," Michael said.

"It's not a bad idea," Susan said, "Maybe you're right, maybe Paul is my last hope of finding her."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As a customer browsed through the store, J.T. stood arranging a few items behind the counter. He looked up as another customer entered the store and sighed when he realized who it was. As the customer approached him, J.T. shook his head and said, "Fisher, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Kevin said.

"I'm working," J.T. said.

"You still work here?" Kevin said.

"Sometimes," J.T. said, "When Lauren needs help."

"Speaking of which is she here?" Kevin said.

"I know you asked her for a job," J.T. said, "But I also know she said, no. So why don't you take your sorry little self and get out of here."

"It's a free country," Kevin said, "I can come in here if I want to. Besides you didn't answer my question."

"I don't have to answer your questions," J.T. said, "I wouldn't tell you if she was or wasn't here."

"Then you don't mind if I look around," Kevin said.

"Why don't you just leave?" J.T. said, "Considering what you've done, you're lucky you're still standing."

"Are we back to that again?" Kevin said, "How many time have I told you, I haven't done anything wrong."

"And I've told you," J.T. started, "It's only a matter of time."

"If you say so," Kevin said.

"She's not here," J.T. said, "So you won't see her no matter how long you wait."

"Just the same, I think I'll browse for awhile," Kevin said.

J.T. was hoping Lauren would not come out of the back, while he watched Kevin walk around. Not really interested Kevin picked a few things up and put them down again. Noticing the other customer and that she was about his age, he watched her as she looked through the boutique. He saw her pick up a scarf and admire it, then she swiftly stuffed it under her sweater. Kevin looked back at J.T., who was not paying attention. Instead of telling J.T. what he had seen, he walked over the customer.

"Hi," Kevin said.

She ignored him and didn't answer.

"Isn't this a really great place?" Kevin said, "They've got so many interesting things in here. But some of them are pretty expensive."

The girl let out a big sigh and walked away.

"That's it Fisher you are out of here," J.T. said, walking over.

"What is your problem?" Kevin said.

"You are my problem," J.T. said, "And you're bothering my other customers."

"Actually you only have one other customer," Kevin said.

"Just get out," J.T. said.

"But she…" Kevin started.

"I don't care," J.T. said, "You're not welcome here."

"You don't even want to listen to what I have to say?" Kevin said.

"No, I really don't," J.T. said.

"What is going on?" Lauren said, walking over.

"Lauren, hi," Kevin said.

"Oh, hi…Kevin," Lauren said.

"J.T. told me you weren't here," Kevin said, looking at J.T.

"I didn't want you bothering her," J.T. said.

"No, J.T., it's okay," Lauren said, "Kevin, was there a reason you came by? If it's about the job…"

"No, I know you gave me your answer on that," Kevin said, "I just thought I would come by and say hi. I was only looking around when slim here tried to throw me out."

"He was bothering another customer," J.T. said.

"I was not," Kevin said, "If I were you I'd keep my eye on her, though."

"Why's that?" Lauren said.

"Well, look at her," Kevin said, "Isn't it a little too warm for this time of year to be wearing such a big and baggy sweater?"

"Maybe she gets cold easily," J.T. said, "Lauren, does he have to stay?"

"All I'm saying is, it would be easy for her to slip merchandise under her sweater and nobody would know," Kevin said.

Lauren thought for a moment and then said, "J.T. maybe you should go and see if you can help her."

"Yeah," J.T. said. As he approached her, he saw her hide another scarf under her sweater. "Hey," J.T. said, grabbing her arm, "Are you trying to steal from us?"

The girl kicked J.T. and ran out of the store. "I'll stop her," Kevin said, as he ran after her. He ran outside and could have easily caught up to her, but he stopped running and decided to let her go. He watched until she was out of sight before he went back inside.

When Lauren saw him, she said, "Did you catch her?"

"No, I'm sorry. I tried but she got away from me," Kevin said.

"She won't steal from me again," Lauren said, "J.T. if she comes in here again, call the police."

"Are you alright, tough guy?" Kevin said, to J.T., "She got you pretty good."

"As if you're concerned," J.T. said.

"She kicked you," Kevin said, almost smiling.

"Oh, is that what she did," J.T. said, frustrated, "Thank you I would never have figured that out."

"Okay, okay…" Lauren said, "Kevin, maybe you should leave. I have a ton of work to do."

"Fine," Kevin said, "I'll see you some other time."

"In your dreams," J.T. said.

"Maybe," Kevin said. He walked to the door saying, "I'll look around and make sure that girl isn't still lurking around outside."

"The only thing that lurks around here is you," J.T. said.

"Laruen, it's good that you have someone so nice working for you," Kevin said.

"Kevin, goodbye," Lauren said.

"Bye," Kevin said. He paused in the doorway and called back, "Hey J.T., take care of that leg." He left the store laughing.

"He thinks this whole thing is funny," J.T. said, "It's all one big joke."

"Well, you were provoking him a little bit," Lauren said.

"Lauren, he's a first class ass," J.T. said, "I don't know why you cut him any slack."

"It's better to be civil with him than to argue," Lauren said.

"I don't know Lauren," J.T. said, shaking his head, "That guy, one of these days…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Susan, it's good to see you again," Paul said, as they stood in his office.

Shaking his hand, Susan said, "And you. Thank you for seeing me."

"Not at all," Paul said, "You'll have to forgive the mess, I'm still moving in."

"That's okay," Susan said.

"Please have a seat," Paul said, as he did the same, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm hoping you can help me," Susan said, "At this point I just don't know what else to do."

"What's the problem?" Paul said.

"My sister, she's missing," Susan said, "And I need to find her Paul. I need to find her before it's too late."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It sounds like you've done quite a search," Paul said, after Susan tumbled her story out, "You say she's been gone for four months?"

"Yes, that's right," Susan said.

"I can understand you're concerned," Paul said, "But it sounds to me more like she's run away, than missing."

"What's the difference?" Susan said, "I still can't find her."

"The difference is, there are those that want to be found and those that don't," Paul said, "And it's the ones that don't that are harder to find."

"Does that mean you won't help me?" Susan said.

"No, I didn't say that," Paul said, "I need to know why it's so urgent you find her. You said, before it's too late. What does that mean? Does she need some regular medication or something like that?"

"No," Susan said, "As I said, it's her state of mind. I'm afraid, for her. People don't just take off without a word. Paul I just want to know that she's alright, that she's not in trouble or gotten someone else in trouble."

"Alright, I'll do what I can," Paul said.

"You will?" Susan said, "Oh, thank you, so much."

"I don't want you to get your hopes up too much," Paul said, "I'm going to try, but it might not be so easy to locate her."

"I realize that," Susan said.

"I will let you know the moment I find anything," Paul said.

"Thank you again," Susan said, shaking his hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me know as soon as he calls," Michael was saying to his secretary, Chantal. As he started to walk back into his office, he saw Susan walking in the hallway. She didn't see him and walking a little closer, Michael said, "Hey…"

"Oh, Michael, hi," Susan said.

Smiling at her, Michael said, "Looking for me by chance?"

"Sorry no," Susan said, "I had an appointment to see Paul Williams."

"You still haven't found her," Michael said.

"No, I haven't," Susan said, "Anyway I'm sure you're busy…"

"No," Michael said, "I mean yes I have a lot of work, but I was about to break for lunch. Care to join me?"

"Lunch?" Susan said.

"It's that meal you usually have in between breakfast and dinner," Michael said.

"I know what it is," Susan said, "And lunch together sounds good."

"Alright," Michael said, clapping his hands together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sierra was working behind the counter at the boutique as Lauren flipped through some paperwork. J.T. emerged from the back and said, "O.K. Lauren that's the last of the boxes."

"Thank you," Lauren said.

"As always it's my pleasure," J.T. smiled.

"It's about time to close up," Lauren said, checking her watch.

"We still have one more customer," Sierra said, "I'll go and tell her it's closing time."

As she started to walk over, J.T. noticed the customer and said, "Hey, Lauren, isn't that the same girl who was in here the other day? The one that was trying to steal stuff?"

"I think you're right," Lauren said.

"She's probably doing the same thing right now," J.T. said.

He was about to walk over when they heard Sierra say, "Excuse me, you have to pay for that."

The girl ran again, but J.T. was ready for her this time. He caught her by the door, taking a hold of her arm. She tried to squirm away as J.T. guided her towards the counter. "Yeah, you can kick all you want," J.T. said, "It won't do you any good."

"So you thought you could get away with it again," Lauren said.

She wouldn't look at them, her face hidden below a baseball cap. "Well, let's see who we have here," J.T. said. He pulled off her hat to reveal her long hair and a familiar face. Lauren looked in surprise at the girl, then her eyes shifted to the photo in the "missing flyer" and then back to the girl again.

"It's her," Sierra said.

"Well, well," J.T. said, "Rachel."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I like this place I've never been here before," Susan said, as she and Michael sat in the athletic club.

"It's fairly new," Michael said, "Gina began running it after she lost her place."

"Yes, I heard about that," Susan said, "A fire? How did it happen?"

"A lot of people say it was accidental," Michael said, "Of course it was likely arson."

"Why do you say that?" Susan said.

"Let's just say I have my suspicions," Michael said, "Why don't we talk about something more pleasant."

"Alright," Susan said, " What about you?"

"Me?" Michael said.

"Has anything interesting happened since I last saw you?" Susan said.

Michael laughed. "Let's see, I've gone from contently living on my own to a whole family."

Susan smiled, "You got married?"

"I only…" Michael started.

"A family?" Susan said, "So you have a baby now too? Michael that's…"

"No," Michael said, "My mother and my brother. That's what I meant about family. I did not get married and I'm fairly certain I didn't father a baby."

"That's interesting," Susan said, "You have a mother?"

"Did you think I just sprouted from the ground?" Michael said. Susan laughed as he continued, "Yes I have a mother and although she was living with me for awhile she isn't anymore."

"You sound relieved about that," Susan said.

"I am," Michael said.

"She must be quite a lady if she's _your _mother," Susan said.

"Just ask John Abbott, he can tell you," Michael said. Seeing Susan's look of surprise he said, "Yes, they're seeing each other."

"You're mother and John Abbott are an item?" Susan said, amused.

"It's better than that," Michael sarcastically said, "They're living together."

"What?" Susan couldn't help laughing. Suppressing her amusement, Susan said, "I'm sorry."

"No don't apologize," Michael said, "And I think that's the first time I've seen you smile since you got back to town."

"Well, I guess you just have that effect on me," Susan said.

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not," Michael said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Michael you are just full of surprises," Susan said, "You said you have a brother?"

"Sometimes," Michael said.

"Older?" Susan said.

"Younger," Michael said.

"What, you two don't get along?" Susan said.

"Sometimes," Michael said, again.

"A bit of a handful to live with?" Susan said.

"That's an understatement," Michael said.

"Younger siblings," Susan said, "Aren't they a joy?"

"Do you know," Michael said, "In the past year, he has been accused of crimes, he says he didn't do, been in jail, almost died in the hospital and I'm the one who always has to pick up the pieces."

"Sounds like Rachel," Susan said.

"Believe me he's a lot worse than your sister," Michael said.

"Maybe those two should get together," Susan said.

"Don't even joke about that," Michael said, "When you find your sister, keep her as far away from my brother as you possibly can."

"Michael is he really that bad?" Susan said.

"He can be," Michael said.

Susan's phone rang, "Oh, excuse me," she said as she went to answer it. "Hello?" She said, "Yes…what can I do for you…yes I did…oh no.." she groaned, "Where?...I am on my way."

"That didn't sound like good news," Michael said.

"I'm not sure," Susan said, "She's been found."

"Your sister?" Michael said, "Isn't that what you were hoping for?"

"She's at the Genoa City police station," Susan said, standing up, "She's been arrested." She rushed out of the restaurant as Michael followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Susan and Michael entered the police station and approached the guard at the front desk. "Excuse me," Susan said, "My name is Susan Brantford. I just received a call about my sister Rachel Brantford. I understand she's been arrested?"

"Brantford," the guard said checking some papers, "Yes, she was arrested about an hour ago. We're still processing the arrest."

"What did she do?" Susan said.

"The charge is two counts of shoplifting," the guard said.

"That's just lovely," Susan sighed.

"It's okay we will get this taken care of," Michael said.

"She's headed for jail, Michael," Susan said

"Jail time is unlikely for shoplifting," Michael said, "She will likely be fined and have to appear in court."

"Fined how much?" Susan said.

"Usually several hundred dollars," Michael said.

"Rachel doesn't have any money," Susan said.

"Do you?" Michael said.

Susan sighed, "I don't have hundreds of dollars to throw away because my sister can't keep herself out of trouble!"

"I know," Michael said, "But if the fine isn't paid then she will spend a night or two in jail."

"Maybe that would be the best thing for her," Susan said, "It might just make her finally grow up."

"I know you're angry with her," Michael said, "But don't ever think that spending a night in jail is good for anyone."

"What am I supposed to do?" Susan said anxiously.

"Stay calm," Michael said.

"That's easy for you to say," Susan said, "You don't have to bail you little sister out of jail!"

"I've been where you are," Michael said.

As Susan stood by waiting for Rachel to be processed, Michael walked back towards her and said, "The police will let her go until her appearance in court tomorrow if she has someone who can be responsible for her and assure the court that she will meet her scheduled court date."

"That means me," Susan said, "How do we do this?"

"A few signatures should take care of it," Michael said, handing her a form.

Looking it over, Susan said, "I have to promise to be legally responsible for Rachel, well we have one problem."

"What's that?" Michael said.

"They want to know where she will be staying," Susan said, "I don't have a fixed address here in Genoa City anymore."

"Anyone you can stay with?" Michael said.

"Well," Susan thought, "I could take her to the Abbott's but I'm a little embarrassed."

"John Abbott is a very understanding man," Michael said, "He may not approve of what Rachel's done, but I'm sure he will welcome you both. And it may speak well for her in court if she stays with someone of that good standing in the community."

"I could always ask him," Susan said.

It was then that an officer brought Rachel forward. She and Susan saw each other at the same time, which made Rachel stop in her tracks. Seeing her sister's disapproving look, Rachel momentarily closed her eyes with a frustrated sigh.

Susan finished fixing her signature to a form as the terms of Rachel's release were completed. Rachel was set free and as she walked towards her sister she distastefully said, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. I've been looking for you for months," Susan said. Gesturing to the room she said, "And look where I found you."

"Nobody asked you to," Rachel said.

"You'd think you could drop the attitude and be grateful, just once in your life," Susan said, "Since I'm the one who is getting you out of this."

"What did it cost you a little money?" Rachel said, "I'll pay you back. I need to get out of here."

"Just wait a minute," Susan said, "You're coming with me."

"Oh, no I'm not," Rachel laughed.

"As a matter of fact, you do have to go with Susan," Michael said.

"Who are you?" Rachel said.

"This is Michael Baldwin," Susan said, "He's a friend."

"Oh, I know you," Rachel said, "You're the lawyer she had such big crush on a few years ago."

"Rachel…." Susan said.

"Why are you here, I don't need a lawyer," Rachel said.

"Yes, you do," Susan said, "Do you know you have to appear in court?"

"Court?" Rachel said, "Why?"

"Because you have been accused of theft," Susan said.

"But they let me go," Rachel said.

"Under my supervision," Susan said, "You have a court date tomorrow. And that's why Michael is here."

"While it's true that she will have to appear before a judge, I don't think I'm the right person for this type of proceeding," Michael said.

"You won't represent her?" Susan said.

"She doesn't need me," Michael said, "She will have a court appointed lawyer."

"Why can't you do it?" Susan said.

"This is a minor offence…." Michael started.

"You're a defense attorney," Susan said.

"Yes," Michael said.

"I want you to defend her," Susan said.

"She's guilty of the crime," Michael said, "She's admitted that. There's nothing to defend her for. It's a proceeding to devise suitable punishment. Legal counsel provided by the court is quite capable of handling it."

"But I want you to handle it," Susan said.

"It's a small case," Michael said.

"Then you're perfect," Susan said.

"I'm very expensive, Michael said.

"I can afford you," Susan said.

"Why me?" Michael said.

"Because I trust you," Susan said.

"Since when?" Michael said.

"Since you stood me today," Susan said, "You didn't have to. Please Michael…"

Michael looked at her and sighed, "Alright, I will do it. I will represent her."

"Thank you," Susan smiled.

"Am I going to jail?" Rachel said, worried.

"No, that's very unlikely," Michael said, "Unless you've been arrested before. Have you been?"

"No," Rachel shook her head.

"That's good," Michael said.

"Then what's going to happen?" Rachel said.

"The prosecutor will prove the day, date and time of the offence, " Michael began, "You're identity, that you stole property from someone else and that you intended to deprive Ms. Fenmore the use of the property. The judge will take all of this into consideration and make a ruling."

"What's the normal outcome of these cases?" Susan said.

"The likely result is probation for 1-3 yrs, depending on the severity of the crime, she can be banned from the boutique for a certain period of time and a fine."

"You also need to understand that you must complete your probation," Michael said, "If you don't the judge can cancel your probation, which means you go to jail and you can be charged withbreach of probation and sentenced for it-to jail."

"All I did was steal a couple of scarves," Rachel said.

"It's a lot more serious than you thought," Susan said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Abbott had agreed to let Susan and Rachel stay at the house. He had even gone to court to speak for Rachel's good name and vouch for her past good behaviour. They returned to the house with Susan saying, "John, I want to thank you so much, for what you said, today. I think it really made and impression on the judge."

"I would do anything to help the two of you out," John said. Focusing his attention on Rachel he said, "I don't know what prompted you to do something so foolish and I sincerely hope you have learned your lesson."

"I have," Rachel nodded, "And thank you for all your help."

"Alright," John said, patting her hand.

Entering the room, Gloria saw them, saying, "Oh, you're back. How did it go?"

As Susan sat down on the couch, John said, "The two of you must be exhausted. Why don't I get something fixed up for you to eat?"

"No, thank you John, I'm not really hungry," Susan said.

"Alright, if you'll excuse me I have to check on some things in the office," John said, and he left the room.

Looking across at Rachel, Susan said, "A thousand dollars. You had better pay me back."

"Is that how much they fined you?" Gloria said.

"It's the cost of one years probation," Susan said.

"Oh you poor dear," Gloria said, to Rachel, "It must have been awful for you."

"What's awful is that she did this in the first place," Susan said.

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you," Rachel said, "You know you've done some things seriously wrong in your life too. Let's see a marriage here, a baby by a married man and I seem to remember a little drunk driving charge, not to mention that you almost killed that someone special in the process!"

"How dare you bring all of that up!" Susan said, "I have paid for what I have done and I have learned from my mistakes. And don't you _ever _talk about Ryan like that again. "

"Girls, ladies," Gloria said, "You've both had a hard day, maybe you need some time to cool off."

"Well, I think I will take Mr. Abbott up on his offer of something to eat," Rachel said, as she left for the kitchen.

Sighing,Susan said, "She just knows how reach in and push my buttons."

Sitting beside her, Gloria said, "Maybe you should be a little more understanding with her."

"Understanding?" Susan said, "With Rachel? I have given up trying to understand her. I've have spent the past couple of months looking for her. I get her out of this jam she's in and I get no gratitude. She could be in jail, she wouldn't even have had Michael Baldwin as her lawyer if it wasn't for me."

"Michael Baldwin?" Gloria said, "I've heard of him. They say he's a really good lawyer."

"He is," Susan said. Looking at Gloria, she said, "Wait, I don't know why this didn't occur to me before."

"What's that ?" Gloria said.

"You're Gloria," Susan said, "You're Michael's mother."

Gloria laughed nervously and said, "What?"

"You're Michael's mother," Susan said, again.

"Well, I…what makes you say that?" Gloria said.

"Michael told me that his mother was living with John Abbott," Susan said, "And here you are."

"He told you that?" Gloria said. Looking around she lowered her voice and said, "Alright, yes it's true. But please don't say anything to John."

"He doesn't know?" Susan said.

"No," Gloria said, "He knows that I have two sons, but he doesn't know who they are. And I'd like to keep it that way."

"Why?" Susan said.

"Michael and my other son Kevin, are not John's favourite people," Gloria said, "I just have to wait until the time is right. Please don't say anything to John."

"Well, if that's the way you want it," Susan said, "Then I won't say anything."

"Thank you," Gloria said, "Your sister does she know too?"

"No, I don't think she has any idea," Susan said.

"Please don't tell her either," Gloria said, "The less people that know the better."

"I wouldn't tell Rachel," Susan said, "She could never keep a secret."

"So, how do you know Michael anyway," Gloria said.

"I used to work for him, once upon a time," Susan said.

"But you don't anymore?" Gloria said.

"We had a falling out," Susan said.

"Oh, that too bad," Gloria said, "He can be a really good man when he tries."

"Well, we've apologized and conceded to be friends," Susan said.

Gloria nodded before saying, "You know he is single…and available."

Susan looked at Gloria and said, "Michael's not really my type."

"Why not?" Gloria said, "He's handsome, he's successful. What more could a girl ask for?"

Susan smiled and said, "I'm just not looking for a relationship right now."

"If you don't take action while you can, you may lose your chance," Gloria said, "He might not be free when you are ready."

"We're friends and right now that's good enough for me," Susan said.

"You never know," Gloria said, "Give him a chance and he just may surprise you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a lot of activity at the athletic club, when Rachel entered the room. Dressed in her workout clothes she put her bag down on the floor next to a chair, deciding which area to use first.

Across the room Kevin was getting ready for his workout, waiting for his opportunity to use the exercise equipment. He saw someone getting off the treadmill and as he approached it he said to himself, "Finally." He reached the machine at the same time as Rachel.

"Oh, you don't mind if I use this do you," Rachel said.

"As a matter of fact I do," Kevin said.

"Sorry, but I was here first," Rachel said.

"I've been waiting to use this for half an hour," Kevin said, "I've been here a lot longer than you have."

"I won't be long," Rachel said.

"Come on," Kevin said, "Why don't you go warm up or something, because I'm going to be using this."

"You can't do that if I'm using it," Rachel said, putting one foot on the treadmill.

On the other side Kevin put one foot on and said, "Wait your turn."

"I'm afraid you're out of luck," Rachel said, "Move your foot."

"Move yours," Kevin said.

"Surely there's something else you can use," Rachel said.

"I don't want to use something else," Kevin said. Gesturing to her he said, "And it's not like you need the workout."

"You know compliments are not going to change my mind," Rachel said.

"Believe me, I won't do it again," Kevin said.

Walking towards them, Jack said, "Is there a problem here? Rachel is he bothering you?"

"Its fine Jack," Rachel said, "He just won't let me use the treadmill."

"I was here first," Kevin said.

"Well, why don't we use the ladies first rule?" Jack said to Kevin.

"Fine," Kevin said, giving a frustrated sigh, removing his foot, "There you go." He waived his arm at her.

Leading Kevin a few steps away, Jack said, "I don't want to see you bothering her again."

"I wasn't trying to…" Kevin started.

"Just leave the lady alone," Jack said.

"My pleasure," Kevin said, walking away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later Rachel was sitting at the counter taking a grateful drink from her water bottle. Kevin didn't see her as he approached the counter and sat down. "Can I just get some water, thanks," he said, to the person behind the counter.

Taking a drink from her own, Rachel said, "Did you have good workout?"

Looking beside him Kevin, sighed when he saw who it was. "Yes, I did, no thanks to you."

"You're not going to hold a grudge against me for this are you?" Rachel said.

"I'm over it," Kevin said, taking a drink.

"Good," Rachel said, "I'd hate to think I spoiled your day."

Kevin half laughed and said, "It would take a lot more than you to spoil my day."

"Was that another compliment?" Rachel said.

"Take it however you want," Kevin said.

"Am I bothering you?" Rachel said.

"I thought it was the other way around," Kevin said.

"You know, you look familiar to me," Rachel said, "I've seen you somewhere."

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" Kevin said.

"It was at Fenmore's," Rachel said, "That's where I saw you."

"When?" Kevin said.

"A few weeks ago," Rachel said, "You chased after me when I…." She trailed off.

"Wait, are you the one who stole from there?" Kevin said.

"A little louder, I don't think the people on the weights heard you," Rachel said.

"So you're the one," Kevin said.

"Alright yes, it was me," Rachel said, "I've been curious about something, since then."

"What?" Kevin said.

"You," Rachel said, "You were right behind me, but you let me go."

"I guess I did," Kevin said.

"Why did you do that?" Rachel said.

"If I had taken you back in there, you would have been arrested," Kevin said, "I figured people need a break so I let you go."

"But why would you care what happens to someone you don't even know?" Rachel said.

"It's not an enjoyable experience being arrested," Kevin said, "Believe me I know."

"You've been arrested?" Rachel said.

"We're not talking about me," Kevin said, "You got away with it once, just don't be stupid enough to do it again."

"I could have used that advice a few days ago," Rachel said.

"You did it again?" Kevin said, "In the same store?"

"Don't worry they caught me this time," Rachel said.

"What happened?" Kevin said.

"That little store clerk, what's her name…Sierra," Rachel said, "She saw me and she made a big commotion so everyone knew."

"She has a knack for doing that," Kevin said.

"You know her?" Rachel said.

"Wish I didn't," Kevin said.

"The feeling is mutual after she ratted me out," Rachel said.

"What do you know, we have something in common," Kevin said.

"I don't know if that's a good thing to have in common," Rachel said, laughing, "Anyway, I really have to get going." As she stood up she said, "It's been nice talking to you."

"Yeah, you too," Kevin said.

"And by the way, I'm Rachel," she said, holding out her hand.

"Kevin," he smiled as he shook her hand.

"Maybe I'll see you here again," Rachel said, "And next time I'll let you use the treadmill first."

They shared a smile and Kevin watched her walk away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Kevin entered the coffeehouse and didn't even see Michael as he walked by him. Michael paused before leaving, then approached Kevin. Seeing his brother Kevin, "Hey, I didn't know you were here."

"Alright," Michael said, "Let's have it. What did you do?"

"What are you talking about?" Kevin said.

"I know you did something," Michael said, "I want you to tell me."

"You need to cut down on the caffeine," Kevin said, "Why are you so suspicious?"

"Because you're smiling," Michael said, "You look pleased with yourself."

"I'm having a good day," Kevin said, "As far as I know that's not a crime."

"That's it?" Michael said, "You didn't do something to purposely make it a good day?"

"I haven't done anything wrong," Kevin said, "You can stop sweating."

"Can I still ask?" Michael said, "What is it about today that is so good?"

"Would you relax?" Kevin said, "I'm just in a good mood."

"No," Michael said, pointing a finger at him, "You are never in this a good a mood without a reason."

"I went to the gym, I had a workout and I feel good," Kevin said.

"Okay," Michael said, "I'll buy that."

"And yesterday I met a nice young lady there," Kevin smiled.

Michael leaned against the counter with his head in his hands. "I knew it," he said. Looking up he said, "Kevin, when you say young…"

"Come on Mikey, give me some credit," Kevin said, "She's not more than a year younger than me, if that."

"I hope you're being straight with me," Michael said.

"She's my age," Kevin said.

"Okay," Michael said, "I'm happy to see that something nice has put a smile on your face."

"She's nice alright," Kevin said.

"Does she have name?" Michael said.

"I'll tell you if you when and if you need to know," Kevin said.

"Did you ask her out?" Michael said.

"No," Kevin said, "I'll probably never see her again."

"If she has put you in this good of a mood, you'll see her again," Michael said, "And as much as I would like to hear more about the girl of your dreams, I have to go. I'll see you later."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kevin was sitting at a table with his drink, flipping through a magazine, when someone approached him and said, "Hey, aren't you the guy who was hassling me at the gym?"

Looking up Kevin said, "Rachel. Look, I didn't mean to hassle you… I was just…"

Cutting him off, Rachel said, "Kevin, I was kidding."

"Oh," Kevin said, "I'm never sure anymore."

"Is it okay if I sit down?" Rachel said.

"Sure, of course," Kevin said.

She took a seat and said, "What's that you're looking at?"

"It's just a magazine," Kevin said.

"I can see that," Rachel said. Craning her neck she read, "Auto Traders." Gesturing to it she said, "Are you buying one?"

Kevin laughed, "Yeah, right. With what money?"

"I hear you," Rachel said, "Is that this month's issue. I don't think I've seen it yet."

"You buy this?" Kevin said.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Rachel said.

"It's a car magazine," Kevin said.

"Women can be interested in cars too," Rachel said.

"Okay, but I just figured you were more the soap opera magazine person," Kevin said.

"Why would you say that?" Rachel said, "Because I'm a woman?"

"No, because you've got one sticking out of your bag," Kevin said, gesturing to the side of her chair.

"There's nothing wrong with a little fantasy reading," Rachel said.

"If you like that sort of thing," Kevin said.

"How about I trade you mine for yours," Rachel said.

"No thank you," Kevin said. After a silent pause, Kevin said, "I didn't see you at the club today."

"I had some errands to run," Rachel said, "And I had to meet my parole officer."

"I was wondering about that," Kevin said, "What kind of sentence you got."

"I owe my sister for a hefty fine," Rachel said, "One year's probation, during which time I am not allowed to go near the boutique."

"You got off easy," Kevin said.

"Easy?" Rachel said, "Do you call a thousand dollars easy?"

"That's a lot of money, but if could have been worse," Kevin said.

"You said something yesterday about being arrested," Rachel said, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Kevin said.

"You must have done something," Rachel said.

"Would you mind if we talked about that some other time?" Kevin said.

"If you don't want to talk about it, then we won't," Rachel said.

"Actually, I'm kind of glad I ran into you today," Kevin said.

"You are?" Rachel said.

"Yeah," Kevin started, finding himself a little nervous "I was wondering, if you're not doing anything, if you might…."

"Hey Kevin, how's it going?" Daniel said, walking over.

"Hi," Kevin sighed.

"You could sound a little happier to see me," Daniel said. He looked Rachel over and then taking a chair he said, "I hope you don't mind if I join you."

"Sure," Kevin said.

There was an awkward silence between the three of them until Daniel said, "So Kevin, are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"This is Rachel," Kevin said, "Rachel this is…um…" in his nervousness he couldn't remember, "This is…"

"Daniel," Daniel said, "Hi." He smiled at her.

"Hi," Rachel said, "You know I'm going to go and get a drink."

"Do you want me to get it for you," Kevin said, "I can get you one."

"No, that's okay," Rachel said, standing up.

As she walked away, Daniel said, "Dude, where did you find the babe?"

"What?" Kevin said.

"That is one hot female," Daniel said.

"Come on don't talk about her like that," Kevin said.

"You don't think she's the least bit attractive?" Daniel said.

"I didn't say that," Kevin said, "She's…you know…she's very…"

"Hot," Daniel said.

"Knock it off," Kevin said.

"Kevin what's wrong with you," Daniel said.

"What do you mean?" Kevin said, "Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you so nervous," Daniel said.

"I'm not," Kevin said.

"You're blushing," Daniel said.

"Would you stop?" Kevin said.

"Did I interrupt something here?" Daniel said.

"You have the worst timing," Kevin said.

"You mean you and the goddess have something going on?" Daniel said.

"Her name is Rachel," Kevin said, "And there's nothing going on."

"At least you can remember her name," Daniel said, "Do you think she'd go out with a guy like me?"

"Not a chance," Kevin said "Who am I kidding? She's not going to go out with me either."

"So you do have the hots for her," Daniel said, "I can't say I blame you."

Rachel returned with her drink and sat down. "Kevin, what were you saying before?" she said.

"About what?" Kevin said.

"You were saying something about if I'm not busy…?" Rachel said.

"You know never mind," Kevin said.

"Did you want to do something?" Rachel said, "Get together?"

"Well, I was just thinking we could go for dinner," Kevin said, adding , "If you don't want to that's okay."

"No, I mean yes that sounds like fun," Rachel said, "Does Daniel want to come?"

"Daniel's right here, you can ask him," Daniel said.

"Do you?" Rachel said.

"Sure," Daniel smiled.

Kevin gave Daniel a look, but Daniel wasn't paying any attention to him. Noticing Kevin's look Rachel said, "Kevin you don't mind do you? If we all go?"

"No," Kevin said, "Like you said, it should be fun."

"I have some things I need to do," Rachel said, "How about I meet you guys back here in a couple of hours."

"Okay," Kevin said.

"We'll be here," Daniel said as she left, "Amazing. Did we just luck out or what?"

"I don't know Daniel," Kevin said.

"What?" Daniel said.

"You don't look like you're feeling too well, to me," Kevin said, "Maybe you shouldn't come."

"I feel fine," Daniel said.

"Are you sure?" Kevin said, "Because you look a little pale."

"I know what you're doing," Daniel said, "You're trying to make it so you can be alone with her."

"Can you blame me?" Kevin said.

"No, I can't," Daniel said.

"You just don't get it do you," Kevin said, "I was trying to ask her out! That is until you decided to come along."

"Hey she asked me to," Daniel said.

"You didn't have to say yes," Kevin said.

"You've really got it bad for her don't you," Daniel said.

"Daniel, please," Kevin said, "I'll do anything. Just make up some excuse, I don't care what it is."

Leaning back in his chair, Daniel folded his arms and said, "Maybe she likes me better."

Kevin couldn't help laughing, "Yeah, right. Well, I guess we will see tonight."

"Yes, we will," Daniel said, as Kevin stood up to leave. Kevin looked at Daniel and shook his head before he left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Kevin arrived back at the coffeehouse, looking around for Rachel. Seeing she wasn't there yet he sat down at a table by the door. "Maybe he won't show up," Kevin said to himself.

"Don't count on it," Daniel said, from behind, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"What are you all dressed up for?" Daniel said.

"I'm not dressed up," Kevin said, gesturing to his sweater and jacket.

"You're a little neater than usual," Daniel said, sitting across from him.

Catching a scent in the air, Kevin frowned as she said, "Are you wearing cologne?"

"Yeah," Daniel smiled, "They say the ladies really like it."

"Are you for real?" Kevin said.

As Kevin checked his watch, Daniel said, "Relax, she'll be here."

"No," Kevin said, shaking his head, "I'll be she's not coming. We're going to sit her like idiots and she won't show."

"You don't think so?" Daniel said, nodding his head toward the entrance, where they saw Rachel.

She smiled when she saw them and she walked towards them. The both stood up at the same time and Daniel was the first one to say, "Rachel, hi."

"Hi," she said. She smiled at Kevin who smiled back.

"You look really nice," Kevin said.

"Well, thank you," she said, "So, where are we going?"

Kevin suddenly realized they had made any plans. "Where are we going?" Kevin said, thinking about his lack of money situation, "Well…Daniel?"

"We could always…I'm sorry, I'm kind of out of money right now," Daniel admitted.

"You know, guys that's okay," Rachel said, "We don't have to do anything fancy. We can just eat right here."

"No," Kevin said, "I want to go someplace else."

"Well, Kevin," Daniel said, "Is your brother at home?"

"Yes, and I have strict instructions not to come home for a few hours," Kevin said, "What about your place is your Mom home?"

"No, but could be anytime," Daniel said, "What about Rachel's place?"

"Oh yeah," Rachel laughed, "Let's all go and party over at the Abbott house."

"I've got an idea," Daniel said.

"I don't think I want to hear it," Kevin said.

"I know where we can go," Daniel said, "Where we can get good food at a pretty good discount."

"I'm not stealing anything," Kevin said.

"Yeah, I'm already in enough trouble as it is," Rachel said.

"Would you two just relax and trust me?" Daniel said.

"I've made that mistake before," Kevin said.

"Take it easy and come with me," Daniel said.

"Where are we going?" Rachel said.

"I think you're going to like this," Daniel said, gesturing for them to follow him. Rachel looked questioningly at Kevin, before they both followed him out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the place you were talking about?" Kevin said, as the three of them entered the athletic club restaurant.

"I don't know this looks a little pricy," Rachel said.

"Don't worry I've got it covered," Daniel said.

"I thought you said you didn't have much money," Kevin said.

"I don't," Daniel said.

"What are we supposed to do," Rachel said, "Sit with somebody and hope they'll pay?"

"It's all in who you know," Daniel said.

"Daniel!" Gina said, happily walking towards them.

"Or who you're related to," Daniel said, before she reached them. Smiling he said, "Gina, how's my favourite aunt."

"I'm your only aunt," Gina said, "And it is so good to see you." She hugged him.

"Well, I have to say you look lovely tonight," Daniel said.

"You're full of compliments this evening," Gina said, "I'd say you want something from me."

"Yes, I do," Daniel said, "I'd like a table."

"For just yourself?" Gina said.

"No," Daniel said, "I'd like you to meet someone. This is Rachel."

"Hello," Gina said, noticing she was quite a few years Daniel's senior.

"Hi," Rachel said.

"So a table for two?" Gina said.

"Actually three," Daniel said, "Gina, do you know Kevin?"

"Not personally," Gina said. She paused before she said, "Right this way."

She led them to a table and as they all sat, she said, "Can I get you anything to start? Some drinks?"

"Sure, I'll have a beer," Daniel said.

"No you won't," Gina said, "How about some soda's?" Then she added, "Unless your friends would like something stronger."

"No, sodas are fine," Kevin said, as Rachel nodded in agreement.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"No way," Rachel said, laughing.

"It's true," Daniel said.

"Danny Romalotti, the singer, is your father," Rachel said.

"Yes," Daniel said.

"He is not," Rachel said.

"Yes, he is," Daniel said, "I can introduce you sometime if you like."

"That would be my sister you would want to introduce him to," Rachel said, "She's his biggest fan."

"Who is this sister, you keep mentioning anyway," Kevin said.

"Oh, my older sister, Susan," Rachel said.

"You don't sound too happy about it," Daniel said.

"She seems to think I can't take care of myself," Rachel said.

"I know all about that," Kevin said, "My brother, he treats me the same way."

"What are you two complaining about?" Daniel said, "I always thought it would be cool to have a brother or sister."

"Take mine," Kevin and Rachel said together.

"In fact take them both," Kevin said, "Then you'll have one of each."

"You wish two older siblings on him?" Rachel said, "The poor guy. I can hardly handle one."

"Well, he seems to think it would be so cool," Kevin said.

"Okay, if you two are done, I am still in the room," Daniel said.

"So you are," Kevin said, looking at him.

"So, how was everything this evening?" Gina said, walking over.

"It was wonderful," Rachel said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Gina said, "So, separate bills for everybody?"

"I've got it," Daniel said, "Just put it on my tab."

Gina looked at him and said, "You don't have a tab."

Smiling Daniel said, "Just use my mother's."

"Daniel, I can't do that," Gina said.

"It's okay she won't mind," Daniel said.

"It's not that I think she would mind," Gina said.

"Then what's the problem?" Daniel said, "You know I'm good for it."

"You're too young for me to legally take your word for it, that it's okay," Gina said, "I would need her permission."

"Aunt Gina, come on you've got to be kidding," Daniel said.

"Sorry, I can't do it," Gina said.

"You know what," Kevin said, "It's okay, I can put this on my brother's account."

"Are you sure?" Gina said.

"Yeah, I can do that," Kevin said, "I put stuff on his account all the time."

"I don't know," Gina said.

"Gina, if anyone is going to get in trouble for this, it's me," Kevin said, "I will make sure Michael doesn't give you any grief about it."

"Well, I suppose that would be alright," Gina said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Noticing Rachel was looking at the dance floor, Daniel said, "It looks like fun."

"Yeah," she said, adding, "Kevin, how about it?"

Kevin looked her and said, "You want to dance with me?"

"Yes, I do," Rachel said.

"Okay, sure," Kevin said, standing up. They headed for the dance floor leaving Daniel, sitting alone.

"Unbelievable," Daniel said, to himself.

"Are you having funthis evening?" Gina said, walking over.

"It's just perfect," Daniel said, frustrated, "I've never had such a perfectly, perfect evening."

"What's the matter?" Gina said, "Things aren't going well."

"I am trying to impress that girl," Daniel said, gesturing to the dance floor, "But whatever I do, it doesn't seem to make a bit of difference to her."

"Well, Daniel, she is quite a bit older," Gina said.

"She's not that much older," Daniel said.

"Now, I may not think much of Kevin Fisher," Gina said, "But anyone can see that those two are very comfortable together."

"Thanks, I feel better now," Daniel said.

"All I'm saying is, I think they may prefer to be alone," Gina said.

"In other words you think I should step aside," Daniel said.

"I don't think she's the right one for you," Gina said.

"I know, there's a lot of fish in the sea," Daniel said.

"And you will find the right one," Gina said, before she turned to leave, "Likely when you least expect it. Just think about what I said."

Kevin and Rachel returned from their dance.

"So how was it?" Daniel said.

"You were right," Kevin said, "It was fun."

"Yes, it was," Rachel said, "Daniel, would you like to dance?"

"Me?" Daniel said.

"Yes, you," Rachel said.

"Sure," Daniel said, standing up.

"You're going to do this now?" Kevin said.

"Is that a problem?" Daniel said.

"Well, I just thought she might like to take a break first," Kevin said.

"I don't think you wore her out that much," Daniel said. They were about to leave for the dance floor, when Daniel's phone rang. "Sorry," he said, "Just a second." Answering his phone he said, an impatient, "Hello?...Mom?...Mom, calm down, what's going on….okay…alright, don't worry I'm on my way." Hanging up the phone he said, "I'm sorry, but my Mom is having some sort of crisis. I have to go."

"I hope it's nothing too serious," Rachel said.

"Me too," Daniel said, "Rain check on the dance okay?"

"Of course," Rachel said.

"Yeah, I hope your Mom's okay," Kevin said.

"Thanks," Daniel said, as he left.

"That's too bad, that Daniel had to go," Rachel said.

"Yeah," Kevin said, "It's just you and me now."

"Thank you for paying for dinner," Rachel said, Are you sure your brother won't mind?"

"Positive," Kevin said, "He may rant for a few minutes, but he'll get over it."

"Tell me more about this brother of yours," Rachel said.

"What's to tell?" Kevin said, "He's a big hotshot lawyer, who likes to run my life."

"He's a lawyer?" Rachel said, "What's his name?"

"Michael," Kevin said, "Actually he's my half brother, so we don't share the same last name."

"What's his?" Rachel said.

"Baldwin," Kevin said.

"Michael Baldwin?" Rachel said, "He's your brother?"

"Yes," Kevin said, "I see you've heard of him."

"Yes, I have," Rachel said, "He defended me on my shoplifting charge."

"He what?" Kevin said, "I didn't think he took small court cases like that."

"That's where my sister came in," Rachel said, "Susan, used to work for Michael and she used to have this big crush on him. If you ask me she still does. I think she probably fantasizes about being the Mrs."

"Well, I guess it's true what they say about a small world," Kevin said, "No wonder you got off so easy in court."

"Anyway," Rachel said, "Do you think your brother would mind if we had dessert too?"

"Not in the least," Kevin said, motioning to a waiter nearby.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel opened the front door of the Abbott house, laughing as Kevin was behind her saying, "I swear, it's all true. It was one of the most bizarre things I ever saw."

"Well, thank you for seeing me home," Rachel said.

"I hope you had a good time," Kevin said.

"I did," Rachel said, "I had a very good time. And I'm sure we will next time too."

"Next time," Kevin smiled.

"Yes," Rachel said, "And I know Daniel's your friend and he's a nice guy, but maybe next time it could be just you and me?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Kevin said, "And I'm sorry about Daniel, but I think he has a bit of a crush on you."

"I don't have a crush on _Daniel_," she smiled at Kevin.

He smiled back at her and then said, "I'd better go. I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay," Rachel said.

At the door Kevin hesitated before he quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight," Rachel smiled. She watched him leave, until she couldn't see him anymore. She closed the door, smiling to herself. She turned around and jumped when she saw Gloria standing there.

"Oh," Rachel said, "Gloria, I didn't realize you were here."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I'm sorry," Gloria said, "I didn't mean to startle you. I was just on my way upstairs." She took a few steps and then she said, "By the way did I hear you talking to someone just now?"

"Were you standing there watching us?" Rachel said.

"Oh, no dear, I wasn't spying on you," Gloria said, "I just heard voices. Did you have a date?"

"Sort of," Rachel said.

"Sort of," Gloria said.

"Let's just say it didn't start out as a date, but it ended up as one," Rachel said.

"You seem very happy about that," Gloria said, "He must be really nice."

"He is," Rachel said.

Sitting beside her on the couch Gloria said, "And I'll bet he's handsome too, right?"

"Yes, he's very handsome," Rachel said, slightly blushing.

Gloria smiled and said, "I can tell you really like him."

"I don't know him that well," Rachel said, "But so far so good."

"So, what's his name," Gloria said.

Rachel shook her head. "No, I don't think I should tell you."

"Why not?" Gloria said.

"I think he's got a little bit of a bad reputation," Rachel said.

"Sometimes, they're the most fun," Gloria said.

"What?" Rachel said.

"Well, often we're attracted to men who seem a little dangerous," Gloria said, "It's exciting."

"He's not dangerous," Rachel said, "I just meant he's…"

"Sexy?" Gloria said.

"Gloria!" Rachel said.

"Well, is he?" Gloria smiled.

"I don't know, maybe," Rachel said.

"You still haven't told me his name," Gloria said.

"If I tell you, you'll tell Mr. Abbott and the whole house will be on my back," Rachel said, "And the last thing I need is another reason for Susan to be on my case."

"Oh come on," Gloria said, "Whatever you tell me will be just between us girls."

Rachel looked at her and said, "Okay. I was out…with Kevin Fisher."

"You what?" Gloria said, surprised.

"You see I knew you would react this way," Rachel said.

"No, I'm not upset," Gloria sad, "I think it's wonderful!"

"You do?" Rachel said.

"The way you've been talking about him, I know you really like him," Gloria said, "And it's wonderful to see two young people in love."

"Whoa," Rachel said, "I never said, anything about love."

"It could happen," Gloria said.

"I don't know," Rachel said.

"All I'm saying is the opportunity is there, don't let him get away," Gloria said.

"I'm not," Rachel said, "We're going out again."

"There you go," Gloria said, "I have a feeling about you two."

"To be honest with you," Rachel said, "I hope your feeling is right."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Crimson Lights, Daniel was working on some homework, when Rachel approached him. She stood peering over his shoulder, watching him figure out a math equation. As he wrote it down she said, "Are you sure that's right?"

Daniel jumped and looking up he said, "Rachel, don't do that."

"Sorry," she laughed, sitting across from him.

"And to answer your question, no I don't think this is right," Daniel said.

"Problems with your homework," Rachel said.

"A disaster is more like it," Daniel said, "Exams are next week and I can't figure this out."

"I'd like to help you but math was not one of my best subjects," Rachel said.

"Then we have something in common," Daniel said, flopping his pencil down.

"Daniel, how old are you anyway?" Rachel said.

"You tell me," Daniel said.

"No," Rachel said.

"Come on how old do you think?" Daniel smiled.

"I don't know," Rachel said, "Eighteen?"

"Thanks," Daniel laughed.

"I'm wrong?" Rachel said.

"I'm sixteen," Daniel said.

"Sixteen?" Rachel said, "You look older."

"Again, thanks," Daniel said, "So, what are you up to today?"

"Oh, not much," Rachel said, "And you're trying to work, I shouldn't bother you."

"Are you kidding?" Daniel said, "I welcome the break."

"Hey," Kevin smiled, coming over.

"Kevin, hi," Rachel smiled.

"Hi, yourself," Kevin said, returning the smile. Noticing Daniel's books, Kevin said, "Homework?"

"No, I do this for fun in my spare time," Daniel said.

"And it's not going well," Rachel said.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Kevin said, "Rachel, are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Daniel said.

"We're going to see a movie," Rachel said.

"A movie," Daniel said.

"We're going to see the newhorror movie," Kevin said.

"I wanted to see that," Daniel said.

"Then you can go and see it together," Rachel said, "Because we are not going to see that."

"Why not?" Kevin said.

"Because I don't want to," Rachel said.

"I know," Daniel said, teasing, "She probably wants to see leading man in that new romantic movie."

"That would be better," she said.

"Oh, come on," Kevin said, "What is so great about movie stars? What have they got that I don't?"

Daniel couldn't help laughing as Rachel said, "You don't really want me to answer that. We'll decide what to see when we get there."

"Fine leave me here to suffer through this," Daniel said.

"Daniel, it's math," Kevin said, "It's easy."

"Maybe, for a mathematician like you," Daniel said, "But it's Greek to me."

"Let me see," Kevin said. He looked it over and nodding his head he said, "Yeah, I know what you're supposed to do." He put the book back in front of Daniel and patting his shoulder he said, "Good luck with that."

"You're not going to help me?" Daniel said.

"Read it," Kevin said, "The answer is right there in front of you."

"Where?" Daniel said.

"Think about it," Kevin said.

"Kevin, we're going to be late," Rachel said.

"I've thought about it until my head hurts," Daniel said.

"Look," Kevin said, pointing to some equations, "That one and that one equal that one. Simple."

"Simple?" Daniel said, "How do you possibly get that?"

"I'm leaving," Rachel said.

"Okay, I'm coming," Kevin said, "Concentrate, you'll get it."

"Sure," Daniel said, picking up his pencil, "Anyway, you and Rachel and have fun at the romantic movie."

"Maybe I can talk her out of it," Kevin said, then he ran to catch up to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin and Rachel had gone to the athletic club restaurant, after the movie. "You weren't too bored during the movie were you?" Rachel said.

"No, I wasn't bored," Kevin said, "It was pretty good. Not an oscar winner but worth seeing."

From across the room, Gina approached them. "Well," she said, "Back again I see."

"Hi Gina," Rachel said.

"Are you here for a late dinner?" Gina said

"No, we already had dinner," Rachel said, "We're actually hoping you still have some of that incredible dessert we had the other night."

"The chocolate mousse pie?" Gina said.

"That's the one," Kevin said.

"Sure," Gina said, "I'll bring you two slices."

"Thanks," Rachel said.

"I think she's warming up to me," Kevin said.

Across the room Lauren was having dinner with Michael, as she said, "You know, you look tired."

"And it's only the beginning of the week," Michael said.

"You could take some time off," Lauren said, "It is the holidays." Michael waived his hand at her. "Don't be that way," she said.

"Lauren, I have told you it's not a big deal for me," Michael said.

"Okay, fine, what about New Year's Eve?" Lauren said, "Can I get you out to have fun then?"

"Maybe," Michael said.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Lauren said. She was enjoying her dessert saying, "I think Gina has outdone herself with this pie." Her eyes drifted across the room, where something caught her eye.

Seeing her peer closer, Michael said, "What?" He turned his head in the same direction.

"Is that…?" Lauren started.

"Kevin," Michael said.

"It is," Lauren said, "And he's not alone."

"You know, he was telling me about this girl he met," Michael said, "He seemed really taken with her. In fact he has been pretty happy the past couple of days."

"That must be her," Lauren said.

"I can't really see her," Michael said.

"It's nice to see him taking an interest in someone," Lauren said

"You mean an interest away from you," Michael said.

"I think it's great that he has a date tonight," Lauren said. Looking at them again, she got a better look at Kevin's date. "Oh, I don't believe it," she said.

"What?" Michael said.

"I know that girl he's with," Lauren said.

"Well, then who is she?" Michael said.

"It's the girl who stole from the boutique," Lauren said.

"Rachel Brantford?" Michael said, "That's her?"

"The way you say that, do you know her?" Lauren said.

"We've met," Michael said, "I assisted her on that legal matter."

"You did what?" Lauren said, "You defended her against what she did at my store?"

"It's a long story," Michael said, "So, she's been arrested, they have something in common."

"Should we go over and say hello?" Lauren said.

"No," Michael said, "I don't want to disturb him if he is on a date with this girl. If I do I'll never hear the end of it."

"I think they make a cute couple," Lauren said.

"You would," Michael said.

"They look very comfortable over there," Lauren said, "And I think you're right. The way they're looking at each other, it looks like a blossoming romance." She smiled.

"Well, what about what's happening at this table," Michael said, "Is it the same sort of thing?" Lauren smiled at him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This has to be the best pie I have ever had," Kevin said, finishing his last bite.

"It is so good," Rachel said. Then remembering, she pulled something out of her purse, saying, "I wanted to show you something." She put the paper on the table in front of him.

"What's this?" Kevin said, picking it up.

"Read it," Rachel said.

Looking it over, he said, "This is an invitation to the Abbott Christmas party." Handing it back, he said, "I'm sure you'll have fun."

"Of course I will, but I want you to come with me," Rachel said.

Kevin looked at her and said, "Well, we don't always get what we want."

"Are you saying you don't want to go?" Rachel said, "Oh, Kevin it'll be so much fun. They're parties are always fantastic."

"I'm sure that's true," Kevin said.

"Then why won't you come?" Rachel said.

"It's not that I don't want to," Kevin said, "I wouldn't be welcome there."

"That's ridiculous," Rachel said, "John Abbott told me I could bring a guest and I want to take you."

"I appreciate that, I really do," Kevin said, "But John Abbott is not going to let me in the front door."

"I could always ask him," Rachel said.

"You could," Kevin said, "But I know what he's going to say."

"You never did tell me, why you and the Abbott's don't get along," Rachel said.

"It was all a big misunderstanding," Kevin said.

"If that's all it was then why are you still at odds?" Rachel said.

"Because those people don't know how to forgive and forget," Kevin said, "Anyway I don't want to talk about that. What I want to do is take you out on that dance floor."

"I thought you'd never ask," Rachel said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, that night, Rachel entered the door of the Abbott house, to find John and Gloria sitting in the living room. "Rachel," John said, when he saw her. Checking his watch he said, "Are you just getting in?"

Checking her own watch, Rachel said, "I didn't realize it was that late."

"You must have been having fun," Gloria said, "And you know what they say time flies."

"I had a really great evening," Rachel said.

"Were you out with the same young man as the other night?" Gloria said.

Rachel smiled as John said, "Now, I never heard anything about a young man."

"She's been seeing someone special," Gloria said, "You were with him tonight weren't you?"

"Yes, I was," Rachel said. Sitting across from them she continued, "We went to see a movie, had something to eat, we danced, went for a walk."

John smiled and said, "Just look at her. She's positively glowing."

"Like I said, he's special," Gloria said, "It could be love."

Rachel looked at them and said, "I don't know if I'd go that far."

"Well, I'm happy to hear your seeing someone," John said, "What's his name?"

"Come on John," Gloria said, "A girl has to have some secrets."

"What's so secret about a name?" John said

"Actually, I kind of wanted to talk to you about that," Rachel said.

"Why's that?" John said.

"Well, you gave me the invitation to your Christmas party," Rachel said.

"And you want to bring the new boyfriend," John said, "Rachel, of course it's okay. You don't have to ask."

"Yes, I do," Rachel said, "Because I don't think you'll have the same attitude after I tell you who he is."

"You know, it's getting late," Gloria said, "Maybe we should talk about this in the morning."

"No, I'd really rather talk about this now," Rachel said.

"Of course," John said, "I hope you know you can talk to me about anything you want."

"I hope you're still going to feel that way," Rachel said.

"Obviously, it has something to do with this young man you've been seeing," John said.

"I wanted to bring him to the Christmas party," Rachel said.

"I don't know why you think I would have a problem with that," John said, "Rachel, dear if you want to bring him then please do. I'd be happy to have him here."

"Even if…" Rachel started, before she took a deep breath and started again. "The person that I've been seeing, that I want to bring to the party…is Kevin Fisher."

"What did you say?" John said, "Rachel, you're dating that…"

"Now, John," Gloria said, "There's no need to get upset."

"Well, I disagree," John said, standing up, "I can not believe what I'm hearing."

"I know you don't like him very much," Rachel said.

"That's putting it mildly," John said, "And you wanted to bring him into this house? No, absolutely not."

"If you just give him a chance," Rachel said.

"He is not worth the time of day," John said.

"John, that's a little harsh," Gloria said.

"It's not harsh enough," John said, "How could you get yourself involved with a boy like that."

"He's been nothing but wonderful to me," Rachel said, "A perfect gentleman."

"Oh, I'm sure it seems that way now," John said, "Sooner or later he'll show his true colors."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rachel said.

"Rachel, he is a very dangerous man," John said, "He is underhanded and always up to no good. He's a very unstable young man."

"Don't you talk about him like that!" Gloria suddenly said, "John Abbott, I never thought I would hear you talk about someone in such a hateful manner. Maybe you have issues with him and perhaps he has done some bad things in the past. Did you ever think that maybe he has changed. Rachel is a sensible young woman and obviously thinks very highly of him."

"Why are you defending him?" John said.

"You know what, never mind," Rachel said, "I didn't mean to cause you two to have an argument."

"No," Gloria said, in a calmer tone, "John, I'm sorry if I spoke harshly. I'm not trying to be insensitive, but I think Rachel maybe right. Perhaps if you give Kevin a chance, you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"Please," Rachel said, "If he causes any trouble you can throw him out."

"He will cause trouble," John said.

"No, he won't," Rachel said, shaking her head, "I can promise you, he won't."

"After all, it's Christmas," Gloria said, "A time for goodwill."

John looked at both of them, before he said, "Alright, I'll tell you what. My granddaughter Colleen is going to be here for Christmas and for the party. She's the one who has the biggest issues with Kevin Fisher. I will leave it up to her. If she feels comfortable and it would be okay for him to be here then I'll allow it."

Gloria and Rachel smiled, as Rachel said, "Really, he can come?"

"If Colleen agrees," John said.

"Thank you," Rachel said.

"However, I think it's time we turn in for bed," John said, "Goodnight."

"Yes, goodnight dear," Gloria said. John took her by the hand, and Gloria gave Rachel the thumbs up behind John's back, before they went upstairs.

"Please, Colleen," Rachel said, to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Kevin entered the kitchen humming to himself. He opened the fridge and pulled out some orange juice.

"I hope you washed it," Michael said, from the couch.

Pouring himself a glass of juice, Kevin said, "Mikey, I didn't realize you were still here. And what was I supposed to wash?"

"My sweater," Michael said, "The one you wore last night."

Walking into the living room, Kevin said, "What makes you think I wore your sweater?"

"Because it's not in my closet," Michael said, "And I saw you in it."

"You were asleep, when I came home last night," Kevin said.

"I saw you in it earlier in the evening," Michael said, "While you were on your date at the athletic club restaurant."

"What were you doing there?" Kevin said, "Spying on me?"

"Kevin, I have a million better things to do than spy on you," Michael said, "I was having dinner with Lauren."

"Lauren, saw us too?" Kevin said.

"Yes, and she thinks the two of you make a good couple," Michael said.

"She said that?" Kevin said.

"Yes, she did," Michael said.

"What do you think?" Kevin said.

"If you're happy then I'm all for it," Michael said.

"No, I mean what do you think of her?" Kevin said.

"You mean Rachel?" Michael said, "She seems like a nice girl."

"She's more than a nice girl," Kevin said, "She's amazing. I don't ever remember feeling like this before. I mean, I know I said I was in love with Lauren, but this is different. I think about her all the time, I dream about her and I just want to be with her all the time."

"You're talking like a man in love," Michael said, standing up.

"I don't know," Kevin said, "Maybe I am."

"My advice though," Michael said, "Don't rush things. You two have plenty of time to develop, whatever it is your doing."

"Aren't you going to be late?" Kevin said, sounding impatient.

"I thought I might go in a little bit later," Michael said, "I gave my secretary the week off and my partner is away too."

"That's all the more reason to go in," Kevin said, "The quiet, no interruptions."

"You're trying to get rid of me," Michael said.

"I just thought you would want to get a jump on the day," Kevin said.

"Oh, she's coming over is she?" Michael said.

"Just for a little while," Kevin said, "I promise we won't mess the place up."

"And you don't want you big brother hanging around," Michael said, "I get it. Maybe you're right and I can get a lot of work done at the office."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Abbott house, John was in the living room saying, "I am so glad to have Colleen here for the holidays."

"When is she arriving?" Jack said.

"She's already here," John said.

"She's what?" Jack said.

"She arrived early this morning, before you were awake," John said, "She's upstairs unpacking."

"So, she's not staying at Brad's?" Jack said.

"He felt with the way things are between him and Ashley that Colleen should stay here," John said, "I just wish those two could patch things up."

"I wouldn't hold my breath," Jack said.

"Good morning," Gloria said, as she entered the living room.

"There you are," John said.

"Good morning, Jack," she said.

"Gloria," Jack said, "I think I am going to go upstairs and see my niece."

"How about if I come downstairs instead?" Colleen said, entering the room.

Jack smiled and walking over, he gave her a hug. "You've grown up," Jack said.

"I haven't been gone that long," Colleen said.

"You look terrific," Jack said.

"Doesn't she?" John agreed.

"Okay, you're embarrassing me," Colleen said.

Rachel was the last one downstairs as Jack said, "Good morning, sleepy."

"She had a bit of a late night," Gloria said.

"Yes, I heard all about it," Jack said, disapprovingly.

"Colleen, you and Rachel have met, haven't you?" John said.

"Yes, I think so," Colleen said, "You were a friend of Billy's right?"

Nodding, Rachel said, "We met once before."

"I heard you were staying with us too," Colleen said, "I guess we're going to have a full house for Christmas."

"Which reminds me," Jack said, "Where is Susan?"

"She left town for a few days," John said.

"She did what?" Rachel said.

"She went to pick up her daughter," John said, "Obviously she wants to spend Christmas with Miranda. She's bringing her back here."

"I never had big family gatherings at the holidays," Gloria said, "This is a nice change for me."

"It's going to be a wonderful Christmas," John said, smiling at Gloria.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just after breakfast when Colleen said, "I think I'm going to go out for awhile."

"Colleen, could you wait just a few moments?" John said.

"I'm kind of anxious to see my Dad," Colleen said.

"I know," John said, "But I wanted to talk to you about something first."

"We both did," Rachel said.

"What's going on?" Colleen said.

"Just please sit for a few minutes," John said.

Colleen took a seat, as she said, "Is this about my Dad? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing like that," John said, "I wanted to talk to you about the Christmas party."

"Oh, I was hoping you were going to have one this year," Colleen said, "They're always so much fun."

"I'm glad you feel that way," John said, "But Rachel has something she wants to ask you." Rachel looked at John who said, "It's your request you ask her."

"Ask me what?" Colleen said.

"It's about the party," Rachel said, "I wanted to bring someone, except that I don't know if you'll be okay with it."

"Me?" Colleen said, "Why?"

"I don't think you like the person I want to bring," Rachel said.

"Well, who is it?" Colleen said

Rachel paused before she said, "Kevin Fisher."

"What?" Colleen said, "You can't be serious. This has to be some kind of cruel joke."

"No, it's not," Rachel said, "Kevin and I have been seeing each other for awhile and I really wanted to bring him to the party."

"Are you out of your mind?" Colleen said, "How could you be with someone like him?"

"Because I'm attracted to him," Rachel said, "He treats me wonderfully, knows how to make me laugh and I really love being with him."

"You sound just like my friend Lily," Colleen said, "She used to say the same things about him. Until she discovered him to be the creep that he really is. The thought of that guy makes my skin crawl."

"I don't know what happened to your friend," Rachel said, "But he's really not the terrible person you think he is."

"That's what he wants you to think," Colleen said, "Granddad, I know you don't want him here either."

"At first I said no," John said, "But then I reconsidered and am leaving it up to you. If you say it's okay then he can come."

"Well, it's not okay," Colleen said, "I don't want to be anywhere near him."

"Colleen please," Rachel said, "Maybe he did do something to hurt you, but he's not like that anymore. If you just gave him a chance, I know you would see that."

"Rachel, I'm sorry but I can't," Colleen said, "I was hoping I wouldn't even have to hear that name over the holidays. I don't want to see him, hear him or anything at all to do with him. I can't imagine sharing my Christmas Eve in the same room-no way. Granddad, please tell me he's not coming."

"No, he's not," John said, "It's obvious how you feel."

"But.." Rachel said.

"I'm sorry," John said, putting his hands on Colleen's shoulders, "I can't allow him to be in this house."

Rachel sighed and she grabbed her coat and left.

"Granddad, I just couldn't," Colleen said.

"I know," John said giving her a hug.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought you said you were leaving," Kevin said.

"I am," Michael said, looking in his briefcase, "I know I had it here yesterday."

"What are you looking for?" Kevin said.

"A file," Michael said, checking the top of the desk.

Lifting up a pillow on the couch not really helping him look, Kevin said, "Maybe you left it at the office."

"I don't think so," Michael said, pulling out a drawer. Looking through it, he came across a small velvet box. He took it out and opened the lid. When he saw what was inside, he said, "Kevin, do you know anything about this?"

"Hey, that's mine," Kevin said, taking it from Michael's hands.

"Since when do you wear necklaces?" Michael said.

"I meant I bought it," Kevin said, "It's a Christmas present."

"Is that for Gloria?" Michael said.

"No, it's not for Mom," Kevin said, "Lauren…"

Michael cut him off, "You bought that for Lauren? Just yesterday you were telling me you were over her!"

"If you would let me finish," Kevin said, "I was going to say Lauren helped me pick it out. I got it at the boutique."

"Then it must be for Rachel," Michael said, "That's a pretty nice piece of jewelry for someone you only met a few weeks ago."

"You think it's too much?" Kevin said, "Lauren didn't seem to think so." Looking at it he continued, "I hope she likes it."

"I'm sure she will like it," Michael said. Noticing something on the floor, Michael said, "A-ha." He retrieved his missing file. "Now, I can go."

He headed for the door and turned saying, "Kevin, just please…."

"I know, we won't wreck the place," Kevin said.

"I was going to say no more decorations," Michael said.

"Can we at least keep the tree?" Kevin said, "We need to have a Christmas tree."

"Fine, keep your tree," Michael said. He opened the door and almost walked into Rachel on the other side.

"Oh, hi," she said.

"Rachel," Michael said, "Don't worry I'm leaving." Calling from the doorway, Michael said, "Kevin, your girlfriend is here." He shut the door behind him.

"Hi, Rachel," Kevin said.

"Hi," she said, "Girlfriend?"

"You know what, don't pay attention to anything my brother says," Kevin said.

Looking around the apartment, Rachel said, "Your brother has a very nice place."

"I guess," Kevin said.

"Does he always decorate so much for Christmas?" Rachel said.

"No," Kevin said, "He didn't do this."

"You mean you did?" Rachel said.

"Hey, if you're going to do Christmas you have to do it right," Kevin said, "I didn't do it myself, my…I had some help."

"Oh yeah, from who?" Rachel said.

"I think it looks really great," Kevin said.

"It looks fantastic," Rachel said, "Who helped you?" Kevin just looked at her. "Why don't you want to tell me?" she said.

"It was my Mom, okay?" Kevin said.

"Your Mom?" Rachel said, "She lives in Genoa City?

"Sure, you've met her," Kevin said, it before he could stop himself.

"I have?" Rachel said.

"You know what, never mind," Kevin said, "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"But you did say it," Rachel said, "Who is she?"

Kevin sighed and said, "If I tell you something you promise you won't say anything to anyone?"

"What is so secret about your Mom?" Rachel said.

"Just promise me," Kevin said.

"Okay, I promise," Rachel said.

"You know John Abbott's new wife, Gloria," Kevin said.

"Yes," Rachel said.

"Then you've met my Mom," Kevin said.

Rachel stared at Kevin. "Gloria…" she said, "Is your mother?"

"Yeah, but you can't say anything to anyone, especially not the Abbotts," Kevin protested.

"They don't know?" Rachel said.

"No and they can't know," Kevin said.

"What is it with you and that family?" Rachel said.

"I told you they don't like me," Kevin said.

"Well, unfortunately that's true," Rachel said.

"Why do you say that?" Kevin said.

"I asked John if I could bring you to the Christmas party," Rachel said.

"Rachel, you didn't," Kevin said.

"At first he was all for it," Rachel said, "Until I mentioned your name."

"Let me guess," Kevin said, "It was downhill from there."

"He was a little surprised and initially he said no," Rachel said.

"Initially?" Kevin said.

"Well, I think it was Gloria who changed his mind," Rachel said, "And now I know why she tried so hard."

"He said it was okay?" Kevin said.

"He did," Rachel said, "We would have been at that Christmas party together, if it weren't for that little…person."

"Who are you talking about?" Kevin said.

"Oh, I think you know her," Rachel said, "Colleen."

"Colleen?" Kevin said, "She left town earlier this year."

"She's back," Rachel said, "She came home for the holidays. Isn't that nice?"

"It's all warm and cozy," Kevin said, "What did she do? Talk her grandfather out of it?"

"John decided to leave it up to her," Rachel said, "And of course she nixed the whole idea."

"In other words, I'm not welcome there," Kevin said, "I'm not surprised."

"But it's not fair," Rachel said, "I wanted you to come."

"Rachel, it this is the way they feel I wouldn't want to go anyway," Kevin said.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said.

"Don't be, I'm not," Kevin said.

Changing the subject, Rachel said, "Well, I can't get over it. Gloria is your Mom."

"That's what she tells me," Kevin said.

"I think you and her did a wonderful job on this apartment," Rachel said, "I love your Christmas tree."

"I'm glad somebody does," Kevin said, "Michael didn't like it."

"Why not?" Rachel said.

"He tends to become a little bit of a Scrooge at Christmas," Kevin said.

"That's too bad," Rachel said, "Maybe he just needs his little brother to show him the Christmas spirit."

"I tried that it didn't work," Kevin said.

"You're not a Scrooge at Christmas too, are you?" Rachel said.

"Are you kidding? I love Christmas," Kevin said, "And it's starting to feel like it will be the best one yet."

"I think so too," she smiled at him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Christmas Eve, Kevin was sitting on the couch, when Michael walked in fixing the cuffs on his jacket. "What are you so dressed up for?" Kevin said.

"I'm going out," Michael said.

"That much I figured out," Kevin said, "Where are you going?"

"Lauren has persuaded me to accompany her to the Abbott Christmas party," Michael said.

"You're going?" Kevin said.

"Unfortunately," Michael said, "Rachel is going to be there, I'm surprised she didn't ask you to come."

"She did," Kevin said, "She also asked John Abbott and he said, no. Actually, granddaughter of the year, Colleen said, no. He agreed with her."

"Colleen's back in town?" Michael said.

"Yeah, joy to the world," Kevin said.

There was a knock at the door and walking towards it Michael said, "If that's Santa Claus I'm not interested." He opened it surprised to see Lauren. "Lauren, what are you doing here?" Michael said.

"And a Merry Christmas to you too," Lauren said, "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Michael said, stepping to one side.

As she entered the apartment, Kevin said, "Oh, it's Mrs. Claus instead."

"Excuse me?" Lauren said.

"Never mind, it's his interesting sense of humor," Michael said, "I thought I was going to pick you up."

"I know," Lauren said, "I decided to meet you here instead. To make sure you didn't back out on me."

"He was thinking about it," Kevin said.

"I was not," Michael said, looking at Kevin.

There was another knock at the door. "Who is it now?" Michael said, before he opened to door to Rachel. "I'm sure I know why you're here," Michael said, stepping aside. As she entered the apartment, Michael said, "It's Mrs. Claus number two."

"What?" Rachel said.

"Don't ask," Lauren said.

"Ms. Fenmore," Rachel said.

"Rachel," Lauren said.

"I um…I feel really bad about what happened," Rachel said.

"I received your letter of apology," Lauren said, "And I accept it."

"Thank you," Rachel said.

"Rachel?" Kevin said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you," Rachel said.

"You came to get me?" Kevin said, "You know Mr. Abbott said no."

"I don't care," Rachel said, "You're coming with me as my guest."

"Look, I know what you're trying to do, but I can't go," Kevin said.

"You're not going to change John Abbott's mind, it is his house," Michael said.

"We really should go," Lauren said, "We don't want to be late."

"Are you…going to the Abbotts?" Rachel said.

"Yes, John invited me," Lauren said, "And I'm taking Michael."

"Oh, you are," Rachel said.

"Rachel, it's okay," Kevin said.

"It's not fair," Rachel said, "Michael gets to be there, your mother gets to be there, but you can't!"

"Mother?" Michael said.

"It's okay Michael I told her," Kevin said.

"You did what?" Michael said.

"She's not going to say anything," Kevin said.

"No, I'm not going to say anything," Rachel said, "I wouldn't know where to start. And furthermore I am not leaving this apartment without you."

"Rachel, I want you to go," Kevin said, "Your all ready and by the way, you look beautiful."

"No, if you're not going, I'm not going," Rachel said.

"You know, why don't you two ladies go," Michael said, "I'll stay here."

"Mikey, I don't need a babysitter," Kevin said.

"But it's Christmas Eve," Rachel said, "I hate to think of you here all by yourself."

"I've been by myself lots of times," Kevin said, "I want the three of you to go and have a great time."

"Okay," Lauren said, "If you're sure."

"I'll be fine," Kevin said, "I'll watch some T.V., maybe make some popcorn. Don't worry about me."

"Alright, then let's go," Michael said, "Rachel, are you coming with us?"

"Okay," Rachel said. Taking Kevin's hand Rachel said, "Merry Christmas." She kissed his cheek.

Michael held the door open, while Lauren and Rachel left the apartment. Michael ushered Rachel and Lauren out the door, saying, "On Dancer...on Vixen..."

"Michael..." Lauren laughed.

Before he left Michael looked back at Kevin, "Are you…?"

"Mikey, get out," Kevin said. Michael shut the apartment door behind him. Kevin sat down on the couch, picked up a magazine and then flopped it down again. "Yeah, Merry Christmas," he sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack responded to the knock on the door, where he was greeted by Lauren. "Lauren Fenmore," Jack smiled.

"Jack," she said, returning the smile, as she walked in.

Seeing her date, Jack said, "Baldwin?"

"Jack, he's my guest," Lauren said, "Be nice."

"Aren't I always?" Jack said.

Rachel followed a few seconds later. "Rachel?" Jack said, "I thought you were upstairs."

"I had someone to see," Rachel said, taking her coat off.

"I don't suppose I have to ask who," Jack said.

"No, you don't," Rachel said, "And I don't want to talk about it." She walked past him.

The Abbotts had invited a lot of people to the Christmas party. Gina had come, as had Paul and Christine. Brad and Ashley were together, to spend Christmas with Abby. Jack was without a date, but he was happily playing host making sure everyone was having a good time and had everything they needed.

"Well, Dad it looks like a great party," Jack said.

"Yes, it does," John said.

"Dad, what do you want most for Christmas?" Jack said.

"Well, it's a little late to be asking me that," John said, "Besides, I have everything I want right here."

"You mean Gloria?" Jack said,

"Yes, Gloria and you and Ashley," John said, "My two beautiful grand daughters and close friends."

"There isn't one other thing?" Jack said.

"Now, Jack I can tell your up to something," John said.

"It's Christmas," Jack smiled, "I'm supposed to be mysterious."

"You wouldn't be cooking a surprise for your old Dad would you," John said.

"You never know," Jack said.

Walking over to Rachel, Gloria said, "You don't seem very happy tonight."

"Oh, I'm full of Christmas cheer," Rachel said, adding, "Ms. Fisher."

"These days I prefer Mrs. Abbott," Gloria said.

"Yes, I know," Rachel said, "Kevin told me."

"I'm sorry?" Gloria said.

"He told me who you are," Rachel said, "His mother."

"Please, keep your voice down," Gloria said.

"What is the big deal?" Rachel said.

"It's just he way I prefer it right now," Gloria said.

"Fine, whatever," Rachel said.

"What's wrong?" Gloria said.

"I can't stop thinking about Kevin," Rachel said, "I feel so bad for him. He is sitting home alone in that empty apartment all by himself. I went to see him tonight and I wanted to bring him anyway, no matter what anyone else would say."

"I'm glad you didn't," Colleen said, from behind her.

Rachel turned around and said, "Are you having a nice holiday Colleen?"

"Yes, I am," Colleen said, "I know your angry with me and I'm sorry. I didn't do it to be mean and since you are such a close family friend, I was hoping we could be as well."

"You want to be my friend?" Rachel said, "Then pick up that phone and invite Kevin to come over."

"It's Christmas Eve, I don't want to argue with you about this," Colleen said, she walked away.

John was talking to Paul and Christine, when the doorbell rang. "Dad?" Jack said, "Can you get the door?"

John was not close to the door and he said, "Jack, " John said, "Could you please, since your there?"

"Dad, you really need to answer the door," Jack said.

"Alright," John said. Jack was smiling as John opened the door and then had a smile of his own. "Billy!" John said.

"Merry Chistmas, Dad," Billy smiled.

Billy and John shared a hug as John said, "I didn't know you were coming."

"I wanted to surprise you," Billy said.

"So this is what you were up to," John said, to Jack.

"I knew there was one more thing you wanted," Jack said.

"You knew he was coming and you didn't even tell me?" Ashley said, playfully punching Jack as she passed him. "Come here, you," she said, as she hugged Billy.

Across the room, Gloria said, "Who is that?"

Rachel looked in that direction and couldn't believe her eyes, "I don't believe it," she said.

"Who is it?" Gloria said, again.

"It's Billy," Rachel said.

"John's youngest?" Gloria smiled and she immediately walked over.

When he saw her coming, John said, "I want you to meet someone." "Gloria," he continued, "This is my son Billy."

"Billy this is Gloria," John said.

"Hi," Billy smiled, "You're a friend of my Dad's?"

"I'm his wife" Gloria said.

"Come again?" Billy said.

"Gloria and I recently married," John said, putting his arm around her.

"Oh," Billy said, surprised, "I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thank you," John said.

"I've heard so much about you," Gloria said, "And I look forward to getting to know you better."

"Yeah same here," Billy said.

Colleen rushed over to Billy and said, "I can't believe you're here!" They hugged as Billy said, "Merry Christmas, Colleen."

Afterwards, Billy saw Rachel. He paused and then walking towards her, he said, "Rachel?"

"Billy?" she said, smiling, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to come home for Christmas," Billy said.

"I never expected…" Rachel said, "It's so good to see you."

"Merry Christmas," Billy said, giving her a hug.

"Merry Christmas," Rachel smiled.

Jack was smiling as he watched them. "Rachel and Billy know each other?" Gloria said.

"They're friends," Jack said, "In fact I believe Rachel used to have a crush on Billy," Jack said.

"Oh?" Gloria said.

"Maybe it'll be a merry Christmas for all the Abbotts," Jack said.

"But isn't Rachel dating that other boy, Kevin?" Gloria said.

"Billy may just be the thing she needs to forget about him," Jack said, "I mean look at her, does she look like she's thinking about Kevin?"

"No, she doesn't," Gloria said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few hours later, when Billy was talking with Jack and Ashley. "So, what's the story with Dad and his new wife? That just blew me away," Billy said.

"Me too," Ashley said.

"You don't like her?" Billy said.

"Let's just say we're watching her," Jack said.

"I don't trust her," Ashley said.

"Why not?" Billy said, "You think she's after his money?"

"Among other things," Ashley said.

"Alright, it's Christmas Eve, let's not dwell on it," Jack said.

Awhile later Billy approached Rachel again. "What are you doing over here by yourself?" Billy said.

"I was just thinking," Rachel said.

"About what?" Billy said.

"Christmas," Rachel said, "What a wonderful time of year it is. I was just watching everybody, seeing how happy they are."

"I thought there might be another reason you were standing here," Billy said.

"Like what?" Rachel said.

Michael was watching from across the room as Billy leaned in and kissed Rachel.

"Billy, what…" Rachel said.

"Miseltoe," Billy said, pointing upward, "That is what you were waiting for, isn't it? Some handsome guy to come over and give you a kiss."

"And that's exactly what happened," Rachel said.

"Why don't we grab some of those delicious holiday treats over there," Billy said.

"Um…" Rachel was hesitating.

"What's wrong?" Billy said, "I hope you're not going to tell me your watching your waistline, because you have nothing to worry about."

"Actually Billy, I have to go," Rachel said.

"What?" Billy said, "You're leaving already?"

"Yes," she said, heading for the closet, "There's something I need to do."

"Tonight?" Billy said.

"Yes, tonight," Rachel said, "It's been really great seeing you again."

Billy helped her on with her coat, as he said, "I hope we can spend some more time together, while I'm here."

"I'd like that," Rachel said.

"I'm at least going to be here through New Year's," Billy said.

"I'll remember that," Rachel said. She reached up and kissed Billy on the cheek. "Merry Christmas," she said.

"Merry Christmas," Billy said. She left as Billy closed the door behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin was slouched on the couch, flipping channels on the T.V. "Come on," he said, trying to find something interesting. Giving up he turned the T.V. off and tossed the remote on to the couch beside him. He checked his watch and thought about turning in. "I might as well," he said to himself, standing up. He headed for the bedroom when there was a knock at the door.

Thinking it was Michael, Kevin opened the door saying, "Don't you have keys?"

"No, I don't," Rachel said.

"Rachel," Kevin said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Rachel said, "Can I come in?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kevin said, standing aside. As he shut the door he said, "I just figured you would still be at the party."

Kevin helped her off with her coat. "Thank you," she said, "And I was at the party. I saw everyone and I joined in their holiday cheer. John's son Billy came home to surprise everyone."

"Sounds like you had fun," Kevin said.

"I did," Rachel said, "Then I left."

"Why?" Kevin said.

"Because I'd much rather be here," Rachel said, "With you."

Kevin smiled and said, "To tell you the truth, it was a little too quiet around here."

"I knew it," Rachel said, "You didn't want to be by yourself."

"It doesn't matter," Kevin said, "You're here now and I'm really glad you are."

Rachel took his hand and led him to the couch saying, "I have something for you."

"You do?" Kevin said, as they sat down.

"A Christmas present," she said, handing him a small gold bag.

"You got me a present?" Kevin said.

"Yes," Rachel said.

"Should I open it now?" Kevin said.

"I wish you would," Rachel said

"Okay," Kevin smiled. He reached inside and searched through the tissue paper until he found a small box. He took it out and glanced at Rachel before he took off the top. Folding back more tissue paper, he saw the gift and said, "Oh, wow." He lifted the leather wallet out, opened it and looked it over. "This is really nice," he said.

"I know it's not much," Rachel said.

"Are you kidding?" Kevin said, "This is great, I needed one. Thank you. I can put Mikey's credit card right inside."

Rachel laughed. "And," Kevin said, getting up from the couch, "Just wait right here." He went to the tree and retrieved a neatly wrapped gift. He walked back to the couch and said, "I didn't know when I was going to get the chance to give this to you."

She smiled as she took it and began to unwrap it. Kevin watched, nervous that she wouldn't like it. She unwrapped the box and lifted the lid. She stared at the necklace inside and said, "Kevin…"

"Do you like it?" Kevin said.

"It's beautiful," Rachel said, "I love it."

"Really?" Kevin said.

"It's perfect," Rachel smiled, lifting it out. She put in on and Kevin helped her with the clasp.

"Thank you," she said.

"I'm really glad you came here tonight," Kevin said.

"So am I," Rachel said, "Merry Christmas, Kevin."

"Merry Christmas, Rachel" Kevin said.

At the Abbott house, the party had wound down and John and Gloria were sitting on the couch in each other's arms. Across the room, Ashley was surprised as Brad handed her a Christmas present. She took it from him as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Colleen opened a gift from Billy, smiling as she found the CD's inside. Jack came downstairs and smiled as he watched everybody.

At the stroke of midnight, Kevin and Rachel leaned in and shared their first kiss together.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days after Christmas, Michael and Lauren were enjoying coffees as they sat on the patio of Crimson Lights. "So, I'm going to be really busy in the new year," Lauren was saying.

Michael was not looking at her, he was lost in his own thoughts not listening.

"Michael?" Lauren said. When she didn't get a response, she said, "You know, I was thinking we should move in together." When she still didn't get his attention she said, "Better yet, lets get married…yes, we'll live in France and have kids, lots of kids." Lauren looked at him in amazement that he still hadn't heard her. "Michael!" she said, lightly slapping his hand.

"Oh, Lauren," Michael said, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"What were you thinking about?" Lauren said, "You were a million miles away."

"I'm sorry," Michael said, again, "I've got a lot on my mind."

"And I'm not one of the things on your mind?" Lauren said.

"Yes, you are," Michael said, "Definitely, you are on my mind."

"Just not today," Lauren said.

"Everyday," Michael said, taking her hand.

Lauren smiled at him and then said, "Okay, I guess I'll forgive you. Just don't tell me you were thinking about work. Tomorrow is New Year's Eve, the holidays are not over yet."

"What holidays?" Michael said.

"If I recall correctly you were going to take me out tomorrow," Lauren said, "You are not backing out on me."

"We will do whatever you want," Michael said.

"You'd better be careful when you say that," Lauren said, "By the way, what about Kevin?"

"Lauren, we were having such a nice conversation…" Michael said.

"Does he have any plans for New Year's?" Lauren said.

"Of course he and the new girlfriend have plans," Michael said, "There's some sort of New Year's Eve party here at the coffeehouse and they'll be here."

"So this relationship between Kevin and Rachel is going really well?" Lauren said.

"It seems that way," Michael said.

"You don't sound too happy about it," Lauren said, "I think this is a good thing. Especially, after everything he's been through, he deserves some happiness."

"I agree," Michael said, "But sometimes these things don't last."

"Well, that's not a very positive outlook," Lauren said, "You don't think Kevin is going to do anything to mess it up, do you?"

"No, it's not Kevin's actions I'm worried about," Michael said.

"You think he's more into this relationship than Rachel," Lauren said.

"I wouldn't have thought so at first," Michael said, "They seemed to be so in sync with each other, like they were falling in love."

"So, what's the problem?" Lauren said.

"There is someone else," Michael said.

"You think Rachel is cheating on Kevin?" Lauren said.

"That may be too strong of a term," Michael said, "I do however think she's interested in someone else."

"Michael, I've seen Rachel and Kevin together," Lauren said, "And there is no way…."

"She was kissing another man," Michael said.

"What?" Lauren said.

"Yes," Michael said, "On Christmas Eve at the Abbott party she had quite a kiss with the younger Abbott son."

"Billy?" Lauren said, "They're old friends, they were just happy to see each other."

"A friendly hug and some conversation is fine for old friends," Michael said, "It was later on in the evening, when he got her under the mistletoe."

"Then it was just a Christmas kiss," Lauren said.

"Trust me I know what I saw," Michael said, "It wasn't a friendly quick one. There was a little bit of passion behind it."

"Does Kevin know?" Lauren said.

"No!" Michael said, "Of course not. I'm not going to tell him something like that. He'd probably go over there and beat the guy up."

"Michael!" Lauren said.

"Well, you know how Kevin gets when someone hurts him," Michael said, "And now Rachel and Billy are living under the same roof."

"Oh, that's right she's staying at the Abbott house," Lauren said.

"Do you see now, why I'm worried?" Michael said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel came downstairs on the morning of New Year's Eve, to find Gloria sitting on the couch, enjoying a coffee while she flipped through a magazine. She smiled when she saw Rachel, saying, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Rachel said.

"You missed breakfast," Gloria said.

"I know," Rachel said, sitting next to her on the couch, "I was more tired than I thought."

"Maybe you were resting up for tonight," Gloria said, "Do you have plans?"

Nodding, Rachel said, "There's a party at Crimson Lights tonight."

With her attention back to her magazine, Gloria said, "Are you going with anybody?"

"I'm going with Kevin," Rachel said.

"Oh," Gloria said, "With Kevin."

Detecting Gloria's note of sarcasm, Rachel said, "Does that bother you?"

Gloria closed her magazine and said, "I know you like my son, but I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't lead him on."

"Excuse me?" Rachel said.

"If you're not serious about pursuing a relationship with him, I think you should let him know," Gloria said, "And the sooner the better."

"It sounds like you don't want me seeing him," Rachel said.

"I'm not blaming you," Gloria said, standing up, "I understand that you're interests may lie elsewhere. Although I think it's very unfair to Kevin."

Also standing up Rachel said, "I'm not sure what you're getting at, but I am not interested in anyone else."

"You don't need to insult my intelligence," Gloria said, "I live in this house too and I've seen you."

"Seen me?" Rachel said, confused.

"You and Billy," Gloria said.

"Wait a second," Rachel said, "You think I'm cheating on Kevin with Billy?"

"I think you're definitely interested in both," Gloria said.

"What makes you say that?" Rachel said.

"I've seen the way you act around Billy," Gloria said, "Nervous and you always smile and I notice the way you're extra nice to him."

"Billy and I are friends," Rachel said, "We have been for years. I think you're imagining things that aren't there."

"I saw you kissing him on Christmas Eve," Gloria said, "Or did I imagine that too?"

"Okay, yes he kissed me," Rachel said, "Under the mistletoe."

"It was quite a kiss," Gloria said.

"Yes, it was nice," Rachel said, "But do you know what happened after that? I went to see Kevin at the apartment to spend the rest of Christmas Eve with him. Do you think I would have done that if I wanted to spend time with Billy?"

"I don't want Kevin to get hurt," Gloria said.

"I would never hurt him," Rachel said, "I can assure you, the only person I am interested in right now is Kevin and I wouldn't cheat on him with anybody."

"Alright," Gloria said, "I'm glad to hear it. But there is one more thing you have to tell me."

"Which is?" Rachel said.

"Where did you get such a beautiful necklace?" Gloria said.

"It was a Christmas present," Rachel said.

"Oh?" Gloria said.

"From Kevin," Rachel said.

"Kevin, gave you that?" Gloria said, "It looks expensive." Smiling, she admired it and said, "He never gave his mother, such a nice gift. At least he has good taste."

The phone rang and Gloria went to answer it, "Hello, Abbott residence," she said.

"Mom?" Kevin said, on the other end.

A little panicked, Gloria said, "What are you doing calling me on the phone here?"

"It's nice to talk to you too," Kevin said, "I was actually calling for Rachel."

"Oh, of course," Gloria said, "She's right here." She held out the phone to Rachel, saying, "It's him."

Smiling Rachel took the phone and Gloria said, "I'll leave you two alone." She left the room.

Billy had come downstairs and was listening to Rachel's side of her conversation with Kevin.

"I just wanted to make sure that we're still on for tonight," Kevin said.

"Of course we are," Rachel said, "I'm really looking forward to it."

"Yeah, me too," Kevin said, "Are you sure you want to meet there? I don't mind coming to meet you at the Abbott's."

"It's probably better that you don't," Rachel said, "Just in case. I don't want anything to spoil tonight."

"Okay," Kevin said, "So, I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Absolutely," Rachel said, "I'll see you then. Bye."

She smiled as she hung up the phone. She was thinking about the coming evening when, she turned around was startled to see Billy. She jumped, saying, "Oh…Billy…"

Smiling he said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't want to interrupt your phone call. It sounded so important."

"Were you eavesdropping on my phone conversation?" Rachel said.

"Well, I couldn't help but overhear," Billy said, "He must be pretty special guy."

"And what makes you think it was a guy?" Rachel said.

Laughing Billy said, "I really don't think you talk to any of your lady friends that way."

"What way is that?" Rachel said.

"I'm so glad you called…I'm really looking forward to it," Billy reminded her, "You also said it in that _he's so dreamy _sort of way."

"Are you going to tease me about this for the rest of the day?" Rachel said.

"Pretty much," Billy said, "I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"I've been seeing him for awhile," Rachel said.

"Does he have a name?" Billy said.

"Yes, he does," Rachel said.

"And you're not going to tell me," Billy said.

"No, I'm not," Rachel said.

"Fine, be secretive," Billy said, "So, I guess you and what's his name have plans for New Year's."

"We're going to the party at Crimson Lights," Rachel said, "What about you?"

"I don't know yet," Billy said, "I'll see what comes up."

"It promises to be a good party at the coffeehouse," Rachel said.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to interrupt you and your boyfriend," Billy said.

"There will be plenty of other people there," Rachel said, "Which reminds me, I have to go and pick something up at the store."

"A new outfit?" Billy said.

"No, I already have the new outfit," Rachel said, "I need shoes."

"Shoes," Billy nodded.

"I don't have any that match it," Rachel said, picking up her purse.

"Of course," Billy said.

"You wouldn't want to come and help me pick them out, would you?" Rachel said, putting on her coat.

"Go shopping?" Billy said, "I think you need to do this one on your own."

"I thought that's what you'd say," Rachel said, "See you later."

"Have fun," Billy said.

"I will," Rachel said, on her way out the door.

Billy laughed to himself before he turned to see Gloria, entering the room.

"Hello, Billy," she said.

"Hi," Billy said.

"Did Rachel just go out?" Gloria said.

"Yes, she's gone shopping for shoes," Billy said, "And it's very important that they match the outfit."

"Of course it is," Gloria said, "I know she wants to look good for her date tonight."

"Yeah," Billy said, "Let me ask you something, do you know anything about this guy, she's seeing?"

"I know she's crazy about him," Gloria said, "Why do you ask?"

"She wouldn't tell me much about him," Billy said.

"They're very close," Gloria said, "I really think they've fallen in love."

"It's that serious?" Billy said.

"You almost sound jealous," Gloria said.

"I am not jealous, of Rachel's relationship," Billy said.

"If you say so," Gloria said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Billy said.

"I just don't want you to go and mess things up between her and this boyfriend," Gloria said, "They don't need any third parties waiting in the wings."

"Excuse me?" Billy said.

"I know how you young men think," Gloria said, "Especially when it comes to lovely young women."

"Is that so?" Billy said, "So you think, I'm after Rachel and not only that but I want to take advantage of her too."

"Do you?" Gloria said.

"That's insulting," Billy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear," Gloria said, "Forgive me. I just want you young folks to be happy. You know what you should do? You should go to the party at the coffee place tonight and you might meet someone there. I could even drive you over if you want and pick you up after too."

"Okay, Gloria," Billy said, "First of all, I'm not a child, so I would appreciate it if you would not talk to me like one and I don't think I need you telling me what to do." Walking closer to her, he continued, "You may have married my father, but you are not my mother and don't presume that you ever will be." He left Gloria alone in the living room.

"Oh, Billy," she said, to herself, "You could be a problem. I'm not going to let you ruin things for me and John, or my son."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duringthe afternoon at Crimson Lights, Susan entered the coffeehouse with Miranda. They approached a table and as Miranda sat down, Susan said, "I want you to stay and wait right here."

"Okay," Miranda said, taking her coat off.

Susan turned, on her way to the front counter when she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry," the other person said.

"No, it's alright, I should…." Susan trailed off, as she looked into a familiar face. She stared for a few seconds certain he couldn't be the person she thought. "Malcolm…?" she said, quietly putting her hands to her face.

"Susan," he said, "It's okay, it's really me."

Touching his arm she said, "Oh...this is real. I'm mean you're really standing here. You're okay. I thought…"

"I know," Malcolm said.

"But how?" Susan said.

"It's a long story," Malcolm said.

"I'd love to hear it," Susan said.

"Maybe sometime," Malcolm said.

"It's so wonderful to see you," Susan said.

"Yeah, you too," Malcolm said, "You look good."

"Thank you, I am," Susan said, "You look great. Different, but still good." She paused before she continued, "Do you have time to sit for awhile? I'm here with my daughter."

Looking towards the table, Malcolm said, "Wait…that's Miranda?"

"Yes," Susan said, "I'm sure she's grown since you last saw her."

"Grown?" Malcolm said, "Last time I saw her she was just a little tyke. How old is she now?"

"Ten," Susan said, "She'll be eleven by fall."

"Wow," Malcolm said, "They grow up fast."

"Yes, they do," Susan said, "So, can you join us?"

"Oh, I wish I could," Malcolm said, "But I have a lot of work to do here."

"You're working here?" Susan said.

"Yeah," Malcolm said, "This is me for now."

"Can you come over for a minute?" Susan said, "I would really like to reintroduce you to Miranda."

"Sure," Malcolm said.

Looking at her daughter, Susan said, "Miranda, I want you to meet someone. This is a friend of mine, Malcolm Winters." Then she said, "Malcolm, this is Miranda."

"Hi," Miranda said.

"Hey there," Malcolm said, "I'm sure you don't remember me, but I used to know you when you were much younger."

"You did?" Miranda said.

"Yes, I did," Malcolm said, "I was there the day you were born."

"Yes, he was," Susan said.

"That was a long time ago," Miranda said.

"And you're all grown up now," Malcolm said, "So, if you need anything, anytime you're here you just come and see me. Speaking of which, I really have to get back too it."

"You all seem very busy today," Susan said.

"There's a New Year's Eve party here tonight," Malcolm said, "There's a lot to do to get it ready. If you don't have any plans you should come."

"Can we?" Miranda said.

"Oh, I think it's going to go on a little late for you," Susan said.

"Why not?" Miranda said, "You said, I could stay up tonight."

"At home in your pajamas," Susan said. Turning her attention back to Malcolm, she said, "I am so glad you're okay." She hugged him.

"I'll see you," Malcolm said, walking back towards the counter.

Susan sat back down, and Miranda said, "How do you know him?"

"I told you we're friends," Susan said, "I used to work for him too."

"Did you go out with him?" Miranda said.

"Why would you ask me that?" Susan said.

"He's cute," Miranda said.

Smiling, Susan said, "Yes, he is."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel came rushing down the stairs at the Abbott house. Dressed in a robe she anxiously searched the living room. Billy entered the room and watching her lift up cushions, he said, "Looking for something?"

"No, I thought I would rearrange the living room for New Year's," she said, "I can't find the earrings I bought this afternoon."

"Maybe they're upstairs," Billy said.

"No, they're not," Susan said, "I had them out down here, when I showed them to Gloria," Rachel said.

"Did I hear my name?" Gloria said, entering the room.

"Have you seen my earrings?" Rachel said, "The one's I showed you earlier?"

"You mean these?" Billy said, holding up a box.

"Oh, thank you," Rachel said, walking over to take them, "You are a lifesaver."

Smiling Billy said, "You're really nervous about this date. Like I said earlier, he must be special."

"He is," Gloria said, "I know he means a lot to Rachel."

"I am so looking forward to tonight," Rachel said.

"Is he picking you up?" Gloria said.

"No, I'm meeting him at the coffeehouse," Rachel said.

"We don't get to meet him?" Billy said.

"Not tonight," Rachel said.

"Is there anything I can help you do to get ready?" Gloria said.

"Actually, I could use some help with a thing or two," Rachel said.

Following her to the stairs, Gloria said, "Okay, well lets not keep the young man waiting."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later Billy responded to a knock on the door. When he opened it, he didn't know the person on the other side, who said, "Hi, I'm here to meet Rachel."

"You must be her date," Billy said, "Come on in."

"Are you sure?" Kevin said, "I can wait out here I don't mind."

"No, it's okay," Billy said, "It's cold outside."

"Thanks," Kevin said, as he stepped inside.

As Billy shut the door, he said, "It may be none of my business, but I thought Rachel told me she was meeting you at the coffee house."

"That was the original plan," Kevin said, "But it's New Year's Eve. I wanted to do it right and meet her here."

Introducing himself, Billy, extended his hand and said, "I'm Billy Abbott."

"Kevin," Kevin said, withholding his last name on purpose. He shook his hand realizing, Billy didn't know who he was.

"Kevin," Billy said, "It's good to meet you."

"You too," Kevin said, "So you're John Abbott's son?"

Billy nodded and said, "Do you want to sit down? You know ladies, she could be awhile."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Kevin said, "I don't want to be a bother."

"Not a bother," Billy said, leading the way to the couch, "Do you want a drink?'

"No thanks, I'm good," Kevin said, looking around for other family members before he sat on the couch.

As Billy sat on the other side of the couch Kevin said, "This is a really nice place."

"Obviously, you haven't been here before," Billy said.

"It's the first time I've been inside," Kevin said, "Rachel told me you've been out of town for awhile and you just got back?"

"Yeah, I did some traveling," Billy said.

"That must have been pretty cool," Kevin said.

"It was," Billy said, "How about you?"

"Me?" Kevin said.

"You lived here long?" Billy said.

"For awhile," Kevin said, "I'm living with my brother right now, while I look for a job."

"What kind of work are you looking for?" Billy said.

"I'm an accountant," Kevin said, "Or least I have been."

"It's tough finding a job these days," Billy said, "It's tax season in a few months, maybe something will turn up then."

"Yeah, but I don't want to wait too long," Kevin said, "Anyway, any big plans for New Years, man?"

"I think I'm just going to hang out here," Billy said.

"You should come to the party at the coffee house," Kevin said, "Do you know where Crimson Lights is?"

"Yeah, I know it," Billy said.

"Should be fun," Kevin said.

"Maybe," Billy said, "It's still early. So, have you and Rachel been seeing each other long?"

Kevin paused before he said, "We've been seeing each other for awhile."

"You guys are pretty serious then?" Billy said.

"No offense," Kevin started, "But what's with all the questions. I feel like I'm being grilled by her older brother."

"I didn't mean to offend you," Billy said, "I've known Rachel a long time and I guess I'm just looking out for her."

"You don't have to worry where I'm concerned," Kevin said, "I would never hurt her, or let her get hurt."

"You sound like you care a lot about her," Billy said.

"I do," Kevin said, "I always take good care of her and I always will. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"She's pretty amazing," Billy said.

They both turned when they heard voices on the stairs. Gloria was following Rachel down the stairs, gushing about how nice she looked. When Rachel reached to bottom step she saw Kevin. As they walked towards each other Rachel said, "Kevin, what are you doing here?"

"We have a date tonight," Kevin said.

"I know, but I thought I was going to meet you there," Rachel said.

"I wanted to meet you here instead," Kevin said, "To surprise you."

"You succeeded," Rachel said.

"You look really nice," Kevin said.

"Nice?" Gloria said, "She looks beautiful."

"Of course that's what I meant," Kevin said.

"Thank you," Rachel said.

"Have you boys been getting along alright?" Gloria said.

"Yeah, Kevin and I were having a chat," Billy said.

"You were?" Rachel said.

"Yes, we were," Kevin said, "He's a pretty cool guy." Turing his attention to Billy, he said, "It was good to meet you."

"Same here," Billy said.

"Should we go?" Kevin said to Rachel.

"Yes, let's do that," Rachel said.

As they left Kevin said, "Mrs. Abbott it was nice to see you again."

"Yes, you too," Gloria said.

"Happy New Year," Kevin said.

"Happy New Year to you too dear," Gloria said.

"And Billy," Kevin said, "If I don't see you Happy New Year to you."

Shaking his hand again, Billy said, "You too, Happy New Year."

As Kevin and Rachel left the house, Gloria called out, "Have a nice time!" She closed the door after them.

"They make a good couple," Gloria said, "And Kevin, he's such a charming young man."

"Yeah, he seems like a nice guy," Billy said, "So anyway Gloria, what are you're plans for this evening?"

"I'm just waiting for your father to get home, and then we will celebrate our own private New Year's Eve," Gloria said.

"You know, I think I will go to that party at the coffee house after all," Billy said, "I'm going to go change."

"Have a nice time," Gloria said, as he went up the stairs. "Well, what do you know," she said, to herself, "Billyand Kevin are getting along. Maybe there's hope yet." She smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, the place looks great," Rachel said, as she entered the coffee house with Kevin following behind.

"Yeah, they really went all out," Kevin said.

"There sure are a lot of people," Rachel said, looking at the crowds.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Kevin said

"No, this perfect," Rachel said.

Taking her hand Kevin led the way through the crowd. Decorations lined the walls, where most of the tables and chairs had been rearranged . Music blared from the jukebox, while the middle of the coffee house had been turned into a dance floor. They were stopped by Sharon who was handing out New Year's hats to everyone.

"Hi, welcome to the Crimson Lights New Year's Eve party," Sharon smiled.

"Hi," they both said returning her smile.

"There's one of these for each of you," Sharon said, handing them each a party hat.

"Oh, I don't know," Kevin said.

"Oh, come one, everyone has to have one," Sharon said.

"Yes, it's part of the fun," Rachel said.

"I think you should listen to her," Sharon said.

"Oh, I do," Kevin said.

"Well, have a good time," Sharon said, then she disappeared into the crowd again.

"Maybe there will be a little more room out there," Rachel said, gesturing to the patio.

As they stepped out a familiar voice called out, "Hey, you guys!" and Daniel came walking over.

"Oh, here it comes," Rachel said.

"Hey man," Kevin said, "Happy New Year."

"I certainly intend to try," Daniel said, "And Rachel, you look spectacular."

"Thank you," Rachel said, "You look pretty spiffed up yourself."

"It's New Year's," Daniel said, "You've got to celebrate it right."

"That's what I say," Kevin said.

"Which reminds me," Daniel said, "I believe the lady owes me a dance."

"Daniel, come on," Kevin said, "We just got here."

"No, he's right, I do," Rachel said. Daniel smiled as Rachel said, "Kevin, you don't mind if I do this?"

"No, if you want, go ahead," Kevin said.

"I'll be right back," Rachel said.

This time Daniel took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He kept the hold on her hand and he slipped an arm around her waist as they started to dance. "So, what was all that about over there?" Daniel said.

"All what?" Rachel said.

"Did you really have to ask Kevin's permission to dance with me?" Daniel said.

"I wasn't asking his permission," Rachel said.

"Then why did you have to check with him," Daniel said.

"Kevin and I came together," Rachel said, "I didn't think it was very nice to leave him by himself when we haven't even been here five minutes."

"If you don't want to dance with me…" Daniel said, taking a step back.

"No, it's fine," Rachel said, taking that step closer.

"So, what's going on with you two anyway?" Daniel said.

"Meaning what?" Rachel said.

"Well, are you guys dating?" Daniel said, "An official couple?"

"I don't know about officially," Rachel said, "We've gone out a few times."

"Then this is a date you're on tonight," Daniel said.

"Yes, it is but don't you go reading too much into it," Rachel said.

"Rachel, if it's a date there isn't too much I can read into it that isn't there," Daniel said.

"Okay, we've been getting closer," Rachel said.

"What does that mean?" Daniel said.

"What do you want?" Rachel said, "All the dirty little details?"

"Are there any?" Daniel said.

"You're impossible," Rachel said.

"That's why you like me," Daniel said, "So, you're unofficially dating Kevin."

"I suppose you could put it like that," Rachel said.

"But you want it to be," Daniel said, "A little more serious, committed."

"I'm not engaged to him," Rachel said.

"No, but you're in love with him," Daniel said.

"No…" Rachel said.

"Yes…" Daniel said, "I've seen the way you look at him and right now you're blushing."

"I am not," Rachel said.

"Yes, you are," Daniel smiled.

"You're making me," Rachel said.

Daniel hesitated before he said, "I have to say, I'm a little jealous."

"You are?" Rachel said.

"Yeah," Daniel said.

"I didn't realize you liked Kevin that much," Rachel said.

Daniel gave her a look and she laughed. "Oh, that was hilarious," Daniel said.

Kevin was experiencing pangs of jealously as he watched them dancing. As he stood there his eyes kept drifting to Daniel's arm around her waist – that was bothering him more than anything.

"What's the matter Fisher?" He looked up to see J.T. standing beside him, "Did you're date ditch you already?"

"What do you want?" Kevin said.

"If I had what I wanted then you wouldn't be standing here," J.T. said.

"Well, I'm here with someone, so I'm not leaving," Kevin said.

"You mean you were here with someone," J.T. said, directing his gaze to Daniel and Rachel, "She looks like she's having good time over there. She's smiling and laughing. He's a little young for her, but I guess anybody's better than you."

"What is this?" Kevin said, "You couldn't let the year end without insulting me one more time?"

"I didn't come over here to insult you," J.T. said, "I came over here to make you leave."

"I told you I'm not leaving," Kevin said, "If you don't like it, you leave."

"No, I'm here with someone," J.T. said.

"I'm sure," Kevin said.

"You're date however, seems to have deserted you," J.T. said.

"She's coming back," Kevin said.

"You can stand here and delude yourself all you want," J.T. said, "She may have come here with you tonight, but it won't last."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Kevin said, "And I hate to disappoint you, but things between Rachel and me are going very well. There's nothing you can do to mess it up."

"I wouldn't have to," J.T. said, "You'll do that all by yourself."

"J.T. what are you doing out here?" Colleen said, from behind him, "Why are you talking to him?"

"I was just reminding Fisher here what a distorted individual he is," J.T. said.

"Do you enjoy making my life miserable?" Kevin said, "Because I am getting really tired of it."

"I'm getting tired of you," J.T. said, "In fact I already am."

"J.T. let's go back inside," Colleen said.

J.T. took a few steps closer to him and continued, " I am sick of seeing you're face in this town. Seeing you walk around so smug and acting like you've never done a thing wrong in you're life."

"J.T. stop it," Colleen said.

"You should even be allowed to walk the streets," J.T. said, "You go through your days living in your twisted little fantasy world and you think everything is fine, because you supposed to be some big hero. Well, let me tell you something you're not a hero, nobody likes you and you will never amount to anything in your whole pathetic life."

"J.T. I'm telling you back off!" Kevin yelled, shoving him.

"Oh, be careful," J.T. said, "You're starting to show your true colors."

"What is going on over here?" Rachel said, walking back over.

"J.T. is just being his usual charming self," Kevin said, "And I'm telling you, you better leave me alone."

"J.T., this is the first time in my life that I agree with him," Colleen said, "Let's go back inside."

"Maybe we'd better," J.T. said, "I think he might start to cry."

"I told you to back off!" Kevin said, shoving him again.

"Okay, you push me once and I let it go," J.T. said, "Now, you're asking for it."

"Alright, why don't you two just knock it off," Rachel said.

"You don't want to fight me," Kevin said.

"Oh, bring it on," J.T. said, giving Kevin a forceful shove backwards.

"J.T!" Colleen said.

Before Kevin had a chance to return the shove, someone was suddenly in between them. "Hey, what is going on here?" Billy said, "I think it's time you two break it up."

J.T. stared at him for a few seconds before he said, "Abbott, what are you doing here?"

"It's a free country, I came home," Billy said.

"Were you gone?" J.T. said. He shook his head and said, "I didn't notice."

"Yeah, I missed you too," Billy said, "And I can see some things never change. You're in somebody's face again."

"He deserves worse," J.T. said.

"I don't know what your problem is," Billy said, "But why don't you leave the guy alone?"

"Why should I?" J.T. said.

"How about respecting another human being?" Billy said, "But I forgot, you don't know how to do that."

"You almost sound like you're defending the guy," J.T. said.

"I am," Billy said, "He happens to be a friend of mine."

"HIM!" J.T. said, "Did you just say this guy is your friend?"

"Yeah," Billy said, "So why don't you get lost."

"Billy, don't you know who this is?" J.T. said, "That's Kevin Fisher."

Billy turned to face Kevin. "You?" he said, "You're the one who messed with my niece?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kevin said.

"No?" Billy said, "Colleen is my niece."

"Oh, perfect," Kevin sighed.

"She told me what you tried to do and ever since then I've only been able to think about one thing where you're concerned," Billy said

"Look, I didn't…" Kevin started, before Billy punched him.

"Kevin!" Rachel said.

"That's what I've been thinking about," Billy said.

"What is wrong with you?" Rachel said.

"I'm not the one who has something wrong with me," Billy said.

Daniel had gotten Kevin a chair, as Rachel went over, "Are you okay?"

"Rachel, he doesn't deserve you're sympathy," Billy said.

"He didn't deserve you punching him," Rachel said.

"How could you date someone like him?" Billy said, "From what I understand he's dangerous."

"Oh, I don't want to hear this from you too!" Rachel said.

"You need to hear it from somebody," J.T. said.

"No, what I need is for all of you to get off my back and stop harassing Kevin at every turn. If you can't be civil then just leave us alone!" She went back over to Kevin, "Are you okay?" she said, again.

"Yes, I'm…I'm fine," Kevin said, "He couldn't throw a decent punch to save his life."

"You want me to try again?" Billy said.

Colleen darted in front of him, before he could do anything. "Billy, don't," she said, "Just let it go. I want you and J.T. to come back inside with me, okay? There's no reason he should ruin the rest of our New Year's Eve."

Billy hesitated before, he let Colleen guide him away.

"What is with them?" Daniel said.

"And they tell me I've got problems," Kevin said, "I was just standing here minding my own business."

"But you're okay?" Rachel said, sitting beside him.

"I told you I'm fine," Kevin said, "He didn't really hurt me, he pissed me off."

"Hey, we've still got a lot of New Year's Eve left," Daniel said, "Let's just forget about those jerks."

"He's right," Rachel said, "We came here to celebrate."

"Yeah, you're right," Kevin said, "But I'm a little concerned about you. Are you okay?"

"Me?" Rachel said.

"You look a little flushed, like you're not feeling well or something," Kevin said.

"Yeah, I thought you were blushing before, but Kevin's right," Daniel said, "You are flushed."

"Can you blame me after what just happened?" Rachel said.

"I don't know," Kevin said, putting the back of his hand against her cheek, "Maybe I should take you home."

"Don't you dare," Rachel said, taking his hand away, "I feel perfectly fine and want to celebrate this night with you."

"I suddenly feel like I'm intruding," Daniel said.

"No, we want to celebrate it with you too," Rachel said.

"Absolutely," Kevin said.

"Well, if you want to celebrate I've got just the thing," Daniel said, pulling a liquor flask from inside his jacket.

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to have alcohol here," Kevin said.

"No, I'm not supposed to get caught with alcohol here," Daniel said, "Besides since when do you care what's allowed and what's not."

Rachel retrieved a few paper cups and said, "Here, I'll definitely have some."

"Now, here's a girl who knows how to party," Daniel said, as he poured her some.

"Would you cut it out, someone is going to see," Kevin said.

"For sure if you don't quite being so jumpy," Daniel said, "Calm down and have a drink."

"Fine, just hurry up about it," Kevin said.

"Patience," Daniel said, handing him a cup. He poured himself some and discreetly put the flask back in his jacket. Picking up his drink, he said, "A toast to the New Year."

"To friendship," Rachel said.

"To love," Kevin said, glancing at Rachel.

"Definitely," Daniel said, and they put their drinks together.

No sooner had they taken a drink when Daniel lost his smile as he saw someone coming toward them.

"Daniel, it's good to see you again," Damon said, stopping in front of him, "It's been awhile."

"Yeah," Daniel said "Are you here with my Mom?"

"You can calm down," Damon said, "I am not with your mother. I'm meeting someone else."

"Oh," Daniel nodded, then he said, "Oh, by the way these are my friends this is Rachel and Kevin."

"Hello," Damon said.

"Hi," Rachel said, smiling at him.

"Well, I'll be going," Damon said.

"Okay," Daniel said.

He paused before he left and said, "And Daniel, I don't think you should have any more alcohol tonight."

"You saw that?" Daniel said.

"You're lucky I'm the only one who did," Damon said.

"You're not going to rat me out to my Mom are you?" Daniel said.

"No, I'm not," Damon said, "As long as you promise no more."

"Okay," Daniel said, "Thanks."

"It's okay," Damon said, "I was a teenager once too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac was retrieving a drink from the front counter, when she turned and almost bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry," she said, then she looked up and realized who she was talking to.

"Hi," Billy said.

"Billy…" Mac said, "I…I didn't realize you were back in town."

"Yeah, I came home to spend the holidays with my family," Billy said.

Nodding, Mac said, "That's nice."

"You look good," Billy said.

"Thanks, you too," Mac said.

"Listen, Mac I…" Billy started.

Cutting him off Mac said, "Billy, I really don't want to do this, not tonight. It's New Year's Eve and I came here to celebrate."

"I just didn't expect to see you tonight," Billy said.

"Just please leave me alone tonight, okay?" Mac said, walking away.

"Mac?" Billy called out after her. She stopped but did not turn around. "Happy New Year," Billy said. She walked away without responding.

"I am so glad, I came back here, because I am having so much fun," Colleen said.

"I'll second that," J.T. said.

"However, I don't know if Billy feels the same way," Colleen said, "He doesn't have anyone to share the New Year with."

Looking over at him, J.T. said, "Colleen, he's fine. He's talking to people, he doesn't look lonely to me."

"But still," Colleen said.

"Oh, no," J.T. said, "I know what's coming."

"Please?" Colleen said, "Can't you two put your differences aside for one night so we can share the New Year together."

"Colleen…" J.T. said, shaking his head.

"Please," Colleen said, "I'll be very grateful."

"Oh, yeah?" J.T. said.

"Yeah," Colleen smiled.

"Okay," J.T. sighed, "If you must."

Billy was leaning against the side counter when he heard a startled voice say his name. "Billy?"  
When he saw who it was, he smiled and said, "Brittany."

"I don't believe it," Brittany said, "I didn't know you were back in town." She hugged him.

"I've been here for about a week," Billy said.

"And you didn't come to see me yet," Brittany teased

"It was on my list of things to do," Billy said.

"Wow, it is so good to see you," Brittany said.

"So, tell me what's been going on with you," Billy said.

"You'd be surprised," Brittany said, holding her hand to show off her wedding ring.

"You got married?" Billy said.

"Yes," Brittany smiled. Looking around she said, "In fact I would love for you to meet him." She caught Bobby's eye across the room and motioned for him to come over. Once Bobby reached them Brittany said, "Bobby, I want you to meet someone. This is Billy, one of my best friends that I've known since high school. Billy, this is Bobby, my husband."

"It's nice to meet you," Billy said.

As they shook hands, Bobby said, "Same here. So, high school…any not so embarrassing stories about Brittany as a teenager?"

"Well, I could tell you about the time she lost her…" Billy started.

"Okay," Brittany said, "Enough with the memories."

"Her what?" Bobby said.

"You know what I would like?" Brittany said, "If you would dance with me." She said, pulling him towards the dance floor.

"Okay," Bobby said. As she led him away Bobby looked back at Billy and said, "I want to hear the rest of that sometime."

Kevin and Rachel returned to the patio after dancing. As they sat down Kevin said, "What happened to Daniel?"

"I don't know," Rachel said, "I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

Checking his watch, Kevin said, "We still have thirty minutes."

"Until midnight?" Rachel said.

"A whole new year," Kevin smiled, "By the way would you like another drink, because I could really use one."

"Definitely," Rachel said.

Standing up, Kevin said, "Okay, I will be right back."

No sooner had he left, when a familiar voice said, "Rachel?"

She looked up to see Billy. "Oh, no not again," Rachel said.

"Don't worry," Billy said, "I didn't come over here to harass you and your boyfriend. I was just going to ask you if you wanted to dance."

"After the way you acted tonight, I don't think so," Rachel said.

"Oh come on," Billy said.

"I think she said no, dude," Daniel said, walking up from behind him.

"What are you her bodyguard?" Billy said.

"No, she's my friend," Daniel said.

"Come on Rachel, just one song," Billy said.

"Are you hard of hearing?" Daniel said, "She said no."

"I'm not asking your permission," Billy said.

"And I've told you," Rachel said, "I don't want to dance with you."

"Are you going to stay mad at me right through the new year?" Billy said.

"Well, we'll see," Rachel said.

"Fine, Happy New Year," Billy said, before walking away.

"How long did you two go out with each other?" Daniel said.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel said.

"You and Billy," Daniel said.

"We did not go out," Rachel said, "What makes you think we did?"

"The way you act around him," Daniel said.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I'm here with Kevin," Rachel said.

"Trust me, I've noticed," Daniel said, "It would hard to miss."

Rachel looked up and noticed someone entering the patio area, near their table, who saw Rachel at the same time. "Rachel?" Brittany said.

"If it isn't Barbie herself," Rachel said.

"I heard you were back in town," Brittany said.

"Did you," Rachel said.

"Yeah, I read it in the crime section of the newspaper," Brittany said, "What was it, shoplifting?"

"Like you've never done anything wrong," Rachel said.

"Speaking of wrong," Brittany said, "I noticed your date."

"Don't you dare even start bad mouthing Kevin," Rachel said.

"Rachel, he's a disturbed human being," Brittany said.

"Okay, that's it," Rachel said, standing up, "I am so sick and tired of everyone putting Kevin down and I am most certainly not going to take it from you."

"Uh, ladies…" Daniel said, from his chair.

"If everyone is warning you about him, doesn't that tell you something?" Brittany said.

"Yes, it tells me that everyone is so narrow minded in this town that they can't give a person a second chance," Rachel said.

"I don't think he can be trusted," Brittany said, "I certainly wouldn't put my life in his hands."

"As I understand it, you sent him to jail," Rachel said, "For something he didn't even do."

"I made a mistake," Brittany said.

"No, you jumped to conclusions,' Rachel said, "Conclusions that almost cost him his life. If you were wrong about that then isn't it possible that all the things he's being accused of are wrong too?"

"No, I don't think so," Brittany said, "You know it gives me a chill to think of anyone willingly giving their trust to him."

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to you bad mouth him for one more second," Rachel said, "You should take a good look at your own life before coming down on someone else's."

"I'm not dating a freak," Brittany said.

"No, but look who you're married to," Rachel said.

"And what is that supposed to mean," Brittany said, "My marriage is wonderful."

"So, you like being a mobster's wife," Rachel said.

"How dare you," Brittany said, "Bobby is not a mobster. He's a wonderful caring man."

"With mob ties," Rachel said, "I'm surprised he doesn't pay you for your services."

"Why you little…" Brittany was raising her hand to slap her, when someone caught her arm.

"Whoa, take it easy," Bobby said, "I don't think we need to start a war over here."

"You know I came over here to warn you," Brittany said, "But I don't know why I even bothered."

"I am sorry you did," Rachel said.

"Ladies, it is New Years' Eve," Bobby said, "Why don't you two make up and start the year off on a good terms."

"You are not serious," Brittany said.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Kevin said.

"Barbie and Ken here, came over with their New Year's wishes," Rachel said.

"Hey, I don't think there's any need for name calling," Bobby said.

"Never mind," Brittany said, "Bobby, let's go." As she passed Rachel she said, "You remember what I said, or you might just be sorry."

Kevin stopped Brittany by the arm and said, "Are you threatening her?"

"Fisher, you get your hands on my wife right now," Bobby said.

Kevin immediately let go as Brittany said, "I was not threatening her, I was warning her."

Brittany and Bobby started to leave and Bobby paused next to Kevin. "Don't you ever grab her like that again," Bobby warned and walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, it's almost time!" Nick said to the crowd, as he and Sharon stood at the front counter. He looked at his watch for a few seconds and then started the countdown, "10…" Everyone joined in, "9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1!" The crowd cheered. "Happy New Year," Nick said to Sharon and he kissed her.

Wishes of Happy New Year and kisses were shared between J.T. and Colleen, as well as Brittany and Bobby. Billy & Mac's eyes met from across the room, as he raised his glass to her. She returned a small smile and then quickly looked away. Kevin was hesitating kissing Rachel, instead pulling her into a hug. Afterwards she initiated the kiss. "Happy New Year," she said.

Kevin smiled and said, "Happy 2005."

A few feet away Daniel smiled as he watched them. Then catching sight of Mac he walked over and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry," he said, "But it's a new year, I had to."

"Daniel, Happy New Year to you too," Mac said. Billy was watching as she kissed Daniel on the cheek. She smiled at him and walked away.

After a few minutes some people left, but a large crowd still remained as the music started up again. "Should we get back out there?" Kevin said, gesturing to the dance floor.

"You know, I don't think so," Rachel said, rubbing her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Kevin said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rachel said, "I just need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Kevin took a sip from his drink and as he turned around he walked into someone spilling his drink on her.

"Oh!" Colleen said, as she looked up at Kevin, "Look, what you did!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kevin said, reaching for some napkins, "I didn't know anyone was behind me."

"Well, thanks a lot," Colleen said, snatching the napkins away from him.

"Fisher, what the heck did you do?" J.T. said, angrily approaching them.

"He spilled his drink on me," Colleen said.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to," Kevin said.

"It wouldn't surprise me if you did it on purpose," J.T. said.

Inside, Rachel was making her way back to the patio. She rubbed her forehead again and feeling slightly dizzy she lost her balance. Bobby was the closet person to her as he caught her arm. "Whoa," he said, "Are you okay?"

"She's probably drunk," Brittany said.

Noticing how flushed she was, Bobby said, "No, I don't think so." As he helped Rachel sit down, he said to Brittany, "We should find Kevin. I think she needs to get home."

"Why don't you look where you're going?" Billy said.

"It's crowded in here, it could have happened to anyone," Kevin said.

Brittany rushed over, saying, "Hey, you guys…."

"You had better hope this doesn't stain!" Colleen said.

"It's only soda," Kevin said.

"I knew something like this was going to happen when I saw you here tonight," J.T. said.

"Oh, you knew it did you," Kevin said, "Did you ever think that maybe you're the one with the problem!"

"Hey!" Brittany said, "If you could stop fighting for two seconds, I need to tell you Rachel is not well. She's in there and she's sick or something."

Kevin followed Brittany inside, as did Billy. When he reached her Kevin said, "Rachel?" He crouched to her sitting level and said, "Are you okay?"

"No, I don't feel very well," Rachel said.

"She just about passed out a few minutes ago," Bobby said.

"I need to go home," Rachel said.

"Yeah, okay," Kevin said.

"I'll take you home," Billy said.

Straightening up, Kevin said, "Why should you?"

"Because, we're going to the same house anyway," Billy said.

"Kevin, it's okay," Rachel said, "I think Billy should take me home."

"I guess," Kevin said.

Both Billy and Kevin helped her out of her chair. "I'm sorry," she said, to Kevin.

"No, I just hope you're okay," Kevin said.

"I'm going to make sure of it," Billy said, "Come on."

She let go of Kevin and walked away as Billy held her arm.

"Hey, what's going on?" Daniel said.

"I'm not sure," Kevin said, feeling uncomfortable as he watched Rachel and Billy leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Y&R Chp. 6

January 2005

Responding to a knock on the front door of the Abbott house, Colleen entered the living room. As she approached the door she stopped when she saw who was on the other side. She immediately turned and started to walk away. Kevin knocked even louder on the door and continued to do it, until Colleen turned around with a frustrated sigh. "Okay, okay," she said, walking to the door.

As she opened it she said, "You have exactly thirty seconds to get off this property."

"I didn't come here to cause trouble," Kevin said, "I came to see Rachel."

"You can't," Colleen said, folding her arms.

"Oh, come on," Kevin said, "Could you please tell her I'm here."

"She's in bed," Colleen said, "She has the flu. And I'm not letting you in."

"Colleen?" Gloria entered the room, "Is everything alright?"

"I've asked him to leave but he won't go," Colleen said.

"It's alright dear," Gloria said, "I'll handle this."

"Be my guest," Colleen said, as she turned to leave.

Gloria waited until she was gone before she said, "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to check on someone I care about," Kevin said, "Colleen said Rachel's sick?"

"Yes, she's in bed," Gloria said.

"But she's going to be okay, right?" Kevin said.

"Yes, it's just a bug," Gloria said, "Still I know she's feeling pretty miserable."

"Will you tell her I stopped by and I hope she's feeling better soon?" Kevin said.

"Of course I…." Gloria paused and then said, "Why don't you tell her yourself?"

"I am not going to make her come all the way downstairs when she's not well," Kevin said.

"Then why don't you go upstairs?" Gloria said.

Kevin laughed and said, "I don't think so. I'm not that crazy."

"I know she'd love to see you," Gloria said, "It might make her feel better to have a visit from you."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Kevin said, "I'm not allowed in this house."

"I'll take you up to her room," Gloria said, "No one will even know you're there."

"Mom…" Kevin said.

"It'll be fine," Gloria said, taking his hand and leading him inside. She shut the door behind him as Kevin said, "Is anyone else home?"

"I don't think so," Gloria said.

"You don't think so?" Kevin said, "I'm leaving."

"No, you're not," Gloria said, "Don't you want to see her?"

"Well, yeah but…" Kevin said.

"Then up you go," Gloria said, ushering him up the stairs in front of her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel was lying propped up on pillows in bed, trying to concentrate on a book, when there was a knock at her door. She looked up as it opened, when she saw who was standing there she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Kevin said, "Is it okay if I come in?"

"Sure you can," Rachel said.

Kevin stepped in and closed the bedroom door behind him. "How did you get in here?" Rachel said.

"My Mom let me in," Kevin said, walking closer to her, "How are you feeling? She told me you've got the flu."

"I feel like I have been hit by a truck," Rachel said, "Maybe you shouldn't come near me or you'll be sick too."

"I'll risk it," Kevin said.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about last night," Rachel said, "I didn't mean to ruin New Year's Eve."

"You didn't ruin anything," Kevin said, "I had a great New Year's."

"You did?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, I got to spend it with you," Kevin said.

"Until I got sick," Rachel said, "So, did I miss anything after I left."

"No, I left a little while after you did," Kevin said, "I don't know what happened to Daniel. The last time I saw him he was trying to impress some girl."

"I'm sure," Rachel said.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better," Kevin said.

"The company helps," Rachel said, "But there is one other thing you can do."

"Name it," Kevin said.

"Could you get me some water from the bathroom," she said, pointing to the adjoining room, "It's time to take some more Tylenol so I can feel five percent better."

"I can do that," Kevin said, returning seconds later. Handing it to her he sat beside her on the bed and opened the bottle. He tipped one into his hand.

"No, two," Rachel said.

Looking at the bottle, Kevin said, "These are extra strength."

"Two," Rachel repeated.

"Okay," Kevin said, tipping out a second pill. Handing them to her she took them.

"Thank you," she said, putting her head back and closing her eyes.

"Do you want me to go?" Kevin said.

"No," Rachel said, opening her eyes, "I want you to stay. Unless you have to go."

"There's no where else I need to be," Kevin said, taking her hand in his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you get rid of him?" Colleen said.

"I'm sorry?" Gloria said.

"Did you get rid of Kevin?" Colleen said.

"Oh, you don't have to worry," Gloria said, "I took care of it."

"I can't believe he had the nerve to show up here," Colleen said, "You know Rachel has got to be out of her mind to date him."

"She seems very happy with him," Gloria said, "I think they're falling in love."

"He doesn't know how to love," Colleen said, "He knows how to control."

"Maybe Rachel has changed that," Gloria said, "I think she's good for him."

"I wish I could agree with you," Colleen said, "At least he's gone." She headed for the stairs.

"Colleen, where are you going?" Gloria said.

"Upstairs," Colleen said.

"I thought you were going to meet some friends," Gloria said.

"I am, but my purse is in my room," Colleen said, "And I thought I would see how Rachel is doing."

"Oh, don't do that," Gloria said.

"Why not?" Colleen said.

"Because I just checked on her and she's sleeping," Gloria said.

"Okay, then I won't disturb her," Colleen said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still don't understand how you got in here," Rachel said.

"My Mom showed me where your room was and we were lucky enough not to run into any family members," Kevin said, "Besides I was willing to risk the wrath of the Abbotts to see you."

"That sounds very romantic," Rachel said.

"You've got to know I care a lot about you," Kevin said.

"I know," Rachel said, "I care about you too."

"Don't think about me now," Kevin said, "You just concentrate on getting well."

"I'm trying," Rachel said.

"You know, you look kind of sleepy," Kevin said, "Maybe I should go and let you rest."

"Okay," Rachel said, "I'm really glad you came to see me."

"Unfortunately, I don't think I'm going to be able to do this again," Kevin said, "I'm going to go, but you call me when you're better."

"Whenever that may be," Rachel sighed. Kevin stood up and leaning towards her he kissed her forehead. "Feel better," he said. He headed for the door and gave her a friendly smile before he left. He closed Rachel's door behind him and looking around he said to himself, "How do I get out of here? This place is a maze." Sighing he said, "Mom, where did you go?"

He started walking and at the end of the hall he saw someone round the corner, who saw him at the same time. Colleen stopped, staring at him. Kevin was about to say something when she screamed.

"Help!" Colleen screamed.

"No, no...Colleen…it's okay" Kevin said.

She continued to scream until Billy came rushing to her. "Colleen, what is it!" he said. She pointed at Kevin.

"You," Billy said, "What are you doing here?"

"He was at the door earlier and I told him to leave," Colleen said, "Then I found him up here. Who knows what he was up to."

"You broke in," Billy said.

"I didn't break in," Kevin said.

"Then how did you get up here?" Billy said. Kevin didn't have an answer. "That's what I thought," Billy said, "You really put your foot in it this time, Fisher. Colleen call the police."

"No, wait," Kevin said, "I just came to visit Rachel. Since she's sick I just went to see her. If you don't believe me you can ask her."

"Whatever is going on up here?" Gloria said. Then she saw Kevin, "Oh," she said.

"Colleen found him up here wandering the halls," Billy said.

"I was on my way out," Kevin said, "I was leaving."

"That still doesn't explain how you got in here." Billy said.

"I let him in," Gloria said.

"You what?" Colleen said.

"Why would you do that?" Billy said.

"Because of Rachel," Gloria said, "She's sick and I thought a visit from her boyfriend might make her feel better."

"Her boyfriend?" Billy said.

"So, what if I am?" Kevin said, "It's really none of your concern."

"Rachel, is my friend that makes her my concern," Billy said.

"What's the matter with you?" Kevin said. Laughing he added, "Are you jealous of my relationship with Rachel?"

"Jealous?" Billy said, "Of you? You make me sick."

"Alright, that's enough," Gloria said, "Stop it, both of you. Kevin said, he was leaving, let's have him do that."

"I'm only too happy to show you the way out," Billy said.

At the bottom of the stairs Kevin opened the front door to leave, as Gloria, Colleen & Billy stood by.

"Don't come back," Billy said, walking into the living room.

Instead of walking out, Kevin pushed the door shut and following Billy he said, "You know I don't get what your problem is."

"Excuse me?" Billy said.

"When I came here on New Year's Eve and you didn't know who I was, we were sitting here talking and getting along great, "Kevin said, "I thought we were becoming friends. Now, all of a sudden you hate me, because of the way other people feel about me."

"Those other people are my family and friends," Billy said, "After what you tried to do to Colleen, you have the nerve to stand there and ask me why I don't like you?"

"I didn't do anything," Kevin said.

"Yes, you did!" Colleen yelled, "You know you did it!"

"Why don't you just admit it and we can all get on with our lives," Billy said.

"I'm not admitting anything," Kevin said.

"Just get out," Billy said, shoving Kevin towards the door.

"Don't you push me," Kevin said.

"Boys…" Gloria said.

"What are going to do?" Billy said, "Are you going to try and kill me too?"

"You're really starting to annoy me," Kevin said.

"I'll do more than that if you don't leave," Billy said.

"Now whose threatening who?" Kevin said.

John entered the house, amidst all the yelling. "What in the world?" he said.

"What are you doing here in my house?" John demanded from Kevin.

"Granddad, thank goodness your home," Colleen said, rushing to over to him. Pointing to Kevin, she said, "He won't leave and now he's threatening Billy too."

"Oh, I am not," Kevin said, nervously, "I just…came to see Rachel."

"How did you get in here?" John said Kevin was too nervous to reply. "Answer me!" John said.

"I let him in," Gloria said.

"You let him in this house?" John said, "Knowing how I feel about this?"

"He wanted to see Rachel," Gloria said, "I didn't think there was any harm if he went up to visit her."

"Did you see her?" John said.

"Yes," Kevin nodded.

"Then get out," John said.

"Mr. Abbott, I…." Kevin started.

Cutting him off John said, "Get out, before I lose my temper."

Kevin gave an uneasy look at John and then sighing he headed for the door. Pausing before he left, he firmly said, "You know, I am not threat to you people. I wish I could make you understand that." He looked at Gloria and speaking a calmer tone, said, "Thank you for letting me see her." He left slamming the door behind him.

John looked at Gloria who said, "I know what you're going to say, but I was only thinking of how miserable that poor girl feels upstairs."

"Be that as it may, don't you ever, under any circumstances, let him in this house again," John said. Gloria nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days later, Michael was packing his briefcase, getting ready for work. He frowned as he checked his watch. "Do I wake him up, or not?" he said to himself.

Just then he heard Kevin's footsteps behind him. "I was starting to wonder if you were getting up today," Michael said.

"I was wondering the same thing myself," Kevin groaned, sitting on the couch.

Looking at him Michael said, "Well, you're up but were you considering getting dressed?"  
"I don't know," Kevin said.

"Come on, you don't usually sit around in a robe like this," Michael said.

"I don't usually feel like a train wreck," Kevin said.

"Uh-oh," Michael said, "Are you sick?" Feeling Kevin's forehead he answered his own question, "You're sick."

"I feel like every muscle I have is being twisted, my head is pounding and I'm so hot," Kevin said.

"You sure are," Michael said, feeling his forehead again, "Maybe you should go back to bed."

"The bedroom is too far away," Kevin said, "I think I'm going to just lie right here."

Michael grimaced at the thought of his sofa becoming a sick bed, however he wasn't going to complain about it to Kevin in his condition. "You got this from Rachel," Michael said, "Didn't you?"

"Probably," Kevin said, lying on a pillow with his eyes closed.

"This would never have happened if you stayed away from that house like you're supposed to," Michael said.

"Mikey, please don't lecture me, not today," Kevin said.

"Can I do anything for you?" Michael said.

"Not unless you have a cure," Kevin groaned as he tried to get comfortable.

"I'm afraid I can't help you there," Michael said, "Do you think…will you be alright if I go to work?"

"Fine," Kevin said.

"Okay," Michael said, "Maybe I'll come home early." He put his coat on and picked up his briefcase. "You call me if you need anything, okay?" He didn't get a response. "Kevin?" he said stepping closer. He had fallen back to sleep. Sighing Michael put his briefcase down and covered Kevin with a blanket. He paused and then said, "He'll be fine." He picked up his briefcase and headed for the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin stirred on the couch, while a few feet away Michael was sitting at his desk talking on the phone. "He's got this high fever and even with him sleeping I can hear he's really congested…right…I'm sure he'll be fine I just wanted to check with you…I'll do that….thank you Olivia…goodbye." He hung up the phone and looking back realized Kevin was awake. "Oh, I didn't wake you up talking on the phone did I?"

"No, I don't think I was really sleeping anyway," Kevin said.

"You've been out for a couple of hours," Michael said.

"I was?" Kevin said, "Who were you talking to?"

"I was just checking with a doctor," Michael said, "It never hurts to be sure."

"Mikey?" Kevin said, pushing himself up off the pillow.

"Yes?" Michael said.

"Why aren't you at work?" Kevin said.

"I thought I'd work at home today," Michael said.

Kevin paused and said, "Did you stay home to take care of me?"

"Well, I…" Michael said, "It didn't feel right leaving you alone." He stood up and walked into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with a glass of juice. He handed it to Kevin saying, "Here, you need to drink this."

"Thanks," Kevin said.

"It's doctor's orders," Michael said, "You need to drink plenty of fluids."

"No, I meant thanks for staying home," Kevin said.

Michael sat on the couch beside him and said, "You're welcome."

"Hey, not so close, or you'll be next," Kevin said.

"Kevin, if I don't get it from you I'll get from someone else," Michael said, "Olivia told me this is going around. It's a particularly nasty strain. A lot of people have it. My secretary even went home sick yesterday."

There was knock at the door and Michael got up to answer it. As he stood up he said, "Drink that."

"Oh come on Mikey, my throat hurts," Kevin said.

"Drink it anyway," Michael said, before he opened the door. When he saw Rachel on the other side he said, "Well, look whose on her feet. You must be feeling better."

"I am," she said, "Much better. Is Kevin here?"

"Sort of," Michael said, "It's the darndest thing. He's got the flu."

"Oh, no" Rachel said.

"You can come in if you want to risk it," Michael said.

She stepped inside and when she saw Kevin, she said, "Hi."

"Rachel," he said, slightly embarrassed that she was seeing him in such a mess.

"I am so sorry," she said.

"It's not your fault," Kevin said, "Not entirely."

"How long did this flu last with you," Michael said.

"The worst was the first four days," Rachel said.

"There you see Kevin," Michael said, "Only three and a half to go."

Kevin moaned and lay back down again.

"Michael, I'm a little surprised to see you home at this time of day," Rachel said.

"I'm working at home today," Michael said.

"Oh, that is so sweet of you," Rachel said.

"I do have a certain level of concern," Michael said, "However, could I ask you a favour?"

"You can ask," Rachel said.

"I would like to check on some things at the office," Michael said, "Could you…"

"Stay with him until you get back?" Rachel said, "Not a problem."

"I'll only be a couple of hours," Michael said.

"That's okay," Rachel said.

Putting his coat on, Michael said, "Make sure he drinks that and then give him some more."

"Okay," Rachel nodded.

"I won't be long," Michael nodded. He paused at the door when Rachel called him back.

"Michael?" she said, "I get paid ten dollars an hour for babysitting. But for you-half price."

"That's cute," Michael said, then he left the apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael slammed a pile of folders onto his desk, and tossing around some more papers he gave a frustrated sigh and said, "Where?" He continued to search taking things off shelves and opening drawers then slamming them shut.

"Michael?" Christine said, entering the office. She got no response as he flopped his organizer onto his desk.

"Is everything okay in here?" Christine said.

"What?" Michael said, angrily.

"Michael, what are you doing?" Christine said.

"I'm looking for my cell phone," Michael said, "If I've lost it and I have to buy another one…"

"You mean this one?" Christine said, picking it up off the floor in front of his desk.

Taking it from her, he paused before he said, "Thank you."

"Are you better now?" Christine said, "Can I go without you tearing the office apart?"

"You can do whatever you like," Michael said.

Picking up some papers and straightening them, Christine said, "You made quite a mess in here."

"Just leave those," Michael snapped.

"Maybe I'll come back when you're in a better mood," Christine said.

"Don't hold your breath," Michael said.

"Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?" Christine said.

"There's nothing to talk about," Michael said, "I've just got a lot of work to do and I don't have a lot of time to do it."

"It's still early in the afternoon," Christine said.

"Yes, but I have to get home soon," Michael said.

"Why's that?" Christine said.

"Because my brother is sick and I don't want to leave him alone for too long," Michael said, "Well, he's not alone, his girlfriend is there, but still I'm sure she doesn't have all day."

"Since, you're here I want to talk to you about this Granton case," Christine said.

"It's going to have to wait," Michael said.

"Wait?" Christine said, "They're going to court next week."

"And they'll sue the manufacturer and everyone will be happy," Michael said.

"It's not quite that simple," Christine said.

"You know, I really just came to pick up some things to take home," Michael said, shutting his briefcase.

"You're leaving?" Christine said, "You haven't even been here an hour."

"I'm not punching a time clock," Michael said, "We'll talk about the case tomorrow."

"Does that mean you're coming in tomorrow?" Christine said.

"We'll see," Michael said, on his way out the door.

Christine sighed as she watched him go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Michael entered his apartment he could see that not only had Kevin fallen back to sleep, but so had Rachel. Michael half smiled and he was going to wake Rachel, but he paused deciding to let her sleep. Spying Kevin's juice glass on the table, Michael picked it up. "Good," he said, when he saw it was empty. He went to the kitchen, just as Rachel stirred.

She stretched and then looking at her watch she was surprised at the time. Sitting up she looked across at Kevin. Noticing he was sleeping, she stood up to get herself a drink. She didn't know Michael was home until she almost ran into him around the corner of the kitchen. "Oh!" she said, startled.

"Sorry," Michael said, half laughing, "You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you."

"Well, I'm awake now," Rachel said.

"Could you two please keep it down, thank you very much," Kevin said, from the couch with his eyes still closed.

"I think we woke him up," Michael said.

"And the lawyer make another brilliant conclusion," Kevin said, opening his eyes and sitting up.

"Feel any better?" Michael said.

"Do I look like I feel any better?" Kevin said.

"No," Michael said, "But I did get some things to help." Taking items out of a bag he put a box of Kleenex beside Kevin, saying, "For you."

"Thanks, it's just what I always wanted," Kevin said. Michael handed him some magazines. "What are these?" Kevin said.

"Some mindless trash, I thought might help pass the time," Michael said. Taking one last item out of his bag, he produced a bottle of medicine.

"I hope you don't expect me to take that," Kevin said.

"The pharmacist said it is the best thing to relieve your symptoms," Michael said.

"It looks like it will relieve my stomach," Kevin said.

"It might help," Rachel said

"Did you take that?" Kevin said.

"Well, no…" Rachel said.

"I didn't think so," Kevin said.

"I'd love to stay here with you boys, but I should be leaving," Rachel said.

"Do you have to go?" Kevin said.

"I'll come back," Rachel said, standing up. She bent over and kissed his forehead. "You feel better," she said. Kevin nodded.

Michael walked to the door with her. "Thanks for staying," he said.

"It was my pleasure," Rachel said, "And you don't even have to pay me."

"I wasn't going to," Michael smiled.

"Take care of him," Rachel said, before she left.

"Doing my best," Michael said. He shut the door behind her, looking over at Kevin who was warily eyeing the medicine bottle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple of days, Kevin entered the kitchen, stretching his arms to shake off his remaining tiredness. He opened the fridge door and took out some juice, when Michael walked into the room. Pausing when he saw Kevin, he said, "You're dressed."

"Showered too," Kevin said, "It felt so good to get out of the other things I had on, after two days."

"I take it that means you're feeling better," Michael said, "You look better."

"I am," Kevin said, "Although it doesn't seem like I can say the same for you."

"I'm fine," Michael said, "I just have a touch of what you had."

"A touch?" Kevin said, "You look terrible, you sound terrible."

"Thanks," Michael said, opening his briefcase.

"Mikey, you're not going to work, are you?" Kevin said.

"Yes, I am," Michael said, "I'm not going to let a little bug keep me down."

"Do you remember the time, you went to school, even though Mom thought you should stay home because you were sick?" Kevin said, "Then you ended up having to come home anyway because you threw up in the boys washroom."

"How nice you have that fond memory of our childhood," Michael said.

"Just admit that you're sick and stay home," Kevin said.

"For the last time I am fine," Michael said, "I am going to work." He closed his briefcase and headed out the door.

Kevin shook his head and was buttering some toast, when the apartment door opened and Michael came back in. He put down his briefcase and sat down heavily on the couch.

"What's the matter?" Kevin said, "Don't feel good?"

"Don't," Michael said, "Maybe I'll go in later today." He sighed and put his head back on the couch.

Kevin answered a knock at the apartment door. He smiled when he saw Gloria. "Mom," he said.

"Hello, Kevin," she said, kissing his cheek.

Shutting the door, Kevin said, "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Gloria said, "I need a reason to come and see you?"

"Oh, then you just missed me," Kevin said.

"Of course I did," Gloria said, "Rachel told me you were sick with this flu bug and I wanted to check on you."

"I was pretty bad for a couple of days," Kevin said, "But I feel a lot better today."

"I'm glad to hear it," Gloria said, "But you do still look a little pale."

"Don't worry about me," Kevin said, as Michael walked out from the bedroom.

"Michael?" Gloria said, "What are you doing home at this time of day?"

"He's got my flu," Kevin said.

"Oh, Michael," Gloria said, walking over to him, "You poor dear. You come over here and sit down."

"Don't fuss," Michael said.

"I'm your mother it's my job," Gloria said. As Michael sat down she continued, "You know this is why I worry about you. You work too hard and you don't take care of yourself. That's why you got sick."

"No, I'm sick because I live with him," Michael said, gesturing towards Kevin.

"I'm sorry," Kevin said, "But it was your decision to stay home and take care of me."

"You took care of your brother when he was sick?" Gloria said.

"Yes he did," Kevin said, "And now I am going to return the favour."

"What?" Michael said.

"That's right," Kevin said, "I'm going to stay here and make sure you have everything you need. Make sure your comfortable, that you drink plenty and you take that awful tasting flu medicine that you made me take…"

"Stop," Michael said, "I don't want you to do that."

"I think Kevin's right, you need someone," Gloria said.

"No, what I need is for everyone to leave me alone," Michael said. Kevin and Gloria looked at each other as Michael continued, "I'm sure you all mean well, but please just go."

"Are you sure?" Kevin said.

"Never more positive," Michael said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay," Kevin said, "Then I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll see you later."

After he left Michael looked at Gloria, who said, "Well, I'm going to stay right here. No matter what you say, you need me and I'm going to take care of you."

Michael lay down on the couch with a frustrated groan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" Daniel said, to Kevin as they sat at the coffeehouse, "You still don't look so good."

"I may not be completely over it," Kevin said, "But I feel a thousand times better than I did. Now my brother has it."

"I'm sure he's grateful that you shared," Daniel said.

"He's miserable," Kevin said.

"Just don't share it with me," Daniel said.

"Don't worry, I'm not contagious anymore," Kevin said.

"So, where's you other half?" Daniel said.

"My what?" Kevin said.

"You're other half, Rachel," Daniel said, "You're girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," Kevin said.

"Okay, that's it," Daniel said, "I'm so tired of this."

"What?" Kevin said.

"You and Rachel denying that you've fallen for each other," Daniel said, "Just admit it. You are in love with her."

"Would you keep it down," Kevin said.

"What do you care who hears?" Daniel said, "It's not a bad thing to be in love."

"I'm not…" Kevin started.

"Yes, you are," Daniel said. Kevin gave him a look and Daniel said, "Okay, humor me. Right now, just think about Rachel."

Kevin smiled and Daniel said, "There it is."

"Okay, I like her," Kevin said, "A lot. She's amazing. I can't stop thinking about her. It is the greatest thing to spend time with her and I just want to be with her all the time."

"But you haven't said the four letter L word to her have you," Daniel said.

"She knows I care a lot about her," Kevin said, "We've gotten a lot closer and shared a few kisses."

"So, you've kissed her," Daniel said, "You haven't said it to her."

"Maybe you're not understanding me," Kevin said, "When I kiss her, she knows how I feel and I know how she feels."

"But it's not the same thing," Daniel said, "The ladies like to hear the guy say it. Somehow it means more."

"Daniel, what am I supposed to do?" Kevin said, "Go up to her and say 'Hi Rachel how are you and by the way I'm in love with you?"

"I think you just did," Daniel said, nodding his head, to let Kevin know Rachel was standing beside him.

Kevin immediately got to his feet when he saw her. "Rachel…" he said, "Hi."

"So, how are you?" Kevin said.

"I…I'm fine," Rachel said, not sure she had just overheard Kevin right.

"Good," Kevin said, fearing she had overheard what he had said, "Do you want to sit down?" He pulled a chair out for her.

"Thanks," she said.

The three of them sat with an awkward silence, until Daniel spoke first, "So, Kevin's feeling a lot better after his flu."

"Yeah," Kevin said, "I'm on the mend."

"I can see that," Rachel said, "And I'm glad you're feeling better."

"I was going to call you later," Kevin said.

"You know, I think I'm going to go," Daniel said.

"You're leaving?" Kevin said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you two…" Daniel said, "Whatever." He smiled before he left.

"Do you want a drink?" Kevin said, "Because I can get us something."

Rachel put her hand on his to stop him from leaving the table. "Did I just hear you right?" she said.

"About drinks?" Kevin said.

"I think you know what I mean," Rachel said, "Did you just tell Daniel that you…you love me?"

Kevin paused, before he said, "I thought you knew how I felt about you, by now."

"I thought I did too, but I I've never heard you say it," Rachel said.

"Okay," Kevin said, "You did hear me right." He drew a nervous breath, "I love you." Rachel smiled as he continued, "I don't know if you feel the same way and if not that's okay, you don't have to say it…" She cut him off with a kiss. "I love you too," she said.

"Really?" Kevin said, "You do?"

"Yes, really," she smiled.

"Well, that's good, because I wanted to ask you something," Kevin said.

"Like what?" Rachel said.

"I was hoping we could make this whole thing more official," Kevin said.

"You know you are so adorable when you're nervous and trying be serious," Rachel said.

"Then I must be irresistible right now," Kevin said, "I was wondering if you would consider being…if you would like to be…my girlfriend."

"I thought I already was," Rachel said

"I mean seriously," Kevin said, "No other people. Just you and me."

"That would make you my boyfriend," Rachel said, "I think I can handle that."

"Then you're saying okay?" Kevin said, "You like being my girlfriend?"

Billy entered the coffeehouse and saw them as Rachel took Kevin's hand in hers. Smiling she said, "There's no one else I'd rather be with."

Billy turned his gaze from Kevin and Rachel, as he decided he wasn't going to bother them. He walked over to the counter and ordered a coffee, glancing back at them. Rachel looked happy, they both did. "Unbelievable," Billy muttered to himself.

"Did you say you wanted something else?" Malcolm said, from behind the counter.

"No, thanks," Billy said.

"The way you keep looking over at those two," Malcolm said, "Old girlfriend?"

"No," Billy said. Malcolm raised and eyebrow, so Billy said, "She's not, we're friends."

"Sounds like a special friend to me," Malcolm said.

"I just hate to see her get drawn in further into that relationship," Billy said, "I don't think she has any idea how dangerous he is."

"You mean Kevin Fisher?" Malcolm said, "I've heard some nasty stuff about him. I wouldn't trust him."

"You're Lily Winter's uncle aren't you?" Billy said, "It's Malcolm right?"

"That's right," Malcolm said.

"I don't think we ever officially met, I'm Billy Abbott," Billy said, "Lily's friend Colleen is my niece."

"Yeah, we never did get proper introductions," Malcolm said, "It's good we finally did."

"But didn't I read something about you being…dead?" Billy said.

"Obviously that was incorrect," Malcolm said.

"I can see that," Billy laughed.

"It's a long and complicated story," Malcolm said, "I'm just glad to be alive." Noticing Billy, glancing at Kevin and Rachel again, Malcolm said, "I can tell those two being together are bothering you and I can understand why. But all you have to do is look at them and you can tell those are two people in love."

"Oh come on," Billy said.

"No, seriously, man," Malcolm said, "I don't have a high opinion of him either, but often times love can change a man."

"You're saying he's changed for the better?" Billy said.

"I'm saying maybe you don't have to worry about your ex over there," Malcolm said.

"I told you she's not my ex," Billy said.

"Whatever you say," Malcolm smiled.

"So, what would you like to do this afternoon," Kevin said.

"I'm fine right here," she smiled, still holding hands.

"Are you hungry, we could go and get some lunch," Kevin said, "Maybe go to the gym first."

"Well, look who it is," Billy said, coming over.

"Oh, no," Rachel sighed.

"It's nice to see you too," Billy said.

"Something you want?" Kevin said.

"Not particularly," Billy said. Looking at Kevin he said, "You okay, Fisher? You look a little pale."

"He's getting over the flu," Rachel said.

"Oh, that's too bad," Billy said.

"That I'm getting better?" Kevin said, "You are unbelievable."

"I meant it's too bad that you were sick," Billy said.

"Oh," Kevin said, "Thanks?"

"So, Rachel do you still have that book, I gave you?" Billy said.

"Yes, I do," Rachel said.

"Was I right, it's pretty good isn't it?" Billy said.

"Yeah, I'm enjoying it," Rachel said.

"Maybe when you're done you should give it to Kevin, he might like it," Billy said. Looking at Kevin he said, "It's a really cool story."

"Is it?" Kevin said.

"You should read it," Billy said.

"Okay, yeah, maybe I will," Kevin said.

"Well, I have to go, I just came over to say hi," Billy said, "I'll see you later and I hope you feel better Kevin." He walked away.

"Am I in the twilight zone or was he just nice to me?" Kevin said.

"Maybe Billy's having a good day," Rachel said.

"Whatever the reason, I'll take it," Kevin said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few days, Lauren waited beside Michael as he unlocked his apartment door. "I am so glad you're all better," Lauren said, "I missed you for a few days."

"In that case once we get inside I'm all yours," Michael said.

They entered the apartment which was in darkness, except for the glow from the T.V. Michael peered closer and saw the silhouette of three people sitting on the couch. Amid the frightening sounds coming from the T.V., he could see one was Kevin and the female sitting very close to him, had to be Rachel. The other he assumed was a friend, from what he could tell, it looked to Michael like it was Daniel.

He and Lauren walked a little further in the apartment, when Michael put a finger to his lips, signaling for Lauren to be quiet. The three of them were engrossed in a horror film as Michael walked up behind the couch. He took a few steps closer and just as the music on the T.V. climaxed, Michael grabbed one shoulder each of Kevin and Daniel's at the same time, yelling, "Ha ha!"

The three of them jumped and cried out in fear. Daniel scampered off the couch, landing on the floor, while Kevin and Rachel grabbed a tighter hold of each other. Then Kevin heard Michael's familiar laughter and saw his smiling face walk to the side of the couch. "Mikey!" Kevin said, "That wasn't funny!"

"Yes, it was," Michael said.

"Oh yeah?" Kevin said, standing up. He punched Michael's arm and said, "You scared the crap out of me."

"And me," Daniel said, still on the floor, "I just about had a heart attack."

Sitting down again, Kevin said, "I can't even stand up, my legs are shaking." Putting a hand on Rachel's shoulder, Kevin said, "Are you okay?"

"I'll let you know when my heart starts beating again," Rachel said.

Lauren flipped the lights on, which made the three of them jump again. "Michael," she said, "That was a mean trick."

"The moment was there and I couldn't resist," Michael said, "But that's what happens when you scare yourselves watching horror movies." He frowned taking a glance at what they were watching.

"I want you all to know, I had nothing to do with it," Lauren said, walking over to Michael.

"And you're eating in the living room," Michael said, gesturing to the popcorn and pop cans arrayed around the room.

"I'll clean it up, don't worry," Kevin said.

"Look, look" Daniel said, now back on the couch. Without taking his eyes off the T.V. he said, "She's going into that room!"

"No, don't do that," Kevin said.

"Oh, now this can't turn out well," Lauren said, watching as Michael stood with his arms around her from behind. They were all drawn in for the next few minutes until the end, when Daniel, Kevin and Rachel let out a collective exclamation of disbelief at the surprise in the last scene. "What an awesome ending!" Daniel said.

"I never would have expected that," Rachel said.

"Come on," Kevin said, "It was completely predictable."

"Predictable?" Daniel said, "There is no way you could have know that was going to happen."

"I saw it coming," Kevin said.

"You did not," Rachel said, jabbing at his shoulder.

"What in the heck were you watching?" Michael said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later, Michael and Lauren decided to join them for a second movie, as they sat together on the couch. Daniel sat in his same spot on the other end of the couch, while Kevin had arranged pillows on the floor as he sat there, with Rachel next to him. It was another horror film and by the last scene Lauren had snuggled up to Michael, who had and arm around her, as she periodically covered her face, afraid to look. Fright had put Rachel into Kevin's arms, while Daniel was clutching a pillow of his own. "These movies are all the same," Michael said, "You know sooner or later…"

"Shhh!" the four of them said.

The last scene ended and they all let out a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm glad that's over," Lauren said.

"You didn't like it?" Daniel said.

"A little too tense for me," Lauren smiled.

"And me," Michael said, "Kevin where did you find these movies?"

"Daniel brought them over," Kevin said.

"They looked good on the store shelf," Daniel smiled, "I still say the first one was better." He lost his smile as he checked his watch. "Is this the right time?" he said, standing up, "Oh, man, am I late. Can I use your phone?"

"Sure," Kevin said, as he helped Rachel up from the floor.

As he dialed, Daniel said, "It's almost midnight, she is going to kill me."

"I should go too," Rachel said, "It's late."

"Okay," Kevin said, "I hope you weren't too scared."

"I had a great time," Rachel said.

"Yes, I know…" Daniel was on the phone, "I know…Mom…the sooner I get off the phone, the sooner I will be home…I know…I will…bye." He hung up the phone and looking at everyone, Daniel said, "I have to go."

"Is your Mom upset?" Kevin said.

"No," Daniel said, putting his coat on, "She's furious."

Kevin walked towards him saying, "Anyway, I'm glad you came over tonight, it was fun."

"Awesome movies," Daniel said, "I'll see you later." As he went out the door, he said, "Wish me luck."

"So, Rachel do you need a ride home?" Lauren said.

"Yeah, thanks that would be great," Rachel said.

"You're leaving?" Michael said.

"It is late," Lauren said.

"Alright," Michael sighed.

"Oh, you'll survive," Lauren said, kissing him.

"I will call you tomorrow," Kevin said.

"You better," Rachel said, as they shared their own kiss.

Michael and Kevin walked, Lauren and Rachel to the door, as Michael shut it behind them. After they left, Kevin was smiling giving Michael a look.

"What?" Michael said, "What is that about?"

"I got a longer kiss goodnight than you did," Kevin smiled, folding one leg under him as he sat on the couch.

"That may be," Michael said, sitting next to him, "But Lauren and I do plenty of…" he stopped.

"Yeah, go on…." Kevin said.

"Never mind," Michael said, standing up, "I'm going to bed. Don't forget you said you would clean up this mess."

"I will," Kevin said.

"And you had better hope I don't have nightmares," Michael said.

"Good night," Kevin said, "Just think about Lauren and it will be sweet dreams. I know mine will be." He smiled as Michael left for the bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin was sitting on the couch early the following morning.

"You're up early," Michael said, fixing his tie as he entered the room. He didn't get a response, so he leaned over the back of the couch and said, "Kevin?"

"Oh, Mikey, hi," Kevin said, "I didn't hear you."

"I know," Michael said, "Where were you just now?"

"Just thinking," Kevin said.

"Do you care to elaborate on that?" Michael said.

"You know Valentine's Day is coming up," Kevin said, "I was trying to think of something to make it special."

"For Rachel?" Michael said.

"Yeah, who else?" Kevin said.

"You never know," Michael said, "I just thought you might be playing the field and have another young lady to focus you're attention on."

"No way," Kevin said. He paused and then said, "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Michael said.

"Of course you don't, because I didn't tell you," Kevin said.

"Am I going to like this?" Michael warily said.

"I asked Rachel to be my serious girlfriend and she said yes," Kevin smiled.

"She did?" Michael said.

"And not only that," Kevin said, "She told me she loves me."

"She said that?" Michael said, "This is for real?"

"I'm not making this up, or imagining it," Kevin said, "She told me she loved me and I told her the same."

"Wow," Michael said, "Then you two are really serious."

"This is the real thing, Mikey," Kevin said, "And it feels great."

"In that case I'm happy for you," Michael said.

"You are?" Kevin said.

"Yes, I am," Michael said, "Rachel's a great girl."

"She's more than that," Kevin said, "That's why Valentine's Day has to be perfect."

"It will be," Michael said, "The way that you feel about her, I'm sure you'll think of just the right thing."

Kevin was quiet for a few seconds and then he said, "Mikey, is the Colonnade Room expensive?"

"The Colonnade..?" Michael laughed, "Yes, it is, very expensive. Maybe you should aim a little lower."

"You wouldn't be willing to help me out, just this one time?" Kevin said.

"You're asking me for money?" Michael said.

"Please, Mikey," Kevin said, "Everything has to go just right."

"You certainly are…" Michael said, trailing off. He looked directly at Kevin and said, "You're not."

"What?" Kevin said.

"All this desire to make everything perfect isn't going to end up with two witnesses and a minister, is it?" Michael said.

"Two…" Kevin said, trying to figure out what Michael meant. Then he smiled and said, "That's not a bad idea. Do you think she'd go for it?"

"Kevin…" Michael started.

"I could take her out to dinner and then I'll create the perfect moment to propose and maybe we can even get married on the same night," Kevin excitedly said, "You know what else, I'll rent the honeymoon suite at the Genoa City hotel."

"No, no," Michael said, "No you don't. I believe you love this girl, but you can't run off and marry her. You're not ready and I doubt she is. You need to take it nice and slow, get to know each other better."

"So, I guess that means I can count you out as my best man," Kevin said.

"Kevin…" Michael said.

"Mikey, calm down," Kevin laughed, "I was just messing with you."

"You mean you're not…?" Michael said.

"I'm not going to propose, I swear," Kevin said, "Not yet, anyway."

"Okay," Michael said, "You make your reservations at the Colonnade Room and I will lend you some money. As long as you're not going to be flashing around any engagement rings."

"Scout's honor," Kevin said, putting two fingers together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel walked into Crimson Lights. She walked up to the counter and ordered a hot chocolate. Taking her mug, she turned to sit down, when she saw Brittany sitting on the patio. She hesitated before she sighed and approached her.

"Hi," Rachel said.

Brittany looked up from her book. "I am having a really nice day so please don't," she said.

"Don't what?" Rachel said.

"Ruin it," Brittany said.

"That wasn't my plan," Rachel said.

"Good," Brittany said, turning her attention back to her book.

"Mind if I sit down?" Rachel said, taking a seat.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do mind," Brittany said.

"How are you, Brittany?" Rachel said.

"Excuse me?" Brittany said.

"How are you?" Rachel said, "How are things? How is your husband?"

"Everything is great," Brittany said, "As if you care."

"Maybe I do," Rachel said.

"Okay," Brittany said, closing her book, "I can tell you're dying to say something to me, so let's have it."

"I just came over for some pleasant conversation," Rachel said.

"You and I don't do pleasant conversation," Brittany said, "Something's on your mind."

"Okay, I wanted to ask you something," Rachel said.

"This should be good," Brittany said, sitting back in her chair.

"You know what, never mind," Rachel said, "I should have known better than to ask for your help." She stood up and turned to leave.

"Rachel, wait," Brittany said. As Rachel turned back around, Brittany continued, "You want my help? With what?"

Rachel sat back down and said, "Don't bother, I know you won't want to."

"Try me," Brittany said.

"Alright," Rachel started, "Are you busy this afternoon?"

"Am I?" Brittany said, "I don't have any definite plans. Why?"

"I thought you might be willing to help me with something," Rachel said.

"Like what?" Brittany said.

"Shopping," Rachel said.

"You want to go shopping?" Brittany said, "Together?"

"Lingerie shopping," Rachel said.

"Lingerie," Brittany said, half laughing.

"I want something really special and I thought you could help me pick out the right thing," Rachel said.

"Because I'm the expert on what men like, is that what you're saying?" Brittany said.

"Like I said, forget it," Rachel said.

"No, I'll go," Brittany said.

"You will?" Rachel said.

"Sure, why not?" Brittany said, "We can even go now, if you want."

"Okay," Rachel said, "Then let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kevin, this is a nice surprise," Lauren said, greeting him at the boutique.

"Hi, Lauren," Kevin said.

"What brings you by?" Lauren said.

"I'm hoping for some inspiration," Kevin said.

"Oh? For what?" Lauren said.

Gesturing to her advertising, Kevin said, "Valentine's Day."

"Oh, so you're looking to buy something special for the lady in your life," Lauren said.

"I don't just want to buy her something," Kevin said, "I'm trying to think of how I can make it the perfect Valentine's Day."

"It can be a wonderful day to spend with someone special," Lauren said, "But perfect? I'm not sure that can be done."

"Lauren, I just want to let her know how much I care," Kevin said, "I want to do something for her. If it were you, what could a guy do that would make you feel really special?"

"Kevin, what I like and what Rachel like could be two completely different things," Lauren said, "I'm sure she would like some flowers, maybe chocolate."

Kevin frowned and said, "That is so original."

"A woman never gets tired of receiving flowers," Lauren said.

"Flowers are okay," Kevin said, "But I can't just get her flowers. Maybe a little gift too."

"Kevin, you don't have to spend a lot of money on a woman to let her know you care. I'm sure it's enough for her to spend time with you, talking with you," Lauren said.

"I guess so," Kevin said, "I was planning to take her to the Colonnade Room for dinner," Kevin said.

"The Colonnade Room?" Lauren said, "That's pretty fancy and expensive. Maybe you should think in smaller terms of appreciation."

"I want to take her some place fancy," Kevin said, "I want to impress her…" he stopped as a smile crept across his face. "That's it," he said.

"What?" Lauren said.

"Oh, it's perfect," Kevin said, "Lauren, you're a genius!" He kissed her cheek and said, "I've got to go." He started to walk away and then he looked back and said, "This is going to be great!"

Lauren shook her head and laughed as she watched him leave. "I'm glad I could help," she said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really like this one," Rachel said, as she and Brittany looked in the lingerie department.

"It's okay," Brittany said.

"You don't like it?" Rachel said.

"I wouldn't buy it," Brittany said.

"What's wrong with it?" Rachel said.

"Rachel, you're thinking in terms of what you like," Brittany said, "You have to think in terms of what _he _likes. You want to make an impression. You can't just buy anything." She lead her across the room and sifting through a rack she said, "Now this is more appealing."

Looking through herself and picking one off the rack, Rachel said, "How about this one?"

"I like that," Brittany said, "You know you never did tell me who the guy is."

"No, I guess I didn't," Rachel said, looking through the rack.

"Oh, no," Brittany said, "You're not still…you're not doing this for Kevin Fisher."

"As a matter of fact, I am," Rachel said.

"Have you lost you mind?" Brittany said, "When you buy lingerie that usually means you intend to…"

"That's right," Rachel said.

"Okay, I know that you think Kevin is really something," Brittany said, "But you can't do this! Not with him."

"Yes, I can," Rachel said.

"But Rachel…" Brittany said.

"But what?" Rachel said, "Kevin is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He is sweet and charming and he has never, nor would he ever hurt me. He knows how to make me feel really special. Just by being near him it makes me happy and he really wants to be a good person and he is trying so hard to just to get people to like him."

"He's an unstable young man," Brittany said.

"Don't you say that about him," Rachel said, "He's had it rough in the past and he is trying to build a better life. You would be a little unstable too if everybody constantly put you down and never gave you a chance. I would never do that to him – I love him."

"Love?" Brittany said.

"Yes," Rachel said, "Kevin means everything to me."

"Okay," Brittany said, "For your sake I hope he is everything you say he is. If he's what you want, then I can't stop you. I'm just going to say one more thing and then I won't mention it again. Keep your eyes open and be careful. Even the most charming men can turn out to be dangerous." Looking at the lingerie in Rachel's hand Brittany said "Now, that is really beautiful, but you need something different."

"Like what?" Rachel said.

Taking another item off the rack, Brittany smiled and said, "Red."

"And what's wrong with the navy?" Rachel said.

"Nothing," Brittany said, "But you want to turn him on, right?" She put the lingerie in Rachel's hand and said, "Trust me you will have a much better night with the red."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susan reached up to rub the back of her neck, as she sat at the coffee house, when a familiar voice said, "Hey stranger."

She looked up and smiled. "Malcolm," she said.

"Is it okay if I sit?" Malcolm said.

"Of course it is," Susan said.

Noticing her stare, Malcolm said, "Is something wrong?"

"Your hair," Susan said, "There was more of it last time I saw you."

Malcolm laughed and said, "I thought I would try the clean cut look again. You don't like it?"

"No, I do like it," Susan said, "You look more like you used to."

"But you didn't like it before," Malcolm said.

She paused before she said, "It was different."

"Okay, I get the hint," Malcolm said, "And since I hadn't seen you around here, I thought maybe you left town. I was kind of hoping I would have seen you on New Year's Eve."

"I'm sorry I didn't make it," Susan said, as she rubbed the back of her neck again.

"Are you okay?" Malcolm said.

"Oh, I'm fine," Susan said, waving her hand at him, "It's just allergies."

"In the winter?" Malcolm said, "I thought allergies were more potent in spring."

"For me it can be year round," Susan said, "Anyway, I'm sure you didn't come over here to hear me complain."

"You see, I was standing over there, and I saw you sitting here. A beautiful woman all by herself and I said to myself, that's not right," Malcolm said.

Susan laughed, "You're just a charmer aren't you."

"Well, it also occurred to me that I don't have a date for Valentine's Day," Malcolm said.

"A handsome guy like you, without a date?" Susan said, "I don't believe it."

"Oh, it's true," Malcolm said, "I was looking at spending the evening all alone, but now I hope I don't have to."

"You found a date?" Susan said.

"If you'll let me take you out," Malcolm said, "I was thinking a little dinner, dancing."

"It's been a long time since I've had some dinner and dancing," Susan said, "It sounds wonderful."

"Then it's a date?" Malcolm said.

"I wouldn't miss it," Susan said.

"Very cool," Malcolm smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel and Brittany entered the patio of Crimson Lights, each with two of their own bags of purchases. They sat down at a table together as Brittany said, "I can't believe you bought them both."

"I couldn't decide," Rachel said.

"I told you which one looked better," Brittany said.

"That's your opinion," Rachel said.

"Isn't that why you asked me to come?" Brittany said.

"Hey, you bought some nice things for yourself," Rachel said.

"I know," Brittany said, "I hope my husband doesn't mind."

"Why would Bobby have a problem with you shopping?" Rachel said.

"He's a little conscious about money these days," Brittany said, "And he's trying to teach me to be the same."

"Is it working?" Rachel said.

"Not really," Brittany said, "Besides when he sees me in these, I don't think he'll mind too much."

"Ladies?" Billy had approached them.

"Hi," Rachel said.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in awhile," Brittany said.

"No, I guess not," Billy said, "Is everything okay over here?"

"Fine," Rachel said.

"Really?" Billy said.

"We're just talking," Rachel said.

"We just got back from shopping," Brittany said.

"You two went shopping?" Billy said, "Together?"

"Yes," Rachel said.

"But I thought…." Billy said.

"Thought what?" Brittany said.

"I thought you two didn't like each other," Billy said, "Not at all."

"Oh, we don't," Brittany said.

"No, Barbie and I here were just having a chat," Rachel said.

Billy paused before he said, "I give up. Never mind."

As he walked away Rachel and Brittany laughed. "Why is it so easy to confuse them?" Brittany said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lauren was surprised when she saw Kevin enter the boutique, later the same day. "You're back," she said, as she approached him.

"Yeah, I decided to get her a gift after all," Kevin said.

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" Lauren said.

"I'm not sure," Kevin said, "I bought her a necklace for Christmas, so I want to get her something different."

"If you're still thinking of jewelry," Lauren said, "I have earrings, bracelets, broaches…"

"Bracelets?" Kevin said, "I'd like to look at those."

Lauren took him over to the case and took some out for him to see. He looked them over until something caught his eye in the display case. Pointing to it, Kevin said, "What about that one? Can I see it?"

Lauren hesitated before she took it out. "I don't know about this one," she said.

Kevin took it in his hands and said, "I think this is really nice."

"Yes, it's lovely," Lauren said, "It's also the most expensive one I have."

Kevin checked the price sticker and handing it back he said, "Okay, I see what you mean. That amount would almost cover the cost of dinner."

As she placed the item back in the case Lauren said, "So are you still taking her to the Colonnade Room?"

"I wanted to, but when I called for reservations they were all booked up," Kevin said, "So on to plan B."

"Which is?" Lauren said.

"The athletic club restaurant," Kevin said.

"That will be pretty fancy too," Lauren said.

"I hope so," Kevin said, "I got reservations there." He looked over the less expensive choices on the counter in front of him. Picking one up he said, "You know, I think I like this one."

"Its' a beautiful bracelet," Lauren said.

"Yeah, I think so too. I'll take it," Kevin said.

"Alright," Lauren said.

"And do you do gift wrapping too?" Kevin said.

"I can make the exception," Lauren said, "I have some gift paper in the back. I'll only be a few minutes."

"Great, thanks" Kevin smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susan got up from her table to leave, when she saw Rachel sitting on the patio. She approached her with a friendly, "Hi."

"Susan, hi," Rachel said.

"Mind if I sit down?" Susan said.

"No go ahead," Rachel said.

"It looks like you've been shopping," Susan said, "What did you buy?"

"Oh, just some clothes," Rachel said.

"I see," Susan said, "Listen, Rachel can I ask you a big favour?  
"What?" Rachel said.

"You know you haven't spent a lot of time with Miranda lately," Susan said.

"I know and I will," Rachel said.

"How about tomorrow night?" Susan said.

"Tomorrow?" Rachel said.

"Yes, I have a date and I need someone to watch her," Susan said.

"And you just assume I don't have a date," Rachel said.

"Well, do you?" Susan said.

"Yes, I do," Rachel said, "I'm sorry but I can't baby-sit for you."

"Who are you going out with?" Susan said.

"Where have you been for the past few months?" Rachel said, "Who do you think I'm going out with."

"You're still seeing Kevin Fisher," Susan sighed.

"Please don't say it like that," Rachel said, "After all he is my boyfriend."

"What did you say?" Susan said.

"Kevin asked me to be his steady girlfriend," Rachel smiled, "And I said yes."

"So you two are officially a couple?" Susan said.

"That's right and I couldn't be happier," Rachel said.

"Then that's great," Susan said, "I'm happy for you."

"You are?" Rachel said, "What, no lecture on my lack of picking good boyfriends or moving to fast."

"Rachel, contrary to what you think, I care about you and I only want you to be happy," Susan said, "If Kevin does that for you, then great."

"Thank you," Rachel said, "What about you? Who are you going out with tomorrow?"

"I have a date with Malcolm," Susan said.

"Malcolm Winters?" Rachel said, "Good job, sis."

"You approve?" Susan said.

"Approve?" Rachel said, "He's only one of the most eligible bachelors in the entire city. He's absolutely gorgeous."

"Are you forgetting about your boyfriend?" Susan said.

"Don't get me wrong," Rachel said, "I love Kevin and he's extremely handsome himself, but let's face it, he's not going to be winning any Mr. Universe contests."

Susan laughed and said, "Malcolm could probably do that."

"Hey, if I weren't involved with someone else I might have gone after Malcolm myself," Rachel said.

"It looks like we'll both be having a good Valentine's Day," Susan said.

"Yeah, and I can't wait," Rachel said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast at the Abbott house, Billy was talking with his father in the living room. "So Dad, it's Valentine's Day," Billy said.

"Yes, I know," John said.

"Any plans for the new lady in your life?" Billy said.

"If you mean my wife, then yes I have plans," John said.

"I thought you would," Billy said.

"And there she is," John said, as Gloria entered the living room.

"Were you talking about me?" Gloria said.

"Of course," John said, "Especially considering what today is."

"Oh, you remembered," Gloria said.

"How could I forget," John said, "Happy Valentines Day." Billy rolled his eyes and turned away as John gave her a kiss.

As Rachel came downstairs, Billy said, "There she is. I was wondering where you went to."

"I was just upstairs," Rachel said.

She noticed John and Gloria as Billy leaned into her and said, "Just give them a few minutes, they're celebrating."

"I heard that," John said.

"So, Rachel," Billy said, "Any big plans for Valentine's?"

"I'm not sure," Rachel said.

"Aren't you going to spend some time with your boyfriend?" Gloria said.

"Yeah, the psychotic character," Billy said.

"Billy!" Rachel said, angrily.

"That wasn't very nice," Gloria said.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Billy said.

"No, you're not," Rachel said. Addressing Gloria she continued, "And I'm not sure what-if anything we are doing today."

"You didn't make plans?" Gloria said.

"If he has plans he hasn't shared them with me," Rachel said.

"Well, then I'm sure that's it," Gloria said, "He wants to surprise you."

There was a knock at the door and Billy opened it to reveal a delivery person. "I have a delivery for Rachel Brantford," he said.

Rachel turned towards the door when she heard her name. Billy stepped aside as she walked over, saying, "It's for me?" She signed for the delivery and accepted the bouquet of flowers.

Billy tipped the delivery person, who graciously said, "Thank you, sir."

As Rachel carried the flowers into the living room, she said, "These are so beautiful."

"Oh, dear they're lovely," Gloria said.

"I suppose we don't have to ask who they're from," Billy said, leaning against the stair railing.

"There's a card," Gloria said, excitedly.

Lifting it out and reading it to herself, Rachel smiled.

"What does it say?" Gloria said.

Reading it aloud, Rachel said, "To my Valentine, I wanted you to know I was thinking of you. I'll see you for our special evening tonight. Love Kevin."

"You see?" Gloria said, "I knew it. He is planning a surprise."

"He must be," Rachel said, "I'm going to take these and put them in some water," she said, leaving the room.

"That was so sweet of him to send her flowers," Gloria said, "Don't you think so, John?"

"It was a nice gesture," John said.

"It was more than that," Gloria said.

"You know what I don't get," Billy said, walking towards Gloria, "Is why you are so supportive of this relationship?"

"Because she's in love," Gloria said, "And it's making her very happy. Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Of course we do," John said.

"Yeah, just not with Fisher," Billy said.

"Maybe being in love has changed him for the better," Gloria said.

"You're the second person to say that to me," Billy said.

"Then perhaps it's true," Gloria said.

"I wouldn't count on it," Billy said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel came back into the living room, where Billy was alone. "Oh, your Dad and Gloria left," Rachel said.

"Yeah, my Dad went to work and Gloria said she had to go somewhere," Billy said.

Rachel put the vase of flowers on the table and admiring them she said, "I just love these."

"It certainly is a lot of flowers," Billy said.

"Billy, I'm asking you to please not put him down today," Rachel said.

"Like, I said, I'm sorry about what I said earlier," Billy said, sitting next to her, "I just want you to be happy. I do care about you, you know."

"I care about you too," Rachel said, "And that's why I wish you and Kevin could get along. I would really like it if you two could be friends."

"That is never going to happen," Billy said.

"Why not?" Rachel said, "What about the other day at the coffee house, you were completely civil to him, even nice. Why can't you treat him like that all the time, or was the whole thing just for my benefit?"

"Rachel, I don't trust the guy," Billy said, "And you shouldn't either. I'm afraid he's going hurt you one of these days and I don't just mean emotionally."

"Kevin would never hurt me," Rachel said.

"You don't know that," Billy said, "Not for sure."

"Yes, I do," Rachel said, "I know you don't, but I do trust him."

Billy shook his head, saying, "Just please be careful."

"Billy, you are very sweet to worry about me," Rachel said, "But trust me when I say everything is okay."

"So, I don't suppose you would ditch your date with Kevin and let me take you out to dinner," Billy said.

"You can't be serious," Rachel said.

"If you don't, I'll be all alone on Valentine's Day," Billy said.

"Oh, but you think it's okay to break Kevin's heart," Rachel said, "Besides I'm sure you could easily find yourself a date."

"Before you say no…" Billy started and then he leaned in and kissed her.

She didn't resist at first, but after a few seconds she pushed him away and said, "Why did you do that? You shouldn't have done that."

"I'm not going to apologize for it," Billy said.

Standing up, Rachel said, "Don't do that again." She hurried up the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a little while later, when Rachel was coming down the stairs to find Gloria closing the door, with a box in her hand, held together by a pink bow. "What is this?" Rachel said.

"This is another delivery for you," Gloria said, "It just arrived."

"Another one?" Rachel said, taking the box.

"Are you going to open it or stand and admire it?" Gloria said.

Rachel smiled as Gloria followed her to the couch. She removed the bow and lifting the lid she folded back some tissue paper. "Oh, my," Gloria said, as Rachel uncovered the garment inside. Rachel stood up as she lifted out the dress. "This is beautiful," she said.

"It certainly is," Gloria smiled, "You are going to look stunning in this."

"I can't believe this," Rachel said.

"There's another card," Gloria said.

Reading it Rachel said, "For our special evening…see you soon…Kevin."

"Just what do you think he's planning?" Gloria said.

"I don't know," Rachel said, "I've been waiting for him to call or come by."

Just then the phone rang. Gloria went to answer it saying, "There's your answer." She picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Mom, hi," Kevin said, on the other end.

"Kevin," she smiled, looking at Rachel.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Kevin said.

"And the same to you," Gloria smiled, "Do you want to talk to Rachel?"

"Is she there?" Kevin said.

"Oh, she certainly is," Gloria said. She held the receiver out, "It's for you."

Rachel took the phone and said, "Hi, Kevin."

"Hi, Happy Valentine's Day," he said, again.

"Thank you," Rachel said, "Happy Valentine's to you."

"So, how has your day been so far?" Kevin said, smiling.

"Oh, pretty ordinary," Rachel said.

"Nothing special happened?" Kevin said, fearing his planned deliveries had backfired.

"Special?" Rachel said, "Not really, although some really sweet guy sent me some flowers."

Kevin breathed a sigh of relief. "So you did get them," he said.

"Yes, I got them and the dress," Rachel said, "Kevin, they are both just beautiful. Thank you, but you shouldn't have gone to all that trouble."

"Of course I should," Kevin said, "I wanted to pamper you today."

"And what's this about a special evening?" Rachel said.

"Just be ready by six," Kevin said.

"For what?" Rachel said.

"Just be ready," Kevin said, "And I'll be by to pick you up."

"You're going to pick me up," Rachel said, "In what?"

"I've got it covered, okay?" Kevin said.

"Alright, I'll be here at six," Rachel said.

"Good," Kevin said, "I'll see you then."

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it," Rachel said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Six o'clock," Rachel said, anxiously checking her watch, "He said he would be here by six o'clock."

"Then I'm sure he'll be here," Billy said.

"It's five after," Rachel said. Checking herself in the mirror, she said, "Are you sure I look okay?"

"Rachel, I told you, you look fantastic," Billy said, "Why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know," Rachel said, "It's Valentine's Day and I just don't want anything to go wrong."

"Nothing is going to go wrong," Billy said. It was then that the doorbell rang. Since he was closer, Billy went to open the door saying, "I wonder who it is."

He opened the door to reveal Kevin in a tuxedo. "Is it prom night already?" Billy said.

Ignoring his remark, Kevin said, "I'm here to pick up Rachel."

"I know," Billy said, as he stepped aside, "Believe me, she's been waiting for you."

Kevin walked in and stopped when he saw Rachel. He then took a few steps closer to her and said, "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said, "You look very handsome yourself."

"I got this for you," Kevin said, handing her a wrist corsage.

"Thank you," she said again, as Kevin slipped it on her wrist.

"I hope you don't mind," Kevin said, "But my brother and Lauren are waiting outside in the car. Mikey offered to drive us, since we are all going to the same place."

"Where are we going?" Rachel said.

"You'll see," Kevin said, offering her his arm. She smiled as she slipped her arm through his.

Billy was still standing by the door and Kevin acknowledged him by name as they were leaving. "Take care of her," Billy said.

"I always do," Kevin said.

"Have fun," Billy said.

"I'm sure we will," Rachel said, adding, "Don't wait up."

Billy closed the door behind them, with a sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

Y&R Chapter 7

February 2005

Susan was on Malcolm's arm as they entered the athletic club restaurant. "The place looks fabulous," Susan smiled.

"They've really gone all out," Malcolm said.

"Well, if it isn't Malcolm Winters," Gina smiled as she approached them, "I've hardly seen you since you came back into town."

"I'm here now," Malcolm said.

"And with a lovely young lady," Gina said.

"Don't I know it," Malcolm said, smiling at Susan, "Do you have that table ready?"

"I certainly do," Gina said. They followed her across the room where Malcolm pulled out the chair for Susan. "I trust you like this table?" Gina said.

"It's perfect," Malcolm said, "Gina the place looks just great."

"I'm glad you like it," Gina said, "Just let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks," Malcolm said.

"I've really been looking forward to this evening," Susan said, "I was lucky to find a baby sitter tonight."

Malcolm smiled and said, "You know, the restaurant is not the only thing that looks beautiful tonight."

"You have to stop complimenting me," Susan said, "You're going to embarrass me."

"I'm just calling like I see it," Malcolm said, "And I know when you're telling me to stop you really want me to keep reminding you all night."

Susan smiled and then looking towards then entrance way she paused. Noticing her gaze Malcolm glanced back and said, "What is it?"

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it," Susan said, "I'm 99 percent sure that's my sister over there."

"Looks like it to me," Malcolm said, "She just walked in with Kevin Fisher."

"I know," Susan said, distastefully.

"You don't approve," Malcolm said.

"Can you blame me?" Susan said, "Although there isn't much I can do about it. I must say I've never seen her look so nice before."

"Love will do that to you," Malcolm said.

"She even told me she loves him," Susan said, "I don't understand it. She can choose from any man in Genoa City and if you ask me Billy Abbott has a thing for her, but no, she has to date the town pariah. It's enough to make big sister proud."

"Maybe we just have to trust that they know what they're doing," Malcolm said.

"For her sake I hope you're right," Susan said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know how she does it," Rachel said, as she sat across from Kevin, "But Gina makes the best food I've ever had."

"I agree with you there," Kevin said.

"Even though she lost her restaurant, she still kept herself on the map as one of the best," Rachel said. Kevin shifted uncomfortably in his chair as Rachel continued, "I wonder if she still has any of that pie, we had last time we were here."

"Maybe," Kevin said, "But before we have dessert, I wanted to give you something."

"Another gift?" Rachel said, "Kevin you've already done so much for me today."

"I know, but like I said, I wanted to spoil you," Kevin said. Holding out a small wrapped box he said, "This is for you."

Rachel took it and Kevin watched anxiously as she removed the wrapping and opened the box. When she saw the bracelet she smiled and said, "Oh Kevin. It's beautiful. I love rubies, they're my favourite."

"I just thought it would be something you would like," Kevin said, "Seriously, they're you're favourite?"

"Yes," Rachel said, "I guess it just proves that we're meant to be together." She took it out of the box and put it around her wrist as Kevin did the clasp up for her.

Gaining more confidence by the second, Kevin said, "Would you like to dance?"

"I would love nothing more," Rachel said. Kevin stood up and took her hand to the dance floor. He pulled her close as they both danced to the slow music. Glancing a few feet over he saw Michael dancing with Lauren. Michael saw Kevin at the same time, who smiled as Michael gave him a thumbs up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel had excused herself from Kevin to make her way to the ladies room. As she walked across the restaurant she passed by Susan who was on her way back to her table.

"Susan?" Rachel said.

Susan stopped and said, "Oh, Rachel, I didn't even see you there."

"No doubt you're mind was on your date," Rachel said.

"If that's you're way of asking me if I'm having a good time," Susan said, "Then yes, I'm having a wonderful evening."

"Good," Rachel said, adding, "You look nice."

"Thank you," Susan said, "You look very nice. I love that dress."

"Thanks," Rachel said, "Kevin picked it out and had it delivered to me."

"He did?" Susan said, "He certainly has good taste."

"And look what else he gave me," Rachel said, showing off her bracelet, "He says he didn't even know rubies were my favourite, he just picked it out."

"That's a lovely bracelet," Susan said.

"Well, I have to go to the ladies room, I told him I wouldn't be long," Rachel said.

As Rachel walked away, Susan turned to see another face she knew. She hesitated before she walked over and said, "Mr. Baldwin?"

Michael turned and smiled when he saw her. "Susan," he said, "You look lovely this evening."

"Well, thank you," Susan said, "You look pretty handsome yourself."

"I try," Michael said.

"However, this is a very dangerous situation you're in," Susan said.

"What are you talking about?" Michael said.

"You've been left standing here alone," Susan said, "Your date could lose you to someone else."

"She is just in the ladies room," Michael said.

"Oh that's too bad," Susan said, "I thought maybe you were free for the evening."

"Afraid not," Michael said, "Besides you seem to have yourself quite a capable date tonight. Where is Mr. Winters?"

"He's making a phone call," Susan said.

"Well, it's equally dangerous for him to leave you alone," Michael said.

"I think I'd better wait for Malcolm at our table," Susan said.

"Maybe you should do that," Michael said.

"Oh, Michael before I forget," Susan said, before she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Happy Valentines Day."

Michael smiled to himself as he watched her walk away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some dessert and another turn on the dance floor, Rachel and Kevin returned to their table. "This has been the most wonderful evening," Rachel said.

"It's not over yet," Kevin said, adding, "Unless you want me to take you home now."

"No, I don't want you to take me home," Rachel said.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kevin said.

"It just so happens that I have a surprise of my own for you," Rachel said.

"A surprise?" Kevin smiled, "What is it?"

"I can't tell you," Rachel said, "You're going to have to wait."

"Oh come on, you can't do that to me," Kevin said, "You can't say something like that and then tell me I have to wait."

"Haven't you ever heard the saying good things come to those who wait," Rachel said.

"And exactly what is it we're waiting for?" Kevin said.

"Are you ready to go?" Rachel said.

"Now you're changing the subject," Kevin said.

"No, I'm not," Rachel said, "If we go I can show you your surprise."

"What does that mean?" Kevin said.

Rachel smiled and pushed back her chair, standing up she took Kevin's hand and said, "Come with me."

Kevin was curious, but he didn't ask any questions as they left the restaurant hand in hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rachel, do you want to tell me what's going on?" Kevin said, as he stood outside a room at the Genoa City Hotel, "What are we doing here?"

As Rachel unlocked the door she said, "Well, we couldn't go back to your brother's apartment and the Abbott house is just too crowded, so I thought this would be better. More privacy." She opened the door and entered the room, but Kevin was hesitating.

"Privacy?" Kevin said.

"Would you get in here," Rachel said, pulling him by the arm and closing the door behind him. Looking around she said, "Is this a beautiful room or what?"

"It's pretty nice," Kevin said.

"And we have it all to ourselves, all night," Rachel said, clasping her hands behind Kevin's neck.

"All night?" Kevin said, getting nervous.

Rachel nodded and leaned in to kiss him. Afterwards, Kevin took a few steps backwards and said, "You know, you're right about this room. It's really first rate and I'll bet you have a great view outside."

"Kevin…" Rachel said, as he walked to the window.

"Yeah, I was right," Kevin said, "Come here you have to see this."

Rachel walked over and looked out the window. "It's really something," she said, and then she proceeded to lead Kevin away but he again was hesitating.

"Are you alright?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, I'm, I'm fine," Kevin said.

"Are you sure?" Rachel said, "You look like you're building up a little sweat."

"No, it's just warm in here," Kevin said.

"Oh, then maybe you should take off your jacket," Rachel said, pushing it off his shoulders. She tossed it onto a nearby chair and said, "Is that better?"

"Sure," Kevin said.

She reached up and undid just the top button of his shirt and said, "Maybe that'll help too."

Kevin looked down at his undone button and then back at her. "Rachel," he said, "I'm not sure what you…" he paused and then continued…."o.k. I'm pretty sure what this is all about, but I'm not sure this is such a good idea."

"What isn't?" Rachel said.

"You and me…spending the night together," Kevin said.

"You don't like being alone with me?" Rachel said.

"Of course I do," Kevin said, "I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't expect this."

Rachel put her hands on his shoulders and said, "You know, I haven't even shown you your surprise yet."

"This isn't it?" Kevin said.

"It's only part of it," Rachel said.

"There's more?" Kevin said.

Rachel nodded. "I want you to wait right here," she said.

"Where are you going?" Kevin said.

"Just into the bathroom," Rachel said, "Wait here and I'll be right back." She proceeded to walk away and before she closed the bathroom door she said, "Don't move."

Kevin was nervously pacing the room and rubbing his hands together he said to himself, "Okay, Kevin," he said, "Get it together. This is ridiculous there's no need to be nervous. You want this you know you do…and obviously she wants it too. Okay, so everything's cool." He drew at deep breath and let it out saying, "This could end up being the greatest night of your life. It's going to be great."

He turned around when he heard the bathroom door open. When he saw Rachel, any confidence he had just talked himself into, faded away as she stood there dressed in her red lingerie.

"Surprise," she said, walking towards him. As she came closer she said, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Kevin nodded and said, "Wow…"

"I hope that means you like it," Rachel said.

Kevin let out half a laugh and said, "What's not to like?" He paused before saying, "I didn't know you could look so beautiful."

Rachel smiled as they leaned in for a kiss, but Kevin was still uncertain. She reached up and undid another button, but Kevin pulled back. "Rachel, I don't know," he said, "Please don't get me wrong. I want to do this, and you look outstanding, but maybe we shouldn't."

"Why not?" Rachel said, "I love you and you love me. I just want to be with you Kevin. I don't see any reason we can't be."

Kevin nodded and suddenly his confidence resurfaced and he said, "I want to be with you too." He kissed her and now it was Kevin taking the initiative, leading her to the bed. He engaged her in another kiss, laying her down on the bed, where they spent a passionate night in each other's arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really wish you would stop worrying," Lauren said to Michael as they sat at the coffeehouse, the next morning.

"Lauren, he didn't come home last night," Michael said, "If it was anyone but Kevin I wouldn't be worried."

"He most likely spent the night with his girlfriend," Lauren said.

"Overnight at the Abbott's?" Michael said, "I don't think so."

"Maybe they went to a friends, or out with friends or were having such a good time that they were out all night," Lauren said, "It could be a number of reasons."

"I suppose you're right," Michael said, "I'm probably worried for nothing."

Inside Susan was sitting enjoying a coffee when Malcolm walked up from behind her. "I trust the lady had a good evening yesterday."

Susan smiled as he sat across from her and said, "I had a very nice evening."

"Nice?" Malcolm said, "Do not let the word out that Malcolm Winters only gave you a _nice _evening. You'll ruin my reputation."

"Okay, I had a fantastically wonderful evening," Susan said.

"That's more like it," Malcolm said, "I'm glad we went out, I had a fantastic time too."

"Maybe we should do it again," Susan said.

"That's the best idea I've heard in a long time," Malcolm said, "How about this weekend?"

"You don't waste any time," Susan said.

"You don't want to go?" Malcolm said.

"Of course I do," Susan said.

"We could do the dinner and a movie thing," Malcolm said.

"Sure," Susan said, "There's a couple of movies I've been wanting to see."

"Alright," Malcolm said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin had seen Rachel home in the morning. As they stood in the front foyer, of the Abbott house, Rachel said, "I had really great time last night."

"Me too," Kevin said, as he kissed her.

John and Gloria were coming down the stairs and John gave a frustrated sigh when he saw them. They both jumped out of the kiss as Gloria said, "Good morning."

"Good morning, " Rachel and Kevin said, sheepishly.

John was looking at Kevin disapprovingly, who gestured to the door and said, "I was just leaving."

"I hope so," John said, heading for the dining area.

Rachel leaned into Kevin and said, "Wait here, just a second." She then called out, "John?"

He turned as Rachel walked towards him and said, "I was just wondering and I know you probably won't like it, but would it maybe be okay if Kevin…stayed for breakfast?"

Kevin and Gloria looked at her in surprise as John said, "Dear, no. You know how I feel."

"Mr. Abbott please," Rachel said, "He won't be any trouble, it's just for breakfast."

"John, I don't think it would hurt just this one time," Gloria said, "He's already here."

"He won't be any trouble, I guarantee it," Rachel said, looking back at Kevin.

Kevin took a few steps closer and intrigued by the idea he said, "Mr. Abbott, sir if you let me stay you won't even know I'm there."

John looked at Gloria, who nodded and then back at Rachel. Sighing he said, "I ought to have my head examined because I don't believe I'm saying this. I suppose he can stay for breakfast."

"Really?" Rachel, Gloria and Kevin said together.

Addressing Kevin, John said, "This is only for _today._ I don't want you to think this is a standing invitation."

"Yes sir," Kevin said, "Thank you sir."

John turned to enter the dining room, Gloria looked back at Kevin and smiling she gave a thumbs up.

Entering the dining room John was followed by Gloria. Rachel then entered with Kevin close behind. As soon as Billy saw Kevin he said, "What do you think you're doing here?"

"You know you have a lot of nerve just waltzing in here," Jack said.

"Now just a minute," John said, "Kevin is joining us for breakfast."

"What?" Billy said.

"Dad, you can't be serious," Ashley said.

"He is Rachel's guest, she asked if he could stay and your father agreed," Gloria said. Gesturing to the seat beside her she said, "You can sit right here, dear, next to me."

"Dad, what are you thinking?" Ashley said.

"It's not up for discussion," John said.

Kevin, a little nervous as the whole family was watching him, took his seat as Rachel sat across from him. Gloria was trying to conceal her excitement, feeling proud that Kevin was joining with the family for a meal. Billy stared at him for a few seconds and then said, "I think I just lost my appetite. I'm leaving."

As Billy stood up, John said, "Now you don't have to go, as Gloria said, he is Rachel's guest. No matter who is at the table, I raised you with better manners. Please sit down."

"Dad, I'm sorry but I refuse to…" Billy started.

"Billy, sit down!" John said, rather harshly.

The room fell silent as Billy paused before he took his seat again. A place was set for Kevin and all tried to concentrate on their food. Gloria picked up the pitcher of orange juice and said, "Would you like some juice?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Kevin said, as Gloria poured him a glass.

Kevin was starting to feel pretty good sitting at the table and he put himself on his best behaviour, determined to make a good impression. He was surprised at the abundance of food as there were pancakes, sausages, bacon, eggs, rolls, cinnamon buns, cereal and toast. He took a little bit of everything and was enjoying his meal.

Trying to keep the conversation going, Gloria said, "Rachel, I understand you two had a special evening planned yesterday. I hope you had a nice time."

"We had a wonderful time," Rachel said.

"The best," Kevin said, smiling at her.

"John and I had a lovely evening too, didn't we John," Gloria said.

"Yes, we did," John said, "It was very nice."

"I think we should all do these sorts of things all the time," Gloria said, "Not just on Valentine's Day."

"I agree," Kevin said, looking across at Rachel again, "All the time."

"Dad, I need to go over some of those figures with you at some point today," Ashley said.

"Ashley, does it have to be today?" John said.

"We need to get it settled by the end of the week," Ashley said.

"Alright," John said, "I'll look them over."

"Ashley, you work in the lab a Jabot, don't you?" Kevin said.

"Yes, I do," Ashley said.

"That must be exciting," Kevin said, "Creating all those new fragrances and putting it all together."

"I'm hardly going to discuss…" Ashley started and corrected her tone, "I enjoy it. It can be very fulfilling."

"I could never do that," Kevin said, "You must be really smart to be able to figure all that stuff out."

"Thank you," Ashley said, buttering her toast rather harshly.

"What about you Kevin?" Billy said, "What kind of work do you do?"

"Well, he's really good with numbers," Gloria said. Everyone looked at her as she said, "Rachel told me he was an accountant. You'd have to be good with numbers to do that."

"So where is it that you do work?" Jack said.

"I'm not actually working right now," Kevin said.

"That's because nobody will hire you," Billy said.

"I'm in between jobs right now," Kevin said.

"And I'm sure he'll find just the right job really soon," Rachel said.

"Yeah, I've got some good leads," Kevin said.

"Oh?" Gloria said.

"I've talked to some people," Kevin said, "So what about you Billy? Are you working?"

"Not right now," Billy said, "I'm still trying to figure some things out."

"Why don't you work at your Dad's company?" Kevin said, as they all looked at him, "I'm sure you can do something there."

"Yeah, maybe," Billy said.

"You know Billy that's not a bad idea," John said.

"Dad…" Billy said.

"It would be wonderful to have you work there," John said.

"Hey, your on the board, go for it," Jack said.

"You're on the board?" Kevin said, "Wow, I guess you've got it made."

"Unlike some people who will never amount to anything," Billy said.

"Now Billy, that's enough," John said.

The conversation fell silent again, until Kevin said, "Well, I think maybe it's time for me to go."

"You don't want to overstay your welcome," Billy said.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like anything else?" Gloria said.

"No thanks," Kevin said, "I've had more than enough." He stood up and said, "Mr. Abbott, thanks again for letting me stay, I really appreciate it and it was all very good."

"I'll walk you out," Rachel said.

"Kevin, I'd like to say it's been a pleasure," Jack said.

"It was for me," Kevin said, before they left the room.

Once at the main entrance Kevin said, "Was that for real in there. Did that just happen?"

"You bet it did," Rachel said.

"And did you see the way Mr. Abbott talked to Billy. He told him off twice because of me," Kevin said, smiling.

"You sound happy about that," Rachel said.

"I can't stand that guy," Kevin said, "He thinks he's such a cool guy and everyone loves him. Well, they don't…! He raised his voice for his last sentence.

"Shhh," Rachel laughed, "Don't blow the good impression now."

"I don't care," Kevin said, "But I should go." Opening the door he said, "I'll call you later."

"I'll be waiting," Rachel said, "And Kevin? I love you."

He paused to kiss her at the door and said, "Same here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Lily was sitting at the coffeehouse, looking over a copy of an advertisement that had been left on tables throughout the room. Someone approached her and said, "Don't I know you?"

Looking up she smiled and said, "Uncle Malcolm."

"Mind if I sit?" Malcolm said.

"You know I don't mind," Lily said.

"What have you got there?" Malcolm said.

Showing him the flyer, she said, "Oh, there's a talent show coming up. That ad is all over the place."

"Are you going to enter?" Malcolm said.

"Oh yeah," Lily said, "Doing what?"

"I don't know," Malcolm said, "Maybe you've got yourself a good little singing voice."

"Me?" Lily said, "No, no way would I get up and sing in front of people. What about you, why don't you enter?"

"I think I'll pass," Malcolm said.

"Why?" Lily said, "You might be good, I've never heard you sing."

"You don't want to and you're not going to," Malcolm said.

"Well, before I forget I'm glad I ran into you," Lily said.

"You are?" Malcolm said, "Why's that?"

"I wanted to ask you something," Lily said.

"Oh, brother," Malcolm said.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad," Lily said, "I was wondering if you were busy on Friday."

"Friday," Malcolm said.

"Yes," Lily said, "You and I haven't spent a lot of time together, just the two of us and I thought we could go out to dinner and go see a movie. It would be so much fun."

"Oh, Lily you know I would love to," Malcolm said, "But I can't make it."

"Please don't say no," Lily said.

"I'm sorry," Malcolm said, "But I already have plans."

"In other words you don't want to," Lily said, her smile fading.

"In other words I have a date," Malcolm said.

"Oh?" Lily said, then her smile returned, "Oh, okay. Never mind then. You just go out and do…whatever you're going to do."

"I promise you and I will go out another time," Malcolm said.

"No problem," Lily said, "So, is she special?"

"Here it comes," Malcolm said.

"What? I'm just wondering," Lily said, "Do I know her?"

"Why are you so interested?" Malcolm said.

"Just curious," Lily said.

"A little too curious for your own good," Malcolm said, "And no, I don't think you do know her."

"What's her name?" Lily said.

"If you must know, Miss Snoop, her name is Susan Brantford," Malcolm said.

"No, I don't know that name," Lily said, "Is she new in town?"

"More like back in town," Malcolm said.

"Oh, is she the one who used to work for you at the photo studio?" Lily said, "She was you assistant or something?"

"And just how would you know that?" Malcolm said.

"Because I read magazine articles," Lily said.

"Okay, yes it's the same person," Malcolm said.

"That's great that you're still friends," Lily said, "Or is it more than that?"

"Okay, Lily give it a rest," Malcolm laughed.

"I just want my uncle to be happy," Lily said.

"Well, I'm very happy thank you very much," Malcolm said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still at the coffeehouse, Michael checked his watch and propping his head up with one hand he groaned, "Oh, I don't want to go."

"I know what you mean," Lauren said, "But work awaits."

"Don't remind me," Michael said.

"Well, at least you can stop worrying," Lauren said.

"What?" Michael said.

"Your question as to where Kevin is, is coming over," Lauren said.

"Hey guys," Kevin smiled.

"Where have you been?" Michael said.

"Around," Kevin said.

"Around," Michael said, "You didn't make it home last night."

"That's a matter of opinion," Kevin said.

Michael nearly spit out his coffee as Lauren said, "Oh, I see."

"At least I know you're okay," Michael said.

"I'm better than okay," Kevin said, "I'm great. I've never felt so good."

"Love will do it every time," Lauren said.

"Lauren you wouldn't believe it," Kevin said, "She's just amazing."

"I believe it," Lauren said, "I've got my own version of amazing over there."

"I think she likes me," Michael said.

"You would not believe what Rachel did for me last night," Kevin said.

"I don't want to hear all the details," Michael said.

Pulling up a chair and sitting backwards on it, Kevin picked up the flyer of the table and said, "A talent contest?"

"Maybe you should enter," Lauren said.

"I don't have any talent," Kevin said, reading it over, "Although for a grand prize of a $1000, I wish I did."

"Lauren's going to enter," Michael said.

"You are?" Kevin said.

"He's kidding," Lauren said.

"Why don't you?" Michael said, "You told me all about how you used to sing. You even went on tour with Danny Romalotti."

"Get out of here," Kevin said, amazed, "You were a singer? A star?"

"It wasn't that big of a thing," Lauren said, "I was young and I didn't really know what I was doing."

"That had to be the coolest thing," Kevin said, "I never knew any of that. In that case why don't you enter. You might win."

"My singing days are over," Lauren said.

"That's too bad," Michael said.

"Anyway, you won't believe what happened to me today," Kevin said, "Guess where I had breakfast."

"Buckingham Palace?" Michael said.

"At the Abbott house," Kevin announced, "In the dining room, with everyone."

Michael stared at him. "You did what?"

"I shared breakfast with the Abbotts," Kevin said, "Mr. Abbott, Jack, Ashley, Billy, Rachel and Mom."

"You're kidding," Michael said.

"No, I was there," Kevin said, "Rachel convinced Mr. Abbott to let me stay, with a little persuasion from Mom."

"And he let you?" Michael said.

"Yes," Kevin said, "And it was one of the best breakfasts I've ever had."

"And how did it go?" Michael said.

"There was a lot of tension in that room," Kevin said.

"I'll bet there was," Michael said.

"I think they were all trying to get me to say or do something wrong," Kevin said, "But I didn't let them get to me. I was the perfect guest."

"Good for you," Lauren said.

"I almost wish I'd seen that," Michael said.

"Maybe you can have breakfast with them tomorrow," Lauren said.

"I don't think so," Michael said.

"You should, Mikey," Kevin said, "I've never seen so much food and it was all really good."

"Well, I'm glad that you're on top of the world, but I need to get to work," Michael said.

"He's right, we have to go," Lauren said. Patting Kevin's hand she said, "I'm really glad things are going so well for you."

"Are you going to be home tonight?" Michael said, putting his coat on.

"I don't know," Kevin said, thoughtfully.

"In other words if you are not there, don't worry," Michael said.

"That's it," Kevin said.

Lightly jabbing Kevin's shoulder as he left, Michael said, "Take it easy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel entered the coffeehouse and after ordering a coffee she saw Daniel sitting at a table. As she walked closer she could see again he was pouring over school work. "Is it working out any better for you?" she said, sitting across from him.

Looking up, Daniel said, "Hey, Rachel. Is what better?"

"Last time you were doing your homework in here, you were having trouble with it," Rachel said.

"That was last time," Daniel said, "And it was my worst subject."

"So, what are you working on now?" Rachel said.

"American history," Daniel said, "I have a huge, and I mean huge, report due next week."

"Then if you're working hard, I should go," Rachel said

"No, you don't have to," Daniel said.

"But you're busy," Rachel said.

"If you stay awhile it gives me a good excuse to cram at the last minute," Daniel said.

"Is that really being productive?" Rachel said.

"Hey, I do some of my best work under pressure," Daniel said.

"Well, I am glad I ran into you," Rachel said.

"You missed my winning smile," Daniel said.

"Of course," Rachel said, "Listen, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, what?" Daniel said.

"Are you busy next weekend?" Rachel said.

"Are we going on a hot date?" Daniel said.

"Can you please be serious for five seconds," Rachel said.

"I was," Daniel smiled. Rachel sighed, so he laughed and said, Okay, what's so special about next weekend?"

"I'm planning a surprise birthday party," Rachel said, "And I was hoping you would come."

"Surprise for who?" Daniel said.

"For Kevin," Rachel said, "It's his birthday."

"Really?" Daniel said.

"Yes, it is," Rachel said.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Daniel said, "I'll be there. Where are you having it?"

"I don't know," Rachel said.

"You don't know," Daniel said, "That's usually the first thing you decide, before you invite people."

"You're the only one I've invited so far," Rachel said, "I thought maybe you could help me with ideas."

"What about his brother's apartment?" Daniel said.

"I don't know," Rachel said, "It might be a little small."

"How big is this party going to be?" Daniel said, "It's not like it'll be that many people."

Rachel looked at him and said, "That was a rotten thing to say."

"I didn't say it to be mean," Daniel said, "But let's face it, he's not the most popular guy in town."

"That doesn't matter," Rachel said, "I'm going to invite as many people as I can."

"Like who?" Daniel said.

"You let me worry about who," Rachel said, "Unless you can think of anybody that might like to come."

"I can't think of anybody," Daniel said, "Except maybe Mackenzie would like to come. She seems to get along with Kevin."

"Mackenzie Browning?" Rachel said, "Since when are they friends?"

"Whoa, don't go getting all jealous on me," Daniel said.

"Do I have a reason to be?" Rachel said.

"Kevin used to have a thing for Mac," Daniel said.

"Oh really?" Rachel said.

"I said used to," Daniel said, "It was before he met you. I can assure you now they are just friends."

"Now they are?" Rachel said, "But it was something more before?"

"No," Daniel said, "Nothing serious ever developed between them. Nothing like what he has with you. If it makes you feel any better Mac has focused her attentions on someone else."

"Like who?" Rachel said.

"J.T." Daniel said.

"Oh, Kevin's worst enemy," Rachel said, "That's lovely. Anyway, you'll come to the party?"

"Just tell me when and where," Daniel said.

Rachel left Daniel to do his work and when to sit at the counter. After a few minutes she noticed someone else she knew, out on the patio. Walking over she said, "Hi."

Brittany looked up at her and said, "Oh, hi."

"Can I sit down?" Rachel said.

"Suit yourself," Brittany said.

Rachel sat across from her and said, "Are you okay. You seem a little upset."

Shaking her head, Brittany said, "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Trouble in paradise?" Rachel said.

"And I don't want to talk about it," Brittany said.

"Fine, sorry I asked," Rachel said.

"There's just a lot going on with Bobby and the baby and our living situation," Brittany said.

"Wait a second," Rachel said, "Back up. What baby?"

"Oh, I guess you didn't know," Brittany said.

"Didn't know what?" Rachel said.

Brittany smiled and said, "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Rachel said.

"I know, I could hardly believe it myself, when I found out," Brittany said.

"Wow," Rachel said, "Well, that's great. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Brittany said.

"I'll bet Bobby's excited," Rachel said.

"Yeah, he's pretty happy about it," Brittany said, "Anyway, you still haven't told me."

"Told you what?" Rachel said.

"How it went," Brittany said, "On Valentine's Day."

"Oh that," Rachel smiled, "It was okay."

"Okay?" Brittany said, "Just okay? Come on there must be some details."

"To put it another way," Rachel started, "It was the most wonderful Valentine's Day, I've ever had."

"Because of our shopping trip?" Brittany said.

"The day started out pretty ordinary," Rachel said, "I hadn't heard from Kevin, so I didn't know if he even wanted to go out. Then all of these deliveries started arriving. He sent me flowers, a beautiful dress, then we went to dinner at the athletic club and we danced. He gave me this bracelet." She showed it to Brittany.

"Wow, that's gorgeous," Brittany said, peering closer at it, "Sounds like he treated you to quite an evening."

"That was just the beginning," Rachel said, "I had rented a room at the Genoa City hotel and I took Kevin there. Brittany, we had the most amazing night together. It was incredible."

"I'm sure it was," Brittany said, "So he liked the lingerie?"

"I'd say he did," Rachel said.

"And which one did you wear?" Brittany said.

"The red," Rachel said, "And you were right. It did the trick."

"I knew it would," Brittany said, "So, you and Kevin….spent the night together."

"Did we ever," Rachel said, "Anyway, that reminds me of the reason I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Brittany said.

"I actually wanted to ask you something," Rachel said.

"Would you just get on with it," Brittany said.

"I was wondering if you and Bobby were busy next weekend," Rachel said.

"We don't have any plans that I know of," Brittany said.

"In that case, I want to invite both of you to a surprise party," Rachel said.

"You're throwing a party?" Brittany said, "What's the occasion?"

"It's Kevin's birthday," Rachel said.

Brittany laughed and said, "You're not serious."

"As a matter of fact I am," Rachel said.

"Look, if you want to throw Kevin a party then you go ahead," Brittany said, "But you don't really want me and my husband to come."

"Brittany, if I didn't want you to come I wouldn't have invited you," Rachel said, "I know he's not your favourite person, but I thought you could be civil to him for a couple of hours and Bobby knows him."

"Bobby, fired him," Brittany said.

"I'm sure that's all water under the bridge," Rachel said, "Besides, let's take Bobby out of the equation for a second. Would you come?"

"Rachel, I don't know," Brittany said, "Like I said, Kevin is not someone I'm friends with."

"Not even for just a couple of hours," Rachel said.

"Why would you invite me?" Brittany said.

"Because, I know Kevin would appreciate it," Rachel said, "And if it makes him happy then it means a lot to me. Brittany, please, after all it is his birthday. I want it to be special."

"Well…" Brittany said, "Okay, I guess I could go."

"And what about Bobby?" Rachel said.

"Let's not push it," Brittany said, "I'll tell you what. I'll talk to Bobby and let you know."

"Good," Rachel said, "I really do hope you both come."

"You really love the guy don't you," Brittany said.

"He is just everything I ever wanted," Rachel said, "Like how you feel about your husband."

"He didn't propose too, did he?" Brittany said.

"No, he didn't," Rachel said, "Maybe, next year."

Michael answered a knock at his apartment door and opened to reveal Rachel on the other side. "Michael," Rachel smiled.

"Hello, Rachel," Michael said, "I'm afraid Kevin isn't here and I'm not sure exactly where he is."

"That works out because I came to talk to you," Rachel said.

"Oh, alright then," Michael said, stepping aside. He closed the door behind her and as Rachel stepped in she saw Lauren on the couch.

"Miss Fenmore," Rachel said.

"Hi," Lauren said, standing up, "And Rachel, please call me Lauren."

"Okay, Lauren," Rachel said. She paused and looked from Lauren to Michael, she said, "I'm interrupting. I'm sorry, I can come back later."

"No, it's quite alright," Michael said, "Although if you had come half an hour ago you might have…"

"Michael…" Lauren said, slapping his arm.

He smiled at Lauren and then turning his attention to Rachel he said, "What is it I can do for you?" Michael said.

"I wanted to ask you something and I'm hoping you won't say no," Rachel said.

"About what?" Michael said.

"It's about Kevin," Rachel said.

"Look if you two have had some kind of fight, I really don't want to get in the middle of it," Michael said.

"It's nothing like that," Rachel said, "I was wondering if you had planned anything special for next weekend."

"Next weekend?" Michael said.

"Yes, Kevin's birthday," Rachel said.

Michael closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Oh, no," he said, "I forgot."

"It's Kevin's birthday and you forgot?" Lauren said.

"Well, birthdays are not exactly something we used to celebrate," Michael said, "Anyway, I'm sure you want to do something special. Maybe we can all go out to dinner."

"I was actually thinking of something else," Rachel said.

"Like what?" Michael said.

"What would you think about throwing Kevin a surprise party," Rachel said.

"A surprise party?" Michael said. Laughing he added, "For Kevin?"

"I thought it was a good idea," Rachel said.

"Surprises and Kevin do not go well together," Michael said.

"I think it sounds wonderful," Lauren said, "I'm sure he would love it."

"I don't know," Michael said.

"You don't have to do anything," Rachel said, "I'll take care of the whole thing."

"If you need some help then count me in," Lauren said.

"Lauren and I will take care of the whole thing," Rachel said.

"I suppose that would be alright," Michael said.

"Good, because I've already invited people," Rachel said.

"What people?" Michael said.

"Some friends," Rachel said, "And of course you and Lauren."

"We wouldn't miss it," Lauren said.

"So, where are you planning on having this little soiree?" Michael said.

"That's the part I'm hoping you won't say no to," Rachel said.

Michael paused before he said, "No, you're not planning on having the party in this apartment."

"Michael please," Rachel said, "It would be perfect. We just get him out of the apartment for a little while and then when he comes home-'surprise'. He would never be expecting it."

"You're right about that last part," Michael said.

"It won't be that many people," Rachel said.

"Explain not many," Michael said.

"Under 200," Rachel said.

"What?" Michael said.

"Sweetie, she's joking," Lauren said.

"Maybe 10 or 15," Rachel said.

"Oh, Michael come on," Lauren said, taking hold of his shoulders, from behind, "Think of how happy your brother would be to know that people put together a celebration just for him. I think the apartment is the perfect place."

"Celebrations can be messy," Michael said.

"I will make sure everything is cleaned up," Rachel said, "And I promise you the apartment will be as spic and span as it was before the party."

"You don't have any more excuses," Lauren said.

"Okay, fine," Michael said, "We will have the surprise party here."

Rachel smiled and hugging Michael she said, "Thank you. This is going to be great."

"I certainly hope so," Michael said.

The apartment door opened and in walked Kevin. When he saw them all there he said, "Hey, what's going on? Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"Kevin," Rachel said, walking over to him, "I was actually looking for you."

"You found me," Kevin said, giving her a quick kiss. He looked around at everybody and said, "Okay, what's going on? You all look guilty about something."

"No," Michael said, "It's just been a long day."

"Michael, you're a terrible liar," Kevin said, "Come on tell me what you were talking about."

"The weather," Michael said.

"Mikey…" Kevin said.

"It's nothing," Michael said, "Don't worry about it."

"Usually when someone says that I should worry," Kevin said.

"Look, if there is anything for you to find out, you will find out when it's time for you to find out, but I'm telling you there's nothing to find out," Michael said.

Kevin paused and then said, "Okay, never mind. I don't think I want to know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Kevin was looking over the newspaper, through his glasses at the coffeehouse. As Rachel arrived she walked over to him and said, "Excuse me?" Kevin looked up as she continued, "I was looking for my boyfriend."

"You were?" Kevin said, "What does he look like."

"Well, he's very handsome. Dark hair, gorgeous eyes," Rachel said.

"Nope, haven't seen anyone like that," Kevin said.

Sitting down next to him, Rachel said, "Wait, a second." She took off his glasses and said, "It is you."

"How about that?" Kevin said, as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Don't you two ever take a break," Daniel said, approaching them and sitting down.

"What do you want?" Rachel said.

"It's nice to see you too," Daniel said.

"I am going to get a drink," Kevin said, "Do you want something?"

"Sure," Rachel said, "Surprise me. Whatever you want."

"Yeah, can you get me a coffee too?" Daniel said.

"You can get that yourself," Kevin said, walking away.

"That's okay, I don't really want it," Daniel called out. Looking back at Rachel, he said, "So, tell me."

"Tell you what?" Rachel said.

"About the party," Daniel said, "How's the planning coming?"

"Well, I talked to his brother and he agreed to have it at the apartment," Rachel said.

"Great," Daniel said, "Any more guests?"

"No," Rachel said, "Well, did I ask one other person, but who knows if she'll show."

"Did you ask Mac?" Daniel said

"No, I didn't," Rachel said.

"I've told you they're just friends," Daniel said.

"I know what you told me," Rachel said.

"This is a party for Kevin and his friends," Daniel said.

"I'm aware of that," Rachel said.

"Do you want me to ask her?" Daniel said.

"I can handle it," Rachel said.

"Okay, if you say so," Daniel said, "By the way do you know what he wants for his birthday?"

"What he wants?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, I can't show up empty handed," Daniel said, "I have to get him something. I'm terrible at buying gifts. Any ideas?"

"Beats me," Rachel said, "I've been trying to decide what to get him myself."

"Okay, here we go," Kevin said, returning with lattes.

He put one in front of Rachel who said, "Thank you."

Rachel smiled at him and Daniel was quiet. "So, what were you guys talking about?" Kevin said.

"Nothing," Rachel smiled.

"We're just talking," Daniel said.

Nodding Kevin said, "Okay, what's going on?"

"I've told you, nothing," Rachel said.

"Then why are you both looking at me like that?" Kevin said, "It's almost like you're embarrassed about something."

"Maybe you're just paranoid," Daniel said, "And if you must know we were talking about this." He held up the talent show flyer.

"Yeah, I heard about that," Kevin said, "So can we expect to see Danny Jr. on the stage?"

"Get out of here," Daniel said, "Of course not."

"Why not?" Rachel said, "It might be fun."

"Rachel, I'm not singing in front of people," Daniel said.

"Would you?" Kevin said to her.

"I might," Rachel said, "If you do it with me."

"What?" Kevin laughed.

"Oh, come on," Rachel said.

"I can tell you've been thinking about this," Kevin said, "And you've got something in mind. If it involves me, forget it."

"I thought we could sing something together," Rachel said.

Kevin burst out laughing. "Yeah, like that's going to happen," he said.

"Are you saying you won't do it?" Rachel said.

"I'd do just about anything for you," Kevin said, "Except go on stage."

"If you won't join me, I'll just have to do it myself," Rachel said.

"You're going to enter," Daniel said.

"Sure," Rachel said, "Like, I said, it sounds like fun."

"In that case, Daniel and I will be your own little cheering section," Kevin said.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Rachel said.

"Anyway, I've got to go," Kevin said.

"Where are you going?" Rachel said.

"I've got an appointment," Kevin said, standing up and putting his coat on, "I will see you later." He kissed her cheek and walked towards the exit. Before he left, he turned back to look at the two of them. He watched them for a few seconds and something in the way they were talking and laughing together, made him uneasy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel was having a drink at the front counter, when she noticed someone had walked along side of her. She thought for a moment before she said, "Mac?"

Mac turned her head when she heard her name and then she smiled and said, "Rachel, hi."

"Hi," Rachel said.

"It's nice to see you again," Mac said, "How have you been?"

"Really good," Rachel said, "And you?"

"No complaints," Mac said, "I know you've been back in town for awhile, but somehow I guess we just never got to say hello yet," Mac said.

"I've been busy and I'm sure you have too," Rachel said.

"Yes, but we should never be too busy for friends," Mac said, "So are you staying in town?"

"Yes, I've been staying with the Abbotts," Rachel said, "They've always been like my family."

"Oh, then you must…" Mac stopped, trialing off.

"What?" Rachel said.

"Oh nothing," Mac said, "Just forget it."

"Are you okay?" Rachel said.

Mac sighed and said, "I was just wondering…if you see Billy much."

"Yeah, since I'm living there I see him all the time," Rachel said.

"And how is he?" Mac said.

"He's doing really well," Rachel said.

Mac nodded. "Good," she said.

"Have you talked to him?" Rachel said.

"No," Mac said, "I saw him here on New Year's Eve, but we didn't say much."

"Do you want to talk to him?" Rachel said, "Because I could tell him you're looking for him."

"No!" Mac said, urgently, "Don't do that."

"Alright, okay," Rachel said, "I won't mention it."

"Just forget we had this conversation," Mac said.

"There is one other thing I wanted to talk to you about," Rachel said.

"Rachel, I really don't want to talk about Billy anymore," Mac said.

"This isn't about him," Rachel said.

"Oh," Mac said, "In that case go ahead," Mac said.

"I wanted to talk to you about Kevin Fisher," Rachel said.

"You want to talk to me about Kevin?" Mac said.

"Well, I'm aware that you know him," Rachel said.

"Yeah, I know him," Mac said, "And obviously you do too, since I've seen you around here with him a lot."

"We've been dating for awhile now," Rachel said, "Actually I can seriously say that he is my boyfriend."

"What?" Mac said, "Wow, good for you two. I think that's great."

"You do?" Rachel said.

"Of course I do," Mac said, "I always want my friends to be happy. Unless, things aren't going well."

"No, things are perfect," Rachel said, "It's just my understanding that you and Kevin used to be close."

"We're friends," Mac said.

"That's it?" Rachel said.

"You think Kevin and I were a couple?" Mac said, "Because we never once were. I think he had a little crush on me, but I never led him on in any way and he understood that. If you're worried that I'm after him, you can relax, because I have no romantic interests where Kevin is concerned."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said, "I didn't mean to act like a possessive girlfriend."

"You have nothing to be concerned about," Mac said, "But don't worry about it, I wouldn't want anyone zoning in on my boyfriend either." She smiled.

"Anyway, about Kevin," Rachel said, "I wanted ask you something else."

"Sure, what?" Mac said.

"I'm throwing him a surprise birthday party at the end of the week and I want to invite you," Rachel said.

"I didn't even know his birthday was coming up," Mac said, "But that sounds like a great idea. I'll definitely come."

"And if you want to bring someone, then feel free to do so," Rachel said.

"Okay, yeah maybe I will," Mac said.

"Just remember it's a surprise," Rachel said.

"Don't worry my lips are sealed," Mac said, "I can keep a secret."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You two have got to be kidding me," Devon said, as he sat with Lily and Sierra, at the coffeehouse, "I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"No, we're not kidding," Lily said, "We've talked to Colleen and she's in."

"The three of you are going to perform in the talent competition?" Devon said.

"Yes, we are," Sierra said.

"Doing what?" Devon said.

"We're going to sing and put a little dance to it," Lily said.

Devon couldn't help laughing. "He thinks this is funny," Sierra said.

"Yes, I do," Devon said, "I really do."

"You won't be laughing when we win the thousand dollars," Lily said.

"Okay, whatever," Devon said, putting his hands up in surrender, "You ladies, do what you have to do. I however am going to get a refill of my drink." He stood up and walked to the counter.

"Isn't it nice how he asks us if we want anything," Lily said.

"I need to excuse myself to the ladies room," Sierra said, "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Lily said, as she watched her leave.

As she sat there, someone walked up to her and said, "Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you, but you're Lily Winters, right?"

"Do I know you?" Lily said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Rachel," she said, sitting across from her, "My sister, Susan is friends with your uncle, Malcolm."

"Oh, hi," Lily said, "And I think they're actually dating."

"That's what she tells me," Rachel said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Lily said. Seeing that Rachel didn't intend to leave Lily said, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Well, I wanted ask you something," Rachel said.

"What?" Lily said.

"You know Kevin Fisher, right?" Rachel said, "I mean you're friends?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Lily said, "But yeah, I know him."

"Kevin and I have been seeing each other for awhile and I…" Rachel started.

"You're what?" Lily said, cutting her off, "Why?"

Rachel paused at Lily's abruptness, before she said, "Because, we're in love with each other."

"Love?" Lily said, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Why does it bother you so much?" Rachel said, "I thought you two liked each other."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Lily said, "He's just someone I know, we don't hang out together."

"Okay, this topic got off on the wrong foot," Rachel said, "I didn't mean to make you defensive. All I wanted to do was extend and invitation to you."

"For what?" Lily said.

"I'm having a surprise party for Kevin," Rachel said, "It's his birthday and I thought you might like to be there."

"A party?" Lily said, "I don't know. I don't think so."

"Are you sure?" Rachel said, "It'll be a lot of fun."

"Listen, I'm sorry that I jumped on you the way I did," Lily said, "If you want to be with Kevin then go for it. But I can't go to a party for him."

"But Lily…" Rachel said.

"Thank you for the invitation, but I said no," Lily said.

"I know he would like it if you were there and you can bring someone with you if you want," Rachel said, "You don't have to give me an answer today. The party is at the end of this week. Just think about it."

As Rachel left, Devon and Sierra came back as Devon said, "Who was that?"

"What was all that about?" Sierra added.

"Believe it or not that was Kevin Fisher's current girlfriend," Lily said.

"You mean current victim, don't you," Devon said.

"Girlfriend?" Sierra said.

"Apparently they're serious," Lily said, "In love."

"That's a truly frightening thought," Sierra shuddered, "What did she want?"

"She invited me to a birthday party she is having for her boyfriend," Lily said.

"I hope you told her you wouldn't be caught anywhere near that party," Devon said.

"I did," Lily said, "I told her no."

"Good," Devon said.

"Still," Lily said, "Maybe it would be okay."

"Lily, have you lost your mind?" Sierra said, "Do not let him suck you back into his life."

"I am not being sucked in," Lily said, "What harm can it do to wish him a happy birthday."

"He doesn't deserve a happy birthday," Devon said.

"That's not fair," Lily said.

"Oh, like he's been fair to the way he's treated you," Devon said.

"She said I could bring someone," Lily said, "Why don't you two come with me?"

"No way," Sierra said, "I don't want anything to do with him. And if you were smart you would do the same."

"Yeah, you can count me out too," Devon said.

"Why won't you come?" Lily said.

"Because I don't like the guy," Devon said.

"Then I just might have to go by myself," Lily said, standing up and gathering her things.

"Sierra, tell me what I have to do to talk her out of this?" Devon said.

"You can't," Lily said and she left.

"What is wrong with her?" Sierra said, "How can she do this?"

"All I know is if she's going to that party, then I have to go too," Devon said.

"You don't have to," Sierra said.

"Yes, I do," Devon said, "It's the only way I can make sure she's safe."

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this," Sierra said.

"That makes two of us," Devon said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac gave her hair a final check in the mirror, as J. T. entered the room. "Don't worry, you still look great to me," he said.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Spying the gift bag on the counter, J.T. said, "Mac, you shouldn't have."

"Shouldn't have what?" Mac said.

"This," J.T. said, holding up the bag, "Would this be for me?"

"Sorry," Mac said, taking it from him, "It's not for you."

"Then who is it for?" J.T. said, "Wait, don't tell me. It's your grandmother's birthday."

"You're right about the birthday part, but wrong person," Mac smiled, "I'm going to a surprise party for a friend."

"That sounds pretty cool," J.T. said, "Anyone I know?"

Mac sighed and said, "Okay, I wasn't going to do this but here it goes. Please don't get upset, because the party is for Kevin Fisher and I was actually wondering if you would come with me."

J.T. stared at her for a few seconds before he started to laugh. He broke into heavy laughter, eventually slapping the counter in amusement. "Oh, Mac," he said, catching his breath, "Thank you, I needed a good laugh."

"I wasn't trying to be funny," Mac said.

"What's funny is that you think I want to spend time celebrating with Fisher," J.T. said.

"I think the party will be a lot of fun," Mac said, "And I would really like it, if you come with me."

"You can't be serious," J.T. said.

"Would it hurt you to wish him a happy birthday?" Mac said.

"I don't' want him to have a happy birthday," J.T. said.

"That's a mean thing to say," Mac said.

"I don't like him," J.T. said, "And I don't trust him. Mac you put too much faith in this guy. I really wish you weren't going."

"I am not going to debate this with you," Mac said, putting on her coat, "Besides, if that's the way you feel, then you should stay home."

"Mac…" J.T. said, as she left and shut the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malcolm was talking with Neil and Drucilla at the apartment. Checking his watch he said, "Oh man, I lost track of the time, I have to go."

"We thought you might want to stay for dinner," Neil said.

"Thanks, but I have other plans," Malcolm said, "Next time, okay?"

"He has a date," Neil said, "It's written all over his face."

"Honey, don't tease him," Dru said. Then looking at Malcolm she added, "Anyone we know?"

"You're all just being nosy now," Malcolm said, "But if you must know, I have plans with Susan tonight."

"Again?" Neil said, "You've been seeing a lot of Miss Brantford lately."

"I guess I have," Malcolm smiled.

Lily came into the room followed by Devon as he was saying, "I really don't want to, but I have to."

"No you don't," Lily said, "Because it's not that big of a deal…" She stopped when she saw her parents and Malcolm were in the room.

"What's going on here?" Dru said, "What are you two arguing about?"

"Nothing," Lily said.

"It's not nothing," Devon said.

"It's just a silly disagreement," Lily said.

"Well, Devon doesn't seem to think it's silly," Dru said, "So, why don't you tell us what the problem is?"

"There's no problem," Lily said, "Really, everything is fine. Besides I just wanted to let you guys know that I won't be home for dinner."

"I beg your pardon?" Neil said.

"I'm going out for a little while," Lily said.

"Don't you think it would be more appropriate, if you had asked us if you could go out in the first place?" Dru said.

"I didn't think you would mind," Lily said, "I'm going to a friend's."

"Come on Lily," Devon said.

"What?" she said, giving him a look.

"A friend?" Devon said.

"Okay, okay," Dru said, "Where are you thinking of going and with who?"

"Mom…" Lily said.

"Young lady, you are not leaving this apartment until you answer your mother," Neil said.

"Thanks a lot," Lily snapped at Devon.

"I'm waiting," Dru said.

"There's a birthday party for someone this evening and I was invited," Lily said.

"I'm still waiting for you to tell me who it is," Dru said.

"A birthday party?" Malcolm said, "This wouldn't happen to be Kevin Fisher's party would it?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a bang at Michael's apartment as he accidentally popped a balloon. "Well, that one's a total loss," he said.

"We'll just have to do another one," Lauren said, handing him one.

"I just did all of these," he said, "I can't believe you roped me into doing that anyway."

"We knew you could handle it with all your hot air," Lauren teased.

"Oh, she's a comedian," Michael said.

"Okay, how does this look?" Rachel said. She was standing on a stool hanging a sign that she and Lauren had made, which read 'Happy Birthday Kevin'.

"That looks pretty good," Lauren said. As Rachel fixed it to the wall, Lauren said, "What do you think, Michael?  
"That's not bad," he said, "Maybe you two should go into business together. Signs by Fenmore & Brantford."

"Just finish your balloons," Lauren said.

There was a knock at the door, as Rachel said, "That must be our first guest."

Lauren answered it and greeting the guest she smiled and said, "Mackenzie."

"Hi, Lauren," she said, "I hope I'm not too early."

"Not at all," Lauren said, "Someone has to be first, right?"

Rachel welcomed her as she stepped in. "Hi," she said.

"Thanks so much for inviting me," Mac said, "Wow, the place looks really great."

"You can congratulate the ladies on the decorations," Michael said, adding, "Here let me take your coat."

"Thanks," she said, "I'm curious though. How did you get Kevin out of the apartment?"

"He just happened to have an appointment and afterwards he was going to work out at the club," Michael said, "Don't worry, he'll be back. I've put the front desk on alert to let me know when he gets here."

Something occurred to Lauren who suddenly said, "Oh, no."

"What?" Michael said.

"The cake," Lauren said, "I completely forgot to pick up the cake. Do you think I still have time to go and get it?"

Checking his watch, Michael said, "Maybe an hour-maybe less."

"That's barely enough time to get there and back," Lauren said.

"I have an idea," Mac said, "The bakery is not far from my apartment. I could call J.T. and ask him to pick it up and bring it over."

"J.T.?" Michael said.

"It's five minutes away," Mac said, "In the time it would take Lauren to get to the store, J.T. could already be here."

"Would he do it?" Rachel said.

"I'll call him and ask him right now," Mac said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I did not just hear you right," Dru said.

"How would you know Kevin Fisher is having a party anyway," Neil said.

"Because I'm headed there myself," Malcolm said.

"You're what?" Dru said.

"Susan's sister is throwing the party," Malcolm said, "Susan was invited and she asked me to go. We were only going to make an appearance. We weren't going to stay long."

"Why would her sister throw him a party?" Dru said, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead.

"She's his girlfriend," Malcolm said, "They're pretty tight."

"His girlfriend?" Dru said, appalled, "That girl needs to get some sense. Heaven help her." Focusing her attention back on Lily she said, "And you, were you intending on going to this party too? Because if you were, you can just forget about it."

"I was invited and I don't see the harm in going over there," Lily said.

"You don't see the harm?" Dru said, "Have you forgotten what he did to you?"

"No of course not," Lily said.

"Then why on earth would you even want to spend time with him?" Dru said.

"Mom, it's a party," Lily said, "There will be other people there besides Kevin."

"Neil, can you please talk some sense into our daughter, because I can't," Dru said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Lily, you know how we feel about this boy," Neil said, "He is not to be trusted and I…I forbid you to go over there."

"You forbid me?" Lilly said.

"That's right," Neil said.

"Dad, that is so unfair," Lily said, "You know Devon was coming with me."

"And why were you going?" Dru said, "Have you been encouraging her?"

"No, I haven't," Devon said, "I was only going with her to make sure she was okay."

"There so you see?" Lily said, "If Devon is there and Uncle Malcolm, then why can't I go?"

"I'll keep my eye on her," Malcolm said.

"No you wont', because she's not going," Dru said.

"It's not like I'm going to be alone with him," Lily said.

"Look, I'll take of her, I promise," Devon said.

"Just forget it…" Dru started.

"Wait a second…maybe if Malcolm and Devon are willing to look out for her then it would be okay," Neil said.

"Neil!" Dru said.

"Then I can go?" Lily said.

"On one condition," Neil said.

"What's that?" Lily said.

"I want you both back here no later than nine o'clock," Neil said.

"Dad…" Lily complained.

"We can make it eight," Neil said.

"Fine, nine o'clock," Lily said, folding her arms.

"Don't you think you owe your parents more than just 'fine'," Malcolm said.

"Thank you for letting me go," Lily said.

"Don't thank me," Dru said, walking out to the bedroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daniel, you made it," Rachel said, as she saw him enter the apartment.

"Are you kidding?" Daniel said, "I told you I wouldn't miss it."

"Daniel," Michael said, greeting him, "I'm glad you could come."

"Thanks, Mr. Baldwin," Daniel said.

"Don't do that," Michael said, "Call me Michael."

"Okay, Michael," Daniel said.

"Have you met, Lauren?" Rachel said.

"No, I don't believe I've had the pleasure," Daniel said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Lauren said, extending her hand.

"Lauren," Daniel smiled, shaking her hand, "It's outstanding to meet you."

"Oh, thank you," Lauren couldn't help smiling.

"Hey, Mac," Daniel said.

"I didn't know you would be here," Mac said.

"And miss a party?" Daniel said.

Michael answered another knock at the door to reveal Susan and Malcolm. "Oh, thank goodness, adults," Michael said.

"Excuse me?" Susan said.

"Nothing, I was just beginning to feel like I was babysitting," Michael said, "Come on in."

As he stepped aside, Michael was surprised when he noticed the other two guests. "I'm not sure if you know my niece and nephew," Malcolm said, "Lily and Devon."

"We haven't met," Michael said, in slight disbelief.

"Is something wrong?" Susan said.

"No," Michael said, "I guess not."

"Susan," Rachel said, "Thank you, I am so glad you came."

"I figured why not?" Susan said, "Birthdays are once a year."

"And you brought a friend," Rachel said, smiling at Malcolm.

"Yes, this is Malcolm," Susan said.

"I know," Rachel said, still smiling, "I mean, it's nice to meet you."

"It's my pleasure," Malcolm said.

As they walked away, Michael leaned into Rachel and said, "Do you mind telling me what Lily Winters is doing here?"

"I invited her," Rachel said.

"Why?" Michael said.

"What is the problem?" Rachel said, "She came didn't she. She didn't have to."

"Yes, she came with chaperones," Michael said.

"The more guests the better," Rachel said, as she went to answer another knock at the door.

"Sharon?" Rachel said, when she saw her.

"Hi," Sharon said, "I hope you don't mind, but I ran into Susan and she told me there was a party. She invited me and said I was welcome to come."

"Of course it's okay. I should have thought to invite you myself," Rachel said, inviting her inside, "The more the merrier."

"Hello, Sharon," Michael said, taking her coat, "Nice of you to come. Can we expect your husband to join you."

"No, you know Nick," Sharon said, "He's working. I did invite him but he wasn't in much of a party mood. I realize I don't know your brother very well, but birthdays are special and I did bring a little something for the guest of honor."

"Thank you," Michael said, taking the gift from her, "I'll put it with the others and you are welcome here anytime."

Daniel was enjoying himself and he smiled when he noticed another guest. Walking over to her he said, "Hey, Lily."

"Daniel," she smiled when she saw him.

"I didn't know you were coming," Daniel said.

"Rachel invited me, so I thought why not," Lily said.

"You look really nice," Daniel said.

"Oh, thanks," Lily said, "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Devon, I see you're here too," Daniel said.

"Yes, I am," Devon said.

"Come on lighten up, man," Daniel said, "It's a party."

Another knock brought Rachel to the door, where she was surprised at who she found. "Brittany?" she said.

"Are we late?" Brittany said, as Bobby stood beside her.

"I just wasn't sure that you were coming," Rachel said.

"Well, we're here," Brittany said.

"Can we come in?" Bobby said.

"I'm sorry, of course you can," Rachel said, stepping aside.

"Brittany?" Mac said, when she saw her.

"Hi, Mac," Brittany said.

"What are you doing here?" Mac said.

"It looks to me like there's a party going on," Brittany said.

"And you came?" Mac said.

"I was invited," Brittany said, "Don't worry, we don't have to talk to each other."

"So Rachel, are we expecting anymore?" Michael said.

"I don't think so," Rachel said. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Maybe one more," Rachel said, as Michael went to answer the door.

When he opened it he saw J.T. on the other side. "Here's your cake," J.T. said.

"Ah, yes, the cake," Michael said.

"Oh, J.T. thank you," Lauren said, as he took a few steps into the apartment, "You are a sweetheart."

"Yeah, that's me," J.T. said. As J.T. held it, Lauren opened the lid to check on it. "Is it okay?" J.T. said in an impatient tone.

"It's perfect," Lauren said, "I'll just put this in the kitchen."

"J.T.?" Brittany said, "What are you doing here?"

"I really don't know," J.T. said, "I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm an invited guest," Brittany said.

"Whatever, I'm out of here," J.T. said.

"No, no, you're not going yet," Michael said.

"I wasn't going to stay," J.T. said.

"I just got off the phone with the front desk," Michael said, "Kevin is on his way up."

"Then I really don't want to stay," J.T. said.

"You can't leave now," Rachel said.

"Why not?" J.T. said.

"Because if he sees you not only will it ruin his day, but he will know something is up," Rachel said.

"But I don't…" J.T. said.

"Just come over here and be quiet," Mac said, pulling him by the arm.

Kevin opened the apartment door, closing it heavily, upset that no one had remembered his birthday. The apartment was so quiet, that at first he thought nobody was home. Assuming he would have to spend the evening alone, he took a few steps into the apartment. He stopped when he was startled by a collective yell of 'Surprise!', as he saw people suddenly fill the room.

"What…" Kevin said, taking a step backwards. He was at first confused, until he saw the Happy Birthday Kevin sign.

"I think we got him," Michael said.

"Mikey, what's going on?" Kevin said, "What is all this?"

"What do you think it is?" Michael said, "It's your surprise party. Happy birthday, Kevin."

Giving a slightly embarrassed smile, Kevin said, "You did all this for me?"

"Actually, she's the one responsible," Michael said, gesturing to Rachel.

As Kevin faced her Rachel said, "I wanted to make your birthday special." She gave him a quick kiss and a hug.

"That ought to do it," Daniel said.

Noticing he was quiet, Michael said, "Kevin, you okay?"

"Yeah," Kevin said, smiling, "Actually, I'm pretty great right now."

"Alright, then let's get this party going," Daniel said.

"Happy Birthday Kevin," Mac said, as she gave him a hug.

"Mac," Kevin said, "Thanks."

Then Kevin saw J.T. He stared at him for a second before he said, "J.T…?"

"I'm on my way out," J.T. said.

"You don't have to," Kevin said.

"You want me to stay?" J.T. said.

"I don't care," Kevin said, "You can stay, you can go, but I'm not throwing you out."

"There you see?" Mac said, "So why don't you stay for awhile."

"I don't think so," J.T. said.

"J.T. come on," Mac said, "Kevin is making an effort to be civil why can't you?"

"You want me to be civil, fine," J.T. said, "Fisher, have a good one. Now, I'm leaving."

"Ah, J.T. you're leaving?" Bobby said, "Can I get the door for you?"

"No, thanks, I've got it," J.T. said and he left.

Kevin was looking at Bobby, surprised to see him there. Addressing Kevin, Bobby said, "So, I hear it's your birthday."

"That's right," Kevin said.

"Congratulations," Bobby said, before he walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brittany, we've been here awhile, can we go now?" Bobby said.

"We haven't been here that long," Brittany said, "I don't want to be rude."

"Come on," Bobby said, "Fisher has plenty of other guests to celebrate with."

"We'll just stay a little while longer, okay?" Brittany said.

"Just a little while," Bobby said.

Kevin was busy walking around and greeting all of his guests, most of whom he was surprised were even there. Noticing one of his guests, Kevin paused, wondering if he should approach her. Seeing him at the same time, Lily was talking to Devon when she said, "Oh, there he is."

Lily was about to walk over to him, when Devon stopped her by the arm. "Where are you going?" he said.

"To talk to him," Lily said.

"Why don't you just steer clear of him," Devon said.

"Devon, I didn't come here to ignore him," Lily said, "I came here to wish him a happy birthday."

"Thanks," Kevin said, from behind her.

Turning she said, "Hi."

"Hi," Kevin said, "I have to admit, I'm surprised you came."

"Me too," Devon said.

"Well, Rachel invited me and I love birthday parties," Lily said, "I figured it would be fun."

"So far so good," Kevin said.

"So were you really surprised?" Lily said.

"Yeah, I had no idea anyone was planning anything," Kevin said, "This is great."

Malcolm walked over and said, "So, how is everything over here?"

"It's fine Uncle Malcolm," Lily said.

"Hey, thanks for coming," Kevin said.

"No problem, Malcolm said, "I came with Susan." Looking at Lily, he said, "And we're leaving in a few minutes."

"Already?" Lily said, "We've only been here half an hour."

"Look, I promised your parents I would be the one to bring you home," Malcolm said, "So, when I leave you're coming with me."

"You're not going already?" Michael said, walking over.

"Pretty soon," Malcolm said.

"You can't leave without having some cake," Michael said.

"What cake?" Kevin said.

"That one," Michael said, turning him around. Lauren was walking towards him, carrying a cake, illuminated by candles as she and Rachel started everyone off singing "Happy Birthday". As the cake was put in front of Kevin, he paused to silently make a wish, before he blew out the candles. He received random applause and then Lauren said, "You get to cut the cake since it's your birthday."

"Wait," Daniel said, "Don't you know the birthday boy is supposed to make a speech."

"Oh," Kevin said, "I don't really know what to say."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Michael said.

"No, it's okay," Kevin said. "I…" he paused before he continued, "I want to thank everyone here for coming. When I say that, I mean _everyone_. I never expected this party and to be honest I thought no one knew or had remembered it was my birthday. The past year has been the best of my life, especially the past few months and that's because of the people in my life. My big brother over there-Mikey, who has given me a lot of support and been very cool about my living with him."

"For now," Michael lightheartedly said.

"He's not only been my brother, he's been my best friend," Kevin continued, "My girlfriend Rachel, who is the best thing that ever happened to me and I honestly love you more than anything and of course Lauren, who has been an amazing friend. Also all of you who are here now. I know some of you I can call my friends and some of you I can't. I know a lot of you probably didn't really want to be here today and that's okay. At least you did come and that means a lot to me. Even if it's only for today, I really appreciate it. So, thank you to everyone again."

"That's quite a speech for someone who didn't know what to say," Michael said, "And I want to propose my own toast to the birthday boy," Michael said, "I really appreciate everything you just said and I will continue to give you support as you look for your own apartment." A few laughed and Kevin smiled, before Michael continued, "All kidding aside, I'm proud to be your brother and we wish you all the best for always."

"Thanks Mikey," Kevin said. He proceeded to cut the cake, and handing a piece to Michael, he said, "Here, I want you to have the first piece."

As Michael took the plate he said, "Maybe if I put my glasses on I can actually see it."

"A little bigger for me," Lauren said, holding her fingers apart to show what size she wanted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks again," Sharon said, at the door as she prepared to leave.

"Then you had a good time?" Michael said.

"I did," Sharon smiled, "It was fun. However I do have to get home."

"By all means," Michael said, waving and closing the door behind her.

Only Mac and Daniel remained as Mac said, "I have to go to. Happy Birthday again, Kevin." Rachel flinched as Mac gave Kevin a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, I'm glad you came," Kevin said.

"Me too," Mac said, adding, "Daniel, do you need a ride home?"

"Sure, that would be great," Daniel said, "Anyway thanks, this was pretty cool. Rachel you did an awesome job pulling this off."

"Yes, she did," Michael agreed.

"See you guys later," Daniel said.

"Bye," Mac said.

Michael shut the door with a sigh of relief. "Well," he said, "That appears to be it."

As he sat next to Rachel on the couch, Kevin said, "Thanks, you are all the coolest to put this together for me."

"Does that mean you had a good time?" Lauren said.

"This has been the best birthday I ever had," Kevin smiled.

"I'm glad," Lauren said.

"Mikey, I thought you hadn't remembered my birthday," Kevin said.

"To be honest, I had forgotten," Michael said, "Until Rachel reminded me."

"How did you know?" Kevin said, to her, "I never told you when my birthday was."

"I went to the original source," Rachel said, "Your mother told me."

"Leave it to Gloria," Michael said.

"Yeah, it's too bad she wasn't here," Kevin said.

"It's a good thing too if she wants to keep her secret," Michael said.

"Still, I feel kind of bad that we left her out," Kevin said.

"I'm sure she will somehow pass along her good wishes," Michael said, "They may be belated but you'll get them."

"I guess I should get started cleaning up this mess," Rachel said.

"I'll help," Kevin said.

"No, you don't have to," Rachel said, "You just relax."

"Actually, neither one of you have to clean up," Michael said, "Just leave it." The three of them stared at him.

"He must have had too much cake," Kevin said.

"The cleaning lady comes tomorrow, she'll fix everything up," Michael said.

"Okay, in that case I probably should be going," Rachel said.

"I would be happy to give you a ride home," Lauren said.

"Thanks," Rachel said.

"You're leaving?" Michael said.

"Is that a problem?" Lauren said.

"I just thought that maybe….you could stay," Michael said, looking disappointed.

"Oh, that's very tempting," Lauren said.

"You know, I could take Rachel home," Kevin said.

"And how would you do that?" Michael said.

Kevin looked at him hopefully. "No," Michael said, "No way."

"Please Mikey," Kevin said, "I'll be super extra careful."

"I think not," Michael said.

"Michael," Lauren said, clasping her hands behind his neck, "If you let him borrow the car then I can stay."

"But…" Michael said, "It's the only one I have."

"You won't be needing it tonight," Lauren said, kissing him. In the middle of the kiss Michael reached into his pants pocket and tossed Kevin the keys.

"Thanks," Kevin said, as he and Rachel headed for the door, "I'll bring it back safe and sound."

"Kevin, by the way," Michael started, as Lauren flopped her head onto his shoulder, "If I find any dents or any scratches you won't see your next birthday."

"Love you too," Kevin said, closing the door behind him.

"Why do I let him do these things," Michael said.

"Michael," Lauren said, exasperated, "Don't worry about Kevin." She ran her fingers through his hair and said, "We have much more interesting things to concern ourselves with."

"Who were we talking about?" Michael said.

"That's my guy," Lauren said, kissing him.


	8. Chapter 8

Kevin walked Rachel to the front door, where she invited him in. As he stepped in he said, "Where are all the tribe members?"

"Maybe they turned in early," Rachel said.

"Just the same, maybe I should go," Kevin said, "And I had a great birthday. You are amazing." He kissed her.

"You know, you're birthday's not over yet," Rachel said, "I think I might have one more present for you."

"You do?" Kevin said, "What's that."

"I can't tell you," Rachel said, "I have to show you."

"Can't you even give me a hint," Kevin said.

"Well, it's upstairs," Rachel said.

"I'd love to see it," Kevin said, "But I have Mikey's car and if I don't take it back, he'll be a little more than upset."

Rachel whispered something in Kevin's ear. "Then again, Mikey can wait," Kevin smiled and he picked her up off her feet.

"Kevin," Rachel laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Taking you upstairs as fast as I can," Kevin said.

"You can't carry me up all those stairs," Rachel said.

"You'd be surprised what I can do when I'm properly motivated," Kevin said.

"Okay, Kevin stop, put me down," Rachel said.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Billy said, entering the room.

"So close to the perfect evening," Kevin said.

"I think she asked you to put her down, Fisher," Billy said, "So get your hands off."

"Why don't you mind your own business," Kevin said, as he let Rachel down.

"I knew you were up to no good," Billy said.

"There you go, making stuff up again," Kevin said.

"I saw you just now," Billy said.

"Billy, everything is fine," Rachel said, "What you saw and heard was Kevin and I kidding around."

"Are you sure?" Billy said.

"Would you give me a break?" Kevin said, "I've told you and everyone else a million times that I would never hurt her."

"You can say it all you want," Billy said, "That doesn't mean I believe you."

"Don't you call me a liar," Kevin said.

"Okay, we are not going to argue especially not today," Rachel said, "It's Kevin's birthday."

"Is it," Billy said, plainly.

"Yeah, and she just threw me the best surprise party at my brother's apartment," Kevin said, "It's too bad you missed it."

"You mean I'm lucky I missed it," Billy said.

"Why do I even bother trying to talk to you," Kevin said, "You're never nice to me."

"Why don't you and I continue with our evening," Rachel said.

"Absolutely," Kevin said.

Rachel took Kevin by the hand and headed to the stairs. "Uh, the front door is the other way," Billy said.

"Yeah, but there's a better door upstairs," Kevin said.

"You know, you're not supposed to be in here," Billy said.

"Then you're just going to have to wake up your Dad and tell on me," Kevin said as he and Rachel disappeared up the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is just absurd," Dru said as she paced the apartment, "How could you have let Lily go over there?"

"She is with Malcolm and Devon," Neil said.

"She's also with Kevin Fisher," Dru said, "I don't trust that boy and I have such a bad feeling about all this."

The front door opened and Dru breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Lily enter the apartment. She was followed by Devon and Malcolm who had brought Susan.

"You're finally home," Dru said.

"Yes, I was brought home by my chaperone," Lily said, "As promised."

"Apparently one of the party favours was attitude," Dru said.

"Malcolm thank you," Neil said, adding, "Susan it's nice to see you again."

"And you too Neil," Susan said, "It's been awhile."

"Yes, I think it's been since you left Newman Enterprises," Neil said.

"That was awhile ago," Susan said.

"Please, come on in and make yourselves comfortable," Dru said,

"Actually, I just wanted to drop Lily and Devon off," Malcolm said, "Susan and I are heading back out again."

"You can stay for a little bit can't you?" Neil said, "We'll all have a glass of wine."

Malcolm looked at Susan, who said, "That would be nice."

"Yeah, okay, I guess we can stay for a little while," Malcolm said.

As Neil got the drinks, Dru said, "Dare I ask how the party went?"  
"It was okay," Susan said, "Better than I expected."

"It was fun," Lily said.

"Really?" Neil said.

"Yes, really," Lily said, "I talked to people, met some new ones, Kevin opened his gifts and he really liked what I got him."

"You got him a gift?" Dru said.

"Mom, it was a _birthday _party," Lily said, "Most people give presents."

"What did you get him?" Neil said.

"It was a book," Lily said.

"It should have been a self-help book," Devon said.

"It was a book of poems and Kevin thought it was really cool," Lily said, "Also there was cake and singing and he even gave a nice little speech."

"I'm sure he had lots to say," Dru said.

"It was touching," Lily said.

"More like a bunch of half-truths," Devon said.

"You would say that," Lily said.

"Yeah, Lily what I'm hearing is you defending Kevin," Neil said.

"I am not defending him," Lily said, "I'm just saying I had a nice time."

"I'm sorry," Dru said, to Susan, "But this family does not have a very high opinion of that man."

"Oh, I understand," Susan said.

"What is your sister thinking?" Dru said, "Being together with him."

"She's thinking she's in love," Susan said.

"I don't think she's knows who she's dealing with," Dru said.

"I've seen those two together a few times," Malcolm said, "Things between them seem very good and they are happy."

"For now," Dru said, "Until they have their first big fight and he shows his true colours."

"You think he's that bad?" Susan said, "That my sister is in danger with him?"

"I'm afraid that could be possible," Neil said.

"If that relationship falls apart, which it likely will," Dru said, "I hope for your sister's sake that Kevin Fisher doesn't lose it completely."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they reached the upstairs, Kevin and Rachel's attempt to be quiet was not successful as they were laughing together and Rachel fumbled with her bedroom door handle. They were making enough noise that they disturbed Jack who emerged from his bedroom.

"Excuse me," Jack said, "What exactly is it you think you're doing?"

They could see that Jack was clearly ready for bed and Rachel said, "Sorry, Jack. We didn't mean to disturb you."

"I mean what is he doing here?" Jack said.

"He's with me," Rachel said.

"Not in this house," Jack said.

"Mr. Abbott, sir, I have no intention of causing any problems," Kevin said, "Rachel and I were just…"  
"Just what?" Jack said.

Kevin looked in the direction of Rachel's bedroom and then back at Jack.

"Oh lord," Jack said.

Then a female emerged from Jack's bedroom saying, "Jack, what are you doing out here?" Phyllis stopped when she saw Kevin. "And what is he doing out here?"

She was also dressed for bed and when no one said anything, Phyllis said, "I asked a question. What are you two up to? What's going on?"

"What's about to go on is probably the same thing that's going on in there," Kevin said, pointing to Jack's room.

Phyllis glared at Kevin as she said, "Oh my gosh. Jack is he really that rude."

"I was only pointing out the obvious," Kevin said.

"You also mean to tell me that you're about to get it on together," Phyllis was almost laughing, "Can we be serious."

"We are quite serious," Rachel said.

"Oh, I see," Phyllis said, "I didn't realize you were this desperate."

"Hey," Kevin said.

"For your information," Rachel said, "He's fantastic."

"I don't want to hear a recap," Jack said.

"Wait a second, Jack," Phyllis said, "I'm fascinated. You mean you two are _lovers_." She was biting her lip.

"If you want to put it that way then okay, yes," Rachel said.

Phyllis laughed out loud and said, "Boy, those five minutes must be just heaven."

"Let me tell you something Phyllis," Rachel said, "Kevin has quite a few hidden talents. Things you couldn't even imagine."

"Oh, I don't know," Phyllis said, "I can imagine a lot. And by the way, Jack has quite an imagination himself."

"Not like my guy," Rachel said.

"Better than your guy," Phyllis said.

"Okay, ladies can we have this conversation another time?" Jack said.

"Of course," Phyllis said.

"Certainly," Rachel said.

"In fact," Phyllis said, latching on to Jack's arm, "I'm tired of waiting, Jack." She kissed him.

"At least I know Kevin would never make me wait," Rachel said and she kissed him.

"Okay, okay," Jack said, "Fun as this may be, this is not the make out Olympics."

"If it's Olympics you want come with me," Phyllis said, "Let them do….whatever." She led him into the bedroom.

"She is unbelievable," Rachel said.

"Hidden talents?" Kevin said.

"Well, you do," Rachel said, "In fact, I have some myself."

"Now, I'm curious," Kevin said.

"Wait, until you see my Happy Birthday move," Rachel said, leading him inside and closing the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin entered the coffeehouse where he found Daniel alone at a table. "Hey, Kevin," Daniel said as Kevin took a seat across from him.

"Hi," Kevin said, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Daniel said, "Awesome party the other day at your place."

"Yeah, it was," Kevin said.

"So did you and Rachel have a proper celebration after everyone left?" Daniel said.

"What does that mean?" Kevin said.

"If you have to ask then the answer to my question is no," Daniel said.

"Well, she gave me a really nice kiss," Kevin said.

"That's it?" Daniel said.

"Afterwards I took her home and when we got to the Abbott house, I stayed," Kevin said.

"You stayed?" Daniel said, sitting forward with interest, "Meaning…."  
"I don't kiss and tell," Kevin said.

"Oh, no you don't," Daniel said, "You don't start something like that and not finish it."

Kevin smiled and said, "I stayed for the night."

"With Rachel?" Daniel said.

"No, with the housekeeper," Kevin said, "Of course with Rachel."

"You slept with her?" Daniel said.

"Don't sound so surprised," Kevin said, "It's not the first time we did it."

"What do you mean it's not the first time?" Daniel said, "You've done this before and you didn't tell me about it?"

"I didn't know I had to," Kevin said.

"Dude," Daniel said, "This is the kind of thing I want to hear about. You're supposed to confide in me when things get this hot."

"I'm not going to give you a play by play of the special time I spend with my girlfriend," Kevin said.

"But you're saying this is something that happens on a regular basis," Daniel said.

Kevin gave him a look and said, "It's not like we have a timetable."

"At least tell me when the first time was," Daniel said.

"It was on Valentine's Day," Kevin said.

"So, you planned the whole thing," Daniel said, "Way to go."

"It wasn't me," Kevin said, "Rachel planned it all. She had rented a hotel room and she wore this…." He stopped.

"What?" Daniel said, "Don't stop there."

"Look, I don't want to talk about something so personal," Kevin said.

"You mean you're suddenly going to get shy about it?" Daniel said, "Come on at least tell me what she was wearing."

"Let's just say it was red and she looked amazing," Kevin said.

"Oh, I'm so jealous," Daniel groaned.

"And you should be," Kevin smiled, taking a sip of his coffee.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was cooling down after a workout, when he noticed someone else, who was just getting off the treadmill. Smiling to himself, he walked over and said, "You know you're supposed to have a membership to use this equipment."

Susan looked over and smiled at Jack. "Are you throwing me out?" she said.

"You?" Jack said, "Never. Besides you add a lot of sparkle to the place."

"Sparkle?" Susan said.

"You know I was talking about your beauty," Jack said.

"Oh, that," Susan said, "And to answer you earlier statement, I have a guest pass."

"You could get yourself a membership," Jack said.

"I could," Susan said, "If I won the lottery."

"Funny you should mention that," Jack said.

"Why?" Susan said, "Do you have the inside track on how to win?"

"No," Jack said, "But I have the next best thing."

"What would that be?" Susan said.

"I have a proposition for you," Jack said.

"Jack, I've told you that I love you, but I can't marry you," Susan joked.

"I said proposition," Jack smiled.

"Oh, I thought you said propose," Susan smiled, "Never mind then."

"I want to offer you a job," Jack said.

"You what?" Susan said.

"If you're interested," Jack said.

"You've peaked my interest," Susan said, "Tell me more."

"Let's not talk about it here," Jack said, "Have lunch with me."

"Alright," Susan said, "I can't wait to hear the rest of this."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they sat at a table, Jack said, "So, how have you been anyway."

"I've been good," Susan said, "Very good."

"Word has it you've been spending some time with Malcolm Winters," Jack said.

"Have you been spying me, Jack?" Susan said.

"Word does get around," Jack said.

"Malcolm and I have been dating," Susan said, "A lot."

"This is a serious thing then," Jack said.

"No one said anything about being serious," Susan said, "Let's talk about something else."

"Alright," Jack said, smiling at Susan's embarrassment, "Do you see much of Rachel?"

"Let's talk about something _else_," Susan said again.

"Are you and Rachel having relationship problems again," Jack said, "I thought things were better between you and your sister."

"We're fine," Susan said, "It's her social life that's the problem."

"Oh you mean Kevin Fisher," Jack said.

"You know about that?" Susan said.

"Don't forget Rachel and I live at the same house," Jack said, "And after the other night, I have no doubt they intend to continue the relationship."

"The other night," Susan said.

"She came home with Kevin," Jack said, "I ran into them outside her bedroom. I believe he spent the night."

"They're sleeping together?" Susan said.

"It didn't sound like it was the first time either," Jack said.

"Oh my lord," Susan said, "I had no idea things had gone that far."

"You don't like him either," Jack said.

"It's not that I don't like him," Susan said, "I don't know him. I've heard so many different things that I don't know what to believe."

"Trust me, he's bad news," Jack said.

"That's what I hear," Susan said, "But Jack, I've seen them together and you should hear the way she talks about him. I think this is the real thing and they are genuinely in love with each other."

"You really think it's that serious?" Jack said.

"If I hadn't heard the rumors about Kevin's reputation," Susan started, "I would think that Rachel truly has found the man of her dreams."

"But you're skeptical," Jack said, "Something has to make you feel that way."

"I just hope he never hurts her Jack," Susan said, "Maybe it's time I get to know Kevin Fisher a little better."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin and Daniel were still sitting in Crimson Lights, when Rachel came rushing over to them. She was smiling as she sat down and said, "I am so glad I found you here."

"You're certainly excited about something," Kevin said.

Taking his hand and giving it an affectionate squeeze, Rachel said, "I just had the most amazing thing happen to me."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense," Daniel said.

"Yeah, what happened?" Kevin said.

"I just came from Genoa City's radio station," Rachel said, "I had a meeting with the director of programming."

"A meeting?" Kevin said, "About what?"

"About a position," Rachel said.

"This was a job interview?" Daniel said.

"Yes," Rachel said, "They were looking for someone to do research for news stories and they hired me!"

"That sounds really cool," Daniel said.

"I will be gathering and organizing all of this information and presenting it to the program director," Rachel said, "Sometimes I might be able to go out with reporters or write some of the copy myself."

"Congratulations," Daniel said, "That is excellent."

"I know, I can't believe it," Rachel said, "I'm so excited." Kevin was quiet so Rachel said, "Kevin, aren't you going to say anything?"

Kevin nodded and said, "So, you got yourself a job."

"Yes, I did," Rachel said.

"Well, that's great," Kevin said, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Rachel said, "Although you could sound like you mean it."

Kevin paused and then forcing a smile he took her hand and said, "I do mean it. You obviously want this and you're excited about it, so I am too."

"Are you sure?" Rachel said.

"I am really happy for you," Kevin said, kissing her cheek.

"So how did you find out about this job anyway," Daniel said, "It sounds like the kind of thing I would have checked out myself."

"Billy told me about it," Rachel said.

"Billy?" Kevin said, "That guy just can't seem to leave you alone."

"He heard about it through some friends and knew I would be interested," Rachel said, "I didn't actually think they would hire me. Anyway, you two will have to excuse me, I need a drink."

As she left for the front counter, Daniel looked at Kevin and said, "Okay, so what's your problem?"

"What are you talking about?" Kevin said.

"Rachel comes in here with exciting news, " Daniel said, "And you act like you don't really want her to have this new job. What's up with that?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you say we talk about something more pleasant than Kevin," Jack said.

"We could do that," Susan said, "You mentioned something about a job offer?"

"Yes, the job," Jack said.

"I'm a little confused though," Susan said, "It was my understanding that you were out of the corporate world, possibly for good."

"Oh, we do need to talk more often," Jack said, "Things have changed."

"So, you're back at Jabot," Susan said, "You got Victor to back down on his demand?"

"Not exactly," Jack said, "At least not the way you mean."

"Explain," Susan said, "I don't think I could ever guess what this is about."

"You are looking at the new CEO of Chancellor Industries," Jack said.

"What?" Susan said.

"That's right," Jack said, "Katherine Chancellor herself offered me the job and I accepted."

"Jack, that's fantastic," Susan said, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Jack said, "But that's not even the best part."

"I can't wait to hear the rest," Susan said.

"As CEO I was able to purchase stock in Jabot and I now own 51 of the company," Jack said, "Which put the company under our control again and out from under Victor."

"That was a risky thing to do," Susan said.

"If Newman's out, it was worth any risk," Jack said.

"Well, again I guess congratulations are in order," Susan said.

"And this is where you come in," Jack said.

"How would I do that," Susan said.

"How would you like to work for Jabot," Jack said

"For Jabot?" Susan said, "In what capacity?"

"I guess the official title would be personal assistant to the CEO," Jack said.

"I beg your pardon?" Susan said, "Jack, that's a very high level job."

"It's the same position you had at Newman Enterprises, when you worked for Ryan," Jack said.

"Ryan wasn't the CEO," Susan said.

"He was next in line," Jack said, "That's close enough."

"You're serious aren't you?" Susan said.

"I'm always serious about business," Jack said.

"But the CEO used to be you," Susan said, "If you're at Chancellor Industries who is CEO at Jabot?"

"I haven't ironed that out yet," Jack said.

"But you just offered me a job as the assistant," Susan said.

"I didn't say all of the details are in place," Jack said, "The job wouldn't start for a couple of weeks, by which time I hope to have someone appointed."

"Like who?" Susan said.

"I will let you know as soon as I've made my decision," Jack said, "My question is are you interested?"

"Of course I'm interested," Susan said, "And I do need a job soon."

"Then you accept?" Jack said.

"Can you give some time to think about it?" Susan said, "You did say I had a couple of weeks."

"I need an answer before then," Jack said, "I can only give a few days to make your decision. Just know that I would really love to have you work there. We all would."

"Thank you," Susan said, "I appreciate the offer and I will give it serious consideration."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't be ridiculous," Kevin said, "Of course I want Rachel to have the job."

"You don't act like it," Daniel said.

"I'm happy for her, what else do you want me to say," Kevin said.

"What is the matter with you?" Daniel said, You are acting really weird."

"It's not that she has a job," Kevin said, "It's that I don't."

"You're jealous she got one first?" Daniel said.

"No," Kevin said, "It's not right. We're a couple now and I should be the one who has a job and is able to do things for her and take care of myself."

"Kevin, wake up," Daniel said, "We're in the 21st century. Lots of women have jobs and the men don't. There's nothing wrong with it."

"Then why is it she finds a job on her first interview and I can't find anything," Kevin said.

"I can tell you the trick to finding a job," Daniel said.

"What's that," Kevin said.

"Okay, this is the key," Daniel said, "You have to _look_ for one."

"Are you saying that I'm not trying hard enough," Kevin said, "Because that's not true."

"Kevin, how many resumes have you sent out recently?" Daniel said.

"Well, none," Kevin said, "I don't know where to send them."

"How many applications have you filled out?" Daniel said.

"None…" Kevin said.

"Have you gone to any business to ask if their hiring?" Daniel said, "Or tired employment centers."

"What are you, a career counselor?" Kevin said, "Maybe I haven't done those things but I've talked to people and I keep my eye on the want ads."

"Maybe you should ask Billy if he has any more job leads," Daniel laughed.

"That's not funny," Kevin said.

"That was about the slowest service I've ever had here," Rachel said, as she returned to the table, "So, what were you guys up to while I was gone."

Daniel shook his head, as Kevin said, "Nothing."

"Okay," Rachel said, "You are not happy about my job, I can tell."

"I am," Kevin said, "I really am happy for you. I'm just not happy for me."

"Oh, Kevin," Rachel said, "I'm sorry. I came in here with all my good news and you're still struggling to find a job."

"Don't be sorry," Kevin said, "You have every right to be excited. I would be too if it were me."

"I'm sure you'll find something soon," Rachel said, "You just have to keep at it."

"That's what I've been telling him," Daniel said.

"Then you should listen to us," Rachel said, to Kevin.

"Okay, I know you're right," Kevin said, "I'll get it eventually. As for you maybe we should go out and celebrate. Go out to dinner."

"That sounds cool," Daniel said.

"Well, I was talking about something more private," Kevin said.

"As in just the two of you," Daniel said, "I get it. I'm not important anymore."

"Come on, I didn't mean it that way," Kevin said.

"Maybe we could all go out and you and I can celebrate privately afterwards," Rachel said, caressing Kevin's hand.

"You guys are killing me," Daniel said, falling back in his chair.

"What's with you?" Rachel said, to Daniel, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing," Daniel said, "I was just thinking about red." Kevin kicked him under the table.

"As much fun as this has been I have to go," Daniel said.

"Hot date?" Rachel said.

"I wish," Daniel said. Patting his bag, he said, "Schoolwork."

"Oh, you're going to have so much fun," Rachel said.

"Yeah, it's the joy of my day," Daniel sighed, "See you all later."

"You're not really bummed about all of this are you?" Rachel said.

"No," Kevin said, "I just won't be able to hang out with you in the middle of the day anymore."

"You act like you're never going to see me again," Rachel said, "Yes, I'll be busy at work, but that doesn't meant we can't meet for breakfast or lunch or both. We can spend evenings and weekends together, not to mention I don't work overnight either."

"That's right," Kevin said, "I guess we'll make plenty of time for each other after all."

"If you want to keep yourself occupied while I'm working I know what you can do," Rachel said.

"Tell me," Kevin said.

"Read these," Rachel said, putting the want ads in front of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susan entered the coffeehouse and when she saw Malcolm she smiled and approached the front counter. His back was turned as she said, "Excuse me, I need to make a compliant to the manager."

Malcolm turned and smiled when he saw her. "Is that right?" he said, "And what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, you see the manager told me he would take me out again and it's been almost a week and I haven't heard from him," Susan said.

"That has been a big mistake on his part," Malcolm said, "I will make sure he takes care of that right away." She laughed as he said, "Seriously, I do apologize. This is no excuse, but things have been crazy."

"With work?" Susan said.

"Work and at home," Malcolm said.

"Nothing too serious, I hope," Susan said.

"Nothing, I can't handle," Malcolm said, "And about taking you out, I happen to be free tonight."

"I am so glad to hear you say that," Susan said.

"What do we do with all this free time," Malcolm said, "A movie, dinner a nice long walk in the park?"

"It's March," Susan said.

"Is it too cold for you?" Malcolm said, "I do know a method to keep you warm."

"I like the sound of that," Susan said.

"Is it a date?" Malcolm said.

"Sort of," Susan said.

"Girl, that does not make sense," Malcolm said, "Either you want to see me tonight or you don't."

"Of course I want to see you," Susan said, "But how would you feel if we went to dinner with my sister and her boyfriend."

"A double date?" Malcolm said.

"If you want to call it that," Susan said.

"I can understand you wanting to spend time with you sister," Malcolm said, "But since when do you want to socialize with Kevin Fisher? I know we went to the party, but I got the feeling that was to please Rachel."

"I don't have the highest opinion of Kevin," Susan said, "But it occurs to me that I don't really know him. I thought if we all had dinner together, just the four of us, I might be able to figure out what Rachel sees in him."

"You want to give him the big sister interrogation," Malcolm said.

"You know me so well," Susan said.

"Did it occur to you that Rachel might give me the little sister interrogation?" Malcolm said.

"Like you have anything to hide," Susan said, "Besides, I'm sure you could handle anything Rachel may throw your way."

"Has she agreed to this?" Malcolm said.

"I haven't asked her yet," Susan said, "I wanted to check with you first."

"Alright," Malcolm said, "I'll go to the cross examination, also known as dinner."

"Now I just have to find her," Susan said.

"Not a problem," Malcolm said, "I believe that is her sitting over there spending quality time with her man."

Susan turned to look at her sister. "Look at them," she said, "Is it possible that this is for real? I mean could they actually have been meant to find each other."

Susan's back was to Malcolm as he looked at her and said, "Love is a powerful thing."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You must have had to wait a long time if you were at the radio station all morning," Kevin said.

"My interview with them was at eleven o'clock," Rachel said, "I was at the athletic club before that."

"You should have called me and we could have worked out together," Kevin said.

"Oh, I wasn't working out," Rachel said.

"You were having breakfast there?" Kevin said.

"No, I was filling out some paperwork," Rachel said.

"For what?" Kevin said, "Do they have a job opening there too? Because if they do maybe I should go over there…"

"It wasn't for a job," Rachel said.

"Are you going to make me drag this out of you?" Kevin said.

"You can see for yourself," Rachel said, handing some papers.

As he read it over, a smile of amusement crept across his face. "You signed up for the talent show?" he said.

"Don't laugh," Rachel said.

"I'm not laughing," Kevin smiled.

"I told you I was thinking about it," Rachel said.

"I didn't think you were serious," Kevin said.

"Well, now you know," Rachel said, "I am."

"Wait a second," Kevin said, reading it over again, "Why is Billy's name on here too?"

"Please don't be mad," Rachel said.

"About what?" Kevin said.

"Billy and I are going to perform together," Rachel said.

"You're what?" Kevin said.

"We're going to sing a duet," Rachel said, "And I did ask you first but you turned me down."

"Like I said, I didn't think you were serious," Kevin said.

"Does that mean you would have done it?" Rachel said.

"Probably not, but…" Kevin said, "I'm sure this was all his idea."

"No, actually it was mine," Rachel said, "And you are mad aren't you."

"You know Billy and I don't get along," Kevin said.

"I'm singing a song with him, not marrying him," Rachel said, "Just because he's not you're friend doesn't mean he's not mine."

"This means you both will be spending more time together," Kevin said.

"Just a little bit more," Rachel said, "It's just for fun and maybe we'll win some money. Even the grand prize of a thousand dollars."

"If that's what you want," Kevin sighed.

"What I want is for you to relax about this," Rachel said, "I love you, I'm not having a wild affair with Billy or anyone else."

"I know you're not," Kevin said, "But you know he would do anything to break us up."

"There isn't anything he can do," Rachel said, taking his hand.

"You're right," Kevin said, "Nobody could ever come between us."

"Excuse me," a voice said, suddenly beside them.

Rachel looked up and when she saw her sister she said, "Susan."

"Hi," Susan said, "I really don't mean to interrupt, but I was hoping I could ask you something."

"Ask me what?" Rachel said.

"I was wondering if you and Kevin had any plans for tonight," Susan said.

Rachel glanced at Kevin, before she said, "Nothing definite, why?"

"Good," Susan said, "Because I'd was thinking you and Kevin could have dinner with me and Malcolm."

"You want to have dinner?" Rachel said, "With us?"  
"Sure, why not?" Susan said, "We could all get to know each other better. So what do you say?"

Rachel looked at Kevin who said, "Sure, I don't see why not. We were talking about going out to celebrate anyway."

"Celebrate what?" Susan said.

"My new job," Rachel said.

"You got job?" Susan said, "Good for you. Where?"

"Why don't I tell you about it over dinner," Susan said.

"Then you'll both come?" Susan said.

"Yes, we'll be there," Rachel said.

"Great," Susan smiled, "Malcolm and I will meet you at the athletic club about six."

"Six it is," Rachel said. As Susan walked away, Rachel said, "She's not very subtle."

"What do you mean?" Kevin said, "I think it was nice of her to invite us out."

"Kevin, she doesn't want to have dinner," Rachel said, "She wants to check you out."

"Oh, I see," Kevin said, "She wants to make sure I'm good enough for her little sister."

"Something like that," Rachel said.

"That's okay," Kevin said, "At least she's giving me a chance, which is more than I can say for other people. I will show her what a great guy I am, how much I care about you and let her know that you are the best thing in my life."

"That should do it," Rachel said, "Besides, I might have some questions for Malcolm, myself."

"You do?" Kevin said.

"Well, it's only fair," Rachel said, "If she wants to check my boyfriend out then maybe I should check out hers."


	9. Chapter 9

Kevin and Rachel arrived at the athletic club to find that Susan and Malcolm were already there. Rachel thanked Kevin as he pulled a chair out for her and as she sat down Rachel said, "I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"No we've only been here a few minutes," Susan said, "I'm glad you both could make it."

"This was a good idea," Kevin said, "It's nice that we can get together and have dinner like this."

"Yes, we should do it more often," Rachel said.

"Maybe we will," Susan said.

"You didn't bring Miranda?" Rachel said.

"Not tonight," Susan said, "I thought it would just be the four of us."

"Miranda," Kevin said, "She's your daughter right?"

"Yes, she is," Susan said.

"Do you mind if I ask you how old she is?" Kevin said.

"She's ten," Susan said.

"Wow, kids are great aren't they?" Kevin said, "I'm sure your little one is great as well. If she's anything like her aunt and her mother, she must be really pretty too."

"Thank you," Susan said, "I think she is."

"I can vouch for that," Malcolm said.

"I'd like to have kids of my own one day," Kevin said, "I think it would be really great."

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Rachel said.

"Why don't we decide what to order," Malcolm said, "And by the way, it's my treat tonight."

"Oh, you don't have to," Kevin said.

"No, not a problem," Malcolm said.

"Okay, thanks," Kevin said.

"That's really nice of you," Rachel said.

"That's just the kind of guy he is," Susan said.

"And you would know all about that wouldn't you?" Malcolm smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they enjoyed their dinner, Susan said, "I've been meaning to ask you. How did you two meet?"

"We met at the gym," Kevin said.

"Yes, we had a little disagreement over the equipment," Rachel said, "After that we started talking and a little while after that we started dating."

"How long have you been together?" Malcolm said.

"I guess it's been about six months now," Rachel said, "At least that's how long it's been since we met."

"It doesn't seem like it's been that long," Kevin said, "But then they say time flies when you're in love."

"So you do love her?" Susan said.

"Susan…." Rachel said, embarrassed.

"No, it's okay," Kevin said, "It's a fair question. And to answer it, yes I do love her. I know what you're really asking me though. Let me assure you that I would never ever hurt her or let anyone else hurt her. Your sister means everything to me."

"That's good to hear," Susan said.

"You mean just as much to me," Rachel said, smiling at Kevin. Then she turned her attentions to the other two and said, "So, how about the two of you. You've been seeing a lot of each other. Is this a serious relationship?"

"That really depends on what you mean by serious," Susan said.

"Let me ask you the same question you asked us," Rachel said, "Are you two in love?"

Susan half laughed in embarrassment, as Malcolm said, "We really enjoy spending time together."

"Yes, we enjoy each other's company," Susan said, "A lot. I don't know that love, as you put it, is where we're at right now."

"Well, we could be," Malcolm said, "Maybe in the not too distant future."

"And how did you two meet?" Rachel said.

"I used to work for Malcolm, when he was a photographer," Susan said.

"The best assistant I ever had," Malcolm said.

"I was the only assistant you ever had," Susan said.

"That's why you were the best," Malcolm said.

"You work at the coffeehouse now right?" Kevin said.

"Yeah, I've been there for awhile," Malcolm said.

"I used to work there," Rachel said, "I was a waitress."

"Really?" Kevin said, "You never told me that."

"You never asked," Rachel said.

"That reminds me," Susan said, "Rachel you said something earlier about a job?"

Rachel nodded and said, "I did get a job earlier today. I was hired at the local radio station as a researcher. I'll be working with the reporters and in the copy department, reporting directly to the station manager."

"Rachel, that's terrific," Susan said.

"That sounds like a really cool job," Malcolm said, "Good for you."

"When do you start?" Susan said.

"Monday," Rachel said.

"Already?" Kevin said, "I didn't realize it was so soon."

"They needed someone right away," Rachel said, "And I'm really looking forward to it."

"I'm happy for you," Susan said, "But you're not the only one who had a job offer today."

"No way," Malcolm said, "You got one too? You see she never tells me anything."

"I was talking to Jack earlier and he offered me a job," Susan said.

"Jack Abbott?" Malcolm said

"No, Jack Frost," Susan said. Kevin and Rachel were laughing, as Susan continued, "Of course Jack Abbott. He offered me a position as personal assistant to the CEO of Jabot."

"Assistant to the CEO?" Rachel said.

"Wow," Kevin said.

"Are you serious?" Malcolm said.

"Yes," Susan said, "I had sort of the same position at Newman Enterprises."

Malcolm smiled and said, "That is amazing news." He kissed her cheek and said, "Congratulations."

"I haven't accepted the job yet," Susan said, "He only made the offer."

"What are you waiting for?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, this is a great opportunity," Malcolm said.

"If somebody offered me a job like that I wouldn't hesitate to take it," Kevin said.

"I'm not sure if I want it," Susan said.

"Not sure?" Malcolm said, "For once I agree with Kevin. Why are you hesitating?"

"As you are all saying, this is a big job," Susan said, "I'll probably take it, but I just want to be sure."

"Well, I guess you two ladies have both had good news today," Malcolm said.

Kevin was starting to feel uncomfortable, as the only at the table without a job. Then Malcolm asked him the question, he knew was coming, "So, Kevin where do you work?"

"I don't actually," Kevin said, "At least not right now. I'm in the job search category."

"What do you do?" Susan said.

"I've been an accountant," Kevin said.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find a job like that," Malcolm said.

"You'd be surprised," Kevin said.

"He's trying really hard to find a job," Rachel said.

"I'm sure you'll find something soon," Susan said, "Don't give up."

In an attempt to change the subject, Kevin said, "Rachel, why don't you tell everyone your other news?"

"What other news?" Rachel said.

"What you signed up for today," Kevin said.

"Oh that," Rachel said.

"What is he talking about?" Susan said.

"Okay, don't laugh, but I signed up to perform in the talent show that's coming up," Rachel said.

"The talent show?" Malcolm said, "Now this should be interesting."

"Doing what?" Susan said.

"Singing," Rachel said.

"You are?" Susan said.

"Don't sound so surprised," Rachel said.

"I think the prospect of singing alone, in front of people doesn't appeal to Susan," Malcolm said.

"Oh, Rachel's not singing alone," Kevin said, "Are you?"

Susan detected Kevin's note of jealousy, as Rachel said, "Billy and I are doing it together. I think it'll be fun."

"Billy?" Susan said.

"Yes, we are friends," Rachel said.

"Well, good luck," Susan said. Then she looked at Malcolm and said, "You're wrong, you know."

"About what?" Malcolm said.

"About me singing in front of people," Susan said, "I wouldn't mind. In fact I'm going to."

"You signed up for the talent show too?" Malcolm said.

"As a matter of fact I did," Susan said.

"Girl, you never cease to amaze me," Malcolm said.

"That means you and Rachel will be competing against each other," Kevin said.

"Kevin, trust me, that's nothing new," Susan said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susan and Malcolm were finishing their dessert while Kevin and Rachel were in each other's arms on the dance floor. "So are you satisfied?" Malcolm said.

"You mean about Kevin?" Susan said, "From what I've seen tonight he's been perfectly charming."

"Seems that way," Malcolm said.

"I did notice that he's been trying a little too hard to impress me," Susan said, "He must really care for Rachel if he's that nervous around me."

"If you looked any more beautiful then I'd be nervous around you too," Malcolm said.

"You're very charming tonight too," Susan said.

"I'm trying to impress you too," Malcolm said, "Only for different reasons. What do you say we get on that dance floor and show them how it's done?"

"I would love nothing more," Susan said.

Malcolm led her by the hand to the dance floor and took her in his arms. A few feet away Rachel said, "How are you holding up under my sister's watchful eye?"

"She sure does ask a lot of questions," Kevin said, "I hope I answered them the way she wanted me to."

"I have a feeling you passed the test," Rachel said.

"Did I?" Kevin said, "Not that it really matters to me. I care much more what you think of me, than what your sister thinks."

"Well, I think you are the most wonderful, sensitive, handsome man in the whole world," Rachel said.

"Wow, you sure do know how to make a guy feel good," Kevin said, giving her a quick kiss as they danced. He glanced over at Susan and Malcolm, then he said, "Why don't they just admit it?"

"What are you talking about?" Rachel said.

"Your sister and her boyfriend," Kevin said, "I don't know why they don't confess that they're in love with each other."

"You think so?" Rachel said.

"You don't?" Kevin said, "The way they are looking at each other right now, there's definitely something happening there."

Malcolm pulled Susan closer as they continued to dance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Malcolm sat on Susan's couch, she carried two coffees over and put them on the table in front of them. She sat next to him and he said, "I still can not believe this same apartment you had years ago, was available."

"What can I say?" Susan said, "It must be fate."

"I remember this place," Malcolm said, "You've updated it a little, but it still looks the same."

"I'll update it some more when I have some money," Susan said.

"Are you seriously going to take that job that Jack offered you?" Malcolm said.

"The more I think about it, the more I want it," Susan said, "I'm leaning towards a strong yes."

Malcolm smiled and said, "I was kind of looking forward to seeing Miranda tonight."

"I'm sorry," Susan said, "But she was very excited about sleeping over at the Abbott house."

"They offered to look after her?" Malcolm said.

"After all Jack and Ashley are her god parents," Susan said.

"That's right, I'd forgotten about that," Malcolm said, "I still remember when she was born. They grow up fast."

"You don't have to tell me that," Susan said.

"That means we have the place to ourselves," Malcolm said.

"Now, you wouldn't try to take advantage of a woman in her own apartment, would you?" Susan said.

"No, I would not," Malcolm smiled, "However, with someone as lovely as yourself, I might be inclined to make a request."

"I'm intrigued," Susan said, "A request for what?"

"A kiss," Malcolm said.

"Is that what you want?" Susan said, "How can I resist such a request from such a handsome gentleman."

They leaned in a shared a kiss. Afterwards, Malcolm said, "You know, I was thinking about something your sister said."

"We are having such a wonderful evening, let's not ruin it by talking about her," Susan said.

"I am not doing that," Malcolm said, "What I meant was she thinks you and I are falling in love."

"Is she right?" Susan said.

"I think she is," Malcolm said.

"I think so too," Susan said, as Malcolm took her in his arms and passionately kissed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel was rummaging through the cupboard under the stereo at home. "Where is it?" he said, to himself, "It has to be here somewhere."

"What are you looking for?" Phyllis said, from behind him.

Daniel jumped and turned around. "Mom, please don't sneak up on me like that."

"Why so jumpy?" Phyllis said, "Are you up to something you shouldn't be?"

"No, I just didn't hear you coming," Daniel said

"I'm not surprised," Phyllis said, "You're making so much noise. Plus, you still haven't answered my question. What are you looking for?"

"Just a couple of CD's, I thought were in here," Daniel said.

"Which ones?" Phyllis said.

"You know what, it's not important," Daniel said, shutting the cupboard door.

"You seemed pretty anxious to find them a few minutes ago," Phyllis said.

"Never mind, the whole thing is ridiculous," Daniel said, walking past her.

"Wait a second," Phyllis said, "What whole thing? I think you should tell me what's going on."

"Promise you won't laugh?" Daniel said.

"Daniel, I would never laugh at you," Phyllis said.

Daniel sighed, before he said, "I was looking for some of Dad's CD's."

"Okay, you're interested in listening to them?" Phyllis said.

"Sort of," Daniel said.

"Why the interest all of a sudden?" Phyllis said, "This seems kind of urgent."

"The thing is," Daniel started, handing Phyllis a piece of paper, "I entered the talent show and I thought I could sing one of Dad's songs."

"You what?" Phyllis said, reading over the paper, "You entered this?"

"Yes, I did," Daniel said.

"To sing?" Phyllis said.

"Yes, I am," Daniel said.

Phyllis stared at him. "Are you serious?" she said.

"You think it's a ridiculous idea too," Daniel said, "I never should have done this."

"No, Daniel that's not what I think at all," Phyllis said, "I just never thought you would be interested in something like this. I think you should go for it."

"You do?" Daniel said.

"Absolutely," Phyllis said, "It's kind of exciting. Plus if you want to use one of your father's songs I think that is the perfect choice. If he were here it would mean a lot to him."

"Except that I don't have a shot of winning," Daniel said.

"Sure you do," Phyllis said, opening the cupboard. After a few seconds she located some of Danny's CD's. Handing them to Daniel she said, "Here, you go through these and choose a song. Then you practice and you'll be a hit."

"You make it sound so easy," Daniel said.

"It is," Phyllis said, "I'm so proud of you."

"Mom, I haven't done anything yet," Daniel said.

"You will," Phyllis said, "I know you will. I have to get to work, but you practice." She paused and then added, "After school of course."

"I don't have to go in until this afternoon, today," Daniel said.

"Homework?" Phyllis said.

"It's all taken care of," Daniel said.

"Oh, okay, then you practice," Phyllis said, opening the door, "And on performance night I will be cheering you on." She smiled as she shut the door behind her.

"Great," Daniel said. Opening up one of the CD's he took out the insert and began to scan the lyrics.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neil entered the coffee house and spying Malcolm behind the front counter he walked over. "Hey, Malcolm," he said.

"Neil," Malcolm said, smiling, "This is what I like to see. A young man ready to work."

"Not before some coffee," he said.

"I can take care of that for you," Malcolm said, putting a mug in front of him. Pouring coffee he said, "This will start you off on a great day."

"It will?" Neil said, "What is it that started you off on such a great day?"

"Meaning?" Malcolm said.

"You're upbeat mood," Neil said, "You're extremely happy about something."

"What's not to be happy about," Malcolm said, "It's a beautiful day, it's almost spring, and I get to spend some time with my brother this morning."

"No, that's not it," Neil said, "You see I know you."

"Oh, you think so?" Malcolm said.

"Yes, I do," Neil said, "Could it possibly be a woman, on your mind? And would her name happen to be Susan?"

Smiling, Malcolm said, "That's private."

"Private?" Neil said, "From your brother?"

Laughing, Malcolm said, "Okay, okay. I've been seeing a lot of Susan. She's pretty special."

"Yeah," Neil said, "Are we hitting the serious stage?"

"I would say that is a strong possibility," Malcolm said.

"Oooh, the boy is in love," Neil said.

"You know what?" Malcolm said, "I think you might be right."

"And does Miss Brantford feel the same way?" Neil said.

"If I had any doubts I don't anymore," Malcolm said, "Not after the other night."

"Oh, I see," Neil said, "So Malcolm, tell me something. What kind of wedding gift would you like?"

"Okay, now you're going too far," Malcolm said.

"As long as you don't run off together, without telling anyone," Neil said.

"If there is anything to tell you will be the first to know," Malcolm said.

"Good to know," Neil said, "Anyway, did you hear the news?"

"What news?" Malcolm said.

"Apparently, I am living with budding superstars," Neil said.

"What does that mean?" Malcolm said.

"Both Lily and Devon have entered the upcoming talent show," Neil said.

"That's great," Malcolm said, "Are they going to perform together?"

"No, apparently Lily is putting together a little act with her friends, and Devon I believe is going solo," Neil said, "But that's not even the best part. Now my wife wants to be part of the action."

"Dru wants to enter?" Malcolm said.

"Already done," Neil said.

"How does the younger set feel about this?" Malcolm said.

"There's not much they can say," Neil said, "However, I do have to go. My applause on the lady situation and thanks for the coffee."

"Anytime," Malcolm said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel had the stereo turned up loud as he sang along trying to memorize the words. He messed up a line and gave a frustrated sigh as he backtracked the CD a few lines. He continued to practice until he reached the last chorus, when he shut off the CD.

He was startled when he suddenly heard applause from behind him. He turned around as Kevin smirked, saying, "Wow, that was really great. You should go on tour."

"How long have you been standing there?" Daniel said.

"Not nearly long enough," Kevin said.

"What are you doing here?" Daniel said.

"Just thought I'd come by," Kevin said, "Is this what you do with your spare time. Pretend you're a rock star? You know my therapist would have something to say about that."

"Not that it's any of your business," Daniel said.

"Take it easy," Kevin said, "I was only kidding."

"This is a surprise," Daniel said, "I thought you would be somewhere with Rachel."

"I would," Kevin said, "Except that she started her new job today."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot she was working now," Daniel said, "And that's why you're here. You're bored. Your girlfriend is busy and you came to me, your old standby."

"Is there something wrong with visiting a friend?" Kevin said.

"There is if my Mom catches you here," Daniel said.

"Isn't she at work too?" Kevin said.

"As far as I know," Daniel said, "But she could come home unexpectedly."

"You know if you want me to leave just say so," Kevin said.

"No, I guess you can stay," Daniel said, "But I have to leave for school soon."

"Why don't you blow off school today and we can just hang out," Kevin said.

"No," Daniel said, packing his backpack.

"Oh, come on," Kevin said, "No one will find out."

"I would love to, but I can't," Daniel said, "I've got tons of stuff due soon."

"Okay, whatever," Kevin said. He spied a piece of paper on the table and picking it up he said, "What is this?"

"Hey, give that back," Daniel said, reaching for it.

Kevin walked a few steps away, before Daniel could grab it and said, "You entered the talent show?"

"So, what if I did," Daniel said, snatching the paper back.

"I thought you said, there was no chance you would ever enter something like this," Kevin said.

"I changed my mind," Daniel said.

"So, that's what this is all about?" Kevin said, gesturing to the CD's on the couch, "You're going to sing?" He was smiling.

"I'm glad you're amused," Daniel said, "Thanks for the support."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Kevin said, "I guess it's actually pretty cool."

"So, you'll be rooting for me then," Daniel said.

"I would, but you know Rachel's competing too," Kevin said.

"You think she's going to beat me, don't you," Daniel said.

"Well…" Kevin started, "Yeah."

"We will just see about that," Daniel said.

"I can see it now," Kevin said, "In lights, _Tonight, Daniel Romalotti Jr. on stage…"_

"At least you have a healthy imagination," Daniel said.

"_…as opening act for main attraction Rachel Brantford,"_ Kevin said, laughing.

"Keep trying, that sense of humor is bound to surface soon," Daniel said, swinging his backpack onto his shoulder. He ushered Kevin to the door saying, "Now, get out of my house, I have to get to school."


	10. Chapter 10

A crowd was gathering at the athletic club where a performance area had been set up to showcase the talent contest. Lauren was dressed up as she walked in with Michael, when suddenly she hung back. "Lauren?" Michael said.

"I can't do this," Lauren said.

"Of course you can," Michael said.

"No, I can't," Lauren said, "I don't know how I let you talk me into this."

"Lauren, you will be fine," Michael said.

"Michael, you don't understand," Lauren said, "It has been a long time since I have sung in front of people."

"They will love you," Michael said.

"I really don't want to do this," Lauren said.

"You're just nervous," Michael said, "It's only natural. Don't worry I will be sitting here giving you my full support."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Lauren said.

"Lauren," Gina said, walking over, "I'm glad you're here."

"Why's that?" Lauren said.

"The talent show is going to start soon and you're up first," Gina said.

"Me?" Lauren said, "Why am I first?"

"Somebody has to be," Gina said.

"Why does it have to be me?" Lauren said.

"You'll have to excuse her," Michael said, "She has a case of stage fright."

"Fright is too mild a word," Lauren said.

"Don't worry," Gina said, "Once you're up there and you start singing all of your fears will disappear."

"There you see," Michael said.

"You have a lot more confidence in me than I do," Lauren said.

"I'm sure the judges will enjoy your performance," Gina said.

"Judges?" Lauren said.

"It is a contest," Gina said, "And I'm one of the judges."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Lauren said, "Because it doesn't."

"Why don't you just come with me and we will get you ready back stage," Gina said.

"Alright," Lauren said, warily.

"It's going to be fine," Michael said. He gave her a quick kiss and said, "That's for luck."

He watched, smiling to himself as Lauren followed Gina. "Hey Mikey," Kevin was suddenly beside him.

"Kevin," Michael said, "Here for the show?"

"You bet," Kevin said, "Especially since my girlfriend is in it."

"Rachel's competing?" Michael said.

"Yes, she is," Kevin said.

"Where is she?" Michael said.

"All contestants have to be back stage," Kevin said.

"Do I detect a lack of enthusiasm," Michael said.

"I want her to do well," Kevin said, "I just wish she was doing it alone."

"She has a partner?" Michael said.

"Billy Abbott," Kevin said, "Of all people why did she have to hook up with him."

"They're friends," Michael said.

"That doesn't mean she has to sing with him," Kevin said, "And on top of that it's a love song."

"I'll say it again," Michael said, "They're friends. At the end of the day you're still her boyfriend."

"So, you think I'm making a big deal out of nothing?" Kevin said.

"As usual, yes you are," Michael said, "By the way when Lauren comes out cheer for her."

"Lauren is singing?" Kevin said, "I thought she said no way."

"I talked her into it," Michael said.

"This should be interesting," Kevin said.

Michael saw someone approach them and he said, "Sharon."

"Hello," she smiled, "Here for the show or are you competing?"

Michael laughed and said, "If I did that I would come in dead last."

"Oh, I don't believe that," Sharon said.

"Did your husband not come for the show?" Michael said.

"Oh, he's here," Sharon said, "Getting ready back stage."

"He's performing?" Michael said.

"Yes, he's quite excited about it," Sharon said.

"Well, our respective significant others are also going to be on stage," Michael said.

"That's great," Sharon said, "I wish them both luck."

"You're welcome to sit with us if you like," Michael said.

"Thank you, but I have to be over there," Sharon said, "I'm one of the judges."

"You?" Kevin said.

"Yes, they asked me and I thought why not?" Sharon said, "And don't worry I can be impartial where my husband is concerned."

"You know Lauren is really good," Michael said.

"Yeah and Rachel is too," Kevin said, "When she comes out you should pay close attention."

"I will pay close attention to all the performers and be fair," Sharon said, "So, if you'll excuse me."

Bobby arrived with Brittany, who said, "This is exciting."

"This sure is a great turnout," Bobby said, "Are you nervous?"

"No," Brittany said, "I'm actually looking forward to it."

"You know you're going to win, don't you," Bobby said.

"Probably," Brittany smiled, "I guess I'd better get back stage, they're about to start."

"Brittany," J.T. said, from behind, "You're singing?"

"Of course," Brittany said, "Should we go backstage together?"  
"No, I'm not performing tonight," J.T. said.

"You're not?" Brittany said, "Why not? You'd be a shoo in to win. Behind me of course."

"Of course," J.T. said, "But you can have the winners circle to yourself. I'm not performing because I'm one of the judges."

"You're kidding me," Bobby said.

"No, I'm judging," J.T. said.

"So, then you'll give me top marks, right?" Brittany smiled.

"I'll give you whatever you deserve," J.T. said.

"Which is going to be nothing, if you don't get moving," Bobby said.

"Okay, I'm going," Brittany said, "Wish me luck."

"You know I do," Bobby said, kissing her.

Gina took the stage acting as host of the talent show. "I'm glad to see such a great turnout," she said, "You are all in for a treat tonight. We have Genoa City's most talented about to take the stage to compete for a cash prize. We will have three top winners with the first place winning a grand prize of $1000. I would just like to take a quick moment to introduce you to the judges for this evening." She gestured to the judges table as she said, "Along with myself, we have Sharon Newman and J.T. Hellstrom." They smiled and the crowd applauded. "We wish the best of luck to all performers, so let's get started," Gina said, "First up we have a contestant who is no stranger to the stage, please welcome Lauren Fenmore."

The crowd applauded again as Lauren stepped out. She located Michael in the audience, who was smiling at her, before she started. Keeping her eyes on him, she started to sing a ballad. Once she finished Michael and Kevin cheered the loudest as the crowd applauded showing their approval.

Following her Lily, Colleen & Sierra stepped out to sing and dance to a song. As Lily's mother and Devon were still backstage waiting their turn, Neil and Malcolm sat watching and could see Lily was enjoying herself. Malcolm smiled when she sang her few solo lines. Brad was also in the audience watching Colleen. He had sat with Ashley who was also cheering for her. Jack was also in attendance, sitting with Phyllis and he was also pleased to see Colleen sing. After their routine they received a favourable reception and retreated backstage.

Nick took the stage, making Sharon happy as he sang a slightly up tempo tune. Also pleased were Victor and Nikki, who were sitting with Noah and Cassie who had all come out to show him their support. The crowd enjoyed him and even applauded in the middle of his performance.

Rachel and Billy were announced and Kevin was immediately uncomfortable. He tried to concentrate on Rachel only, who surprised him with how well she could sing. He was tolerating their performance of the song okay, until Billy took her hand. Although once they were finished, he cheered along with the rest of the crowd and had to admit to himself that they gave a really good performance. From the stage Rachel saw him and they shared a smile.

Lily, was back in the audience sitting with Neil, when Dru took the stage. She sang a ballad which the crowd enjoyed. "Dad, she's really good," Lily said, amazed.

"I knew she would be," Neil said.

Following her, Brittany came out and sang her own ballad. Bobby smiled as he watched her. Colleen looked over at J.T. and noticed he could not take his eyes off Brittany the entire time she was on stage.

Then it was Daniel's turn. Phyllis took Jack's hand as she was nervous for her son. As he sang she was beaming with pride. Singing one of his father's songs, he surprised Phyllis with the quality of his voice. The crowd broke into applause when he was done. Among the applause she leaned in to Jack and said, "Do you hear that? They really liked him!" Then she stood up and let out a cheer.

Susan was out next and she started a slow song. When the song reached an up tempo moment, she removed her skirt, that was intended to break away, to reveal a briefer outfit underneath. Malcolm watched her, surprised that she would wear something risky. Michael also had a look of surprise as did Rachel, Jack and Ashley. Susan was being a little too provocative as Sharon whispered and "Oh my gosh," to herself. However when she was done she received applause.

"What was that?" Brittany said, to Bobby.

"I don't know but maybe she should be applying down at the club," Bobby said.

Last up was Devon and his family cheered when he came out. He was the only performer who sang accapella, which everyone seemed to enjoy.

Gina then took the stage again and said, "That wraps up the performers of the evening. Let's give them all a round of applause." The crowd obliged and then she said, "We will take a short break while the scores are all tabulated and announce the top three shortly."

"You were fantastic," Kevin said, as Rachel sat next to him.

"Thanks, but I didn't do it alone," Rachel said, gesturing to Billy who was sitting on her other side.

"It was a great performance," Kevin said, "Both of you."

"Thanks," Billy said.

"I agree," Michael said, "But I think Lauren was pretty fantastic too." He put his arm around her.

"I'm just glad it's over," Lauren said.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable," Michael said, "You're going to have to get up and accept the grand prize soon."

"I don't need a grand prize," Lauren said, "I've got you."

"Dad, you were so awesome up there!" Cassie said.

"You're just saying that," Nick said.

"No, you were great," Noah said, "I bet you'll win first prize."

"Of course he will," Nikki said, "I'm sure the judges know talent when they hear it."

"I'm just afraid he may leave Newman Enterprises and go on tour," Victor said.

"That would be so amazing if that happened," Cassie said.

"It's just a local contest," Nick said, "I have no aspirations of becoming a singing sensation."

"So did I make a big fool of myself up there or what?" Daniel said.

"Honey, you were fabulous," Phyllis said, "Why didn't you tell me you could sing so well."

"Honestly?" Daniel said, "You really liked it?"  
"It was perfect," Phyllis said, "And the crowd liked it too. Did you not hear the big round of applause you got?"

"Daniel, it really was very good," Jack said.

"Thanks," Daniel said, "I was so nervous, I wasn't sure if I did okay."

"Trust me," Phyllis said, "You did better than okay."

"So, what did you think?" Susan said, to Malcolm.

"I'm not sure," Malcolm said, "I mean when you said you were going to sing, you didn't say anything about taking anything off."

"You didn't like it?" Susan said.

"I did, yes," Malcolm said, "But I think you surprised a few people."

"You don't think I should have shown my impulsive side?" Susan said.

"You can show it," Malcolm said, "To me, in private."

"Oh, you want a private show," Susan said.

"Maybe," Malcolm said.

"Bobby, I'm so excited," Brittany said, "I did it. I know I did."

"I'm sure you're right," Bobby said, "You were great up there."

"It felt so good to be on stage, singing again," Brittany said.

"It would be nice," Bobby said, "We could really use the prize money."

"Don't worry," Brittany said, "I'm pretty sure they'll award the grand prize to me."

Gina walked to the stage. "We have the results of the competition," she said, as the crowd cheered. "It was a very tough decision as everyone was very good. However, we did narrow it down to the best three of the night. So, let's not hold the contestants in suspense any longer. Our third place prize of $400 goes to Brittany Marsino!"

"What?" Brittany said, disappointed she hadn't been first.

"Honey, you won," Bobby said, happily, "Go on."

Brittany collected herself and walked up on stage to accept her prize. She smiled as she took the check, glancing at J.T. who was smiling and cheering for her

"Alright," Gina said, "Moving on to our second place winner, for a prize of $750 goes to…Devon Hamilton!"

"What did she say?" Devon said.

"She said you," Neil said, "Get up there."

Devon smiled and went up on stage to receive his winnings. He shook Gina's hand and gave a bow to the crowd before leaving the stage.

"Honey, I'm so proud of you," Dru said, as he returned.

"Now," Gina said, "The moment we've all been waiting for. The first place winner of the grand prize of $1000."

Billy squeezed Rachel's hand, Cassie was excitedly attached to Nick's arm and Dru was holding Lily's hand.

"The grand prize winner is….Daniel Romalotti!" Gina said.

"No way," Daniel said.

"Daniel, you won!" Phyllis said. She kissed his cheek and Daniel slowly stood up. He walked to the stage and Gina shook his hand. She handed him the check and he smiled, giving a wave to the cheering crowd.

"That's too bad," Kevin said, to Rachel and Billy, "I thought for sure you two would have won something." Michael cleared his throat and Kevin quickly added, "Lauren, I thought the same about you too."

"You're just being kind," Lauren said.

"No, he's not," Michael said, "You were fabulous and next time you will come in first. Way ahead of the rest."

"Next time?" Lauren said, "There isn't going to be a next time. Michael, never again. I'm still shaking from being up there."

"I can take care of that," Michael said.

"Then maybe we should be leaving," Lauren said.

She gathered up her purse and as Michael passed by he whispered to Kevin, "Not for a couple of hours."

Kevin nodded understanding not to come home for that long. "You know," he said, "It's kind of interesting when you think about it."

"What's that?" Rachel said.

"The winners tonight had something in common with the judges," Kevin said.

"Are you trying to say you think they cheated?" Billy said.

"Daniel won first prize," Kevin said, "His aunt manages the place and was one of the judges. And think about Brittany. She won third and she is close with J.T., another one of the judges."

"You had better not be saying you think I wasn't fair," J.T. said, overhearing as he approached them.

"I just found the results coincidental," Kevin said, "Brittany, Daniel, all friends/relatives of the judges."

"I don't think Devon Hamilton was related to a judge and he won too," J.T. said, "Sharon Newman was a judge and her husband didn't win. We chose the best three fairly. Why am I even explaining myself to you."

"I was just making an observation," Kevin said, "Don't be so touchy."

"Keep your observations to yourself," J.T. said, "You're just trying to make trouble because your little girlfriend didn't win."

"J.T. knock it off," Billy said.

"Now who's being touchy?" J.T. said, and he walked away.

"Dad, that was so unfair," Cassie said, "You were by far the best."

"As long as you think so, then that's all that matters," Nick said. He saw Sharon walking over and said in mock disappointment, "Sharon, what happened?"

"I'm sorry, honey," Sharon said, "Everybody can't win. You're not that disappointed are you?"

"I think the kids are more disappointed than I am," Nick said.

Looking at Noah and Cassie, Sharon said, "Sorry you guys, but your father was among the top contenders."

"I was?" Nick said.

"Yes," Sharon said, "If there was a fourth prize you would have won."

"Fourth?" Nick said, "I guess that'll have to do."

"I'll make it up to you," Sharon said, putting an arm around him.

"I'll be counting on it," Nick said, as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

"There they go again," Noah sighed.

"Daniel, congratulations," Lilly said.

"Thanks," Daniel smiled, "I can't get over this. I'm sorry you didn't win."

"That's okay," Lily said, "We had fun anyway. You looked like you were having fun up there too."

"I didn't know I could do that," Daniel said.

"Neither did I," Dru said, putting a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Isn't he amazing?" Phyllis said, "I'm so proud."

"It was okay," Dru said, "Considering a relative was on the panel."

"Are you trying to say my son didn't win fairly? That he cheated somehow?" Phyllis said, "He won simply because he was the best one. I don't know what you're complaining about. Your son won second place."

"He should have been first if you ask me," Dru said.

"Is this because you didn't win anything?" Phyllis said, "Because I don't know what happened when you were up there. Your daughter was better than that."

"Phyllis, I don't really care what you think of me," Dru said, "But don't talk about my kids. Not ever."

"Can we please not do this?" Lily said.

"I agree with Lily," Neil said, "I'm sure everyone got what they deserved. Daniel, congratulations."

"Thank you," Daniel said.

"I say we go out and celebrate Devon's success," Neil said.

"Okay, let's do that," Dru said. She looked at Daniel and sighed before she left. Before Lily left, she looked at him and gave him a smile, which he returned.

That evening Susan waived down Jack at the club. "Hi," she said, when she reached him.

"Susan," Jack said.

"So, what did you think?" Susan said.

"It was different," Jack said.

Susan smiled and said, "I'm glad I found you here. I wanted to talk to you about the job offer and tell you I accept."

"Yeah, about that," Jack said, "I'm afraid that offer is no longer valid."

"Excuse me?" Susan said.

"I have someone else in mind for that position," Jack said.

"Jack, you offered me the job and I accepted," Susan said, "You can't do this to me."

"Oh, yes I can," Jack said.

"This isn't fair," Susan said.

"Susan, Jabot has an image to protect," Jack said, "What you did tonight was not the image we want the company to project."

"This is because of what I did on stage?" Susan said, "Jack that was just for fun."

"A lot of people saw you and are not soon going to forget," Jack said, "I can't have you at Jabot after that performance."

"I was only dancing and wearing something a little brief," Susan said, "You act like I was stripping or something."

"You were doing the next closest thing," Jack said, "Frankly, I don't think that act had any business in a family environment. I have to say I'm shocked that you would be so overt in public."

"It's not like I'm going to be doing this on a regular basis," Susan said.

"I'm sorry, but the job is no longer available to you," Jack said, "End of subject." He walked away as Susan stared after him.


	11. Chapter 11

As Kevin and Daniel sat together at the coffeehouse, Kevin said, "So, have you decided what you're going to spend your thousand dollars on yet?"

"No," Daniel said, "It's in the bank and my Mom is trying to convince me to leave it there. She wants me to invest it."

"It's only a thousand not a million," Kevin said.

"She says if I do it now, I will have a nice little extra nest egg when I reach retirement," Daniel said.

"I suppose you could," Kevin said, "I'd be more inclined to splurge and spend it all."

"I'm sure you would," Daniel said.

Rachel entered the room and approached their table. "Hey Rachel," Daniel said.

"Hi, honey," Kevin said.

"Don't you 'honey' me Kevin Fisher!" Rachel said angrily.

Daniel and Kevin glanced at each other, before Kevin said, "Is something wrong?"

"I am so infuriated with you!" Rachel said, "How could you do this to me?"

"If you'll excuse me, this sounds personal," Daniel said, as he got up to leave.

"What did I do?" Kevin said.

"I thought we had a relationship built on trust," Rachel said, "I never thought you would lie to me!"

Noticing people were looking, Kevin said, "Could you please keep your voice down. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about this!" Rachel slapped a newspaper down in front of him. Kevin looked down to see the article about his lottery winnings in the newspaper.

"Rachel, I can explain this," Kevin said, "It's nothing to get upset about."

"How can you say that?" Rachel said, "I can't believe you couldn't tell me about something so important."

"If you will please just listen to me," Kevin said.

"So you can tell me another lie?" Rachel said.

"I did not lie to you," Kevin said, "This article is not true. I did not win the lottery."

"Then why does it say you did," Rachel said.

"A few weeks ago, I bought a lottery ticket for Michael as a present," Kevin said, "He put it away and forgot about it and so did I. A little while later, Daniel mentioned someone had won the big lottery prize but no one had claimed it. Then I remembered the ticket I bought and when I checked it I realized it was the million dollar ticket. I couldn't believe it."

"That still doesn't explain this," Rachel said, pointing to the newspaper, "If the ticket was your brother's, why is your name and your picture here?"

"Imagine if you had a million dollar lottery ticket in your hand," Kevin said, "Think of all the things you could do with it, the things you could buy and do for other people."

"You were going to keep the ticket for yourself!" Rachel said.

"I was," Kevin said, "I know it was a rotten thing to do, but I just got carried away. I never imagined I would have that kind of money. I wanted to do something nice for you and surprise you with it."

"Kevin, please don't use me as an excuse for your bad judgment," Rachel said.

"Mikey's pretty sharp," Kevin said, "He figured out what I was trying to do and I gave the ticket back to him. But before I did that, Daniel called the press and told them I won and that's how this got in the paper. I told them I didn't want them to publish anything about me, but they did it anyway."

"So you're saying at the prospect of being a millionaire, you tried to steal what rightfully belonged to your own brother," Rachel said.

"I gave it back to him," Kevin said.

"Yes, after he made you give it back," Rachel said.

"I know it was wrong," Kevin said, "Mikey got over it and he's forgiven me."

"It was still a nasty thing to do," Rachel said.

"I know," Kevin said, "But don't tell me you wouldn't have had the same thought if you had a million dollar ticket that belonged to your sister."

"Well she doesn't need a million dollars," Rachel said.

"That's what I thought about Mikey," Kevin said, "He makes good money, I thought he wouldn't miss it."

"Kevin…" Rachel said, slightly laughing.

"Does that smile mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Kevin said.

"Well, since you did the right thing in the end, I suppose I can forgive you this time," she said, as she took his hand.

"Hey, that money is still in the family," Kevin said.

"Your brother must be thrilled," Rachel said.

"Actually, he hasn't even cashed the ticket yet," Kevin said.

"Why not?" Rachel said.

"How do I know?" Kevin said, "If it were me I'd be spending it right now."

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Rachel said, "He probably needs to decide the best way to handle it all."

"It would have been nice though," Kevin said, "To have that kind of cash. I could have gotten my own place, a new car and done some special things for you."

"Kevin, you don't have to do special things for me," Rachel said, "I like you just the way you are."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days later, Rachel arrived home from work to find Jack and Ashley in the living room. "Am I glad to be home," Rachel said, as she took off her spring jacket.

"Hard day at work?" Jack said.

"Long day," Rachel said.

"How is the new job going?" Ashley said, "Sounds like they are piling on the work."

"It was a long day, but not in a bad way," Rachel said, "I like it, it's exciting, but there is so much to learn."

"I'm sure you'll handle it all just fine," Jack said, "It takes a while to settle into a new place."

"Right now I'd settle for a quiet evening," Rachel said, sitting on the couch, "So, how are things with you two?"

Jack and Ashley looked at each other and when they were quiet, Rachel said, "Did I interrupt something when I came in?"

"No, not really," Jack said.

"You both seem distracted about something," Rachel said, "Is anything wrong?"

"It's just been a bad day," Jack said, "All around."

"That might explain the tension in the room," Rachel said, "Can I help?"

"Jack, we might as well tell her," Ashley said.

"Ash…" Jack started.

"She's going to find out sooner or later," Ashley said, "If not from us I'm sure the boyfriend will tell her."

"This is about Kevin?" Rachel said, standing up, "You two didn't get into it with him did you?"

"Not the way you mean," Jack said.

"Would one of you please explain," Rachel said.

"Alright," Ashley said, "What I am about to tell you though, may come as a shock. It certainly did to us."

"You are both starting to worry me," Rachel said, "It's not your father is it? Has something happened to him?"

"No, physically he's fine," Jack said.

"We found something out about Gloria," Ashley said.

"Found out?" Rachel said, "Like what?"

"She has been keeping something from us for some time," Ashley said, "I don't know if you were aware that she had two sons?"

"Yes, she told me about that," Rachel said, cautiously.

"For months she has been passing them off as Ben and Steven," Ashley said, "We were never able to meet them and now we know why."

"What do you mean?" Rachel said.

"Gloria, has been lying to us about her sons all along," Ashley said, "Ben and Steven are not there names at all."

"No?" Rachel said.

"It turns out her sons names are Michael and Kevin," Ashley said, "Michael Baldwin and Kevin Fisher. She finally admitted this to us."

"I know this may upset you," Jack said, "Because this means Kevin was not honest with you."

"None of them were honest with us," Ashley said.

"Gloria told you Kevin was her son?" Rachel said, "Does your father know?"

"We all know," Ashley said, "My father is very upset and he's having a hard time dealing with this."

"How did all this happen?" Rachel said.

"Does it matter?" Ashley said, "The woman has been lying to us for months!"

"Why is it that you don't seem more surprised?" Jack said, "I thought you would be as upset about this as we are."

"I am," Rachel said, "I just…"'

Ashley let out a frustrated laugh and said, "You knew. You've known all along haven't you?" She threw her hands in the air and said, "I should have known. You're not upset, because Kevin didn't lie to you, he confided in you, didn't he. You knew he and Michael were Gloria's sons."

"You knew?" Jack said, "And you didn't tell us?"

"Okay, yes I knew," Rachel said, "And you're right, Kevin was the one who told me. Both he and Gloria asked me not to say anything."

"Did they?" Ashley said, "Well, it is so nice to know where you're loyalties are!"

"I didn't see the harm," Rachel said, "You're father and Gloria were very happy together."

"The harm is that my father is upstairs suffering from a broken heart!" Ashley said, "A broken heart that you could have helped to prevent."

"You can't make this my fault," Rachel said.

"How could you do this?" Jack said, "We had a right to know!"

"We took you in," Ashley said, "We treated you like family and this is how you repay us? You could have been honest, but no you had to lie to us too."

"Where is Gloria anyway?" Rachel said.

Ashley looked disbelievingly at Jack, before she said, "She's gone. Out of our lives."

"Your father kicked her out?" Rachel said.

"She lied," Ashley said, "This sham of a marriage between her and my father is over."

"This isn't fair," Rachel said, "Gloria deserved a second chance."

"I knew it," Jack said, "I've known from the start that your relationship with that boy would only end up corrupting you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Rachel said.

"Your so called feelings for him blinded you to the difference between what was the right thing to do," Jack said.

"I have a mind of my own Jack," Rachel said, "Kevin did not force me, or brainwash me to keep quiet. He asked me not to say anything and I promised him I wouldn't. It wasn't my place to say anything. As for my feelings for Kevin, they are as real as they could be. If you haven't noticed I happen to be in love with him."

"Oh, Rachel," Ashley said, shaking her head, "You really have no idea what he's capable of and what he's done, do you?"

"Ashley, don't start," Rachel said.

"After what we've learned about Gloria, I think there are a few things you need to know about her son," Ashley said.

"Ash, this is not the time," Jack said.

"Oh, I think it's the perfect time," Ashley said, "It's time for everything to be out in the open. After I'm finished, you may have a different attitude towards your boyfriend."

"The last thing I want is too hear you talk badly about Kevin," Rachel said, "I am so sick of everyone trying to put him down."

"Did you ever think that there's a reason everyone has this attitude towards him," Ashley said, "He is dangerous. He has hurt and tried to harm certain people."

"I'm not listening to this," Rachel said.

"You have to," Ashley said, standing in Rachel's way of leaving.

"No, I don't," Rachel said, pushing past Ashley, "I'm not going to listen to another word! You talk about Kevin trying to turn me against you, but you are now trying to turn me against him. It's not going to work, I care too much about him to listen to anymore."

Rachel grabbed her coat as Ashley said, "Kevin tried to kill Colleen."

Rachel paused and slowly turned around. "What did you say?"

"Colleen almost died because of Kevin," Jack said.

"He locked her in a freezer and left her for dead," Ashley said, "We also have every reason to believe that he purposely started the fire that burned down Gina's restaurant."

Rachel stared at them before she slowly walked towards them and said, "You're telling me that Kevin tried to kill Colleen and he destroyed the restaurant."

"I know this is hard for you to hear," Ashley said.

"You know, I knew you didn't like Kevin," Rachel said, "But for you to make up such sick and disturbing stories like this is just too cruel!"

"Rachel, we're not making them up," Jack said, "He has done these things."

"If that's true," Rachel started, "Then why isn't he in jail?"

"He was very clever about it," Ashley said, "There was never enough evidence."

"Did you ever think that's because there isn't any?" Rachel said, "Did it ever cross your mind that he didn't do it? Far be it for you to think that Kevin could be innocent of anything! Why on earth would he want to harm Colleen?"

"Because he felt she was interfering in his personal life," Ashley said, "Which leads to the other things he's done."

"If you're going to tell me that he's tried to hurt somebody else…" Rachel said.

"He used the internet to get to know underage girls," Ashley said, "He would lure them to his apartment and then take advantage of them. One of those girls was Colleen's friend, Lily Winters. Kevin took advantage of her and Colleen tried to expose him, so he tried to kill her."

"This is most ludicrous thing I have ever heard," Rachel said, "First you tell me he's a murderer and then he's an arsonist and now he's a sexual predator. What's the matter couldn't you think of anything better?"

"Rachel, I am sorry, but this is all true," Ashley said.

"No, it isn't," Rachel said, "It can't be. Kevin would never do this."

"I know that's what he wants you to believe," Jack said.

"Honey, I'm afraid he's not the person you thought he was," Ashley said. Ashley went to put an arm around her but Rachel flinched away.

"No," Rachel said, "There's no way this is possible." She headed for the door.

"Rachel…" Jack said.

"It's all a bunch of lies, " Rachel said, "I don't believe a word of it!" She left slamming the door behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rachel," Kevin said, answering the door at the apartment.

"I want to talk to you," Rachel said.

"Right now, isn't really the best time," Kevin said.

"Well, you had better make time," Rachel said, entering the apartment, "Because there are some things I need…." She stopped when she saw Gloria and Michael. "I'm sorry," Rachel said, "I didn't mean to intrude like that."

"No, it's fine," Michael said, "You might as well join the party."

"I'm assuming you've heard," Gloria said.

"I certainly did," Rachel said, "And for what it's worth I don't think they should have made you leave."

"You don't?" Gloria said.

"No," Rachel said, "I think you deserve a second chance and I told them that. Not that they were pleased to hear it."

"You spoke on my behalf?" Gloria said, "Thank you."

"I like having you at the Abbott house," Rachel said, "I'd miss you if you weren't there. It was kind of like having a mother again."

Gloria smiled and said, "Oh, dear, I appreciate that so much. That is so sweet of you to say. You were one of the few in that house who gave me a chance."

"I'm not exactly a welcome presence in that house right now either," Rachel said.

"Why not?" Kevin said.

"I knew the truth and I didn't say anything," Rachel said, "I conspired with the opposition."

"No, no, that's not fair," Gloria said, "There's no reason your relationship with that family should suffer because of me. I'm going to tell them that too."

"No, don't bother," Rachel said, "The way their acting right now I don't want much to do with them either."

"I think we just need to give everyone a chance to cool down and think things over and then see what can be worked out," Michael said.

"Maybe," Kevin said, "But those people know how to hold a grudge."

"Why do you say that?" Rachel said.

"Look how they've been treating me," Kevin said.

"Yeah, why is that?" Rachel said.

"I've told you they don't like me," Kevin said.

"There must be some reason," Rachel said, "That's one of the things I want to talk to you about."

"Are you mad at me for something?" Kevin said.

"Do I have a reason to be?" Rachel said.

"You know," Gloria said, "I feel like I need some fresh air. Michael, would you take a walk with me?"

"Yeah, sure, why not," Michael said.

Michael glanced at Kevin and Rachel before he shut the apartment door behind him. "Do you want to tell me what you're upset about?" Kevin said.

"I need to ask you something," Rachel said, "And I really hope you're going to tell me, it's not true."

"You know, you're acting really strange," Kevin said.

"You would be too, if you had the conversation I did," Rachel said.

"What conversation?" Kevin said.

"With Jack and Ashley," Rachel said.

Kevin rolled his eyes and said, "They never give up do they."

"I want to talk to you about something they said to me," Rachel said.

"Rachel, I've had a hard day and I really don't want to talk about Jack and Ashley," Kevin said.

"I've had an interesting day too," Rachel said.

"Why don't we just forget about everyone else right now," Kevin said, "I would much rather hold you in my arms and I could really use one of these." He kissed her and at first she kissed him back, but then she pulled out. "Kevin, no, not now," she said.

"I think right now is the perfect time," Kevin said. He leaned in for another kiss, but she pulled away from his arms. Kevin sighed and said, "Rachel, what's wrong?"

"Hopefully, nothing," Rachel said.

"What does that mean?" Kevin said.

"I need you to tell me the truth," Rachel said.

"About what?" Kevin said.

"About what's going on between you and the Abbotts," Rachel said, "Specifically Colleen."

Kevin paused before he said, "Where is this coming from?"

"What happened between you and Colleen?" Rachel said.

"I don't know what you mean," Kevin said.

"Did you do something to her?" Rachel said, "Did you try to hurt her?"

"I don't want to talk about this," Kevin said.

"Oh, you don't," Rachel said, "Is that because you tried to kill her?"

"What did you say?" Kevin said, "How can you ask me something like that?"  
"Just answer me," Rachel said, "And I want the truth. Did you try to…."

"Why would I do something like that?" Kevin said, cutting her off, "Is this what Ashley told you? Why can't that woman keep her nose out of other peoples lives."

"Are you telling me you didn't try to kill Colleen?" Rachel said, "That you didn't lock her in a freezer and leave her for dead?"

"What happened between me and Colleen is in the past," Kevin said, "I would really prefer to leave it there."

"Why won't you give me a straight answer," Rachel said, "Or maybe you already have. An innocent person would have immediately said 'I didn't do it'. You're not saying that, instead you're really nervous and you won't look me in the eye."

"Rachel, please, just…" Kevin started.

"Kevin, you tell me the truth!" Rachel demanded, "You tell me or I am walking out that door and I am not coming back."

"I wish I could tell you," Kevin said, "I'm sorry, but I can't. It's something you just need to leave alone."

"Goodbye, Kevin," Rachel said, heading for the door.

"No!" Kevin said, running after her. He caught her as she opened the door and he shut it again. "Okay," he said, "We can talk about this. Just please don't leave."

"Are you going to tell me the truth?" Rachel said.

"If you promise you'll hear me out," Kevin said.

"Fine," she said, walking back into the apartment, "Go ahead. Tell me what happened."

"I don't know where to start," Kevin said.

"You can start by admitting whether or not you tried to kill her," Rachel said.

"It's not as simple as that," Kevin said, "I can't just say yes or no."

"I didn't think you were ready to tell me anything," Rachel sighed, heading for the door again.

"Alright, I did it!" Kevin blurted out, to stop her from leaving.

Rachel slowly turned around. "What?" she said.

"I locked her in the freezer," Kevin said.

Nodding, Rachel said, "Okay, so it is true. When you say you locked her in the freezer, you were just angry with her. You weren't really going to leave her there, were you? You just wanted to scare her and then you were going to let her out, right?"

Kevin wasn't saying anything. "Kevin?" Rachel said.

"I wasn't going to let her out," Kevin said, "I didn't want to."

"She would have died if she hadn't gotten out of there," Rachel said.

"I know," Kevin said.

"And that's what you wanted," Rachel said, "Then you did try to kill her." She drew a breath and then said, "Kevin, how could you?"

"It seems like a lifetime ago," Kevin said, "Things were so different for me then. I was a mess."

"Are you actually trying to justify what you did?" Rachel said.

"No," Kevin said, "I know it was wrong and not a day goes by that I don't regret what I did. That's part of the reason I'm going to therapy. To help me deal with situations better."

"That doesn't change the fact that it happened," Rachel said, "And what about the fire? Did you do that too? Because I'm really hoping that you started it by accident and then you didn't say anything because you got scared."

"I was so angry," Kevin said, "I don't think I even realized what I was doing. I was so overcome by rage that I just wanted somebody to hurt. To hurt the way I did. So, I locked Colleen in the freezer and set the place on fire. At the time, I was really glad I did it. It was like it wasn't me, like I couldn't control myself."

"You're starting to scare me," Rachel said, "I've never heard you talk like that before."

"Rachel, sweetheart, you don't need to be afraid of me," Kevin said, "I love you, I would never hurt you."

"The way you hurt Colleen?" Rachel said, "And what about Lily Winters. Did you stalk her on the internet and then take advantage of her."

"I feel so bad about that," Kevin said.

"Oh, my gosh," Rachel said, as a few tears escaped.

"Look, I didn't mean to," Kevin said.

"You didn't mean to sexually take advantage of an underage girl?" Rachel said.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Kevin said, "I didn't mean to make her sick!"

"Excuse me?" Rachel said, "You made her sick?"

"I didn't know I was," Kevin said, "I would never have done it on purpose."

"You gave Lily a disease," Rachel said, "And since then you and I have…."

"She's not sick anymore," Kevin said, "And neither am I. I swear to you I don't have it anymore, besides you and I were safe about it."

"That doesn't change the fact that it happened," Rachel said, "How many other girls have you done this to? Actually, I don't want to know. I don't think I can stand to hear anymore."

"Sit down with me and let me explain," Kevin said.

"Explain?" Rachel said, "What is there to explain? Do you have any idea how sick and disturbed this is?"

"Rachel," Kevin said, taking her hands.

She snatched them away. "Don't…touch me," she said.

"I know you're upset," Kevin said, "And I don't blame you, but I know we can get through this."

"I don't think so, Kevin," Rachel said.

"We just need to talk about it," Kevin said.

"I've heard more than enough already," Rachel said, "I had no idea that you could be so cruel and heartless. That you could even think to do these things to people, is really frightening."

"I'm not like that," Kevin pleaded, "I'm really not and I'm trying so hard to change and to be a better person. As long as I have you by my side, I feel like I can get through anything."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to go it alone from now on," Rachel said.

"What?" Kevin said, "What are you saying?"

"I can't be with you anymore, Kevin," Rachel said, "Not now."

"Yes, you can," Kevin said, panicked, "We can work this out and everything can be like it was before."

Shaking her head, tears fell as Rachel said, "No, it can't. Things can't ever be the same again." Kevin took a few steps towards her, but she backed away. "Please, don't come near me."

"If we can just talk about this," Kevin said, "Please, Rachel don't do this."

"I don't want to talk to you," Rachel said, "Not now, not ever again."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Kevin said, "I'm really sorry, I ever did any of these things. You know I love you. You can't just throw all that away, because I know you love me too."

"You mean I did," Rachel said, "But it's over."

"No…." Kevin said.

"I don't want to see you anymore," Rachel said, "So, I would really appreciate it, if you would stay away from me, from now on."

As she headed for the door, Kevin called out, "Rachel, please don't go! Rachel….!"

She left shutting the door behind her. Rachel stepped onto the elevator as inside the apartment Kevin couldn't hold back his own tears. Rachel stood crying as the elevator doors closed in front of her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later, Michael and Gloria, returned to the apartment, to find Kevin sitting on the couch, with his arms folded.

"Kevin?" Michael said. He didn't get any response and he glanced at Gloria before he tried again. "Kevin?"

"What?" Kevin said, in a frustrated tone.

"Is everything alright?" Michael said.

"Sure, why wouldn't it be," Kevin said, not looking at anyone.

"Well, you're sitting here alone," Michael said.

"I guess I'd better get used to it," Kevin said.

"Where is…" Michael started, "Where's Rachel?"

"I don't know," Kevin said.

"Sweetheart," Gloria said, sitting beside him, "Are you alright?"

"No, not really," Kevin said, with his eyes still on the floor.

"Did you and Rachel have an argument?" Gloria said.

"I wish that's all it was," Kevin said.

"What does that mean?" Gloria said.

"She hates me," Kevin said.

"Kevin," Michael said, "I'm sure that's not true."

"Yes, it is," Kevin said, standing up, "She hates me just like everybody else does!"

"Okay, I understand you and Rachel had a fight," Michael said, "But hate is a strong word."

"Apparently, it's not strong enough," Kevin said.

"Kevin, couples fight all the time," Gloria said, "Believe me, I know that better than anyone. Couples also make up."

"Did you not hear me?" Kevin said, "She wants nothing more to do with me."

"People say things they don't mean all the time, when they're angry," Gloria said.

"That's right," Michael said, "I'll bet you anything, tomorrow she will be back in your arms."

"Mikey, she broke up with me," Kevin said.

"Broke up?" Gloria said, "Why? What happened?"

"I really don't want to get into it," Kevin said.

"Maybe you're just misreading the situation," Michael said, "Like I said, she was angry and…."  
"I believe her exact words were 'don't ever talk to me or come near me again'," Kevin said, "Plus, she actually used the words 'it's over'."

"I'm sorry to hear this," Michael said.

"No more than I am," Kevin said.

"This doesn't make any sense," Gloria said, "What could you two possibly have fought about that could have been so bad."

"You know, they say the truth will set you free," Kevin said, "Well, I'm free alright."

"What truth are you talking about?" Michael said.

"She knows everything," Kevin said.

"What is everything?" Michael said.

"Everything, about what happened with Colleen and Lily and the fire at Gina's," Kevin said, "She knows what I did."

"I need you to start over," Michael said, "What do you mean Rachel knows?"

"It's all Ashley's fault," Kevin said, "It's not enough she had to ruin Mom's life, but she has to ruin mine too."

"Never mind Ashley right now," Michael said, "How did Rachel find out?"

"Ashley told her," Kevin said.

"And Rachel believed her?" Michael said.

"Not at first," Kevin said, "She came over here to confront me and started to ask me if all the things Ashley had told her about Colleen, the fire and Lily were all true."

"And what did you tell her?" Michael said.

"I admitted it all to her," Kevin said.

Michael sighed and closed his eyes. "Why?" he said, "Why would you do that?"

"Because she threatened to walk out on me for good if I wasn't honest with her," Kevin said, "I didn't want to lose her Mikey, that's why I told her everything. Not that it made any difference in the end."

Michael rubbed his forehead saying, "I don't believe this. This is the worst thing you could have done."

"I told you, I didn't feel like I had a choice," Kevin said, "I don't know what you're getting upset about, she broke up with me, not you."

"Kevin, I think what you're brother is trying to say is that Rachel might tell somebody what you admitted to," Gloria said.

"Who would she tell?" Kevin said.

"Maybe the Abbotts," Gloria said.

"Or the police," Michael said, "Then you would be in real trouble."

"You don't think she would do that do you?" Kevin said.

"You let a very angry and disillusioned young lady walk out of here," Michael said, "In her frame of mind who knows who she might tell."

"If she hasn't already," Gloria said.

"I have to go," Michael said.

"Where are you going?" Gloria said.

"To do some damage control," Michael said. He grabbed his coat and left.

Gloria looked at Kevin, who said, "Please don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Gloria said.

"Like I'm going to break any second," Kevin said.

"I know how much this must hurt," Gloria said.

"I hate it when I feel this way," Kevin said, "Hurt doesn't even begin to describe it. I love her Mom. Why can't she just forgive me?"

"Honey, maybe in time she will," Gloria said.

"I don't think so," Kevin said, "You didn't see the way she looked at me. She feels like I betrayed her in the worst way."

"She loved you once," Gloria said, "Feelings like that don't just go away. No matter what she says, I'm sure she still has feelings for you."

"Please don't try to make me feel better," Kevin said, "Rachel and I are over for good."

"I'm so sorry," Gloria said, giving Kevin a comforting hug.


	12. Chapter 12

"Have you seen Rachel this morning?" Ashley said, to Jack as she stood in the living room.

"No, I haven't," Jack said, "She came home last night and went straight to her room. There hasn't been a peep from her since."

"I hope she's not sick or something," Billy said, "Maybe someone should check on her."

"I did," Jack said, "She wouldn't open the door, just said she wasn't coming out."

"Just the same, I think I will go and check on her," Billy said.

"No, Billy, she obviously needs some time alone," Ashley said, "Something tells me she has a lot of thinking to do."

Noticing Ashley's look at Jack, Billy said, "Why do I get the feeling you two know what's going on?"

"We had a talk with Rachel last night," Jack said.

"An argument is more like it," Ashley said.

"About what?" Billy said.

"About her so-called boyfriend," Jack said.

"I don't think he's her boyfriend anymore," Ashley said.

"They broke up?" Billy said.

"I think they might have," Ashley said, "That would explain why she's upset."

"Well, what did you say to her yesterday?" Billy said.

"I told her everything Kevin has done to our family," Ashley said, "Not to mention, the Winters family and what happened at the restaurant."

"I have a feeling she ran straight to Kevin to confirm it," Jack said.

"Do you think he admitted it all to her?" Billy said, "Because if he did maybe that creep will finally get what's coming to him."

"It's all speculation at this point," Ashley said, "We don't know what they talked about."

"He better not have hurt her," Billy said, "Because if he did…."

Jack put his hand up, signaling Billy to be quiet, when he saw Rachel coming down the stairs.

She entered the room, not looking at anyone. "Good morning," Jack said.

"Not particularly," Rachel sighed.

"Is everything alright?" Ashley said.

"You, I'm not talking to," Rachel said.

"Why not?" Ashley said, trying to laugh about it.

Rachel didn't bother answering, so Billy said, "What about me? Are you talking to me?"

"Not if you're going to start," Rachel said.

"Start what?" Billy said.

"I know you're all standing there so eager to know where I went last night," Rachel said, "Let me tell you something that will brighten the day for all of you. Kevin and I broke up."

The three of them looked at each other before Jack said, "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not," Rachel said, "I'm sure you're thrilled."

"Are you okay?" Billy said.

"No, Billy I'm not okay," Rachel said, "Thanks to your sister."

"How is this Ashley's fault?" Jack said.

"Unless…" Billy said.

"What?" Rachel said.

"He told you, didn't he?" Billy said.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel said.

"Kevin," Billy said, "He admitted to everything he's done to Colleen and everyone else."

"Rachel, is this true?" Jack said, "Did Kevin admit to everything?"

"Let's just say Kevin isn't the person I thought he was," Rachel said.

"Rachel, if he's admitted his guilt then you have to tell us," Billy said.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Rachel said, "What happened between me and Kevin is personal."

"Yeah, but if he…" Billy started.

Cutting him off Rachel said, "Billy, just let it go. I am not talking to you about this."

"I really am sorry," Ashley said, "I know you must be hurt."

"That was your goal wasn't it?" Rachel said.

"Excuse me?" Ashley said.

"If you hadn't gotten on your high horse and started spewing all of these things about Kevin, I would never have gone over there, we never would have had the fight that lead to us breaking up and everything would be just the way it was," Rachel said.

"Which was Kevin being dishonest with you," Billy said, "Is that what you wanted? A relationship that was covered in lies?"

"You don't get do you?" Rachel said, "None of you do. I loved him, so much more than I thought I ever could."

"Rachel, I know you're upset," Ashley said, "But in the long run I think you'll see this is for the best."

"The best?" Rachel said, "How is this better? What is it with you anyway? Are you so miserable in your own life that you have to make everyone else's the same way?"

"I'm not trying to do that," Ashley said.

"But that is what you're doing," Rachel said, "You made your father and Gloria's life miserable and you made Kevin and my life miserable. Congratulations Ashley, that's four people inside of a week!"

"I don't think you need to take your pain out on Ashley," Jack said, "Gloria and Kevin brought this on themselves."

"Everything was fine, until Ashley decided to rearrange things to her liking, no matter who got hurt in the process," Rachel said, "So, maybe you and Billy should steer clear of her before she ruins your lives too!" She ran back upstairs.

"Ashley," Jack said, "I know Rachel didn't mean what she just said."

"Maybe she did," Ashley said.

"She's just upset," Jack said, "I wouldn't pay any attention to it."

"She's very upset, Jack," Ashley said, "And it is partly my fault."

"No, it isn't," Jack said.

"Yes, it is," Ashley said, "I was the one who told her about Kevin."

"Rachel needed to know how dangerous he is," Billy said, "It was for her own good. She'll realize that soon enough and then she'll probably be thanking you for telling her."

"Billy's right," Jack said, "She needed someone to lash out at and unfortunately she chose you."

"If I did the right thing then why do I feel bad?" Ashley said.

"This whole situation with Gloria, with Kevin, is hard on all of us," Jack said, "I feel badly for Dad and Rachel too."

There was a knock at the door which Ashley went to answer. When she saw the person on the other side, she opened the door and sighed, "Michael."

"Hello, Ashley," Michael said.

"This really isn't a good time," Ashley said.

"It hasn't been a banner day for me either," Michael said, "Can I please at least come in?"

"Sure, why not?" Ashley said, stepping aside.

"Baldwin, what are you doing here?" Jack said.

"Good morning to you too, Jack," Michael said.

"Actually, I'm glad you're here," Billy said, "You can give you're no good brother a message for me. You can tell him if he ever hurts Rachel again…."

"Billy," Michael said, cutting him off, "I did not come here to listen to you bad mouth Kevin. I know you don't like him, you don't have to keep reminding me. As for what may or may not have happened with that relationship, is between the two of them."

"What is your reason for stopping by?" Jack said.

"Actually, I came…to see her," Michael said, spying Rachel coming down the stairs.

"You came to see me?" Rachel said, "What for?"

"I was hoping we could talk," Michael said.

"So, go ahead," Rachel said.

"I was also hoping for some privacy," Michael said.

"What's so secret that you can't say it in front of us," Billy said.

"You know what," Jack said, "Billy, why don't you and I and Ashley go outside in the back. I'm sure we could all use some fresh air."

Billy was hesitating, so Jack said, "Today."

Once they had all left the room, Rachel said, "Okay, we're alone. What is so important that you felt the need to come all the way over here, or do I even need to ask."

"I know you and Kevin had this huge fight," Michael said.

"If you came to speak on his behalf and try to get me to take him back you can just forget it," Rachel said.

"That's not why I'm here," Michael said.

"Then why?" Rachel said.

"I know what Kevin told you," Michael said, "I'm aware of everything he's done."

"Do we have to rehash this?" Rachel said, "It was bad enough hearing it the first time."

"I'm sure it was," Michael said, "I just hope you haven't repeated it to anyone else."

"I don't even want to think about it," Rachel said, "Let alone talk to anyone about it."

"Then you haven't told anyone?" Michael said.

"The Abbotts asked me what we broke up over," Rachel said.

"What did you tell them?" Michael said.

"That it was personal," Rachel said, "I don't exactly feel comfortable talking to you about this either."

"Rachel, I need to be clear," Michael said, "Did you or did you not tell anyone what Kevin said to you?"

"No, I didn't," Rachel said.

"Good," Michael said, "Because I need to implore you not to say anything, to anyone. Not ever."

"I wasn't planning to," Rachel said.

"I hope not," Michael said.

"Look, I may not be in a relationship with Kevin anymore," Rachel said, "But that doesn't mean I want to get him into trouble. I don't think going to jail would be in his best interests. So, you don't have to worry, Kevin's secrets are safe with me."

"I'm relieved to hear that," Michael said. After a pause he said, "How are you holding up anyway?"

"I feel terrible," Rachel said, "But I'll get over him. I've already started."

"You'll forgive me it I don't quite believe that," Michael said.

"What does that mean?" Rachel said.

"I'm sure you feel just the way Kevin does, " Michael said, "He's devastated and he's hurting because he thinks you hate him. I don't want to interfere, but Kevin just wants you to give him a second chance. Isn't there some way you could…"

"Michael, please," Rachel said, "I appreciate that you are concerned for your brother, but, I can't take him back. He brought all of this on himself, when he kept it from me."

"He still loves you, you know," Michael said.

"Michael…" Rachel said.

"Alright, not another word," Michael said, "I won't take up anymore of your time."

At the door he said, "Thank you for not saying anything."

"I told you I wouldn't ," Rachel said, "And I mean it."

"Good," Michael said.

As he walked through the door, Rachel said, "Michael?" He turned around and she said, "I don't hate Kevin. You can tell him that."

"I think it would mean a lot more if you told him," Michael said and he left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Kevin was at the athletic club sitting alone. He was lost in his own thoughts when someone startled him saying, "Hi, Kevin."

He looked up to see a friendly face. "Mac," Kevin said.

"Is it okay if I sit?" Mac said.

"Suit yourself," Kevin said.

Mac sat across from him and said, "It is such a beautiful night out there. I'm glad I found you here."

"You are?" Kevin said.

"Yes, I thought I was going to have dinner alone," Mac said, "Now, it looks like I don't have to."

"I'm not really hungry," Kevin said.

"That'll be the day," Mac said, "I know once you have something in front of you, you'll…." She trailed off and then said, "Kevin, is everything okay?"

"Sure, why do you ask," Kevin said.

"Because you seem like something's upset you," Mac said.

"I've had a lousy couple of days," Kevin said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mac said.

"I really don't," Kevin said.

"It might make you feel better," Mac said, "I mean you look like you just lost your best friend."

"I did," Kevin said.

Mac sighed, realizing he was talking about Rachel. "Oh, Kevin," she said, sympathetically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rachel," Billy said, entering the room, "Just the person I wanted to see."

"Why's that?" Rachel said.

"Do you have any idea, what a beautiful evening it is out there?" Billy said.

"I hadn't noticed," Rachel said.

"Oh, yeah," Billy said, "It's perfect."

"For what?" Rachel said.

"For going outside," Billy said, "For a lovely young lady to walk a walk with a handsome young man."

"Billy, I really don't feel like going out," Rachel said.

"I guess I forgot to mention that I wasn't going to take no for an answer," Billy said, "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Billy, I don't want to," Rachel said.

"Not even if I say please?" Billy said, "I can be outstanding company when I want to be."

Rachel gave a small laugh and Billy said, "Wait, I think I saw a smile."

"I know what you're trying to do," Rachel said, "And I appreciate you trying to make me feel better but…"

"No buts," Billy said, "Just come out with me for a little while. Anything is better than sitting around here thinking about what's his name."

"You don't give up, do you?" Rachel said.

"No, I don't," Billy said, "Come on." He took her hand to help her up from the couch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You broke up?" Mac said.

"Sure did," Kevin said.

"Oh, Kevin I'm sorry," Mac said, "I can't believe this. What happened?"  
"As usual, I screwed it up," Kevin said, "Now, she hates me."

"I don't think she hates you," Mac said.

"Trust me," Kevin said, "She does."

"Why would she feel that way?" Mac said.

"Rachel and I had the biggest fight," Kevin said, "Everything just spun out of control and now she wants nothing to do with me. I tried to apologize and get her to listen, but she never wants to talk to me again."

"You were apologizing?" Mac said, "What did you do?"

"Just some things I wasn't honest with her about," Kevin said, "Please, don't ask me to get into details."

"She broke up with you because you lied?" Mac said.

"That's it," Kevin said.

"I can't believe she would walk out on you because of that," Mac said, "I always thought you two had this perfect relationship."

"We did," Kevin said, "I hate this. I just wish there was some way I could get her to give me another chance."

"Then talk to her," Mac said.

"I told you, she won't talk to me," Kevin said.

"How hard have you tried?" Mac said, "Kevin, if you really want to salvage your relationship you need to tell her how you feel."

"I tried to call her and she hung up on me," Kevin said, "If I went over there I know no one would let me see her."

"I think I know what you can do," Mac said.

"What's that?" Kevin said.

"Go over there and talk to her," Mac said, "Because she just walked in."

Kevin looked and saw Rachel enter the club, with Billy.

"You said, we were going for a walk, not coming over here," Rachel said.

"They have the best thing here to cure you're problems," Billy said.

"What's that couple of stiff drinks?" Rachel said.

"Better than that," Billy said, "Dessert."

"Okay, I'll try that," Rachel said.

"That guy doesn't waste any time," Kevin said.

"You mean…" Mac said.

"Billy," Kevin said.

"I think he's just trying to be a friend," Mac said.

"I'm sure he couldn't wait to be her friend," Kevin said.

"If you don't like it then go and talk to her," Mac said, "Because if you don't , I will."

"I'm not going over there if he's there," Kevin said.

"You two are being ridiculous," Mac said, "If you want her, then for heaven's sake, fight for her."

"You know what you're right," Kevin said, "We've been through a lot together. I just need to prove to her that I'm the one for her." He stood up and started walking towards them.

"Uh, Kevin," Mac said, fearing he was going to literally fight for her.

"I told you it would be fun to go out tonight," Billy said.

"Okay, I do feel a little better," Rachel said, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Billy said, "We only just got started."

Kevin walked up to them and cleared his throat. Billy looked at him and said, "What in the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Rachel, I want to talk to you," Kevin said.

"Well, she doesn't want to talk to you," Billy said.

"I wasn't asking you," Kevin said.

"That's too bad," Billy said, standing up, "Why don't you get lost?"

"No," Kevin said, "I want to talk to her and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Guess again," Billy said.

"What are you going to do?" Kevin said, "Are you going to throw me out?"

"I'm considering it," Billy said.

"Will that make you feel better?" Kevin said, "Do you think acting like this tough guy will impress her? I wouldn't bother."

"The only thing that is a bother around here is you," Billy said, "I'm not going to tell you again, get out."

"Billy, it's okay," Rachel said, "I'll talk to him."

"You will?" Billy and Kevin said, together.

"Fine, go ahead," Billy said.

"Privately," Kevin said.

"No, way," Billy said.

"Billy, I'll be fine," Rachel said.

"Okay, I'll just be over here," Billy said, taking a few steps away.

Kevin lead Rachel a few more steps away as he said, "Thank you for talking to me."

"I did have something I wanted to say to you," Rachel said.

"You did?" Kevin said.

"It was about Mr. Abbott," Rachel said, "And what you did for him. It was a good thing that you were there and you were able to save him. It was actually pretty impressive."

"Thanks," Kevin said, "I didn't really think about, it all happened so fast. I just did what seemed right."

"I know Billy would never say it, but he is grateful you saved his father," Rachel said.

"I couldn't leave him there and not help him," Kevin said, "You see, this is good. You and I able to have a normal conversation. Maybe, it would be okay if you and I went somewhere else together. Just to talk."

"I'm glad you saved Mr. Abbott, but I really don't have anything else to say to you," Rachel said.

"That's okay, then you can just listen to me," Kevin said.

"Kevin, I don't…." Rachel started.

"Please?" Kevin said.

Rachel looked at him and then said, "Alright, but we stay here."

Kevin nodded and said, "I just hope you know, how sorry I am about all of this. I didn't keep all of this from you to hurt you. I did it to protect you. The last thing I ever wanted to do was cause you this kind of pain. I feel so bad about all of this."

"So, do I," Rachel said.

"Then does this make any sense?" Kevin said, "If we are so miserable being apart then doesn't it make sense to get back together?"

"It's not that simple," Rachel said.

"I know we have some issues to get through," Kevin said, "And I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. I know we can save this relationship, if we try."

"Kevin, there's nothing left to save," Rachel said.

"Don't say that," Kevin said.

"It's the truth," Rachel said.

"Why won't you give me a second chance," Kevin said, "Do you hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you, Kevin," Rachel said.

"You don't?" Kevin said.

"Just because of what happened, doesn't mean I wish bad things for you," Rachel said.

"Then why can't we be back together?" Kevin said.

"Because I can't trust you anymore," Rachel said.

"What if I promise you no more lies and that you can trust me?" Kevin said.

"It doesn't work that way," Rachel said, "You can't fix how I feel."

"I can try," Kevin said.

"I asked you to stay away from me," Rachel said, wiping away a few tears, "Please, just do that."

She walked away from him and towards Billy who saw her crying and said, "Rachel, are you alright?"

"I just need to go to the ladies room," Rachel said. As she walked away, Billy saw Kevin and walking over he blocked Kevin's way.

"What did you say to her?" Billy said.

"We were just talking," Kevin said.

"Way to go," Billy said, "You went and upset her all over again."

"I didn't mean to," Kevin said.

"You didn't mean to do a lot of things did you?" Billy said.

"Whatever," Kevin said.

"I know what happened," Billy said, "Rachel found out what a sick person you really are, didn't she?"

"Can't you ever back off?" Kevin said.

"You're really scared aren't you?" Billy said, "Afraid the whole world will find out all about you and you're…."

"Billy!"

Billy looked and said, "Mac?"

"Do you enjoy kicking someone when they're down?" Mac said, "Leave him alone." She took Kevin's hand and said, "Come on, let's go back and sit down."

"Mac, what are you doing with this loser?" Billy said.

"Kevin, is my friend," Mac said, "And if you have a problem with that, it's just too bad. So, might I suggest you stay away from the both of us."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's not the face of someone who looks happy," Brittany said, as she approached Rachel at the coffeehouse.

"I am really not in the mood for your insults today," Rachel said.

"Then I will restrain myself," Brittany said, sitting across from her, "So, is there a reason you look so depressed?"

"Have you ever found out that things aren't the way you thought they were?" Rachel said.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Brittany said.

"To put it simply," Rachel said, "Men are unreliable, hopeless, incompetent excuses for human beings."

"You had a fight with Kevin," Brittany said, "What did he do?"

"What he didn't do would be the shorter answer," Rachel said.

"He didn't cheat on you, did he?" Brittany said.

"No, but if he had that might have been better," Rachel said.

"Rachel, did he hurt you?" Brittany said, "I mean physically?"

"No, of course not," Rachel said, "It's emotionally that I'm hurt."

"I'm sure if you two talk things over, everything will be fine," Brittany said.

"I don't think so," Rachel said, "We had a huge blowup."

"Are you sure you're not being overdramatic?" Brittany said, "Bobby and I have had big fights too. It's making up that's the fun part." She smiled.

"Kevin and I broke up," Rachel said.

"You what?" Brittany said, "Was it that bad?"

"He was wonderful," Rachel said, "Or so I thought."

"What happened?" Brittany said.

"He kept things from me," Rachel said, "And when I found out what they were….I can't trust him anymore."

"Are you sure there isn't some way you two can patch things up?" Brittany said.

"No," Rachel said, "It's over for good."

"That's too bad," Brittany said, "I'm sorry."

"It's just…" Rachel started, "The timing of all this is so bad."

"What do you mean by that?" Brittany said.

"I just have some things to figure out," Rachel said.

"I'm sure you'll get over him," Brittany said.

"That won't be so easy," Rachel said, "Not when I'm going to have a constant reminder."

"You're not just talking about Kevin, are you," Brittany said.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do," Rachel said, "I didn't think I was going to have to handle this by myself."

"Rachel," Brittany said, "Are you…are you pregnant?"

"Am I what?" Rachel said, "Am I pregnant?"

"Well, are you?" Brittany said.

Rachel paused before she said, "Okay,… yes I am."

"I see," Brittany said.

"Now do you understand why I don't know what to do?" Rachel said.

"Is this why you two broke up?" Brittany said.

"No, Kevin doesn't even know," Rachel said.

"You're going to tell him, right?" Brittany said.

"I was," Rachel said, "I really had everything planned to say. Then everything changed and we're not speaking to each other."

"I'm sure he would want to know," Brittany said.

"I'm not sure I want to tell him," Rachel said, "Especially now."

"When you said, you didn't know what to do, you weren't thinking of terminating this pregnancy, were you?" Brittany said.

"No, I wouldn't do that," Rachel said.

"Then you have to tell him," Brittany said, "Because sooner or later he's going to see it for himself and figure out it's his." She paused and said, "It is Kevin's, isn't it?"

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Rachel said, "Of course it's Kevin's. I just don't know what to say to him."

"It may not be the easiest conversation," Brittany said, "But it's the right thing to do."

"I know," Rachel said, "I just need to think it over some more."

"I have to go," Brittany said, "Listen, if you want to talk some more, just let me know."

"Thanks," Rachel said.

"Take my advice," Brittany said, "Don't put off telling him. It will be a whole lot worse if he finds out some other way." She left and Rachel sighed, stirring her coffee.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It says here that this one is the summer blockbuster," Mac said, reading over the paper as Kevin sat across from her. "What do you think?" she said, "Should we check that one out?"

"I don't know," Kevin frowned.

"Why is it you men can never make a decision?" Mac said.

"You decide," Kevin said, shifting in his chair.

"Okay," Mac said, reviewing the movie list again, "Here's one the critics really like."

"If the critics like it, it can't be that good," Kevin said.

"You're going to be difficult about this aren't you?" Mac said.

"Mac, I really don't feel like going out tonight," Kevin said.

"You can not sit around and brood about your problems," Mac said, "You need to get out and have fun."

"I'm not up for it tonight," Kevin said.

"Maybe you are and you don't know it," Mac said, "You see, I'm on a mission to make you smile and I'm going to succeed."

"I don't feel all that well," Kevin said.

"Yes, you do," Mac said, "Come on, no excuses."

"No, Mac," Kevin said, "I seriously don't feel very good."

"For real?" Mac said, "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No," Kevin said, "I would much rather just hang out here."

"Okay, we can do that," Mac said. Kevin shifted in his chair again so Mac said, "Are you having some kind of pain? You look like you're having trouble getting comfortable."

"I'll be fine," Kevin said, propping his head up on one hand. Kevin looked up when he saw the patio doors open and J.T. walked in. "Or not," Kevin said.

Walking over to them, J.T. said, "Look who it is. Mac and cheese."

"J.T. cut it out," Mac said.

"I thought it was pretty funny myself," J.T. said.

"You're a riot," Kevin said.

"What's the matter with you?" J.T. said, "Oh, that's right, I hear you had some big break up with your girlfriend."

"J.T., he's not feeling well," Mac said, "If you can't be nice just go away."

"I can be nice," J.T. said, pulling up a chair, "I can be very nice." He gave Mac a single flower.

"What is this for?" Mac said.

"I felt like it," J.T. said.

"So, are you giving out flowers to all the girls?" Mac said.

"Just the beautiful ones," J.T. said.

"Thanks," Mac said, skeptically, "You're in a rare mood."

"No reason to complain," J.T. said.

"If you say so," Mac said, "I'm going to get a refill. Kevin do you want one?"

"No, no more coffee," Kevin said, "I could really use a cold drink."

"Okay, I'll get you one," Mac said, "You boys be nice."

"You're awfully quiet," J.T. said.

"Am I?" Kevin said, shifting in his chair again.

"Listen, if you're going to hurl, can you do it someplace else?" J.T. said.

"Don't worry," Kevin said, "You're safe." He stood up and said, "When Mac comes back could you tell her I went to get some air?"

"Sure," J.T. said, frowning because he noticed Kevin was flushed. "Fisher, are you sure you're….?

Kevin suddenly bent over and exclaimed in pain. Grabbing his side he was still bent as he started to cry out in greater pain. He was attracting the attention of other customers and Mac came rushing to the patio.

"Kevin?" she said, going to his side, "J.T. what did you do to him!"

"I didn't do anything," J.T. said, "He just suddenly looked like he was in pain."

"Kevin, what is it?" Mac said.

"I don't know," Kevin grimaced, "I've just got this really bad pain." He continued to groan at the sensation.

"Okay, I'm going to take you to the hospital," Mac said, taking one of his arms, "Can you walk?"

"I don't know," Kevin said, "This hurts really bad."

"Here," J.T. said, as he got up and took Kevin's other arm. Between them they led him out of the coffeehouse.


	13. Chapter 13

"Does it feel any better?" Mac said, as she stood beside Kevin's hospital bed in the exam room.

"Not at all," Kevin said, "Why doesn't somebody do something?"

"We have to wait for your test results," Mac said.

"How much longer is that going to take?" Kevin said.

Mac took his hand and said, "Hopefully, not long."

"Kevin?!" Michael suddenly entered his room, "Kevin, what's wrong?"

"Mikey?" Kevin said, "How did you know I was here?"

"I asked J.T. to call him," Mac said.

"He said you were having some kind of pain?" Michael said.

"The worst," Kevin said, "Right here." He rubbed his side.

"Do they know what's wrong?" Michael said.

"We're waiting for test results," Mac said.

"You're look like you're running a fever too," Michael said.

"His temperature is up a bit," Mac said, "I think I'm going to wait outside."

"Thanks, Mac" Kevin said.

"I'm sure you will be fine," Mac said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, before she left the room.

"Mikey," Kevin said, "Can you please get somebody to do something? This really hurts like you wouldn't believe."

"I absolutely will get them to do something," Michael said. He was heading for the door, when Dr. Walker came in. Before the doctor could speak, Michael said, ""Look, my brother is in a lot of pain. Can't you give him something?"

"We had to wait for the results," Dr. Walker said, "Which I have and don't worry we will take care of that pain. However, this does require surgery."

"What?!" Kevin said.

"You have a ruptured appendix," Dr. Walker said, "And it needs to come out."

"Oh, great," Kevin sighed.

"There's no risk with this surgery, is there?" Michael said.

"There's risk with any kind of surgery," Dr. Walker said, "But appendectomies are very common. He should come through it just fine."

"Okay, but can you not give him something for the pain?" Michael said.

"We'll be taking him in for surgery very soon," Dr. Walker says, "Once he wakes up the pain should be considerably less."

"I don't like this," Kevin said.

"It has to be done," Michael said, "But don't worry. I'll be waiting right here."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kevin is going to be just fine," Michael said, to Mac and J.T. in the waiting room.

"It's nothing serious?" Mac said.

"His appendix burst," Michael said, "He's going in to surgery within the next few minutes to have it removed."

"I've heard that a burst appendix can have complications," Mac said.

"His test didn't indicate anything like that," Michael said, "It was a good thing you both got him to the hospital so quickly, which I want to thank you for."

"I'm just glad he wasn't alone when it happened," Mac said.

"Well now that we know what's wrong with him I'm going to take off," J.T. said, "Mac are you coming?"

"I kind of wanted to stay," Mac said, "To see how the surgery goes."

"Mac, it's okay, you can go," Michael said, "As I said, he should be fine and there's nothing more you can do here. Besides, he won't be up for many visitors after the surgery."

"Alright," Mac said, "But will you call me if anything changes?"

"I will, but I doubt that will be necessary," Michael said.

After they left, Michael sat down in the waiting room with a sigh. He was considering calling Lauren, as he was sure she would want to know the situation. As he stood up he caught sight of Gloria across the room, who saw him at the same time.

"Michael?" she said walking over, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Michael said.

"John had a follow up appointment with his surgeon and I offered to drive him," Gloria said, "Now it's your turn. Why are you here?"

"First of all there's no need to panic," Michael said.

"Oh, no," Gloria said, "Has something happened to Kevin?"

"He's going to be fine," Michael said.

"Going to be?" Gloria said, "What's wrong with him? Where is he?"

"Calm down," Michael stared.

"Calm down?" Gloria said, "I find out my son is in the hospital and you tell me to calm down? I want to see him where is he?"

"You can't see him right now," Michael said, "He's in surgery."

"What?!" Gloria said.

"His appendix burst," Michael said, "They have to take it out."

"His appendix?" Gloria said, "And he'll be alright afterwards?"

"After a couple of days of recuperating he will be as good as new," Michael said.

"How long has he been in there?" Gloria said.

"Not long," Michael said.

"You're sure he's alright?" Gloria said.

"Yes, he's in good hands," Michael said, "It's a routine procedure."

"Poor Kevin, he must have been in terrible pain," Gloria said, "I'm sure he was scared too."

"From what he told me it was very intense," Michael said.

"This happened at the apartment?" Gloria said.

"No, he was with Mac at the coffeehouse when he had the attack," Michael said, "Mac and J.T. brought him to the hospital and called me."

"Why didn't they call me, his mother," Gloria said.

"I don't know," Michael said, "They didn't want to worry you. I was going to call you myself when I had more news."

"He's in surgery," Gloria said, "That's enough news for me."

"The important thing is he is going to recover from this and it will be as if nothing happened," Michael said.

"I'll have to get someone to come and pick John up," Gloria said.

"You don't have to stay," Michael said, "I'm here and I will call you if…"

"I do have to stay," Gloria said, "Routine or not I want to be there when Kevin wakes up."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Gloria had decided to stay at the hospital, Gitta had been the one to go and pick John up from his appointment. They arrived home to find Rachel and Billy in the living room. Billy immediately got up when he saw his father and said, "Here Dad, let me help you."

"No, he can do it," Gitta said.

"Dad, are you sure?" Billy said.

"Yes, I'm fine," John said.

As he entered the room, Rachel said, "I thought Gloria took you to your appointment and that she was bringing you back."

"That was the plan," John said, as he sat down with an uncomfortable sigh.

"Then she called me and asked me to pick him up, because something came up," Gitta said.

"Something more important than bringing you home?" Billy said.

"Yes," John said, "Her son was admitted to the hospital tonight."

"Which one?" Rachel said.

"Kevin," John said, "He was scheduled for surgery this evening."

"What?" Rachel said, "Why? What's wrong with him?"

"Apparently, his appendix burst and that's why he needed the surgery," John said, "It's understandable that Gloria would want to be there."

"Is he going to be okay?" Rachel said.

"I'm sure he will be just fine," John said.

"How did your appointment go with the doctor?" Gitta said.

"I'm healing right on schedule," John said.

"Good," Gitta said, "I think we should do some exercises to stretch those muscles before you go to bed."

"If you say so," John said, standing up.

John entered the den and Billy said, "Gitta, are you sure he should be doing this so much. I'm worried that you might be overworking him. He's not exactly a young man."

"You don't need to worry," Gitta said, "I know what I'm doing. I'm a professional."

As Gitta retreated into the den, Rachel said, "A professional what?"

Billy laughed and watching Rachel for a few seconds he said, "I can tell you're worried about him."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel said.

"Kevin," Billy said, "If you want I can drive you over to the hospital."

"No, you don't have to do that," Rachel said.

"You don't want to see him?" Billy said.

"It's just like your father said, I'm sure he will be fine," Rachel said, "His mother's there and likely his brother. He doesn't need me crowding him too. This sort of thing is routine surgery, isn't it? I'm not worried."

"You know, I hear what you're saying," Billy said, "But I don't quite believe it."

"Of course I'm concerned," Rachel said, "I mean, I'm sure this isn't exactly pleasant for him. It's too bad he had to go through this, but I'm sure he will recover nicely."

"Rachel…" Billy said.

"I don't want to see him," Rachel said.

"Maybe he wants to see you," Billy said, "Under the circumstances you might want to put aside your differences at least until he's better."

"You're the last person I expected to encourage me to see him," Rachel said, "Anyway, he doesn't need me. Can we please talk about something else?"

Looking at the den, Billy said, "I hope she's not forcing him to overdo it."

"Don't worry, Billy," Rachel said, "She's a professional."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Mac peeked into Kevin's room where he was propped up in bed flipping through a magazine. She opened the door and greeted him with a bright, "Hi."

"Hi, Mac," Kevin smiled.

"Oh, you're reading, then I won't bother you," Mac said.

"No, don't go," Kevin said, shutting his magazine, "I could really use the company."

"Not an interesting read?" Mac said.

"I'm so bored," Kevin said.

"I guess you're feeling better," Mac said, "You look better."

"Do I?" Kevin said.

"Yes, you do," Mac said, "You're not as flushed as you were yesterday. Does it still hurt?"  
"Only when I move," Kevin said, "But it's not nearly as bad as it was. Thank you by the way for bringing me here."

"I have many talents," Mac said, "Medical transportation service is only one of them."

"Well, I really appreciate it," Kevin said.

"You're welcome," Mac said.

"I guess I should thank J.T. too," Kevin said, "That's something I thought I'd never say."

"So, is there anything I can do for you?" Mac said.

"As a matter of fact there is," Kevin said, "You can spot me."

"I can what?" Mac said.

Kevin pushed his covers back and grimaced at the discomfort as he sat up with his legs over the side. "The doctor says I need to get up and walk as much as I can," Kevin said, "I might need some help though."

"Okay," Mac said, "Are you sure you should be doing this?"

"Yes, I've already been up twice today," Kevin said, "Now standing up. That's the hard part and where I need the assistance."

"How can I help?" Mac said.

"Just give me your hands for support," Kevin said.

Facing each other they clasped hands. "Easy," Mac said, as Kevin stood up, "Just take it slow."

Kevin squinted his eyes at the discomfort until he was standing straight. "How does that feel?" Mac said.

"Not great," Kevin said.

"Do you want to sit down again?" Mac said.

"I just need to keep moving," Kevin said.

"Okay," Mac said, as Kevin lightly held her arm, "Where do you want to go?"

"Just around here is good," Kevin said, gesturing to the room.

They took a few steps when the door to the room opened and there stood Rachel.

"Rachel," Kevin said, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened," Rachel said, "I was curious to see how you were doing."

"I'm much better," Kevin said, "I'm starting to get back on my feet."

"I can see that," Rachel said, "And clearly you're in good hands, so maybe I'll go."

"No, you don't' have to," Kevin quickly said.

"You know what, I'll go," Mac said, "Give you two some time to visit."

"Mac, you don't have to…" Rachel said.

"I'll be back later," Mac said and she left the room.

"So, how did you know I was here?" Kevin said, taking a few light steps.

"Mr. Abbott told me," Rachel said, "Are you sure you should be walking around so soon after surgery?"

"The doctor says I should," Kevin said.

Watching him struggle to walk, Rachel said, "Let me help you."

"I can do it," Kevin said, "It just still hurts a little." He turned around and headed back to the bed. Once he reached the side he said, "Now, I could use some help."

Rachel was quickly at his side, giving him physical support as he climbed back into bed. She fluffed his pillows and Kevin lay back against them saying, "Thanks."

"How long do you have to stay here," Rachel said.

"I can probably go home tomorrow," Kevin said.

"That soon?" Rachel said, "Shouldn't they make sure you're completely better before they let you go?"

"Rachel, I had my appendix out, not open heart surgery," Kevin said, "I can't wait to get out of here. I wish they would let me go today. I can rest at home too."

"They're just being cautious," Rachel said, "No need to rush your recovery."

"I'm kind of surprised you're here," Kevin said, "I figured you didn't like me very much right now."

"Since I heard you were in the hospital, I've been thinking about you," Rachel said, "I wanted to check on you."

"To make sure I wasn't dying?" Kevin said.

"I didn't think you were," Rachel said.

"It felt like it yesterday," Kevin said, "I've never had such bad pain before. But enough about me. How are you?"

"Me? I'm fine," Rachel said.

There was an awkward silence between them, until Kevin said, "We've never had this kind of problem talking before."

"Maybe I should go," Rachel said.

"I wish you wouldn't," Kevin said, "I don't get a lot of company in here."

"It looked to me like you had plenty of company when I got here," Rachel said.

"You mean Mac?" Kevin said, "She's a friend."

"I'm sure," Rachel said.

"You know, I said it before and I'll say it again," Kevin said, "Nothing is going on between me and Mac."

"If you say so," Rachel said, "Listen, I'm glad you're okay and I've seen your better for myself, but I need to go."

"Sure, if you have to," Kevin said.

"Take care of yourself," Rachel said, before she left.

"Rachel?" Kevin said, "Thanks for coming. I really appreciate it." She nodded and left.

Once out in the waiting room Rachel saw Mac sitting in one of the chairs. When Mac saw her she got up and said, "You're leaving already? That wasn't very long."

"I'd think you would be relieved," Rachel said, "He's all yours now."

"What does that mean?" Mac said.

"I'm sure you can't wait to get back to him," Rachel said.

"You seem to think that there's something more than friendship going on between me and Kevin," Mac said, "Because nothing could be further from the truth."

"Oh, come on," Rachel said, "Every time I turn around there you are, with Kevin. You even heard about his hospital stay and were here in no time."

"I was with him when his appendix burst," Mac said, "I brought him to the hospital."

"That just proves my point," Rachel said, "This time you even got to play the heroine."

"We were hanging out at the coffeehouse," Mac said, "I was trying to cheer him up, because he was sulking about his break up with you."

"Are you saying that I drove him straight into your arms?" Rachel said.

"No, you're not listening to me," Mac said, "Kevin still loves you. He wants things back the way they were more than anything."

"That's not going to happen," Rachel said.

"Why?" Mac said, "Because he lied? From what I understand he came clean about it and apologized."

"What do you expect me to do?" Rachel said.

"Go back in there and tell him you forgive him and that you still love him too," Mac said.

"What makes you think I still do?" Rachel said.

"Rachel, it's obvious that you're still in love with him," Mac said, "Otherwise, why would you be so jealous of me spending time with him."

"I am not jealous of you," Rachel said, "Kevin and I are over."

"You know what?" Mac said, "If that's the way you feel then fine. Kevin doesn't deserve you."

"Oh and I suppose he deserves someone like you," Rachel said.

"This is a pointless conversation," Mac said, "You're not listening to a word I'm saying. I was trying to do you and Kevin a favour, but I don't know why I bothered. So, if you'll excuse me, I am going to visit my friend." Rachel watched her walk away and gave a frustrated sigh before she left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I never thought I would be so glad to see this apartment," Kevin said, as Michael followed him inside.

"You didn't enjoy your stay at the hospital?" Michael teased.

"I am so relieved to be home," Kevin said, sitting on the couch, "I couldn't wait to get out of there."

"Just to be sure," Michael said, "You are feeling better?"

"I'm fine," Kevin said, "It only hurts a little bit, sometimes I don't even notice it."

"Good," Michael said, "It seems we can put this whole mess behind us."

"Yeah," Kevin said.

"I've got the rest of the day free," Michael said, "Did you want to do something?"

"You want to spend your free time with me?" Kevin said, "You know you don't have to be extra nice to me just because I was in the hospital for two days."

"While you were in the hospital it occurred to me that you and I don't spend enough time together," Michael said.

"You're in one of your rare sentimental moods again, aren't you?" Kevin said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Michael said, "I do care about you, you know."

"Now, you're creeping me out," Kevin said.

"Fine," Michael said, sitting beside him, "Forget I said anything."

Kevin was quiet in his thoughts and Michael noticed his smile. "What's that about?" Michael said.

"What?" Kevin said.

"Whatever you were thinking about just now," Michael said, "It must have been nice to make you smile like that."

"Was I smiling?" Kevin said.

"Yes," Michael said, "And you were a million miles away. In fact I haven't seen you smile in a while. You seem in a better mood than you did when you still had your appendix."

"I just realized that things may not be so bleak after all," Kevin said.

"Am I supposed to understand that?" Michael said.

"It was interesting," Kevin said, not offering any more information.

"I'm sure it was," Michael said, "What are you talking about?"

"While I was in the hospital, Rachel came to see me," Kevin said.

"I'm sure she was just concerned," Michael said.

"That's just it," Kevin said, "If she was concerned then that means that she still cares about me."

"Kevin, I wouldn't go reading too much into this," Michael said.

"Mikey, she didn't have to come and see me," Kevin said, "I didn't ask her to. She came on her own. It's going to happen. I can feel it."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what's going on in that head of yours," Michael said.

"I'm going to get her back," Kevin said, "Rachel and I will get back together."

"Okay, just because she showed some concern when you were not physically one hundred percent does not mean that she is ready to take you back," Michael said, "You two broke up."

"Mikey, people do get back together from time to time," Kevin said, "And I'm going to do whatever it takes to make up with her."

"I know you want that," Michael said, "If you think there's a chance then maybe it can work. Just don't push her. If you try too hard and she is not receptive you could end up pushing her farther away."

"I still have a few irresistible qualities up my sleeve," Kevin said, "It'll work out. It has to."


	14. Chapter 14

Brittany was at the club, walking through the restaurant when she heard a voice say, "That's okay, Brittany. Just walk by and don't say 'hi'."

Brittany turned and when she saw Rachel, she said, "Oh, Rachel, sorry I didn't see you."

"I know you didn't," Rachel said, "If you're looking for a place to sit, you can join me."

"Sure, why not?" Brittany said, "I'm waiting for Bobby, but he's late as usual, so I can talk for a few minutes."

"How is Bobby?" Rachel said.

"He's good," Brittany said, "We're all doing just great. No problems with the baby. How about you?"

"I'm fine," Rachel said, "Baby's fine. Most of the time anyway."

"The first few months can be rough with the morning sickness," Brittany said.

"No kidding," Rachel said.

"It'll pass," Brittany said, "So, tell me how did Kevin react."

"To what?" Rachel said.

"When you told him about the baby," Brittany said. Rachel was quiet so Brittany said, "You have told him, haven't you?"

"Not yet," Rachel said.

"What are you waiting for?" Brittany said, "He has a right to know."

"I know that," Rachel said, "I don't feel comfortable telling him."

"That is such a cop out," Brittany said, "You can't be bothered."

"Brittany, I want to tell him," Rachel said, "But I'm afraid of what he might say."

"I don't know what you're more worried about," Brittany said, "That he might want the baby or that he might not."

"I can't do it," Rachel said.

"I know it will be hard," Brittany said, "But sooner or later he's going to know whether you tell him or not."

"Excuse me ladies, I don't mean to interrupt," Bobby said, approaching them.

"Bobby," Brittany smiled.

"Are you ready?" Bobby said, "Or did I really interrupt something here?"

"Just a bunch of girl talk," Brittany said, as she stood up. Leaning in to Rachel she said, "Think about what I said." Then straightening up she took Bobby's arm and said, "I'm all yours."

Rachel was thinking about her conversation with Brittany. "What do I do?" she said.

"Are you talking to anyone in particular or can anyone answer that question?" spoke a voice from beside her. Rachel looked up to see Kevin. "Are you okay?" he said.

"Yes, I'm fine," Rachel said.

Kevin sat across from her without even asking if she minded. "So, what's the problem?" he said.

"Who said I had a problem?" Rachel said.

"You were sitting here muttering that you didn't know what to do?" Kevin said, "About what?" Rachel was quiet so Kevin said, "You know just because we broke up, doesn't mean I don't still want to help you out if I can. Tell me what's bothering you."

"Actually it's probably a good thing that you're here," Rachel said.

"Really?" Kevin smiled.

"I need to talk to you about something," Rachel said.

"Go ahead," Kevin said.

"I um…" Rachel started, "I need to tell you….oh, this is harder than I thought."

"I know what you're going to say," Kevin said.

"You do?" Rachel said.

"Yes," Kevin said. He took her hand and said, "It's okay, because I love you too."

"What?" Rachel said.

"That's what you were about to tell me," Kevin said, "That you still love me."

"That's not what I was going to say," Rachel said.

"It's not?" Kevin said, continuing to hold her hand as long as she would let him, "Then what is it?"

Rachel drew a deep breath and said, "Okay, here it goes. I'm pregnant."

Kevin stared at her for a few seconds, before he let go of her hand and said, "What?"

"I'm pregnant," Rachel repeated.

Kevin smiled and said, "No, you're not serious."

"Yes, I am," Rachel said, "I thought you would want to know."

"You're saying it's mine?" Kevin said.

"Of course it's yours," Rachel said, "I haven't been with anyone else."

"That's just great," Kevin sighed, "What am I supposed to do with this information?"

"Maybe we should talk about this," Rachel said.

"What for?" Kevin said, "It's really not my problem."

"I didn't get pregnant alone," Rachel said.

"What do expect from me?" Kevin said.

"I don't know," Rachel said, "A little support?"

"No, no," Kevin said, "I don't think so."

"Oh, you don't," Rachel said, "What am I supposed to do?"

"You can do whatever you like," Kevin said, "I am not going to be responsible for a baby. That is the last thing I need!"

"Whether you like it or not you are responsible," Rachel said.

"Why don't you just get rid of it," Kevin said, "If you want I'll go to the clinic with you, but that's as far as I go."

"I am not terminating this pregnancy," Rachel said, "I don't believe in that."

"Believe in this," Kevin said, "I want no part of it."

"I can't believe you're saying this to me," Rachel said, "I thought after everything we've been through that you would help me out somehow."

"But you wanted to break up, remember?" Kevin said, "So, you figure this one out. It's a good thing we broke up, because I don't need this kind of hassle."

"It's our baby, not a piece of machinery," Rachel said.

"No, it's your baby," Kevin said, "You take care of it."

"Kevin…?" Rachel said, with a few tears on her face.

Kevin leaned back in his chair and said, "Would you give me a break. Those tears are not going to work on me." He stood up to leave. "You know what's funny?" Kevin said, leaning his hands on the table, "That you thought I would want anything to do with this." He laughed.

Rachel took a deep breath bringing herself back to reality and out of her daydream. "Would he really react that way?" she thought. She then realized that she really did have tears on her face as she quickly wiped them away.

"Rachel?"

She looked up to see Malcolm. "Are you okay?" he said.

"Yes, I'm fine," Rachel said.

"Are you sure?" Malcolm said, "You look kind of upset."

"I was just thinking about something," Rachel said.

"Not a very pleasant something to make you cry like that," Malcolm said.

"Really, I'm okay," Rachel said, "Thank you."

"Alright," Malcolm said, "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"No, suit yourself," Rachel said.

"I heard about you and Kevin," Malcolm said, "I'm sorry."

"Yes, well so am I," Rachel said, "Can we please talk about something else?"

"We can," Malcolm said, "I'm actually glad I ran into you."

"Why's that?" Rachel said.

"There's something I want to do," Malcolm said, "And I could really use your help."

"You want my help?" Rachel said, "With what?"

"I want to do something really special for Susan," Malcolm said.

"What are you going to do propose?" Rachel said.

Malcolm smiled and said, "You're just a little nosy."

"Is that what you're doing?" Rachel said.

"It's a nice thought, but no," Malcolm said, "I still want to make a special evening."

"What's the occasion?" Rachel said.

"I just want to show her how much I care," Malcolm said.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" Rachel said.

"Your sister means a whole lot to me," Malcolm said, "I will say this much, when I'm with her it is the greatest feeling in the world."

Rachel smiled and said, "Then why don't you?"

"Why don't I what?" Malcolm said.

"Propose," Rachel said.

"I don't think we're quite ready for that yet," Malcolm said.

"I'm just saying if you love her then go for it," Rachel said.

"Did I say that I loved her," Malcolm said.

"You didn't have to," Rachel said, "I know you do. For what it's worth, I'm pretty sure she feels the same way."

"Can we stick to talking about plans?" Malcolm said.

"Yes, of course," Rachel said, "Plan away. What do you have in mind?"

Malcolm smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susan was sitting at the club, relaxing after a workout. She was at a table alone, when someone approached her. "May I join you?" a man said.

"No offense," Susan said, "But no thank you."

"Not even for a drink?" he said.

"Especially not that," Susan said.

"I have a reason for coming over here," he said, "Just a minute of your time."

Susan sighed and said, "I really don't want to be rude, but I'm not interested."

"You haven't even heard what I have to say," he said. He sat across from her anyway and continued, "I think you'll be very interested."

"Did I ask you to sit down?" Susan said.

"You're Susan, right?" he said.

"And how do you know that?" Susan said.

"I know a lot of things," he said, "By the way, I'm Vinnie."

"That's fascinating," Susan said, getting ready to leave, "Excuse me."

"No, wait," Vinnie said, "We haven't had our talk."

"I'm going to be blunt," Susan said, "I don't want to talk to you."

"I have a proposition for you," Vinnie said.

"A proposition?" Susan said, "I don't know you and I don't talk to strange men."

"I introduced myself," Vinnie said, "I'm not a stranger anymore. Just hear me out and I'll go away."

Susan leaned back in her chair and said, "What is it?"

"I knew you were interested," Vinnie said, "It's very simple. I want to offer you a job."

"I beg your pardon?" Susan said.

"Allow me to explain," Vinnie said, "I happened to catch your performance at the local talent show. It was very interesting."

"If you're hitting on me because of that…" Susan said.

"I'm not hitting on you," Vinnie said, "You're a very beautiful woman, but I am not hitting on you. What you were doing on the stage, that was very sensual."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Susan said, "I'm leaving."

"How would you like to do that and make some money at the same time?" Vinnie said.

"I'm sorry?" Susan said.

"I have a club," Vinnie said, "I'm always on the lookout for new talent. You have that talent."

"You mean a strip club, don't you," Susan said.

"It's a gentlemen's club," Vinnie said.

"Same difference," Susan said, "And no way."

"Oh come on," Vinnie said, "I know you can do it."

"You don't know anything about me," Susan said.

"Don't tell me you couldn't use the money," Vinnie said, "Just think about it. Here's my card and if you change your mind just come on down to the club." He stood up and said, "I'll be seeing you."

"No, you won't," Susan said.

"Whatever you say," Vinnie said. He smiled and walked away. In the entrance way he watched as Susan picked up the card and looked it over. "I'll be seeing you," he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Malcolm, I don't know," Rachel said as they stood in her sister's apartment, "I hope Susan won't be mad."

"Why would she be upset?" Malcolm said.

"Because I let you in here," Rachel said, "She specifically told me not to use this key to entertain friends."

"That's okay," Malcolm said, "Because I'm doing the entertaining. If she has a problem with this I will take full blame. I don't think she will though when she sees what I've got cooking here."

"It smells really good," Rachel said.

"Here," Malcolm said, holding a spoon to her, "Tell me what you think."

Rachel took a taste and smiling she said, "Oh, Malcolm."

"Is it good?" Malcolm smiled.

"It's better than that," Rachel said, "You can cook for me anytime."

"Maybe one day," Malcolm said, "But tonight this is all for Susan."

Looking at Malcolm from behind Rachel said, "Lucky girl."

"No, you see I'm the lucky one…." Malcolm trailed off when they heard the front door opening.

Susan walked in and stopped when she saw them. "What are you doing here?" she said.

"Surprise," Rachel said.

"I am," Susan said, "What's going on?"

"You're not happy to see me?" Malcolm said, helping her off with her coat.

"I'm always happy to see you," Susan said, pausing as Malcolm kissed her cheek, "I'm just not used to such a warm greeting in my own apartment. What are you up to?"

"You will find out soon enough," Malcolm said.

"What is that wonderful smell?" Susan said.

"Dinner," Malcolm said.

"He's been slaving in the kitchen all afternoon," Rachel said, "If you're not hungry now, you will be after you taste it."

"You made me dinner?" Susan said.

"I did," Malcolm said.

"What's the occasion?" Susan said.

"You," Malcolm said.

"So, we're all having dinner together?" Susan said.

"No," Rachel said, "You and Malcolm are having dinner together. I am taking Miranda to spend the night with me."

"You are?" Susan said.

"Yes, she's very excited about it," Rachel said, "She's in her room getting ready."

"You've both thought of everything haven't you?" Susan said.

Miranda came out of her room with her backpack. "Hi, Mom," she said.

"Hi," Susan said, "I hear you're sleeping over with your Aunt Rachel," Susan said.

"Please don't say I can't," Miranda said.

"No, you can if you want to," Susan said.

"It's going to be so much fun," Miranda said, "We're going to stay up all night and watch movies."

"That was supposed to be our secret," Rachel said.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Susan said.

"So, are you ready to go?" Rachel said.

"Yeah," Miranda nodded.

"Okay," Rachel said, picking up Miranda's jacket, "Let's go."

Susan saw them to the door and said, "Have fun, and Rachel thank you."

"I'm not the one you need to thank," Rachel said, "I'd take advantage of the privacy if I were you."

"You're not me," Susan said, "Goodnight." She waved to Miranda and shut the door behind them. She turned back and looking at Malcolm she smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think you missed your calling," Susan said, as she enjoyed her meal, "You should have been a chef."

"I could have been," Malcolm said, "But I only like to do this for special people."

"This is really very good," Susan said.

"I aim to please," Malcolm said.

"I was surprised that Rachel took Miranda for the night," Susan said.

"It was my suggestion," Malcolm smiled, "I can not believe how much she has grown up."

"Miranda or Rachel?" Susan said.

"I was talking about your daughter," Malcolm said, "But it seems you think your sister still has some life lessons to learn."

"At least she's out of that relationship," Susan said, "Maybe now she can get on with her life. Anyway, I don't want to talk about Rachel."

"Then tell me," Malcolm said, "Any luck in the job search?"

"None," Susan said, "I still can't believe Jack rescinded his offer."

"You'll get another one," Malcolm said.

"I already did," Susan said.

"You did?" Malcolm said.

"I had an encounter with this guy at the athletic club," Susan said, "He was one of those creepy characters. He had the nerve to offer me a job as a stripper at his club."

"He did what?" Malcolm said.

"I know," Susan said, "I was shocked myself."

"Why would some guy offer you that kind of job?" Malcolm said.

"He saw my performance in the talent show," Susan said, "He was inspired."

"Oh my goodness," Malcolm said, "What did you tell him?"

"I told him no way," Susan said, "But it was nice to hear someone offer me the opportunity to make some money."

"Susan, that is not the way to make it," Malcolm said, "You wouldn't actually take a job like that, would you?"

"Malcolm, of course I wouldn't work in a place like a men's club," Susan said, "I do need to find something soon. The rent is going to be due soon and I'm barely able to scrape it together."

"I have a solution," Malcolm said.

"Then let's hear it," Susan said.

"Let me pay your next month's rent," Malcolm said.

"No," Susan said, "I don't want you to do that."

"Don't go getting all humble on me," Malcolm said, "I want to."

"I appreciate it," Susan said, "But if you pay my rent, I'll feel like I owe you."

"You don't have to pay me back," Malcolm said, "Do you not get that I care about you?"

"I'll get the money together," Susan said, "You don't have to worry about me."

"But I do," Malcolm said, "Which reminds me, I wanted to ask you something."

"Is that so?" Susan said.

"Susan, what would you think…" Malcolm started, "If we moved in together."

"What did you say?" Susan said.

"I thought that would get your attention," Malcolm smiled, "I've been thinking about it. You and me, we are perfect together. I adore Miranda and I'm pretty sure she likes me. I've been sponging off my family long enough. I need to get my own place and I thought why not make the move with you." Susan was quiet so Malcolm said, "I don't believe it. I've made the girl speechless."

"I don't know what to say," Susan said, "I never expected this."

"Does that mean that you don't like the idea?" Malcolm said.

"No, I do," Susan said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Malcolm stood up and taking her hand he had her stand up too. "I want nothing more than to spend as much time with you as I have," Malcolm said, "I know I haven't said it before, but I love you."

"I love you too," Susan said.

"So, what do you say?" Malcolm said.

"If you're sure…" Susan said, as Malcolm pulled her into a kiss. Afterwards she looked at him and said, "How soon can you move in?"


	15. Chapter 15

Susan was busy in the kitchen, making breakfast, when Malcolm came up behind her. "Good morning," he said, startling her.

"Oh, Malcolm," she said, "Good morning."

He kissed her cheek and said, "Something smells good."

"You made me dinner, so I'm making you breakfast," Susan said, "And don't worry, this will be much better than the last time I cooked for you. My culinary skills have improved over the years."

"I can't wait," Malcolm said, "Can I help?"

"You can sit down," Susan said, "Because it's all done." She put a plate of food in front of him saying, "This is for you."

"It looks delicious," Malcolm said.

"I know I said my cooking improved," Susan said, "But the sausages really aren't supposed to be that dark."

"I'm sure they're fine," Malcolm said. He took a taste and then smiled. "Perfect," he said.

"I don't know about perfect," Susan said.

"If you cooked like this for me every morning, I would be off to a great start," Malcolm said, "Of course the better way to start my day is waking up next to you like I did this morning."

"It was a pretty amazing night," Susan said.

"There's more where that came from," Malcolm said, "So, is today the day?"

"For what?" Susan said,

"Moving day," Malcolm said.

"Oh, right," Susan said, "We were going to do that."

"Okay, I detect a lack of enthusiasm there," Malcolm said.

"I'm just not so sure if this is a good idea," Susan said.

"Last night you were all for it," Malcolm said.

"I've had some time to think since then," Susan said.

"You're having second thoughts?" Malcolm said, "You don't want to live with me?"

"It's not that I don't want to," Susan said, "I think we maybe need to talk about it some more."

"Susan," Malcolm started, "I love you, you love me, we want to be together. What is there to talk about?"

"Miranda," Susan said, "She is eleven years old and not always the easiest little girl to get along with."

"I realize that," Malcolm said, "I can dish out some tough love if I have to. If you're worried that I'm going to spoil her rotten and let her run wild – then you don't have to worry. I'm sure you have certain rules and standards where she's concerned and I will respect that. I'm not going to walk in here and try to be her father, but I will share the responsibilities where she's concerned."

"What about expenses?" Susan said.

"They'll be easier," Malcolm said, "For both of us. We can work it out 50-50, or we can each pay for certain things."

"You make it seem so simple," Susan said.

"I know a relationship can be complicated," Malcolm said, "Especially if you're living together, but it seems to me that you're making every excuse for us not to live together. Susan, if you don't want this then please tell me. Because if you don't want to live with me, then I have to wonder if you want me in your life at all."

"Malcolm, you're not understanding me," Susan said.

"Then explain it to me," Malcolm said, "What I'm hearing is all the reasons we shouldn't be together."

"I love you," Susan said, "Don't ever doubt that. I do want you in my life, you mean so much to me."

"Just not enough to live with?" Malcolm said.

"I didn't say I didn't want to live with you," Susan said, "I've been in relationships before that haven't worked out, so I guess I'm a little hesitant."

"Susan, I've had my heart broken a few times too," Malcolm said, "It's part of life. You can't put off future happiness because you're afraid it might not work out."

"I've lived with boyfriends before and both times they walked out on me," Susan said, "I even married one of them and he still left."

"I am not those guys," Malcolm said, "I can promise you right now, that I am in this forever."

"Ryan promised me forever too," Susan said.

"Do you not trust me?" Malcolm said, "I don't see this as a temporary arrangement. I agree that sometimes life throws things at you that you don't expect, but I want to be with you. I can't imagine you not being a part of my life, not ever."

"Of course I trust you," Susan said, "I didn't mean to make you feel that way. If you're absolutely sure that you want to put up with two females, who have moods then I want you to move in."

"Those moods will become part of why I love you," Malcolm said.

"Don't say that until you've seen them," Susan smiled.

"So, then today's a good day?" Malcolm said.

"Yes, today is a good day," Susan said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Billy entered the living room and was startled when he saw someone standing inside the entrance way. "Fisher, " Billy sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, come on," Kevin said, "Is that any way to greet you big brother?"

"Don't you go there," Billy said.

"It's the truth," Kevin said, "We are family now."

"Just because you are Gloria's son, does not make you welcome here," Billy said.

"Maybe it's time you faced facts," Kevin said, "You and I are brothers."

"That fact makes my skin crawl," Billy said, "What are you doing here? If you're here to see Rachel, you can just forget it."

"That's not why I'm here," Kevin said.

"Then what do you want?" Billy said.

"I'm just waiting for someone," Kevin said, "Not that it's any of your business. Don't worry, I'm not raiding the place."

Rachel entered the living room and stopped when she saw Kevin. "It's okay," Kevin said, "You don't have to talk to me. I didn't come to see you."

"Whatever you say," Rachel said.

"You know maybe it would be a good idea if you came back another time," Billy said.

"I'm not leaving yet," Kevin said.

"Actually," Rachel said, "Maybe it's a good thing that you are here. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"There is?" Kevin said.

"Privately," Rachel said, looking at Billy.

"I really don't know if it's a good idea…." Billy started.

He was cut off when Gitta came prancing down the stairs, saying, "Kevin, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Oh, no problem," Kevin said. Looking at her he smiled and said, "It was worth the wait."

"What is this?" Billy said.

"Gitta and I have a date tonight," Kevin said.

"A date?" Billy laughed, "Together?"

"That's right," Gitta said, latching onto Kevin's arm, "Kevin is so sweet and he's just the cutest thing!"

"That's me," Kevin said.

"I don't believe this," Rachel said.

"Is there a problem?" Kevin said.

"Oh, Rachel, I hope you don't mind," Gitta said, "I realize you and Kevin used to be a couple, but he told me how he felt he had to break it off with you."

"Is that what he said?" Rachel said.

"I just don't want this to be awkward," Gitta said.

Knowing that Rachel was uncomfortable, Billy said, "Fisher, could you be anymore inconsiderate?"

"You know what?" Rachel said, with a tone of jealously, "It's perfectly fine. Gitta, if you want Kevin, then you can have him. He's all yours."

Gitta smiled and said, "Good. I'm glad there's no hard feelings."

"No, not at all," Rachel said, "You don't have to worry about me. I happen to have a date of my own tonight."

"You do?" Kevin said, "With who?"

"With Billy," Rachel said.

"Yeah, sure you do," Kevin said.

"Are you calling her a liar?" Billy said.

"Did I say that?" Kevin said.

"It just so happens we have plans of our own," Billy said. He put an arm around Rachel's shoulders and said, "Contrary to what you believe, she can get over you."

"That's…that's good," Kevin said.

"Should we go?" Gitta said.

"The sooner the better," Kevin said. He opened the door and as Gitta walked out, Kevin turned around and said, "By the way, Rachel didn't you say you had something to tell me?"

"You know what, never mind," Rachel said, "It's not important."

"Alright," Kevin said, and he walked out the door.

Rachel let out a big sigh. "Are you okay?" Billy said.

"Of course I am," Rachel said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Billy said.

"For going along me about having a date with you," Rachel said.

"It doesn't have to be pretend," Billy said, "It might be fun if you let me take you out for real."

"No, I don't think so," Rachel said.

"I know, no matter what you say that seeing Kevin with another woman was hard for you," Billy said, "You know they say the best revenge is to have fun."

"You think I should do that with you?" Rachel said.

"I have been known to take a lady out and show her a good time," Billy said, "If it makes you feel better we don't have to call it a date. Just two friends spending time together."

Rachel nodded. Billy noticed her expression and said, "Hey, are you really okay?"

"This is ridiculous," Rachel said, "Why does it bother me so much. It shouldn't bother me at all."

"What he did tonight was mean," Billy said, "Flaunting his date with Gitta in front of you. He knew you would find out and that's what he wanted."

"If he wanted to hurt me it worked," Rachel said.

"Don't let him get to you," Billy said.

"I don't understand it," Rachel said, as a few tears escaped, "No matter what I do, I can't seem to get Kevin Fisher out of my system. Just when I think I'm over him, something like this happens. Why can't I just forget about him?"

"You will," Billy said, hugging her, "You don't have to think about Kevin anymore. You've got me."


	16. Chapter 16

(May 2005)

Arriving at Marsino's, Susan walked down the stairs and entered the club. The evening was in full swing as the crowd showed their appreciation for the performers on stage. Susan watched for a few moments before she stepped further inside. She momentarily imagined herself up there, quickly bringing herself back to reality. "What am I doing here?" she said, to herself. She was about to leave when she heard a voice from beside her say, "I knew it."

She looked to her side and there was Vinnie smiling at her. "Did you say something?" Susan said.

"I knew you would change your mind," Vinnie said.

"How do you know I have?" Susan said.

"You're here," Vinnie said.

"I don't know why I am," Susan said.

"I do," Vinnie said, "You want to be up on that stage, strutting your stuff. Not to mention you would make some nice money doing it."

"I don't think so," Susan said.

"Oh come on," Vinnie said, "I know you want to. I saw what you did at that talent show. You were having fun and I suspect if it hadn't been a family establishment you would have been more revealing."

"Why would I do that?" Susan said.

"Because it's exciting," Vinnie said, "It makes you feel good. It's nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about."

Watching the performer on stage, Susan said, "I don't know if I could do that. I mean, I'm sure all of the girls that work here are quite a few years younger than me."

Vinnie took a step back and looking Susan over, he said, "With a knockout body like yours, age doesn't matter. Like I said, I've seen what you can do and you have what it takes."

He flagged down Angelo and when he came closer, Vinnie said, "This is the young lady I was telling you about."

"Hi," Angelo said, "I'm Angelo, the owner of this fine establishment."

"Hi," Susan said.

"Angelo, help me out," Vinnie said, "Susan is having a hard time believing that she could be an asset to us."

"Vinnie tells me he's seen you in action," Angelo said, "And he was impressed. Believe me that isn't easy to do. From what I see now, I'll bet you could really put on a show that these people won't soon forget."

"There you see?" Vinnie said, "That's two people behind you already."

"Maybe it would be okay," Susan said, "No, on second thought, I can't. I'd be far too nervous."

"Everybody is nervous the first time," Vinnie said, "But once you're up there and you get into it, it's a piece of cake. What do you say I take you backstage and get one of the girls to help you get ready."

"Tonight?!" Susan said, "Right now?"

"Why wait?" Vinnie said, "You're here. Let's get rid of those nerves as soon as possible. Angelo we can fit her in for one spot tonight, right?"

"Sure, no problem," Angelo said.

"I'm not ready," Susan said.

"Sure, you are," Vinnie said, "You're going to be fantastic. One of the girls can coach you a little before you go on."

"But…" Susan said.

"You can have the cash in your hands before you leave tonight," Vinnie said, "No obligations unless you want to come back."

"You'll pay me tonight?" Susan said.

"Yes ma'am," Vinnie said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin opened the apartment door and let is swing shut behind him. He was surprised to find the person he did, sitting in the living room. "Lauren," Kevin said, "I didn't know you would be here. I'm sure Mikey's here to and I'm interrupting."

"No, it's okay," Lauren said, "Michael isn't here, he had an emergency to take care of with a client. I told him I'd wait for him here. You don't mind do you?"

"No, of course not," Kevin said, "I like seeing you."

As he sat beside her on the couch, Lauren said, "So, what have you been up to this evening."

"I had a date," Kevin said.

"You did?" Lauren said, "With Rachel? Did you two patch things up?"

"No," Kevin said, "I wasn't out with Rachel. But, as usual I made a bigger mess of things than they were before."

"Uh-oh," Lauren said, "What did you do?"

"I want Rachel back in my life," Kevin said, "I tried talking to her but that didn't work, she'll barley give me the time of day anymore. I was determined to get her back and I came up with an idea."

"What idea?" Lauren said.

"The Abbotts have this new physical therapist staying with them, since Mr. Abbott had his accident. This woman…Lauren, she is such a knockout. Anyway, I asked her out on a date and I made sure Rachel knew we were going out. I went to the Abbott house to pick her up and Rachel saw the whole thing."

"So, you used the physical therapist to make Rachel jealous?" Lauren said.

"I thought it was working and then she announced to me that she had a date of her own," Kevin said, "She had plans with Billy this evening and she had no problem throwing that news in my face."

"What did you expect to happen?" Lauren said, "That she would fight this other woman over you?"

"I don't know," Kevin said, "I guess I thought if she saw me with someone else, she might admit that she still loves me. Instead it appears she's getting over me."

"Kevin," Lauren said, "Did it ever occur to you that she was doing the same thing you were?"

"What do you mean?" Kevin said.

"I think she was using Billy as an excuse to make you jealous," Lauren said.

"Why would she do that?" Kevin said.

"For the same reason you tried to make her jealous," Lauren said.

"I did that because I…." Kevin said, "You think she wants me back?"

"I don't know," Lauren said.

"Lauren, I want her to be my girlfriend again," Kevin said, "I want to get things back the way they were before, but nothing I have done is making any difference."

"You really want her back?" Lauren said.

"More than anything," Kevin said.

"Then can I give you some advice?" Lauren said.

"I'll take all the help I can get," Kevin said.

"First of all," Lauren said, "Stop playing these games. If you purposely try to make her jealous it could backfire on you drastically. Plus, it's not fair to this other woman."

"Then what do I do?" Kevin said.

"It's simple," Lauren said, "You show her the Kevin she fell in love with."

"How do I do that?" Kevin said.

"You find ways to show her you appreciate her," Lauren said, "Subtle reminders of how you met, how you cared for her and for the time being how you want to be her friend."

"Lauren, I want to be more than that," Kevin said.

"I said, for the time being," Lauren said.

"So, you're saying I need to make her fall in love with me all over again?" Kevin said.

"Once she realizes that you are still the same person, despite what she learned about you, I don't think it will be too hard to ignite the flame again," Lauren said.

"You're right," Kevin said, "I can do this. Except I don't know where to start."

"Try talking to her," Lauren said, "Don't push her to take you back and don't pour out your heart. Just let her know that you care and you're there for her whenever she wants you. Send her flowers out of the blue. Write her a love letter."  
"A what?" Kevin frowned.

"Kevin, a woman will find it very hard to resist a man who can put his feelings down on paper," Lauren said, "It's something she can hold onto and she will appreciate the fact that you took the time write it just for her."

"I don't know about that sort of thing," Kevin said.

"Give it a try," Lauren said, "I think if you put your mind to it you can sweep her off her feet."

"I hope you're right," Kevin smiled, "Thanks Lauren."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd at Marsino's was in a very receptive mood as Angelo took to the stage. "Alright," he said, "We have something special tonight in store for all of you. The next lady who is about to come out is making her debut performance at Marsino's. So, give it up for Suzie!"

Angelo left the stage and the music began as, Susan nervously stepped out. The crowd liked the first impression and anticipated more. She was unsure, moving slowly and awkwardly around the stage. "Vinnie, are you sure about her?" Angelo said.

"Just give her a chance," Vinnie said. As she continued to be apprehensive, Vinnie said, "Come on, baby. I know you've got it."

As some of the crowd booed her, Susan picked up her pace and put in some more moves. The booing stopped and she got some cheers. She started to feel more comfortable and soon she was giving the audience what they wanted. "What did I tell you?" Vinnie said, "A natural."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malcolm knocked on Susan's apartment door. As he heard the door unlock and it opened he said, "Honey, I'm home…"

Rachel smiled. "You don't have to call me that," she said, "Unless you really want to."

"I thought you were Susan," Malcolm smiled.

"That's what they all say," Rachel said, stepping aside so Malcolm could come in.

"So, where is she?" Malcolm said, "Wait, I know. She's getting the bedroom all ready."

"She's out," Rachel said, "I'm babysitting."

"She's out?" Malcolm said, "Tonight? She knew I was bringing my things and myself over here."

"She said you might be stopping by," Rachel said.

"Stopping by?" Malcolm said, "This is my new address."  
"I know," Rachel said, "Susan was very excited when she told me about you moving in."

"Where did she go?" Malcolm said.

"I'm not sure," Rachel said, "She said she had something to take care of. I don't think she'll be much longer."

"I hope not," Malcolm said, "I wasn't planning on spending my first night here alone."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Susan had changed back into her clothes, she was back out on the main floor. "What a performance!" Vinnie said, as she approached them. "I'm blown away. Angelo are you blown away?"

"That was one of the best acts I've seen in here," Angelo said, "And I've seen a lot."

"I guess that means you liked it," Susan said.

"She's being sarcastic now," Vinnie said, "You were better than I thought you would be. A star performance."

"I don't know if it was that good," Susan said.

"I know," Vinnie said, "The crowd was eating it up."

"I don't want to be pushy," Susan said, "But you said something about payment tonight."

"Absolutely," Vinnie said. Angelo handed him some money and Vinnie gave it to Susan saying, "Well deserved."

Susan sifted through the bills and said, "I didn't realize you would give me this much. It's almost too much."

"It's not enough," Vinnie said, "And there's more where that came from. How would you like a regular job here?"

"You want me to come back?" Susan said.

Vinnie gave an exasperated look at Angelo, before he said, "Of course we want you to come back. The crowd wants to see Suzie back up there again."

"How often would you need me?" Susan said.

"Every night," Vinnie said, "Or every other night. Whatever works best for you. For starters we'll say you go on tomorrow." Susan was hesitating so Vinnie said, "Don't tell me you weren't enjoying yourself up there."

"It's not that," Susan said, "I have other things to consider. My daughter for one."

"Lots of the girls have kids," Vinnie said, "Get a regular babysitter."

"You know what?" Susan said, "I'll take it."

"That's the spirit," Vinnie said, "We'll see you here tomorrow. Come earlier and you can work out music and a routine."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," Susan said, as she left.

"Oh yes you will," Vinnie said, watching her go. Turning to Angelo he said, "I believe we have a winner in that one."

"You had better be careful Vinnie," Angelo said.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Vinnie said.

"Take it easy," Angelo said, "All I meant is, I can tell you like her more than just an employee."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Vinnie said.

"Vinnie," Angelo said, "Remember what happened to Bobby when he got all tangled up with blondie?"

"I am not like Marsino," Vinnie said, "However, maybe I can get some benefit out of our Suzie."

"She's going to be good for business," Angelo said.

"I wasn't talking about business profits," Vinnie said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's not true," Miranda said, as she sat on the couch with Malcolm.

"You don't believe me?" Malcolm said.

"There aren't any lions around here," Miranda said.

"There are in Africa," Malcolm said, "Me and the lions are all buddies."

"What are their names?" Miranda said.

"Oh, let's see," Malcolm said, "There's Dopey, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy…."

"Those are the seven dwarfs," Miranda said.

"Wrong story," Malcolm nodded, "I remember now there was Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen…."

"Those are Santa's reindeer," Miranda said.

"Okay, you got me," Malcolm said, "I don't know the lion's names."

Miranda yawned and Malcolm said, "You're looking pretty tired, maybe it's almost time for bed."

"I'm not sleepy," Miranda said.

"No, of course not," Malcolm said, "But you know what happens when you don't get enough sleep? You get these strange looking dark circles under your eyes and they just get bigger and bigger until they cover you're whole head."

"They do not," Miranda laughed.

"Just the same, it is getting late," Malcolm said.

"When's my Mom coming home?" Miranda said.

"I don't know," Malcolm said, "I'm sure she'll be here…." He stopped when he heard the key turning in the lock. "I'll bet that's her now," Malcolm said. He stood up and said, "Come on. We're going to surprise your Mom." He took her by the hand and scooted her out of the room.

Susan entered the apartment and opened the door. "Hello?" she called out, "Rachel, I'm back."

Malcolm and Miranda suddenly jumped out yelling, "Surprise!"

Susan smiled and laughed. "It certainly is," she said, "Especially since you're still up."

"We were negotiating getting to bed," Malcolm said, "I sent Rachel home, I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not," Susan said, "You live here too now, or do you?"

"I packed my bags, brought them over here and started to unpack," Malcolm said.

"Good," Susan said as he kissed her.

Noticing Miranda was watching them, Susan said, "I do believe it's past someone's bed time."

"That's what I thought," Malcolm said.

"I know," Miranda said, "I'm going."

"I'm glad you finally remembered your address," Malcolm said, "Where were you?"

"I had something to take care of," Susan said.

"Yeah, your sister mentioned that," Malcolm said, "Care to be more specific?"

"I had a job interview," Susan said.

"At this hour?" Malcolm said, "Where was this interview?"

"You know what?" Susan said, "I will tell you when and if there's anything to tell."

"You don't want to jinx it," Malcolm said.

"Not really," Susan said.

Miranda came out in her pajamas. "That's better," Susan said.

"Can I stay up a little longer?," Miranda said, "Malcolm and I were having so much fun."

"You remember what I said about those circles," Malcolm said.

"Circles?" Susan said.

"It was private conversation," Malcolm said.

"You're funny," Miranda said.

"As long as I'm not funny looking," Malcolm said.

"No, I think you're cute," Miranda said.

"Oh, you do," Malcolm said, "Thank you. I hope you're Mom thinks so too."

"I do," Susan said, "Very, very cute."

She kissed his cheek and Miranda said, "If you're going to do that I'm going to my room."

"I'll be in to tuck you in," Susan said.

"Mom," Miranda said, "I'm eleven years old. I don't need you to tuck me in."

"Of course," Susan said, "My mistake."

Before she left the room Miranda turned around and said, "Malcolm? I'm glad you're going to live here."

"Me too," Malcolm smiled. Miranda smiled and left for her room.

"You have got the cutest kid," Malcolm said, "She was making me laugh all night."

"I thought it was the other way around," Susan said. She paused before she said, "I can hardly believe we're doing this. I don't have to say goodnight and watch you go home anymore."

"No, you don't," Malcolm said.

As he took her in his arms, Susan said, "I am so glad you're here."

"I'm happy to hear you say that," Malcolm said, "Because I'm right where I want to be."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early the next morning, when Rachel responded to a knock at the front door of the Abbott house. She opened the door to reveal the person on the other side. "Kevin?" she said.

"Hi," Kevin said, "I hope this isn't a bad time."

"Are you here to take Gitta out to breakfast?" Rachel started.

"I didn't come to see her," Kevin said, "I came to see you."

"Me?" Rachel said, "What for?"

"Can I come in?" Kevin said.

"I don't really think this is a good idea," Rachel said.

"I wont stay long, I promise," Kevin said, "Please?"

Rachel sighed and stepped aside. As he entered the living room, Rachel said, "I don't know what you're trying to accomplish by coming here."

Kevin turned to face her, holding a small bouquet of flowers. "These are for you," he said.

"Kevin…" Rachel said.

"I know what you're thinking," Kevin said, "But I saw how beautiful these flowers were and they reminded me of you."

"They're lovely, but I can't..." Rachel said.

"I got them just for you," Kevin said, "I thought you would like them."

"I do like them," Rachel said, then reconsidering she took them saying, "Thank you."

Kevin smiled and said, "I know I said I wouldn't stay long, but can we talk for a few minutes?"

Rachel paused before she said, "Alright." They sat on the couch as Rachel said, "What is this about?"

"I um…I have some things I wanted to say to you," Kevin said, "I know I've said this before, but since the break up, my feelings for you haven't changed. I still care so much about you and to be honest I miss you. However, I understand if you're not ready to take me back and I don't know if you ever will be. What I'm trying to say is that I was really hoping you and I could at least be friends."

"Look, I care about you too," Rachel started.

"You do?" Kevin said.

"What I mean is I don't wish bad things for you," Rachel said, "I hope you find happiness."

"I wish the same thing for you," Kevin said, "I'm not saying you and I should hang out together, unless you want to. I just want us to be civil and get past this awkward stage every time we're together. Also to look out for each other the way friends do."

"And sometimes bring me flowers the way friends do?" Rachel said.

"Sometimes, yeah," Kevin smiled, "So, what do you say? Friends?" He held out his hand.

Rachel hesitated only for a second, before she took his hand and said, "Friends."

"Okay," Kevin said, letting go of her hand. He stood up and said, "I don't want to take up anymore of you're time. I'm sure you have to get to work. How's that going by the way?"

"Really well," Rachel said, "I'm enjoying it more than I thought I would."

"That's great," Kevin said.

"Have you had any luck in the job department?" Rachel said.

"I'm still working on it," Kevin said.

"Well, good luck," Rachel said.

"Thanks," Kevin said. He headed for the door and when he reached it, he turned back around and said, "I'll see you around."

"Kevin?" Rachel said, calling him back.

"Yeah?" Kevin said.

"Thanks for the flowers," Rachel said, "They really are beautiful."

"Anytime," Kevin smiled and he left.

Rachel watched him go and then she turned her attention back to the flowers. As she admired them, she said, "What is wrong with me? He was right here and I still didn't tell him. He has to know." She ran to door and called out his name. "Kevin?" She ventured further outside and called again, but he was nowhere to be seen, having already left the property. Rachel sighed and walked back inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lauren was looking over some papers concerning work as she had breakfast at the athletic club.

Spying her from across the room, Kevin smiled and approached her saying, "I must have been very good lately."

Lauren looked up and returned his smile. "Kevin, hi," she said, "What's this about being good?"

"Well, I've been lucky," Kevin said, sitting across from her, "You're the second beautiful woman I've seen today."

"You're certainly in a good mood," Lauren said.

"I've already had a good morning," Kevin said.

"Well, what happened?" Lauren said.

"I took your advice," Kevin said, "I went to see Rachel to have a talk with her."

"The way you're acting," Lauren started, "Are you two back together?"

"No," Kevin said, "Not yet. When I talked to her I told her I still cared about her, but that I wanted us to be friends."

"And…." Lauren said.

"She agreed," Kevin said, "We've conceded to be friends. At least for now."

"There you see," Lauren said, "That's always a good place to start. Just don't go overboard and force anything more. It could take some time to get her trust back."

"I'm afraid I already went overboard," Kevin said.

"Why?" Lauren said, "What did you do?"

"When I went to see her, I took her some flowers," Kevin said, "It was a small bouquet and she did take them and say she liked them."

"That's okay," Lauren said, "Just remember not to rush things."

"Actually," Kevin said, "I'm glad I ran into you. I wanted your opinion on something."

"Oh?" Lauren said.

"I want to show you something," Kevin said. He reached into his shirt pocket and produced a folded piece of paper. He handed to her saying, "I took the other part of your advice and wrote something for Rachel. I want you to read it."

"This is a love letter?" Lauren said. Kevin nodded and Lauren said, "You don't want me to read this. It's personal between you and Rachel."

"Please Lauren," Kevin said, "I've never written something like this before and I really want to know what you think."

"If you're sure," Lauren said.

"Yeah, go ahead," Kevin said.

Kevin watched her as she read it over. When she was done she said, "Kevin…"

"I came on too strong didn't I?" Kevin said, "I knew I had messed it up."

"No," Lauren said, "It's not too strong. It's very moving. I mean you've managed to tell her how much you care and at the same time you're not putting any pressure on her to respond to you."

"You really think it's okay?" Kevin said.

"Okay?" Lauren said, "This is beautiful. I didn't know you could write so well. I can't speak for Rachel, but if a man gave me a letter like that I would find him quite irresistible."

"Really?" Kevin said, "Thanks. I hope Rachel thinks so too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This was such a good idea," Sharon said, as she sat across from Susan, at the club, "We haven't gotten together as much as we should."

"I know, it's been ages since I've talked to you," Susan said, "So, is anything exciting going on?"

"Nothing really out of the ordinary at home," Sharon said, "Unless you call raising a teenager, out of the ordinary."

"Problems with Cassie?" Susan said.

"I'm told it's nothing more than usual teenage rebellion," Sharon said, "I knew it was coming, but I didn't think it would be this much, this soon. Be thankful you still have a few years before you have to deal with it. How is Miranda by the way?"

"She's doing well," Susan said, "She's a bundle of energy. Always doing something different."

"How old is she now?" Sharon said.

"Eleven," Susan said.

"Wow, already?" Sharon said, "That's such a great age. We really should get the kids together. I know the last time they were all together they had a great time."

"We'll have to do that," Susan said.

"So, what's new with you?" Sharon said. Susan smiled and Sharon said, "That good?"

"Better than that," Susan said.

"Come on, tell me," Sharon said.

"Well, you know I've been seeing Malcolm," Susan said.

"Malcolm Winters," Sharon said, "Yes, I knew about that. Judging by that smile I'd venture to guess things are pretty good between you two."

"They are," Susan said, "He told me he loves me."

"Oh, Susan," Sharon smiled, "That's fantastic."

"That's only part of it," Susan said, "He moved in with me and Miranda."

"You're living together?" Sharon said.

"I don't remember the last time I was so happy and I owe it all to Malcolm," Susan said, "He's just wonderful."

"I'm so happy for you," Sharon said.


	17. Chapter 17

"Thank you," Rachel said, as she received the messenger's envelope at the front door. She closed the door, wondering who would send her something by messenger. She broke open the seal and inside found a smaller envelope with her name hand written on it. She released the seal and retrieved the letter from inside.

She began to read it over:

_Dear Rachel,_

_The reason I'm writing this letter to you is to let you know that I've been thinking about you. I think about you a lot, you are always on my mind. You mean so much to me and I know everything that led to us breaking up was my fault. I never meant to hurt you or cause you this kind of pain. I wish I could take it away and if I had known this was going to happen I would have been honest with you from the beginning. I'm not perfect and I don't pretend to be, but I'm asking for your forgiveness. I know we've agreed to be friends, but one day I hope we can move past that and get things back the way they used to be. We were both so happy together and I know we could be happy again. Just the thought that I might see you during the day, gives me a reason to get up in the morning. You're a big part of the reason I want to change and be a better person. I wish we could start over and I promise I would never be dishonest with you again. You said you felt you couldn't trust me anymore and I want the chance to earn that trust back. _

_Whatever you decide, I want you to know that I'm always going to be there for you. However, I'm not giving up on us because I still love you._

_Always yours, _

_Kevin_

Rachel read the letter over twice. "Kevin…" she said. She grabbed her purse and left the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've been meaning to ask you," Sharon said, "Have you had any luck finding a job?"

"Sort of," Susan said.

"What does that mean?" Sharon said.

"I found something that brings in some extra money," Susan said.

"Part time work?" Sharon said.

"Something like that," Susan said.

"What are you doing?" Sharon said.

"You know, Sharon maybe I shouldn't be talking about this," Susan said.

"Why not?" Sharon said.

"It's just…" Susan started, "I've done something that some people might not find respectable."

"Susan, you know if you need to you can confide in me," Sharon said.

"Promise me you won't say anything," Susan said, "To anyone."

"If you ask me to, you know I won't," Sharon said.

"A little while ago, I was approached by this man," Susan said, "He wanted to talk about my performance in the talent show, which as you know was a little raunchy."

"Yes, I remember," Sharon said.

"This man, he offered me a job," Susan said, "As a stage performer at his club – a gentlemen's club. I took the job."

"Susan," Sharon said lowering her voice, "Are you stripping?"

"Yes," Susan said, "I really needed the money and I was unsure about it, but once I was up there believe it or not I wasn't uncomfortable."

"What club it this?" Sharon said.

"Marsino's," Susan said.

"I've been in there," Sharon said, "I admired the way the women had the courage to be so daring in front of strangers. To be honest, I thought to do that sort of thing would be kind of exciting."

"You mean you approve?" Susan said.

"Yeah," Sharon said, "It seems harmless enough. If this is something you've chosen to do then I say go for it."

"Thank you," Susan said, "At least I know somebody is on my side."

"Malcolm doesn't like it does he?" Sharon said.

"To be honest, Malcolm doesn't know," Susan said.

"You haven't told him?" Sharon said, "That, I don't agree with. If you two are going to have a relationship, especially if he's moved in, you need to be honest and up front with him."

"I know," Susan said, "I want to tell him but I just have to wait for the right time."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel entered the club and scanning the room she spotted Kevin as he was leaving the gym. He stopped when he saw her walking over to him. "Rachel," Kevin said, "This is a nice surprise. Twice in one day."

"I really need to talk to you," Rachel said.

"Okay, sure," Kevin said, "Why don't we go and sit down?" Rachel followed Kevin to a sitting area, where he said, "What's on your mind?"

"You are," Rachel said.

"I am?" Kevin said, "Why's that?"

"I got your letter," Rachel said, "It was really beautiful."

"I was hoping you would like it," Kevin said, "I meant every word."

"I know you did," Rachel said, "And that's why I wanted to see you. I know you want me to forgive you and give you another chance."

"Are you trying to say that you will?" Kevin said, "You'll take me back?"

"Kevin, you are a sweet, sensitive, caring man," Rachel said, "I'll be honest, a part of me would take you back."

"What does the other part of you say?" Kevin said.

"I appreciate everything you said in the letter," Rachel said, "I'm touched that you care so much about me."

"I really do," Kevin said, "I'll do anything to make up for the hurt I caused."'

"Kevin, I care about you too," Rachel said, "But I want you to stop."

"What do you mean?" Kevin said.

"I don't want you to come by and see me, I don't want you to send me flowers or any more letters," Rachel said.

"I thought you liked them," Kevin said.

"I do," Rachel said, "But you're pushing me."

"I'm sorry," Kevin said, "I didn't mean to. I just wanted to show how much I still think about you."

"That's just it," Rachel said, "You shouldn't care."

"I can't help it," Kevin said, "I'm not going to apologize for being in love with you."

"Kevin, please stop telling me that," Rachel said, "You're pouring all of this affection on me and instead of making me feel special, you're making me feel uncomfortable. It's almost like you're stalking me."

"No!" Kevin said, "I swear that's not what I'm doing. I would never do that!"

"Why not, you've done it before," Rachel said.

"That was a long time ago," Kevin said, "I apologized for that and I'm not like that anymore. I'm getting help and I'm getting better. The last thing I want is for you to be afraid that I would hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of you Kevin," Rachel said, "But you're smothering me and it has to stop."

"What about our agreement to be friends?" Kevin said.

"I don't think that was such a good idea," Rachel said.

"How can you say that?" Kevin said.

"You seem to think that if you say you love me enough times, everything will be back the way it was," Rachel said, "It's not that simple. I like you as a person, but I can't trust you."

"I'm not giving up on you," Kevin said.

"You have to," Rachel said, "Please Kevin. We are not getting back together."

"Okay, I know I hurt you really bad," Kevin said, "I understand how my past has upset you. If I could just make you understand that I am not like that anymore and that I'm still the same person you fell in love with. The person you made love to. The person who would never hurt you."

"But you did," Rachel said.

"I know and I'm sorry," Kevin said, "Just give me a chance."

"I can't," Rachel said, "You need to give me some space. I think it's best that way." She stood up and Kevin stood up at the same time. He impulsively grabbed her and kissed her. She made no effort to resist him and even kissed him back. She caught herself and pulled away from him. "Kevin, don't," she said, "I don't want you to do that."

"Is that why you kissed me back?" Kevin said, "Despite everything you just told me, that kiss tells me otherwise."

"It was a mistake," Rachel said.

"No, it wasn't," Kevin said in a tone that attracted the attention of other patrons, "You still have feelings for me too, I know you do."

"Is there a problem here?" Susan had walked over. Looking at Kevin, she said, "Are you bothering my sister?"

"With all due respect," Kevin said, "Could you mind your own business. We are having a private conversation."

"My sister is my business," Susan said, "And your private conversation is becoming a public spectacle."

"Rachel," Kevin said.

"Maybe, you should just go," Rachel said.

"I'm not leaving," Kevin said.

"Then I am," Rachel said.

"Okay, fine," Kevin said, "Just one thing. Tell me you don't love me and I will leave you alone."

Rachel looked at Kevin and was silent.

"You can't say that can you?" Kevin said, "That's because…"

"I don't love you, Kevin," Rachel said. The look on Kevin's face, told Rachel that she had just really hurt his feelings.

Kevin stared at her for a few seconds, before he quietly said, "I don't believe you. I really don't." He drew a big sigh and quickly left the restaurant.

"I'm sorry, Kevin," Rachel sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy entered the patio of the coffeehouse and stopped when he saw Kevin sitting by himself. He walked over and said, "Wow. I don't remember the last time I saw someone look that depressed."

"As if you care," Kevin said, "Just leave me alone."

"I can't sit down?" Billy said.

"I am not in the mood for your sarcasm or comments," Kevin said.

"You know what?" Billy said, "I can't figure you out."

"That's too bad," Kevin said.

"What's the matter?" Billy said, "Did Gitta dump you?"

"You get off on making me miserable, don't you?" Kevin said.

"Did she?" Billy said.

"Nobody dumped anyone," Kevin said, "We only went out the one time."

"Whatever you say," Billy said. He turned to walk away until Kevin called him back.

"Hey, wait a second," Kevin said.

"What?" Billy said.

"Could you do me a favour?" Kevin said.

"Me?" Billy said.

"Could you tell Rachel that I'm really sorry," Kevin said.

"What did you do to her this time?" Billy said.

"Just tell her, please," Kevin said.

"You know, you could be a man and tell her these things yourself," Billy said.

"She doesn't want to talk to me," Kevin said, "She doesn't want to see me or have anything to do with me."

"You really are dense if you believe she feels that way," Billy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kevin said.

"You seem to think that Rachel doesn't like you anymore," Billy said, "That's not the way I see it. If you ask me, I think she still wants you back."

"Maybe she did, but I blew it," Kevin said, "I pushed too hard and now she doesn't want me."

"I think you're wrong," Billy said, "If she didn't care why would she get so upset that you went out with another woman?"

"She was upset?" Kevin said.

"Of course she was," Billy said, "She wants you to be taking her out, not someone else."

"What about your big date with her?" Kevin said, "I know you're trying to get her for yourself."

"Okay, fair enough," Billy said, "I like Rachel a lot. However, she has made it clear to me that she wants to be nothing more than friends. The reason she feels that way is because of you. I can't figure out why, but her heart is with you. Maybe you and I don't get along but all I know is that you made Rachel happy and since you two have been apart she's been miserable. Don't give up so easily."

"I've tried everything," Kevin said.

"Have you really?" Billy said, "What have you tried?"

"I've talked to her, sent her flowers and I even wrote her a letter," Kevin said.

"A love letter?" Billy said, trying to suppress his laughter.

"If you're going to make fun of me then you can go elsewhere," Kevin said.

"I didn't think that was your style," Billy said, "You need to do more than that."

"What's the point?" Kevin said, "It' over."

"It doesn't have to be," Billy said. He paused before he continued, "Okay, I don't know why I'm telling you this. Deep down, she is still in love with you. All you need to do is make that love surface again."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Kevin said.

"If you really want to, I have an idea," Billy said.

"What's that?" Kevin said.

"Have you tried taking her out?" Billy said, "Spending some time with her?"

"Billy, you're not listening to me," Kevin said, "She won't go out with me."

"Don't ask her, just do it," Billy said.

"You're not making any sense," Kevin said.

"I'm talking about surprising her," Billy said, "And if you really want to make an impression I would do it next week."

"Why do you say that?" Kevin said.

"It happens to be a special day for her," Billy said, "Her birthday."

"Next week?" Kevin said, "I had forgotten."

"Imagine how impressed she would be if you remembered and did something special?" Billy said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(June 2005)

Billy was waiting in the living room when Rachel came home from work. "Hi," she said, as she entered the room.

"Hi," Billy said, "Happy Birthday."

Rachel smiled and said, "You already wished me that this morning."

"I know, but birthdays are only once a year," Billy said, "There's still some of it left to celebrate."

"Why do I get the feeling that you've got that covered?" Rachel said.

"Me?" Billy said, "I haven't done anything."

"Are you sure?" Rachel said, "Because you look like you're up to something."

"What would I be up to?" Billy said, "Unless you're talking about that." He pointed to the table where a small present was wrapped.

"Billy," Rachel said, "Your family already gave me a nice gift this morning."

"I know," Billy said, "But I wanted to give you something extra, just from me. So, go ahead and find out what it is."

Rachel sat down on the couch as Billy sat next to her. She unwrapped the parcel to reveal a crystal figurine. "Oh, Billy," she said, "This is so beautiful."

"I thought you would like it," Billy said.

"I do, I really do," Rachel said, "Thank you." She kissed his cheek. "You know," she continued, "I feel like going out. How about you join me for dinner?"

"We could do that," Billy said, "But maybe we should wait awhile."

"Why?" Rachel said, "Is something wrong? That's the second time you've checked your watch."

"No, nothing's wrong," Billy said, "It's just such a nice evening, I thought we could go out the back and sit by the pool for awhile."

"That sounds like a good idea," Rachel said, "Just let me run upstairs and change first."

"Okay," Billy said, "Don't be too long."

"I won't," Rachel said and she hurried up the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Billy?" Rachel said, as she came down the stairs.

"Right here," Billy said, jogging in from the dining room, "You look nice but you didn't have to dress up for me."

"It's just a summer dress and it's new. I wanted to wear it and I was thinking it would be nice to go to dinner now instead of later," Rachel said.

"Uh, sure," Billy said.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Rachel said.

"I'm sure," Billy said, "Let's go out the back way."

"Whatever for?" Rachel said.

"Just because," Billy said, taking her hand and leading her to the back.

As they stepped outside, Rachel said, "You're acting strangely. Why did we have to…?" She trailed off when she saw the back patio was set up for dinner. A romantic setting was laid out, complete with soft music and standing in the midst of it all was Kevin.

"Go on," Billy said, "Have a nice evening." He gave her hand an affectionate squeeze and retreated inside.

Rachel stepped towards Kevin. "What is all this?" she said.

"Happy Birthday," Kevin said, "I was hoping I could convince you to have dinner with me. I've got a lot of your favorites prepared."

"You look like you've gone to a lot of trouble," Rachel said.

"It's no trouble," Kevin said, "It's my pleasure. Will you stay?"

Rachel hesitated before she said, "Okay, I'll stay."

Kevin gestured for her to sit down as he pulled out the chair for her. She sat down and Kevin said, "I've got some wine. Can I pour you a glass?"

"That would be nice," Rachel said. Then she quickly said, "Wait, actually I can't."

"No wine?" Kevin said.

"I know you went to the trouble of getting it and I appreciate it, but I really don't want any alcohol tonight," Rachel said, "Maybe some water would be better."

"Okay," Kevin said, putting the bottle down, "Whatever you want."

"You go ahead and have a glass if you want," Rachel said.

"No, water's fine for me too," Kevin said. He put a main course in front of her and then sitting across from her he said, "I hope this is okay."

Rachel took a taste and said, "It's really good. Did you make this?"

"Me?" Kevin laughed, "No, I'm not much of a cook. I can make stuff for myself, but something like this, I had to have catered."

"You could have told me a white lie and say you did make this," Rachel said, "I would have been impressed."

"I could have," Kevin said, "But I promised you no more lies."

"Yes, you did," Rachel said.

The two of them enjoyed their dinner, accompanied by dessert, with light conversation. As they finished, Kevin said, "I got you something for your birthday." He held out a small wrapped box.

"You didn't have to," Rachel said.

"I wanted you to have it," Kevin said.

Rachel took the box and unwrapped it. Inside she found some earrings, to which she said, "These are lovely."

"They match the bracelet I gave you a few months ago," Kevin said.

"You're right," Rachel said, "Thank you."

"Rachel," Kevin said, "I was hoping we could talk. I mean really talk about how we feel. You know how I feel. I care very much about you and I always will. I want to spend more time with you and be able to do things like this for you all the time. All I want is to make you happy, but I'm not sure how you feel. I know you've told me to stay away and you want me to believe that you're moving on. Is that really how you feel? I want you to be honest with me."

"Alright," Rachel said, "I still have feelings for you. As for spending time with you, I really don't know what to say. You've put together this wonderful evening for me, which means a lot and I've enjoyed the evening so far. I want you to be happy, Kevin, I really do."

"You told me you didn't love me anymore," Kevin said, "Is that true?"

"I don't think I was thinking when I said that," Rachel said.

"Then you still do?" Kevin said.

"I think of you as a friend," Rachel said.

Kevin nodded. "Okay, I can live with that." He paused unsure if he should ask the next question on his mind. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Sure," Rachel said.

Kevin offered his hand to help her up. They both hesitated as Kevin kept the hold on her hand and then slipped his arm around her waist. They danced without conversation and Kevin was elated to hold Rachel in his arms. She wouldn't look in his eyes, only glancing at him every few seconds. Feelings she had not had in a few months were stirring and almost without thinking, her hand left his and instead rested on his shoulder. He had both arms around her now as both took a step towards each other, now holding each other closely.

Rachel lifted her head, which had been resting on his shoulder, as Kevin looked in her eyes and said, "I love you." They both leaned in for a kiss and just before their lips touched, Rachel turned her head away and backed a few steps from him.

"I can't," Rachel said.

"What's wrong?" Kevin said.

"Kevin, I'm sorry," Rachel said, "But I can't be with you like this."

"Why not?" Kevin said, "Tell me what I can do and I'll do it."

"There's nothing you can do," Rachel said, "I appreciate everything you did for me tonight and thank you. I'm sorry, I just can't do this."

"Rachel…?" Kevin called to her as she turned from him and ran inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin was sitting on one of the patio chairs, staring into the pool with his head in his hands.

"Tough break," Billy said, stepping outside.

"Don't start with me, not now," Kevin said.

"I wasn't trying to," Billy said, "I only meant it's too bad. I'm sorry things didn't work out."

"So am I," Kevin said, "I don't understand it. Things were going so well. We were talking, laughing, I gave her a gift which she said she liked. Then we danced and I thought she was starting to feel something stronger when she suddenly pulled away from me and said she couldn't be with me."

"Maybe that's the way it should be," Billy said.

"Of course you would say that," Kevin said.

Billy sat on the chair next to him, leaning on his forearms. "Fisher, you gave it your best shot and it didn't work. Do you think maybe it's time you let her go?"

"I don't know if I can do that," Kevin said.

"No one said life was easy," Billy said, "I know from experience how hard it is to let go of someone you love, but sometimes it's for the best."

"Maybe you're right," Kevin said, "You know, I never meant to hurt her."

"I believe you," Billy said. He stood up and said, "You can stay out here as long as you want."

"I should probably go," Kevin said, "Hey, Billy, thanks for all your help with this and for the talk."

"Yeah," Billy said, "Take it easy." He went back inside.

Kevin sighed and sat for a few more moments thinking about his relationship with Rachel and all the moments they shared together. Then he heard footsteps coming towards him on the patio. He looked and immediately stood up when he saw Rachel standing next to him. They both looked at each other for a few seconds and then Rachel pulled him into a kiss. Afterwards, she said, "I love you too."

Smiling Kevin said, "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I really do," Rachel said, "I'm sorry Kevin. I shouldn't have run out on you like that."

"No, no, it's okay," Kevin said, "You're here now."

"Right here is where I want to stay," Rachel said, hugging him, "With you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel put on her jacket, while grabbing an extra and headed towards the back. "Rachel?" She jumped at the sound of her name and turned around.

"Oh, Billy," she said, "You startled me."

"Sorry," Billy said, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Just outside by the pool," Rachel said, "Kevin and I are talking."

"Kevin?" Billy said, "He's still here and you're talking to him?"

"I suppose you're going to find out anyway," Rachel said, "Kevin and I are back together."

"You…you are?" Billy said.

"Yes, we are," Rachel smiled.

"I thought things didn't work out this evening," Billy said.

"Things changed," Rachel said.

"As long as you're sure this is what you want," Billy said, "If that's the case then I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Billy," Rachel said, "I really appreciate that."

"Rachel?" Kevin came into the room. "There you are. I thought you forgot about me."

"I was just talking to Billy," Rachel said.

"Did you tell him the good news?" Kevin said.

"Yeah, you two are back together," Billy said, "That's great."

"It sure is," Kevin said.

"Well, don't let me keep you," Billy said, "You know it's okay if you want to sit in here together. No one else is around."

"Thanks, but it is a beautiful night outside," Rachel said, handing Kevin the extra jacket.

"Hey, isn't that mine?" Billy said.

"Can I borrow it?" Kevin said, "You know, brothers are supposed to share."

"Wait a second," Rachel said, "I never thought of that. You two are…."

"Don't say it," Billy said.

Looking at Kevin she said, "I guess this means you're not the youngest anymore."

"No, I'm not," Kevin said.

"I'm going upstairs," Billy said, "You two have a good evening."

"Goodnight," Rachel said.

"Yeah, goodnight," Billy said, half laughing as he waved his hand at them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't remember the last time I saw such a clear night," Rachel said.

"Me neither," Kevin said, "I've missed spending time with you like this."

"So have I," Rachel said, "You know there is something we need to talk about."

"What's that?" Kevin said.

"I know you promised no more lies," Rachel said.

"I mean it," Kevin said, "I want to be honest with you from now on."

"Then I need to know," Rachel said, "Is there anything else you haven't told me," Rachel said, "I don't want you to keep something from me because you're afraid of how I'll react. I was shocked when I found out about your past, but I will stand by you Kevin."

"I've told you everything," Kevin said, then he added, "Well, there might be one more."

"Which is?" Rachel said.

"This might make me a terrible person in your eyes again," Kevin said, "But last summer I was feeling like a total outcast and I wanted people to notice me. I wanted people to respect me. So, I decided to be the hero. It was set up so that some guy would harass Lily Winters and I would come in and save her."

"What?" Rachel said.

"Believe me I know it was a bad thing to do and I wish I'd never done it," Kevin said.

"Where would you get such a crazy idea?" Rachel said.

"I don't know," Kevin said, "It sounded like a good idea at the time. But then this guy really did take advantage of her. He drugged her and was trying to get her alone, that's when I realized this was going on and I got him away from her and really did save her."

"She wouldn't have been in danger in the first place if it wasn't for you," Rachel said.

"I know that," Kevin said, "And I feel really bad about it. At least she was okay and she knows I was behind it. I told her everything. We never thought she would really get hurt."

"I thought this was all your idea," Rachel said, "Who's we?" Kevin was quiet. "You and I just had this honesty talk," Rachel said, "What are you keeping from me now?"

"Rachel, I just told you what happened," Kevin said.

"Somebody was in on it with you, weren't they?" Rachel said, "Who was it?"

"I don't want to get anybody else into trouble," Kevin said.

"I'm not going to tell anybody," Rachel said, "I want to know who helped you with this." She paused and said, "Or do I already know? It was Daniel wasn't it?" Again he was quiet. "Kevin?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, okay," Kevin said, "He was in on it."

"To what extent?" Rachel said, "Whose idea was it?"  
"Well, he thought of it," Kevin said.

"And who found the guy?" Rachel said. Kevin didn't answer so Rachel said, "Daniel did. Who pointed out Lily to him? I suppose that was Daniel too."

"We thought it would make me look good," Kevin said.

"So, it was all Daniel's idea and Daniel's doing," Rachel said, "It sounds to me like Daniel was lucky you were even there. I mean it was a stupid idea, but in the end all you did was save her when you really had to. Daniel is more to blame than you."

"Then you're not mad?" Kevin said.

"I'm a little appalled at your part in it," Rachel said, "But I don't think you're to blame. And that's what I would say to anybody else."

"You're not going to say anything to anyone?" Kevin said, "Because despite what you say I could still be in a lot of trouble."

"You know I won't say anything," Rachel said, "Who knows about this, just you, Daniel and Lily?"

"And you," Kevin said, "And Daniel's Mom."

"Phyllis?" Rachel said.

"Yeah," Kevin said, "Daniel told her. He had to, the guy he set up was messing with him."

"Was he messing with you too?" Rachel said.

"No, I only saw him that one night," Kevin said.

"At least she's okay," Rachel said, "Kevin, there is one more thing."

"Go ahead," Kevin said.

"What about Gitta?" Rachel said.

"Gitta?" Kevin said, "I'm not seeing her anymore."

"I know," Rachel said, "She's gone-she quit."

"I heard," Kevin said.

"When you were with her, was that all for my benefit?" Rachel said, "To make me jealous?"

"Yeah, okay I admit it," Kevin said, "But you were doing the same thing to me, with Billy."

"Apparently it worked," Rachel said. They both laughed. "I wonder what happened to her anyway. I mean she quit so abruptly."

"Yeah, I guess she did, Kevin said.

"I know that look," Rachel said.

"What look," Kevin said.

"That one," Rachel said, "What do you know about Gitta's reason for quitting?"

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Kevin said.

"I heard that she was upset about something, she was scared of…." Rachel said, "Kevin, what did you do?"

"It's really kind of funny, when you think about it," Kevin said.

"What is?" Rachel said.

"I was only trying to help my Mom," Kevin said, "She was afraid Gitta was after Mr. Abbott, because it turns out all she wanted was her Green Card and that's why she showed some interest in me. So my Mom and I came up with this plan to scare her, make her think there were evil sprits in the house. She fell for it because she was so superstitious. But the kicker, was what I did on what turned out to be her last night."

"Do I want to know?" Rachel said.

"I pretended to be interested in her and I came on really strong and when she backed off I put on this act of getting really frustrated and with the help of some special effects she believed that I had…turned into a vampire," Kevin said.

"You what?" Rachel said.

"Like I said, she fell for it and no more Gitta," Kevin said.

"So, you tricked the poor woman into thinking the house was haunted and you were a creature of the night," Rachel said.

"Well, we just wanted to get rid of her," Kevin said.

"I can't believe you would do that," Rachel said, standing up, "Kevin Fisher, that has to be the most unbelievable, brilliant thing I have ever heard."

Standing up with her, Kevin said, "You think so?"

"I can not tell you how much I could not stand that woman," Rachel said, "That was pure genius. I just can't believe she bought it."

"She was really out there," Kevin said, "But boy can she scream."

"I'll say this," Rachel said, "With you it's never dull."

"That's me," Kevin said, "Mr. Excitement." He kissed her.


	18. Chapter 18

(June 2005)

Malcolm was sitting in the athletic club at a table, when Gina greeted him. "Malcolm," Gina smiled, "Where have you been? I've missed seeing you around here."

Malcolm smiled and said, "I've missed being here. Not to worry, you will be seeing more of me from now on."

"I'm glad to hear it," Gina said, "Will you be dining alone?"

"I certainly hope not," Dru said, as she arrived with Neil, "Otherwise we came all the way out here for nothing."

"There they are," Malcolm said.

"We're not late are we?" Neil said, checking his watch.

"Maybe by a minute or two," Malcolm said, as Dru and Neil sat down.

"Would you like some menus?" Gina said.

"Absolutely," Dru said, "I am starved."

"Actually, could we wait on the menus," Malcolm said, "I'm expecting one more." Gina smiled and walked away.

"One more?" Dru said.

"I know," Neil said, "I'll bet it's Susan."

"Could be," Malcolm said.

"There it is," Neil said, "That look on his face tells me she's coming."

"She should be here any minute," Malcolm said.

"I didn't realize someone else was coming," Dru said, "I thought it was just going to be the three of us."

"You don't have a problem with Susan, do you Dru?" Malcolm said.

"No," Dru said, "No reason I should."

"That's kind of the point of this dinner," Malcolm said, "For you both to get to know her better. Susan and I have some news we want to share."

Neil smiled and said, "Malcolm, this get together here, is it an engagement dinner?"

"Neil…" Malcolm said.

"I knew it," Neil said, excitedly, "Didn't I say Susan was the one. This is the best news!"

"Neil," Malcolm said, "Susan and I are not engaged."

"You're not?" Neil said.

"Oh my lord, then she must be pregnant," Dru said.

"Okay, you two," Malcolm said, "You're both getting carried away. Susan is not pregnant and we are not getting married. Not yet anyway."

"Then what is this big news?" Neil said.

"You are going to have to wait until she gets here," Malcolm said.

"He's going to make us wait," Neil said to Dru.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel shivered and Kevin said, "Are you too cold?"

"No, I'm okay," Rachel said, as she snuggled closer to Kevin.

"If you want to go inside, I can go home," Kevin said, "It's getting late, anyway."

"No, I don't want you to leave," Rachel said, "You don't have to go, do you?"

"No, I don't," Kevin said, "I'm more than happy to stay with you." Rachel gave a small laugh. "What?" Kevin said.

"I just thought of something," Rachel said, "You're Mom is going to be delighted that we're back together."

"I'm sure she will be," Kevin said, "My Mom is the one who told me that you are a great girl and not to let you go."

"She told you that?" Rachel said.

"She sure did," Kevin said, "I hope things haven't been uncomfortable between you two, because of our break up."

"My relationship with Gloria was strained," Rachel said, "She did try to convince me to take you back. I have feeling her and I will be getting along much better now."

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Kevin said, "But I've never heard you talk about your parents."

"There's not much to tell," Rachel said, "I haven't had any contact with my mother for some time. If I do talk to her, I'm always the one who initiates the call. She doesn't get along with my sister at all. They can't be in the same room without getting into an argument. There was one time my sister was really sick and in the hospital. I called my mother and she couldn't be bothered to come and see her. Lately, she doesn't seem to be interested in my life either."

"That's too bad," Kevin said, "But you know my Mom and I didn't have any contact for years and I figured she had basically written me off. Now, we've reconnected and I don't know what I would do without her. Maybe you and your Mom should make an effort to get back on track."

"I've tried," Rachel said, "She's too busy."

"What about your Dad?" Kevin said, "Are you close to him?"

"Yeah," Rachel smiled, "My father, now there's a wonderful person. He loved me and my sister and made sure we knew it. He was always really good to us."

"He sounds like a cool guy," Kevin said, "Maybe you should introduce us."

"My father died a few years ago," Rachel said.

"Oh, Rachel I'm sorry," Kevin said, "I had no idea."

"It's okay," Rachel said, "He had a fatal heart attack at work one day."

"What kind of work did he do?" Kevin said

"He was a doctor," Rachel said.

"Wow," Kevin said, "That's an important job."

"He liked it," Rachel said, "He was really good at it too."

"Do you think he would have liked me?" Kevin said.

"No," Rachel said.

"What?" Kevin said, "Why not?"

"Because my father didn't like any man that would be interested in one of his daughters," Rachel said, "He was a little overprotective that way."

"I would have done my best to win him over," Kevin said.

"If he knew how happy I am with you, he would approve," Rachel said, "I wish you could have gotten to know him."

"Me too," Kevin said, "He sure sounds better than what I got."

"You're talking about Tom?" Rachel said, "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"You didn't," Kevin said, "Terrible Tom is always lurking around me somehow."

"Kevin, he doesn't have to be," Rachel said, "You've moved on and you need to forget about him."

"As much as I want to I'm never going to forget what he did to me," Kevin said.

"I know you won't," Rachel said, "But you shouldn't even give him a single thought. He's gone and been out of you life for years."

"That's right, you don't know," Kevin said.

"Don't know what?" Rachel said.

"Tom," Kevin said, "I've seen him."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, I'm late," Susan said, arriving for dinner.

"That's okay," Malcolm said, "We weren't waiting long. You remember my brother Neil and his wife Drucilla."

"Yes, it's nice to see you again," Susan said, "When Malcolm called me for dinner I didn't realize it would be the four of us. This is nice."

"It gives us all a chance to get better acquainted," Drucilla said, "So, Susan how have you been?

"I've been very good thank you," Susan said, "And you?"

"Oh, very busy," Drucilla said, "But I have no complaints."

"Okay, I can't wait anymore," Neil said, "Malcolm said something about news?"

"You didn't tell them?" Susan said.

"I was waiting for you," Malcolm said.

"And she's here so…." Neil prompted.

"Maybe it can wait until after dinner," Malcolm said.

"No, you don't," Drucilla said, "Just tell us before my husband dies of curiosity."

"Okay," Malcolm said, "Susan and I, as you are aware, are becoming a lot closer. Therefore we've made the decision to live together."

"You what?" Dru said.

"I'd say congratulations are in order," Neil said, "When were you planning on making the move? If you need any help in finding a place, count me in."

"It's already done," Malcolm said.

"It is?" Neil said.

"Yes, Malcolm moved into my apartment last week," Susan said.

"Last week?" Neil said, "And you're just telling me now?"

"I was waiting for the right time," Malcolm said.

"Susan, don't you have a daughter?" Drucilla said.

"Yes, Miranda," Susan said, "She's eleven years old and could not be more thrilled that Malcolm is now living with us."

"She's the greatest little girl," Malcolm said, "You really should come by and we can introduce you."

"Of course," Drucilla said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've seen your father?" Rachel said.

"Please don't call him that," Kevin said, "And yes I saw him."

"Here?" Rachel said, "In Genoa City?"

"He showed up at Michael's apartment one day," Kevin said, "When I was there alone."

"Are you okay?" Rachel said, "I mean did he hurt you?"

"He can't hurt me," Kevin said, "If he even tried I'd hurt him right back."

"What did he want?" Rachel said.

"Who knows how his mind works," Kevin said, "He saw the article in the paper about me winning the lottery and he wanted his share."

"He asked you for money?" Rachel said, "Did you tell him you didn't actually win?"

"No, I didn't tell him," Kevin said, "First of all it was none of his business. I didn't want to tell him Mikey won because then he would have gone after him. Not that it made any difference he found out and Mikey paid him off to leave town."

"So he's gone now?" Rachel said.

"As far as I know," Kevin said, "I hope I never lay eyes on him again."

"That must have been hard for you," Rachel said.

"I was shocked," Kevin said, "But I stood up to him. I told him exactly what I think of him."

"Good for you," Rachel said.

"I only wish I'd been able to give him what he really deserved," Kevin said, "Make him suffer the way he made me suffer."

"You're talking about fighting him?" Rachel said, "I happen to think a lot more of you for not exchanging blows with him. You stood up to him and for that I'm proud of you."

"You are?" Kevin said.

"After everything he put you through, that took a lot of courage," Rachel said.

"It did feel good to let him have it," Kevin said, "But I don't want to talk about him anymore. He's gone and that's all that matters." Kevin hesitated before he said, "You know I hate to say it, but…"

"You should go," Rachel said.

"It really is getting late," Kevin said, "And if I'm going to make it home, I'd better get started."

"I'll drive you home," Rachel said.

"No, then you have to drive all the way back here by yourself," Kevin said.

"That's okay, I've done it before," Rachel said, "Besides, this way we get to spend more time together."

"Okay, it's starting to sound like a better idea," Kevin smiled.

"Thank you so much, for this evening," Rachel said, "It's the best birthday I ever had."

"I'll have to think of how to top it next year," Kevin said.

"I know a good place to start," Rachel said, kissing him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neil was making everyone laugh as he said, "If you want to hear any more stories about my brother, I have a million of them."

"I think we've had enough for tonight," Malcolm said.

"I have certainly had enough food," Susan said, "It was delicious but I'm stuffed."

"So, Dru how about you and I take a spin on that dance floor?" Neil said. She didn't answer, so Neil said, "Dru?"

"Oh, Neil I'm sorry," Dru said, "What were you saying?"

"Are you okay?" Neil said.

"Yes," Dru said, glancing across the room, "I just….Susan, do you know those men over there?"

Susan looked and shook her head saying, "No, I can't say that I do."

"They keep looking over in this direction," Drucilla said.

"They're just nosy, that's all," Neil said.

"Just the same, it's rude," Malcolm said, having to turn around to glance at them.

"They're just jealous because we have the two most beautiful women in the room at this table," Neil said, "Speaking of which I would love to dance with my wife."

"I'd love to accept," Dru said, as she took Neil's hand.

"What do you say we give them some competition," Malcolm said.

"That would be…" Susan trailed off when she saw too of the men walking over.

"Hey, sweetheart," one of them said, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Excuse me?" Malcolm said, "Can I help you?"

"I'm talking to the lady not you," the man said, "This is none of your business."

"Pardon me, but yes it is," Malcolm said, "You're bothering us. If you don't mind we are having dinner."

Ignoring Malcolm the other man looked at Susan and said, "You know something, I've been dreaming about you."

"I don't think I know you," Susan said.

"We've seen you," one man said, "We never miss a chance to see Suzie."

Susan realized these men had seen her perform at the club, as Malcolm stood up and said, "Where do you get off calling her that? I suggest you leave, now."

"Look," one man said to the other, "Her bodyguard is getting angry."

"Is there a problem here?" Neil said, walking over, "Perhaps something I can help you gentlemen with?"

"No problem," one man said, "Just talking to the lady."

"I suggest you stop talking to her and take yourselves somewhere else," Neil said.

"We're going," one man said.

"Yeah, we'll be seeing you," the other man said, to Susan.

"Hey…" Malcolm said,

"Malcolm let them go," Neil said, "They've just had to much to drink."

"Honey, why don't we go and finish our dance," Drucilla said.

"Are you alright?" Malcolm said, sitting back down.

"Yes, I'm fine," Susan said, "I'm sorry about that."

"What are you sorry for?" Malcolm said, "You don't know those guys." Susan looked sheepishly at Malcolm. "Or do you?" he said.

"I know them," Susan said, "I don't know their names or anything about them, but I've seen them."

"Have those guys harassed you before?" Malcolm said.

"No," Susan said. She paused before she continued, "I have to tell you something that I should have told you before now."

"Is this good or bad?" Malcolm said.

"I'm not sure," Susan said, "I had a job offer and I took it. However, I don't think you're going to like it."

"Just tell me what it is," Malcolm said.

"I've been a regular performer on stage at a gentlemen's club," Susan said, "That's where those men recognized me from."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael opened his apartment door to find Lauren standing in the doorway. "I was hoping it was you," he said.

"It's me," Lauren said, kissing his cheek and walking in.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic," Michael said.

"I'm sorry," Lauren said, "I'm exhausted."

"No, don't say that," Michael said.

"I had not one but two meetings with very difficult people today," Lauren started, "Then I had to deal with disgruntled customers. I think the world was in a bad mood today and they all seemed to come my way. Then after work I had to meet your mother."

"For what?" Michael said.

"What do you think?" Lauren said, "She wants to make wedding plans. Michael, I love your mother, but she exhausted me even more."

"She does that," Michael said, "Isn't there anything I can do to perk you up?"

"Are we alone?" Lauren said.

"Completely," Michael said.

"Good," Lauren said, "I think I know a way to revitalize." They engaged in several seconds of kissing, when Michael's phone rang. He groaned and said, "I'm not answering it."

"It could be important," Lauren said, in between kisses.

"What I'm doing is more important," Michael said.

"Just see who it is," Lauren said, "I'm not going anywhere."

Michael sighed and picked up the receiver with a frustrated, "Hello?" He rubbed the back of his neck as he continued, "Yes, what can I do for you…what?...okay, thank you, I'm on my way."

Lauren noticed his look of concern as he hung up the phone. "Michael?" she said.

He took her hand to help her up saying, "Come on Lauren we have to go."

"Go where?" Lauren said.

Rushing her to the door, Michael said, "I'll explain on the way."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malcolm stared at her for a few seconds before he said, "I hope I'm not hearing you right. You mean you've been going on stage and stripping for money?"

"Please don't be angry," Susan said.

"How could you do this?" Malcolm said, "In fact we already had this conversation and you assured me that you would never take that kind of job. Now, not only did you take it, you've been keeping it from me."

"I was afraid you would react this way," Susan said.

"You knew I would," Malcolm said.

"I needed the money," Susan said, "I was desperate."

"Girl, what do you think I moved in for," Malcolm said, "To share the expenses. I would not have minded at all taking on the full expenses until you found a decent job. You can't tell me you want to keep doing this."

"I admit it's not ideal," Susan said, "But it paid the rent."

"Susan, I don't like this," Malcolm said, "Are you going to keep it up?"

"I don't have to," Susan said, "Especially if it's going to cause problems for us."

"Then I'd like you to quit," Malcolm said.

"Alright," Susan said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I will tell them I quit tomorrow."

"Just don't go back," Malcolm said, "I'm sure they'll get the message."

"Are you mad?" Susan said.

"I'm not mad, I just don't want you keeping things from me," Malcolm said.

"I shouldn't have taken the job in the first place," Susan said, "And you're right I should have told you."

"We need…" Malcolm stopped when his phone rang. "I should have turned it off," he said, before answering, "Hello? Hey, Olivia now is not really the best time….yeah she's right here…oh, no, how bad?...okay, we're on our way."

"Malcolm is something wrong?" Susan said.

"Yeah, that was Olivia," Malcolm said, "She was calling from the hospital. Your sister has been involved in a car accident."

"Oh, no," Susan said, "Is she okay?"

"I don't know," Malcolm said, as they both stood up, "It sounded pretty serious."

"I have to get over there," Susan said.

"I know, I'm coming with you," Malcolm said.

Neil and Dru were returning from their dance when Dru said, "Malcolm are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry," Malcolm said, "Susan's sister is in the hospital. There's been a car accident."

"I hope she's going to be okay," Neil said.

"Yeah, me too," Malcolm said, "Listen I'm sorry about dinner…"

"Don't worry about it," Neil said, "I'll take care of it. You just go."

Susan rushed out of the restaurant with Malcolm behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael and Lauren rushed up to the nurses station of the hospital. "Excuse me," Michael said, anxiously, "My brother was in a car accident and he was brought in here. His name is Kevin Fisher can you tell me where he is?"

"All of the occupants of that accident are still being examined," the nurse said.

"But don't you have any information?" Michael said, "Can you at least tell me if he's…"

"Michael," Lauren said, tapping him on the shoulder and gesturing to the emergency room doors where Kevin was walking out.

Michael and Lauren rushed over to him. "Kevin?" Michael said, "Kevin, are you okay?"

"Mikey?" Kevin said, "Yeah, I think so. My head hurts a little."

Noticing the bandage on the right side of his forehead, Michael sat him down in a chair and said, "Are you sure you should be walking around. What did the doctor say?"

"He checked me over, fixed me up and said I could go," Kevin said, "But don't worry about me I'm fine. I'm more concerned about Rachel, no one will tell me anything about her."

"Rachel," Michael said, "You were in her car?"

"She was giving me a ride home," Kevin said.

"What happened?" Michael said.

"I don't know," Kevin said, "We were driving along and then this car swerved into our lane and Rachel tried to avoid it but we still collided."

"At least you're okay," Michael said.

"But what about Rachel," Kevin said, "I need to find out how she is."

He was about to stand up but Lauren said, "No, you just sit. I'll find out what I can."

Lauren was about to walk over, when Susan and Malcolm came rushing in. "My sister was in an accident, and I need to know if she's okay," Susan said, to the nurse behind the counter.

"What is her name?" the nurse said.

"Rachel Brantford," Susan said.

"I'm sorry, she is still being examined," the nurse said.

"But how is she?" Susan said.

"I don't have any information yet," the nurse said.

"But…" Susan said.

"Hey, try not to worry," Malcolm said, "They will let you know as soon as they have any news."

Susan nodded at Malcolm and then she caught sight of Kevin. She could see he had been injured and walking over she said, "You. What have you done to my sister now?!"

"I didn't do anything," Kevin said.

"So, it's just a coincidence that my sister has been in an accident and here you are looking pretty banged up yourself," Susan said, "What did you do, run her off the road?"

"I was in the same car as she was," Kevin said.

"Your sister was driving him home," Michael said.

"There you have it," Susan said, "She was on the road because of you. This is all your fault."

"Hey, I know you're worried," Michael said, "But don't take it out on Kevin. He's been through a lot, he was in that accident too."

"Yet, he seems like he's going to be okay," Susan said, "Why does my sister have to be the one with worse injuries."

"You don't know that," Malcolm said.

"Then what is taking so long?" Susan said, "And what was she doing in a car with you in the first place?"

"We got back together tonight," Kevin said.

Susan groaned and Michael said, "You what?"

"It's her birthday," Kevin said, as Susan closed her eyes because she had forgotten. Kevin continued, "I put together a romantic dinner on the Abbott patio and we had a really good talk and now she's my girlfriend again. Except, now I don't know if she's going to be okay."

"Thanks to you," Susan said.

"I didn't force her or ask her to drive me home!" Kevin said, "I'm worried about her too! I'm really worried."

"Her birthday," Susan sighed, "I didn't even remember."

"I'm sure she will understand," Malcolm said, "And appreciate a belated celebration."

"I hope I get the chance," Susan said.

Olivia came out of the emergency room and Susan immediately rushed over to her. "How is Rachel?"

"Is she okay?" Kevin said.

"After examining her we've been able to determine that she has not sustained any severe injuries and no head trauma," Olivia said, "We did a blood alcohol test which came up as zero. She has some bruises that should heal with time."

Susan breathed a sigh of relief and said, "So, she's going to be okay? Can I see her?"

"There is a complication with her condition," Olivia said.

"You just told me she was going to be okay," Susan said.

"She should be," Olivia said, "I don't know if you were aware of her pregnancy."

Kevin stared at her and Susan said, "Her what?"

"Then you didn't know," Olivia said.

"Rachel's pregnant?" Susan said.

"Yes, I'd say about sixteen weeks," Olivia said.

"That far?" Susan said.

"There's been some distress with the baby," Olivia said, "We've been able to stabilize the stress, but Rachel does need to stay in the hospital for the next 24 to 48 hours just to be sure."

"But she's going to be okay?" Kevin said.

"If everything remains as it is now, then yes," Olivia said.

"Can I see her?" Kevin said, anxiously.

"In a little while," Olivia said, "I'll let you know when she's ready for visitors." She retreated back into the emergency room.

Susan looked at Kevin. "I don't believe this," she said, "Is this why you got back together? Were you and my sister going to share this information anytime soon?"

"I didn't know," Kevin said, in disbelief.

"She's four months pregnant and you expect me to believe you didn't know?" Susan said.

"You and Rachel were still together four months ago," Michael said.

"I know, but she never said anything to me," Kevin said, "This is the first I've heard of this! I can't believe it."

"This just keeps getting worse and worse," Susan said.

"I think the important thing to remember is that Kevin and Rachel are okay," Lauren said.

"I'm just anxious to see her," Kevin said.

"Oh, no you don't," Susan said, "You've done enough. You're not going to see her."

"Now just a minute," Michael said, "This whole incident is not Kevin's fault. That's why it's called an accident. You many not think much of my brother and you may not like the fact that he has reconciled with your sister, but that is the way things are. I'm sure Rachel would want to see him and since they've gone through this together, he has every right to see her."

"Alright fine," Susan said, "You can see her after I do."


End file.
